A Melody for Little Brother
by PrincessVegeta7
Summary: After a long awaited return Sylvia came back to her home, Paris, the City of Love. Now, she has to balance her famous life with her social life. She meets new friends, new enemies, and she finally got to see him again. After all, he was family and family bonds are what ties them together. R&R!*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, my dear readers!* This is a new story that I've been inspired to write!* Please let me know what you think!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The crowd was wild, wilder than the other she performed at. Who thought Paris could enjoy a live performance so much? Neon lights flashed in the crowd through the darkness and a melodious voice made the crowd exclaim even louder.

 _On a sleepy morning when I just fall asleep and wake again over and over  
I fasten my neck tie tightly  
I walk through the door of the classroom able to stick out my chest ever so slightly  
The wind blows right through such ordinary days  
I felt like I heard it  
Because I felt like I sensed it_

A blond female sang on stage with her band behind her playing the tune of the song. A pair of green eyes opened up to look at the crowd. The green orbs were filled with an exciting gleam and her mouth was pulled in a wide smile.

 _Just now, in my heart that has begun to tremble  
I felt it come again  
Some hundred million stars vanishing  
I saw them off  
Waved goodbye  
And said "Good for you"_

The blond twirled on the stage and her movements started to become more lively as she continued to sing. Her white boots that reached her knees hit the stage as she continued to dance and the slick white dress she wore twirled with her movements.

 _While cleaning I looked down into the corner of the corridor  
And thought that it really was strange  
Even though the time inside of me has stopped  
I feel like each day I live is different  
And dust piles up like snow  
I felt like it was waiting for me  
Because I felt like it was calling to me_

The crowd starting to sing along with her and the blonde-haired girl wanted to laugh at some of the girls as well as boys standing in the front row. They were singing their hearts out even if it was completely off tune.

 _Just now, this time that has begun to tremble  
I felt like I had found it  
The memories I lost were awoken  
This is the end  
Of my eternal  
Story_

The blonde finished with her song and the entire crowd cheered. She bowed at them and winked at the fans that stood in the front row. The crowd started to chant her name and an anchor. The blonde took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thank you all so much for tonight! I apologize but if we had more time then I would've sung all night long! You're a fantastic crowd!" She complimented and everyone exclaimed. The people gave her a round of applause as she walked to the backstage and she let out a satisfied sigh.

"Who knew Paris had this much spirit and it's only my first performance!" The girl was handed a cold bottle of water and a small towel was put around her neck. She smiled at the workers and thanked them before looking back at a serious female face.

"Yes, very thrilling. Now, we need to get you to the Hotel so you can get rest as soon as possible. We're already running a tight schedule and if this keeps up you won't have seven hours of sleep for tomorrow's busy day." The raven haired woman said as she pushed her glasses a bit up.

"Aw, come on, Yvette! There's no way I can sleep tonight! I'm too ecstatic about tomorrow!" The girl exclaimed with laughter following as she spun Yvette around before she walked on. The raven-haired woman was indifferent to the girl's behavior and let out a sigh.

"Sylvia, maybe you should reconsider about going to school tomorrow. You have homeschooling and your tutor is more than qualified to educate you. Moreover, you're entering a lower grade than your age! It would be improper-Sylvia?" Yvette blinked a few times at the missing blonde girl.

She started to look for her and glanced around before she caught the girl standing at a window while staring out to the night sky. Her green eyes sparkled because of the stars reflecting down from the sky.

"Can you believe it, Yvette. Tomorrow, I'm going to see him again. I've waited so long to see him again... I... I'm so nervous! Oh gosh! Maybe I shouldn't go tomorrow! What if I mess things up?! What if I say something that I shouldn't have? What if-?!" Sylvia panicked with wide anxious eyes.

Yvette put a hand on Sylvia's shoulder and the blond girl looked back at her manager. Yvette's dark blue eyes calmed her nerves and the small smile she was receiving. Yvette turned Sylvia towards her and Sylvia blinked in confusion.

"Sylvy, you're going to do great tomorrow! You're going to step inside that school hall with your head held high! You're Sylvia Chevalier! Everyone adores you and your music!" Yvette encouraged and Sylvia smiled.

"You're right, Yvette! I can do this!" Silvia said and thought how ironic Yvette's words were. One moment she was lecturing her about not going and the next moment she was soothing the blond and encouraging her to go to school. She was an odd one but Sylvia loved her to bits.

"Good, now let's go. We don't want you to be late for tomorrow, now do we? You want to look your best when you meet him and the first step is to get some decent amount of sleep." Yvette said and Sylvia nodded before she followed her manager.

"Which hotel did you book us in, Yvette? Please tell me there we won't be drowning in paparazzi" Sylvia said and slumped her shoulders with a heavy sigh. She hated the paparazzi and the last time they were booked into a fancy hotel she even found a photographer in the bathroom.

How desperate can one get?

"I booked us into Le Grand Paris. It's the best one there is and the Mayor, André Bourgeois, owns it. He assured me that there will be no trouble at all." Yvette replied but Sylvia scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's what the last one said..." She murmured and puffed her cheeks. The owner of their last hotel that they checked in also said that but it wasn't true at all. All she wanted was a bit of privacy. It didn't have to be in a fancy hotel...just a bit privacy.

Yvette saw Silvia's unhappy expression and gave her a sympathetic look. She knew that Sylvia enjoyed being a performer but at times, off stage live wasn't that glamorous. Sometimes, the public was too harsh on her and it broke Yvette to see Sylvia unhappy.

"Yosh, let's go! We have a busy day tomorrow, right?" Sylvia suddenly exclaimed and her once saddened expression vanished. She had a determined gleam in her green eyes and Yvette nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, we do"

* * *

"This place is huuuuu~ge!" Sylvia exclaimed loudly as she entered the large Hotel and her eyes were bulged at the size of the building. She laughed as she ran around while looking at anything interesting while the butler of the hotel took her bags.

"Look at that! No wait, what's this? Oh wow! That looks so cool!" The teenage girl kept on rambling as she looked around in the Hotel and Yvette stepped inside with a sigh. Has she ever heard of the saying, curiosity killed the cat?

Welcome, Miss Yvette! I'm glad that you arrived a bit early! Oh, and this must be Miss Sylvia. Welcome to Le Grand Paris Hotel!" André Bourgeois spoke up as he came down the stairs and Yvette gave him a curt nod while Sylvia grinned at the male.

"Pleased to meet you too. You have an amazing Hotel!"

"I'm glad that you're satisfied with it. I ordered the butler to leave your bags inside you room and if you wish, you are free to order dinner as well. We have the best cook in Paris" André said and Yvette nodded while putting a hand on Sylvia's shoulder to prevent her from running around again.

"Thank you for your services, Monsieur, but we already had dinner on our way." Yvette said and the male smiled with a nod. Sylvia's eye caught something interesting and she wanted to go look but Yvette's grip on her shoulder tightened making her stay put where she stood.

"It's always a pleasure. Miss Sylvia, I heard that you're joining our grand school tomorrow" André said and Sylvia nodded. "My daughter is currently going there and if you need any help, she'll be more than glad to help you out"

"That's sounds great! I could use something to show me around for a bit, just until I found my footing. I'll be sure to meet her tomorrow," Sylvia said before the beeping of Yvette's phone went off and Sylvia looked back at André.

"Well, that's our queue! Thanks so much again, Sir! Until we meet again!" Sylvia said before she and Yvette walked away from the Major on their way towards their room. Sylvia started to feel exhaustion wash over her and mentally sighed.

 _I better get enough sleep for tomorrow._

* * *

 **The next day...**

Sleeping was probably the thing Sylvia loved the most and if she could, she would just wake up and sing before going back to sleep. After all, in her dreams there were no paparazzi, no public view, nothing. It was just her and her voice...and...an alarm clock?

Sylvia bolted upright in bed while looking around frantically after being awoken by the loud ringing of an alarm clock. Her green eyes were wide and her hair stood up in every possible direction. To put it plainly, she was a mess.

"Good Morning, Sylvia. You better get up quick. You have to take a shower, get dressed, have breakfast and arrive 15 minutes before school starts. You have an hour to get ready. Hurry up, the clock's ticking!" Yvette said while Sylvia yawned and had tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"School? Why...? Oh my gosh! I'm going to school!" Yvette sweat dropped as Sylvia literally jumped out of her large Queen sized bed before she stormed inside her bathroom. In all her years, she had never seen anyone so excited to go to school.

"I'll be waiting for you down at the lobby. Breakfast should be on its way" Yvette added and heard a muffled reply before the shower started to run. She shook her head and exited the room while closing the door behind her.

Sylvia was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Brushing her teeth was no problem at all but she struggled to brush her hair. She kept singing into her brush and later just gave up before she entered her the shower.

How long had she waited for this day? She was back home, in Paris, and for the first the she was going to school. However, not only that, she was going to see him again! However, she was sure the correct thing to say was meet him again.

Adrien Agreste.

She was pretty sure that he didn't know her at all and to be honest, it was better that way. After all, that's what his father wanted. He wanted Adrien to focus on his modeling career and Sylvia was always too busy with her life as a pop star to be there for him...

But that was about to change! The least she could do was make friends with him and be the best possible friend there was. That was her goal and she was going to reach it, no matter what! After all, she had her mother's genes that forced her to never give up.

Sylvia was quick out of the shower and as she started to dry her hair, her breakfast arrived as well. She bit down a piece of the toasted bread and hummed through the noise of the hairdryer. She combed her long blond hair and put it up in a ponytail with a few bangs hanging in her face.

She took another bite of the toasted bread and sat down while pulling on her favorite pair of white leather boots with a short heel. She was already fitted in her midnight blue denim and pulled on a white blouse. She glanced at herself in the mirror and found that she was missing something.

A piece of silver caught her eyes and she smiled. Of course, her locket. She clipped the silver locket around her neck and nodded to herself. She looked perfect and like a normal girl. It was just too bad that she wasn't.

She gave herself a wink in the mirror, grabbed the remaining piece of toast, and ran out of her room towards the lift. The song that played was calm but it didn't calm her down even a bit and she even made her own lively remix as she waited to reach the ground floor.

"Goodness, I heard you a mile away, Sylvia. Calm down or you'll use up all your strength for the day" Yvette tried to calm her down but it was no use. Yvette, seeing her effort would only go to waste, shook her head and handed Sylvia a slinging bag.

"Here you go, this is you schoolbag. I made sure to put in some lunch as well and you'll find that you have everything you'll need inside. Here's your phone, memorize the numbed on your way to school as well" Yvette ordered and Sylvia nodded.

"Thanks a bunch, Yvette! I'll see you later!" Sylvia grinned and ran towards the outside while the dark haired female sighed. She could only hoped that Sylvia's first day will go well and that she'll be careful but most of all safe.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Sylvia jumped inside the black car, which was waiting for her outside and grinned at the driver. As usual, her chauffeur wore a black laced suit with a neat green tie and a light green shirt underneath. His short black hair was jelled up into small spikes.

"Morning. Little Lady! You look as ravaging as always. You excited to go to your new educational prison?" The brown haired male teased and a smirk played on his lips. Sylvia, however, was indifferent towards his comment and grinned.

"As ready as I'll ever be! Just make sure to take your time on our drive, Roger. Yvette gave me a few tasks to do before I arrive" Sylvia said and pointed at the Smartphone that she held in her hand. Roger laughed and looked back in front of him.

"Of course she did. That's just like her to give you homework even before school started!" Roger said with another laugh before he started the car. "Take your time, Little Lady. I'll make sure to drive nice and slow"

"Thanks! You're the best!" Sylvia exclaimed with a wide grin before she unlocked her screen and indulged herself in her new phone. As Roger said, the drive to school was prolonged and when Sylvia was finally done, they arrived.

"Here you go, Little Lady. I'll be sure to pick you up after school. Have a great day!" Roger said and Sylvia nodded. She was starting to get nervous again. Her heart was hammering inside her chest and she swallowed thickly.

 _Here goes nothing..._

She stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her before she started to advance up the stairs towards the school hall. Everything felt so...surreal to her. She didn't know what to expect and she was everything except calm.

She let out a shaky breath when she stepped inside before her eyes widened and curiosity over took her. _This is what it feels like at your first day at school...wow..._ She continued to look around and didn't look where she was going before she bumped into someone

"Oh, I'm extremely sorry! I didn't look where I was going!" Sylvia quickly apologized and bit her bottom lip. The girl she bumped into was a bluenette with deep blue eyes and her hair was made into two pony tails.

"Oh, it's okay! I wasn't looking either!" She said and gave Sylvia a small smile. "You must be new here. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Nice to meet you" Marinette said and held out her hand that Sylvia gladly took.

"Sylvia Chevalier. Nice to meet you too"

"W-Wait! Y-you're _the_ Sylvia Chevalier?!" Marinette exclaimed in shock and wide eyes that had Sylvia grin with a nod. "I can't believe it! I'm a big fan of your music and I love your performances!" She praised and Sylvia snickered.

"Thanks, I'm glad I met a nice fan like you. Friendly fans aren't popular in the business nowadays," Sylvia said and Marinette smiled. She was ecstatic to meet one of her favorite artists of all times! First Jagged Stone and now Sylvia Chevalier!

"Hold it! Is that... Sylvia Chevalier?! Gosh! I'm a huge fan of your work and I absolutely love your latest album!" Another girl with darkish skin, dark red hair with darker red tips and glasses exclaimed coming in next to Marinette.

"I'm Alya! Pleasure to meet you!" The girl introduced herself and Sylvia grinned at her. "So what's a superstar like you doing at our school? Oh! Are you thinking of making your own TV series or no, even better! A movie?!"

Sylvia laughed at the girl's wild ideas and shook her head. "No, nothing wild as that, I'm afraid. I decided that after I came home that I would start school and maybe gain new inspiration for a few songs as well," Sylvia said and the two girls squealed.

"This is so great! I'm sure you'll get some great ideas here! After all, we have the best superheroes and villains in Paris!" Alya said and Sylvia blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow. Heroes? Villains? That was quite a peculiar thing.

"Really? What types of-?"

"Look, there she is! I told you that she would come to _my_ school!" A rather loud and obnoxious voice suddenly spoke up from behind. Marinette and Alya's face almost immediately fell and Sylvia glanced back to see the source of their sudden change in behavior.

"I can't believe _the_ Sylvia Chevalier is at _my_ school! My Daddy must've told you about your new best friend! My name's Chloe Bourgeois" The blond girl introduced herself while putting her hand on her hip and grinned at Sylvia.

"Yes, he did mention he had a daughter. It's nice to meet you" Sylvia said and saw another girl hiding behind Chloe. "Oh, and you must be the best friend she was talking about" She added while looking at the girl with shoulder-length orange hair.

"Of course not. I was talking about you, Silvikins!" Chloe said with a laugh and Sylvia sweat dropped at the sudden nickname. "What are these two doing here? I don't remember inviting you losers to talk to _my_ superstar" Chloe sneered and Sylvia 's face fell.

"Actually, we were talking to her! You were just interrupting our conversation here, Chloe!" Marinette snapped back and Sylvia could feel the tense atmosphere. She had to put out this flame as soon as possible.

"I'm sure it was as boring as ever! Let's go, Silvikins!" Chloe said while turning her back towards the other two and huffed. Sylvia saw that the two behind her was upset and bit her lip. She walked in front of Chloe and stopped her.

"Listen, Chloe, I'm going to stay with those two, okay? They offered to show me around a bit and I already agreed. I don't want to take back my word now and it'll be bad for my image if I can't even keep my word" Sylvia whispered the last part and Chloe's brows twitched.

"Fine! But you owe me! Come on, Sabrina!" Chloe ordered and stomped away along with her rather shy best friend. However, Sylvia got the feeling that the popular blonde was just messing with the young girl. Either way, they were still friends.

"Would you look at that? You just handled Chloe like it was a piece of cake! Well done, girl!" Alya praised and Sylvia laughed while rubbing the back of her head. Marinette smiled at the scene despite being shocked herself. It was rare that someone could handle Chloe.

"Yeah, sorry that I lied though. You must be busy with-"

"With what? We'll be glad to show you around! You're welcome to hang out with us too, if you'd like" Marinette offered and Sylvia's face lit up. She nodded frantically and it made the two girls' smiles widen.

"That'll be perfect! Thanks a lot!"

"No problem, girl. That's what friends are for" Alya said and Sylvia's eyes briefly widened. Friends... She made friends! She actually did it! She didn't think that it was going to be so easy but she actually managed to make friends.

"Shut the front door, dudes! Is that Sylvia Chevalier?! Whoa!" A male voice exclaimed as the girls arrived at the first floor and the dark skinned boy came into view. He wore a pair of glasses and dark hair that was hidden beneath his cap.

"Morning, Nino, I see you're as lively as ever. Be a gentleman and introduce yourself!" Alya playfully scolded and Nino laughed nervously. He greeted Sylvia and grinned from ear to ear. She was glad that everyone that met her so far was ecstatic.

"I am a super fan of your music! I wish that I could attend your concert last night but I couldn't make it" Nino said and Sylvia gave him a sympathetic smile. His expression showed how upset he was to miss last night's performance.

"Don't worry about it! There's another concert in a week's time and since you were all so friendly with me on my first day of school, you'll have front row seats. Compliments of me" Sylvia said and all three of them cheered loudly.

Sylvia smiled at them and at that moment, she felt content. She finally entered school and made some friends. She could feel the nervousness that once consume her vanish and she was relieved. Now all that was left was meeting him.

It wasn't long until the bell rang and everyone went to their class. Sylvia was pulled aside by the teacher and watched as everyone took in their seats. She had an idea that she would sit at the back next to one of the boys who had red hair and he didn't seem to talk to anyone else.

"Morning, Class. Today we have a new student with us and we're honored that it's a famous superstar" The teacher spoke up but Sylvia barely heard her. Her eyes were focused on one open spot next to Nino and her brows furrowed.

Who was missing? Then he entered.

He seemed to rush inside the classroom but everything went slowly. Two pairs of green eyes met each other and both of them were stunned for a few moments. Sylvia's heart stopped beating and a warm smile formed onto her lips.

"Adrien"

"S-Sorry for being late, Ma'm!" Adrien snapped out of his haze and apologized for the teacher before he hurriedly sat down. He looked back at the girl again who was smiling at him with her cheeks slightly tinted.

"As I was saying, it's a privilege to have you at our school, Sylvia Chevalier. You can take a seat next to Nathanaël at the back." The teacher instructed and Sylvia nodded before she walked up the few steps.

She went to sit down next to the boy and waved at him making him blush before he slowly waved back at her. She smiled before she glanced back to the front and her eyes briefly rested on a blond head.

 _I found you..._

* * *

 ** _At break..._**

Sylvia tagged along with Alya and Marinette and went to sit on one of the outside benches. Marinette and Alya watched with amazement as Sylvia pulled out her lunch, packed with practically all the good stuff except there was nothing sweet.

"Yvette went all out again, I see" Sylvia said with a sigh but a small smile danced onto her lips. She saw the other two give her confused looks at the mention of the name. "Yvette's my manager. Though, she's more like a caretaker than a manager"

"You're with a caretaker? Where are your parents?" Alya regretted her question as soon as it left her moth when she saw Sylvia grimace. "Sorry, I-" Sylvia gave her a warm smile and she shook her head before the girl could apologize.

"No, it's fine. My Mom, well, she just left one day and I haven't heard about her since. My Dad, however, he's busy with his usual business and he doesn't really have time to deal with my singing career. That's why he hired Yvette," Sylvia explained and Marinette smiled.

Sylvia wasn't blaming her Father for not being there for her career and instead she was happy that she gained someone who meant a lot to her. Marinette wondered how many people was capable of doing that.

"Dude! What do you mean you don't know her? She's like the most popular teen star, unlike you, there is! You seriously need to get to know her," Nino said as he walked next to Adrien who smiled at his friend and shook his head.

"I just...haven't heard her music before. Besides, wouldn't she be upset that I haven't listened to her music before?" Adrien pointed out and Nino rolled his eyes at his friend. He put a hand on his shoulder and Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"You wanted to have friends, right? Just think of this as a chance to get another friend and maybe you'll even get to like her music" Nino winked at his partner and Adrien was hesitant. "Oh, speak of the Devil, there she is. Hey!"

"W-Wait! Nino!"

"Hey, Dudettes, mind if we sit with you?" Nino asked as he approached the group of girls who nodded. Adrien followed the male and reluctantly sat down next to him. He glanced at Sylvia and saw her quickly look away to avoid eye contact but she had a small smile on her lips.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Nino asked with his curiosity taking over and Alya huffed at the male. Of course he wanted to know what they were talking about. Marinette, nervous all of the sudden, smiled at Nino.

"We were um...talking a-about...Sylvia's visit to Paris," Marinette said, not wanting to tell the male that they were talking about Sylvia's personal life. Marinette could tell that it hurt her to talk about it and would rather avoid the subject.

"Really? Well, what are you doing here?" Nino asked and gained Sylvia's attention. She looked back up at the dark skinned male and blinked a few times. She missed how the subject changed so fast. One minute they were talking about her caretaker and the next it was her reason for visiting Paris.

"Well, firstly I'm here since I promised myself that if I came home again, I would go to school for a while. I'm hoping that I could get new inspiration for a new album I've been working on" Sylvia said and Nino grinned.

"That's great! I'm sure you'll get a lot of inspiration here. Especially since we have two awesome superheroes fighting some wannabe bad guys" Nino said and took a bite out of his burger while Sylvia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you mentioned that before, Alya. What's with these superheroes? I've never heard of Paris having villain problems," Sylvia pointed to and Ayla gaped at her in shock. She honestly didn't know about their miraculous saviors.

"Girl, looks like you've got your head too much behind that mike of yours." Alya said and laughed at Sylvia who pouted playfully. "Well, we have two heroes namely, Ladybug and Chat Noir who protects us against akumatized villains"

"...I'm sorry, come again?" Sylvia asked in confusion and bit her bottom lip. _Ladybug and Chat Noir? That sounds like a...unique combo..._ She thought to herself but was still confused about the two saviors.

"Check this out. I run the Lady Blog that keeps you filled in on all the latest news about Ladybug." Alya said and pulled out her phone to show Sylvia her blog as well as the pictures on it. "This is Ladybug and that's Chat Noir," Alya pointed at the two costumed figures.

"I didn't know you had Chat Noir on your blog, Alya. I thought you were only a Ladybug fan" Adrien pointed out as Sylvia started to scroll through the pictures herself. She even saw a few videos that she definitely wanted to watch later.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still a Ladybug fan, but those two are a team. It'll be a shame if I didn't have a few pics with them together," Alya stated and Sylvia handed her phone over before raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you a Ladybug fan?"

"Alya's a bit obsessed with finding out Ladybug's true identity. Either that or an interview with her" Marinette intercepted and Sylvia's eyes widened in wonder. Now that was interesting! The real identity of Ladybug but...what about Chat Noir?

"I may be obsessed but it'll pay off, you'll see. I'll find out who she is soon enough. I'm close! I can feel it!" Alya said throwing her hands up in the air with a wide grin. She was more than motivated to find out Ladybug's real identity.

"That's sounds interesting. I hope I can meet these two in person. Maybe they'll light up a bit of inspiration for me. After all, I like supernatural" Sylvia said with a wide grin and Alya threw a hand over the Blonde's shoulder.

"Maybe you'll even get to interview them! If you do, you better record it and send it to me. There's no way I'm leaving my bloggers hanging," Alya said and Sylvia laughed. She enjoyed the lively girl quite a lot and Sylvia had an idea that she would do what it takes to reach her goal.

"I'll do that"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"Dude, what a day. The teachers were merciless with homework but I guess we had a reward too" Nino said and winked at Adrien who walked alongside him. Adrien rolled his eyes at the male but a small smile came onto his lips.

"Yeah, I guess." Adrien trailed off and didn't add anything else. Nino raised an eyebrow while looking at his friend. He wasn't as talkative like usual and he didn't say much when they were hanging out with the girls.

"You know... You're actually a lot alike," Nino said and Adrien blinked in confusion. "Dude, this is both your first time at school, we're your first friends, you're both famous... The only difference is that you're here, who knows how it feels to be at school for the first time"

Adrien's eyes widened. He didn't think of it like that but Nino was right. It was her first time at school and having friends and she was probably feeling just as confused as he was the first time. Why didn't he think of that earlier?

"I say that you go talk to her for a while and maybe give her some peace of mind. It can only do you both good since you're situations are similar" Nino added and Adrien smiled with a nod. That sounded like a plan!

"Thanks, Nino! I'll be sure to go and talk to her... Wait, she's probably gone already!" Adrien exclaimed as he realized that she already left. Nino laughed at the blonde's reaction and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can wait for tomorrow?" Adrien groaned and Nino snickered. "Or...you can go visit her at Le Grand Paris Hotel. I'm sure Chloe would be more than happy to take you to Sylvia's room." Nino said and Adrien's face lit up before he raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Wait, how did you know that she was staying at Le Grand Paris?"Adrien asked and Nino laughed nervously. "You stalker! You're keeping tabs on her?" Adrien was shocked that his friend would go that far.

"No! I'm not a stalker! There were pictures posted online about her staying at the Hotel! I swear, Dude!" Nino quickly said while waving his arms frantically in front of him and Adrien laughed at his friend's panic.

"Yeah, whatever. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

"How was school today, Little Lady? Did you at least make some new friends?" Roger asked as he drove Sylvia back towards the Hotel and noticed the big grin she had plastered on her face. He knew that she was more than happy without even asking the question.

"It was amazing! I met so many people and they're all so nice and friendly! I even made friends with two other girls and well with everyone! If I knew school was this fun I would've started going to it a long time ago!" Sylvia said and giggled as she sunk against the back seat with a heavy sigh.

Roger chuckled and pulled in front of the Hotel."Well, as long as you enjoyed it. I'll pick you up tomorrow, same time. Call me if you need a ride," Roger said and Sylvia blinked a few times before she raised an eyebrow. Didn't she have a schedule to attend?

"What about-?"

"Yvette canceled all your appointments for today since it was your first day at school. She may not admit it but that softy wanted you to rest for the day." Roger said and Sylvia smiled thoughtfully. That sounded like Yvette.

"Thanks, Roger. I'll see you tomorrow then." Sylvia said and waved at him before she exited the car. She watched as he drove off before she sighed happily and advanced towards the Hotel. Today really was great...

"I'm sorry, but we don't want an amateur designer. We don't have time for you to practice in a few outfits. We want everything to be topnotch. Now leave!" Sylvia heard Yvette's stern voice shout from the door and she walked inside with a deep frown on her face.

Yvette was standing in front of a chestnut brown haired male who had a designer book in his one hand and in the other a pencil. He was trying to convince Yvette, something that no one could actually do, and he seemed desperate.

"Hey, what's going on? Yvette? Who's this?" Sylvia asked and gained the attention of the arguing pair. At least Sylvia knew that it was about a designer but it wasn't necessary to brush the male off without giving him a chance to talk.

"Miss Sylvia! I'm a big fan of yours! Can you please have a look at my designs? I saw you're advertisement for a designer and I really want to apply!" The male begged and Sylvia's face softened.

"Sure, I don't have a pro-"

"I already told you now, so leave! Or do I have to get security to help you leave?" Yvette threatened and Sylvia's face fell along with the male's. He frowned deeply and glared at the woman before he stormed out of the Hotel.

"Yvette, that was unnecessary. All he wanted was to show me his designs. There's no harm in that" Sylvia stated in a disapproving tone and before Yvette could say anything else, she was handed Sylvia's schoolbag.

"Please take this to my room. I'm going to see if he's okay and I don't want a lecture. We did advertise for a new designer and there were no specifications either. Now, I'm going to straighten this mess out" Sylvia said and walked out of the Hotel with Yvette calling her from behind.

 _This is how it's always been... I know that Yvette wants the best for me but sometimes, she's just too much. She shouldn't trample on people to get to the top. That's not how I work._ Sylvia thought to herself and let out a sigh.

She had to find the male designer and apologize for Yvette's behavior. She could only hope that he would forgive her and show Sylvia his designs. He seemed to have a lot of faith in his work and she was a curious person...

The ground suddenly shook and Sylvia yelped as she staggered back before she regained her balance. _An Earthquake? Is this for real?_ Sylvia though in shock before the ground shook again and then it was followed by shrill screams.

Instead of running away, she ran towards the danger after having her curiosity take over. She ran passed the people who tried to frantically escape from something that she was still not sure about. A male ran towards her and before he could bump into her, he changed into a piece of cloth.

Horror washed over her and her body froze on the spot. Did that just happen? Did a real live person just turn into a piece of fabric? This had to be a dream! No, a nightmare. Sylvia's eyes glanced up and they widened at all the pieces of fabrics and clothing that lay on the ground.

"This isn't happening. This is so not happening. Tell me this is some kind of nightmare and I just need to wake up..." Sylvia murmured to herself and even pinched herself but the scenery stayed the same. This was reality.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Who would've thought that you would go without your bodyguard. Did you come to see my designs?" A familiar male voice spoke up and Sylvia's eyes widened at that male that approached her.

He was the designer from before but just...a lot different. His hair was wild and despite wearing the same clothes, it looked like everything was sowed together. In his one hand, he had his pen and on the other the designer book from before.

"Uh... You, um, look...different." Sylvia nervously stated but he kept approaching her. "Look, I came to apologize for my manager's outburst. She's a little uptight but she'll come around!" Sylvia started to take retreating steps backwards and saw that there was no way in convincing him.

"I don't have time for apologies! I'm a busy man with making all of these designs for you. If only you would look at them but your manager seems to rule everything for you!" He yelled and Sylvia yelped as she jumped to the side to avoid a blast from his pen.

"That's not true! If you give me a chance then I'd love to go through your work!" Sylvia told the male while frantically dodging his blasts. He suddenly stopped and Sylvia's eyes widened. Did she get through to him?

"You would really take your time to go through my designs?" He asked and Sylvia nodded. That's what she wanted to do from the beginning. She wasn't just talking to stop the male from turning her into a colorful cloth.

"Yes, I-"

"Watch out!" A voice came from above and the next moment there was a...black cat? He moved in front of her and blocked Sylvia. Sylvia blinked in sudden perplexity and took in the newcomer's appearance. He looked familiar...

"Chat Noir. I should've known you would've showed up! Now, move out of the way or turn into something useful!" He exclaimed and Sylvia's eyes widened. That's why he looked so familiar! He was Chat Noir!

Wait, this was Chat Noir?

"Hold on!" Chat Noir grabbed onto Sylvia and she yelped before she was carried into the sky. Her eyes widened in terror and she clutched the male with all her strength. She was even more scared now than she was before.

"Um... You can let go now...that is, if you don't want to strangle me," Chat rasped and Sylvia's eyes shot open. She noticed that she was cutting off his air supply and jumped back with a guilty facial expression.

"Oh, sorry... No wait! I take that back! Do you have any idea how afraid some people are of heights?! You can't just grab me like that and escape!" Sylvia snapped angrily at the male and Chat blinked a few times before smirking.

"A fear of heights? For someone who's always on stage one would think that you're not afraid of anything" Chat pointed out and Sylvia blushed. "Speaking of stage, what's a famous singer like you doing here?"

Sylvia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "None of your business" she stated before the sound of blasts reached her ears. "Oh no, he's back... Look, Chat, he's after me because I said that I'll look at his designs and-"

"You actually promised him to look at his designs while he looks like that? I didn't sow that one coming" Chat Noir said and smirked at his own pun. Sylvia rolled her eyes at the male and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really? You're joking at a time like this? Honestly, your timing is a bit out" Sylvia pointed out before the Villain suddenly jumped onto the same roof they were on. Chat took a protective stance in front of her and her eyes widened.

"Yeah, I'm still working on that"

"That's enough damage, Fabricator! You've turned enough people into pieces of fabric!" Another new voice called and Sylvia glanced up only to see Ladybug swoop in. She landed next to Chat Noir and in front of Sylvia.

"M'Lady, how nice of you to drop by"

"Sorry, I'm late. Hey, are you alright, Sylvia? Are you hurt somewhere?" Ladybug asked with great concern shining in her dark blue eyes. Sylvia blinked in surprise but smiled and shook her head as an answer.

"Thank goodness! Okay, so we know that he can change people or practically anything into fabric. Any ideas on where his akuma is hiding?" Ladybug asked the male next to her and he shook his head in denial. He didn't know either.

Sylvia cocked her head to the side. _Akuma? Where did I hear that before...? Of course! Alya mentioned it at lunch! It's the...thing...that transforms people into Villains! But where could his be?_ Sylvia pondered and stared at the villain before her eyes widened.

"His pen! It's his pen!" Sylvia stated and the two costumed heroes looked back at her. "He used that to change people into fabric!" She added and noticed the two shocked glanced she received. She raised an eyebrow at their behavior and was about to ask but Ladybug smiled.

"Great, now all we have to do is find a way to get that pen..." Ladybug thought aloud and Chat Noir's brows furrowed. They needed to distract the Fabricator to get his pen, but how exactly would they do that?

"Stop getting in my way! Or you'll be part of my ultimate design!" The Fabricator yelled and drew everyone's attention. Sylvia could see that the male was furious and she didn't know what to do. Even with two heroes by her side, she still felt endangered.

"Sylvia, I need you to get away from here as fast as possible. I know that you told him that you'll see his designs but in this state, it's too dangerous. Use the emergency stairs," Ladybug ordered and Sylvia bit her lip.

She knew better than to go against the female's words and nodded. She ran to the other side of the building and clenched her eyes tightly when she saw a beam traveling her way. Before it could reach her, Chat Noir hit it away and Sylvia mentally thanked him.

"If she can't see my designs, then I'll make sure that she'll never be seen again!" The Fabricator yelled and Ladybug's eyes widened. She exclaimed in shock when the Fabricator released a beam and it hit the building, resulting in the building turning into fabric.

Sylvia's grip on the emergency stairs vanished and her eyes widened in horror. Was this how she was going to die? Falling from a building? At least she had her first day of school and se new friends but most of all she got to see his face one last time...

She closed her eyes while awaiting her crash but it was...much softer than expected. She slowly opened her eyes and two pairs of green eyes met. Chat Noir had caught her before she fell and he wore a wide grin on his face.

"We just met and you're already falling for me, Mademoiselle" Chat commented and Sylvia found that she was speechless. Her cheeks warmed up and she found that she had nothing to say while staring back at his green eyes...

"Chat Noir! Watch out!" Ladybug called and Chat yelped at the beams coming their way. He spotted a safe place for Sylvia before she was thrown. She yelled and the next moment, the sound of bags reached her ears.

She was thrown...on a trash heap.

"Sorry, Mademoiselle! Are you alright?!" Chat Noir's voice reached her ears and she groaned. Her hand shot up and she gave him a thumbs up before she tried to get out of the mess. She could not believe he had just thrown her out of the beams way.

She was grateful, really, but now she was stuck on a bunch of trash bags. "Enough of this!" Sylvia watched with wide eyes as she pushed herself up from the trash heap to get a better view before she gasped.

"Get them and make sure to keep them in one piece so I can get their Miraculous!" The Fabricator ordered two sewing machines that he made using two trashcans. They attacked the two heroes and Sylvia was about to jump out to help but something struck her.

"Ow! What the-A fishing rod?"

"This is not getting us any closer to him! We need something... Lucky Charm!" Ladybug exclaimed and threw her yoyo into the air. Her special powers changed and the object fell into her hand making both of them sweat drop.

"A fishing hook? Not sure that's going to work on these machines!" Chat Noir said and hit one of the large machines away before he charged his powers. "Cataclysm!" He exclaimed and touched the one machine making it crumble but the other one still attacked.

"It's not for the machine..." Ladybug murmured and looked around for any clue to use her lucky charm. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Sylvia jumping out of the trash with a fishing rod laying on the ground next to her.

"Sylvia! Start fishing for ideas!" Ladybug yelled and caught the girl's attention before she threw the fishing hook. Sylvia blinked in utter confusion as she managed to grab the lucky charm. What was she going to do with-? That's it!

Sylvia quickly connected the hook to the fishing rob before she smirked. She had her green eyes set on the Fabricator's pen. "Sorry, but do you mind if we hook up for a bit?" Sylvia asked as she threw out the line and managed to catch the pen.

The Fabricator's reaction was too slow for him to catch the pen and Sylvia snatched it away. "Ladybug, catch!" Sylvia threw the line further forwards and Ladybug caught the pen that flew with it before grinning.

"Great job, Sylvia!" Ladybug said and broke the pen in half, resulting in the akuma, which was a black butterfly, to fly away. "Now, time to de-evilize!" Sylvia watched in amazement as the black butterfly was caught by Ladybug's yo-yo and exited as a white butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Sylvia watched as the magic of Ladybug restored everything back to the way it was and even the building returned to normal. Sylvia's eyes widened when she saw the Fabricator turn back to normal and he was confused with his current location.

Sylvia picked up his designer book and walked towards him before handing it to him with a small smile. "Hey, I'm sorry about what my manager said to you. She's always a little too rough when it comes to new designers" Sylvia apologized and handed him his book.

"If you're not too upset, I'd love to have a look at your designs." Sylvia said and the male's eyes widened in wonder while a bright smile came onto his face. "Here's my number. Feel free to contact me and I'll let you know when I can see you" She handed him a piece of paper.

"Are you serious?! I-I'd love that!"

"Great, I'll see you later then. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get this terrible stench out of my hair. Pepperoni is the worst... Oh no! I forgot to...say thanks..." Sylvia trailed off as she looked back at the spot where the two heroes once stood.

It was empty.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Yvette was pacing continuously by the time Sylvia got back to Hotel and she received an earful. She knew that Yvette was worried sick and she got a lecture that was longer than necessary. Though, Yvette was glad that Sylvia was safe.

Her lecture, however, immediately stopped when she caught whiff of the terrible stench that lingered around Sylvia. Sylvia was relieved herself when she was forced to go take a shower and escaped the lecture.

After a long day filled with too much excitement, she was content with just showering and being alone in her room. She needed to gather her crazed thoughts before she calmed down to rest for the next day.

Two hours, that's how long it took for Sylvia to get the terrible stench out of her hair. Who knew that pepperoni could be so potent? She was sure there were other scents that lingered around her but she was happy just knowing about the pepperoni. It was bad enough.

Sylvia let out a sigh as she exited the bathroom with her hair falling down and bangs covered half of her face. She didn't mind it being in her eyes though, she liked it that way. She wore a comfortable green shirt with white baggy pants and no shoes, just how she preferred it.

 **"Today, an infamous star, Sylvia Chevalier, was being chased down by a Super Villain. Luckily, Chat Noir and Ladybug came to her rescue..."** The woman on the news pronounced and Sylvia stopped drying her face.

She glanced up at the large television against the wall and let out a deep sigh. She looked at the footage that was taken on the scenes and prayed that the scene where she was thrown on the trash heap didn't make the screen.

This time, luck seemed to be on her side and she felt reassured to know that she wasn't embarrassed on television. She plunked down on the large Queen sized bed and frowned slightly in disapproval.

Everything was oversized in her room. It wasn't like she was ungrateful for the large space but she preferred something more simple. Not a room with a large bed, a large television and she even had her own small living room area. It was too much.

Sylvia briefly closed her eyes and rolled over until she was on her back. Her green orbs settled on the roof above her. The previous events of today flashed in her mind and she wanted to groan. Her first official day in Paris and she was already being chased by villains and being saved by heroes.

Who would've thought?

She glanced down at the silver locket that hung around her neck and took it into her hand. She clicked the side button and it sprung open. Inside it, were two pictures on each side. One was her and her father while the other was her brother and mother. Everyone was smiling and happy.

Sylvia missed the old days when she didn't have anything to worry about. When she was still too young to sing or comprehend nothing except playing around with her little brother. She missed him, she missed her mother and her father...that was another case.

She had one perplexed life.

She closed the locket and let it fall back onto her chest. A perplexed life... It didn't even start to describe how strange her life was. Sylvia pushed herself off from her bed and threw her towel onto one of the chairs before she advanced towards the balcony.

 _I recall the days when we were young.  
Two siblings having so much fun, together.  
Our childhood days are still the best.  
You put your sister up to the test..._

Sylvia opened the door of her balcony and leaned against the wall. She was deadly afraid of heights and didn't think of walking out too far. Thinking about her fear for heights, she laughed lightly for herself.

 _There was a time when we would play.  
You slipped, then I ran your way.  
I bumped my head, and you were saved instead..._

"Beautiful voice, Mademoiselle, but the song's a bit sad" A familiar male voice suddenly spoke up and Sylvia yelped in surprise. Green eyes locked and she glared at the male dressed in a black cat suit.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it was rude to scare people like that?" Sylvia snapped in a disapproving tone and let out a sigh to calm her nerves. She didn't not expect the male to pop up like that.

"My apologies, Mademoiselle, I couldn't help but drop by after hearing your melodious voice." Chat Noir said and stepped into the balcony. "Though, why the sad tone?" He curiously added and Sylvia rolled her eyes at the male.

"It's supposed to be sad. It depicts the longing and sadness of the one singing the song. It's a musician thing" Sylvia murmured the last part seeing as Chat raised an eyebrow and didn't quite understand it.

"Enough about the song. What's the real reason you decided to drop by? Surely, it's not a coincidence that you came across my room" Sylvia said and Chat snickered at her. She was a sharp one to pick that up.

"Yeah, you got me. I actually wanted to apologize for today. I didn't mean to throw you onto that trash heap," Chat Noir said and Sylvia smirked at the male. She crossed her arms over her body and resisted the urge to snicker at him.

"You should be. It took me two hours to get that pepperoni scent out of my hair. I'm just glad that the press didn't get any of that being-thrown-around-like-a-ragdoll action. That would've trashed my image," Sylvia said and Chat Noir laughed.

"Well done with the wordplay, Mademoiselle"

"Thank you, I'm proud of my occasional wordplay skills and at least I know when to joke around. Unlike other people" Sylvia winked at him and he rolled his eyes. He couldn't say that he didn't see that comment coming.

"So, where's your partner? I would've thought that I would see a bit of Ladybug action joining the black cat." Sylvia asked and thought that it was odd not seeing his companion. Was he alone when it came to nighttime?

"She's out patrolling on the opposite side of me. We split up every now and then while patrolling Paris. If we kept staying together then we won't finish in time," Chat stated and Sylvia suddenly gave him a smug grin.

"Oh? Won't finish in time? Aren't you busy?"

Chat's face turned a deep shade of red and Sylvia burst out laughing. "Hey! We don't do purr-verted things like that!" He said and could feel his cheeks heat up more as Sylvia continued to laugh. She wiped the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes and gave him a smile.

"I was just kidding!"

"Yeah, sure... Anyway, how are you doing after all today's events? I heard that you entered school today as well and then the attack. You must be tired" Chat pointed out and Sylvia's face softened while a thoughtful expression formed onto her face.

"To be honest, I'm a little overwhelmed. Don't get me wrong, I love to be home and even going to school was fun but everything happened too fast today" Sylvia truthfully replied and Chat raised an eyebrow.

"This is your home?" She nodded. "Then why are you living at a Hotel?" Chat asked again and Sylvia bit her bottom lip. Chat could sense that he suddenly touched a sensitive subject and regretted his last question.

"Let's just say...it's complicated."

"Well, Miss Complicated, did you at least make some new friends on your first day?" Chat asked and Sylvia's look of discomfort suddenly vanished. It was replaced by a bright smile and a gleam of happiness crossed her eyes.

"You bet I did! They're so much fun to hang out with! They didn't have any problem with showing me around and they're really helpful. The best part was that I got to see him-!" Sylvia's hand shot towards her mouth when she realized she said something that she shouldn't have.

"Him? Who's he?"

Sylvia bit her bottom lip and she averted her eyes to the ground. Wait, now that she thought about it. She didn't really get to meet _him_. He was distant and never really introduced himself and nor did she. She remembered that he only said one thing when they sat together at lunch.

Did she overwhelm him? Did she make him feel uncomfortable?

"Mademoiselle? Hey, are you alright?" Chat Noir tried to gain her attention and saw that she was holding a silver locket around her neck. He hadn't noticed that before. Did she wear it before? No, he remembered seeing it but he hadn't paid any attention until now.

"I...I...I'm sorry! You have to go! I mean-I have to go...um, goodnight!" Sylvia stuttered and before Chat could stop her, she ran inside and closed the doors behind her followed by the curtains. She clenched her eyes shut and sank to the ground.

"Goodnight, Mademoiselle"

Sylvia listened and waited until she heard him leave before she let out a heavy sigh. She knew it was rude to suddenly chase him away but at the same time, she couldn't believe that she was about to say something that was supposed to stay a secret.

She just...enjoyed talking to Chat so much that she forgot about her boundaries and she didn't know why but she had an unnerving trust in the black cat. However, that wasn't what was bothered her currently. The thought that she might've came on too strong at school did.

She bit her bottom lip once again and gripped the silver locket tightly in her hold. She had to fix this since she couldn't go back in time to change it. She would take things slowly and make sure that she took the first step in the right direction.

She was more than willing to try.

* * *

The next day Sylvia made sure to be prepared for anything that could be thrown at her. Yesterday she wasn't prepared but today she made sure not to get surprised. She accepted that she was in Paris, the place where villains and heroes roamed the streets.

"Be sure to come right back to the Hotel and don't run off like that again, okay? Today we have to stick to your schedule as well so be sure to be on time" Yvette said as she handed Sylvia her lunch and the blonde nodded.

"I understand, but if the designer from yesterday calls in then we need to make space for him, okay?" Sylvia said and her big green eyes did the begging. Yvette let out a sigh and merely nodded making the girl grin happily.

"Thanks, Yvette! I'll see you after school!" Then Sylvia was off and climbed inside the black car with the same excitement but a bit more determined smile from yesterday. Roger grinned at the girl and started the car.

"For someone who was caught up in all yesterday's action, I thought you would be tired but you seem as lively as ever, Little Lady" Roger pointed out and Sylvia nodded. It wasn't a lie though. She was tired after yesterday but her determination overcame her exhaustion.

"You know me, Roger, nothing gets me down!" Roger said nothing and merely smiled. He knew that it was a lie. There was one thing that got her down but he refused to bring the subject up because he didn't want to upset her.

"Well, here we are! I'll be sure to pick you up after school and don't go anywhere!" Roger said and received a nod from Sylvia. She climbed out of the car, waved at him and advanced up the stairs towards the school building.

"Would you look who it is? She's not just on TV to entertain you but she's also there for some action!" Alya pronounced as Sylvia walked up to the female. "How are you feeling, girl?" She asked as they greeted with a friendly hug.

"I'm fine, a bit rattled after being caught off guard though" Sylvia replied and saw Alya was nodding for her to say more. "And, yes, I met Ladybug and Chat Noir, which was pretty interesting" she added and snickered at Alya's reaction.

"I know, right? They're badass."

"Yeah, they are... Wait, where's Marinette? Is she at class already?" Sylvia asked as she realized the mentioned girl was missing. She glanced around to look for her but there was no sign of her and even Alya shook her head.

"Don't worry, she's just late as usual. It's a normal thing when it comes to Marinette. You were lucky to catch her early yesterday. Usually she stumbles in class after school starts" Alya pointed out and Sylvia sweat dropped.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Nino's voice reached their ears and they both glanced back to see him and Adrien walk towards them. Sylvia involuntarily swallowed thickly but smiled anyway. She wondered if it would keep the nerves at bay.

"Hey, Nino. Well, nothing but the usual except Sylvia's little action stunt with our most notorious heroes" Alya pointed out and Sylvia sheepishly smiled. Her eyes caught another pair of green eyes and Adrien smiled at her.

"Hi, Sylvia"

"Hi, Adrien"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

"Dudette, you were all over the news yesterday! That was some pretty cool stuff that was going on and you were in the middle of it!" Nino said as they stepped inside in the classroom but they were still too early for the class to start.

"He's right and I wasn't even there to get in some of the action!" Alya whined and let out a heavy sigh as she sunk down in her seat. She really wanted to catch some action for the Ladyblog but it seems she missed out on big news.

Sylvia gave her a sympathetic look and put a hand on her shoulder. "Believe me, if you were there then you'd probably be turned into a piece of fabric. If you want, I can give you an interview. I mean I did meet Ladybug and Chat Noir," Sylvia offered and Alya gasped.

"That'll be perfect! Oh, I can't wait to tell my bloggers!"

"How did you feel about meeting Ladybug and Chat Noir anyway? Were they as interesting as everyone say they are?" Adrien asked and Sylvia smiled. She gave him a nod and recalled yesterday's events.

"Yeah, definitely. Ladybug seems to be in complete control of the situation and was quick to figure out what to do. Chat Noir on the other hand, he held the enemies busy and gave Ladybug some time to think" Sylvia summed up and nodded at herself.

She sweat dropped when she saw Alya was already recording her and she didn't even see the female pull out her phone. She was a sneaky reporter, that's for sure. But it didn't matter to Sylvia all that much, to her she was helping out a friend.

"It must've been cool to be saved by Chat Noir though" Adrien stated with a smile and Sylvia nodded again. She was about to answer him but suddenly realized something. She never thanked them! Not even when Chat Noir visited her the night before!

"S-Sorry! I-I'm late!" Marinette rasped at the door of the classroom and gasped for breath. When she found her oxygen again, she stepped inside the classroom and the bell rang making Alya chuckle at her friend.

"At least you came before the bell rang"

"Yeah... Oh, Sylvia! I'm so glad you're okay!" Marinette exclaimed and hugged the female. Sylvia's eyes widened briefly before she hugged her back. She didn't expect the sudden intimacy but Sylvia didn't hate it at all.

"Adrikins!" Chloe's voice echoed through the classroom and the next thing the two hugging girls knew was being shoved away. Marinette glared at Chloe while Sylvia blinked a few times. Adrikins? That was Adrien's nickname? Really?

"Well, see you at lunch time." Sylvia waved at them and went to sit next to Nathanaël. She gave him a friendly smile and a wave that he returned. However, he blushed soon after and scrabbled further in a sketchbook that he had.

"You sketch?"

"Y-Yeah... I love sketching... It's kind of a hobby actually" Nathanaël stuttered slightly and watched as her eyes grew wide in amazement. "Here, do you want to see? Just don't tell anyone!" Sylvia smiled at him and put her right hand on her chest.

"I promise not to tell anyone! You have my word," Sylvia vowed and he smiled. She glanced down at the notebook and her eyes widened. There were sketches of Ladybug or almost...only Ladybug. Sylvia noted that he was a fan in the back of her head before she grinned at the boy.

"This is amazing! You can draw like this? Wow, I wish I was this good" Sylvia praised as she paged through and Nathanaël blush at her kind words. He expected her to freak out about them only being Ladybug, but instead she looked at the art.

"Y-You d-don't have to! Y-You're already t-talented by singing! I-I mean, y-you're songs are amazing!" Nathanaël stuttered and Sylvia gave him a warm smile. She handed his sketchbook back to him.

"Hey, how about you draw a picture of me?" She suggested and saw his eyes widened. "If you don't want to, that's okay too!" She quickly added. She didn't want to bark orders at him and she understood that art came from the heart not from demands.

"N-No! I'd love to!"

Sylvia smiled and a giggle escaped her lips. "Then I can't wait to see it" She said before she turned her attention towards the teacher who stepped into the classroom. Nathanael grinned and a gleam of determination flashed through his eyes.

He couldn't wait to start.

* * *

Marinette resisted a yawn that forced its way through in the middle of class. She was tired. After patrolling the night before and dealing with yesterday's akuma she was exhausted. Though, she knew she had to be used to it by now.

She was just glad that there was no akuma attack the night before and that Sylvia was safe. Marinette had to say that Sylvia performed great and she was quick to catch on when Ladybug threw her the fishing hook. Sylvia was definitely a fast thinker.

"Hey, Marinette, are you alright?" Adrien's voice reached her ears and Marinette snapped out of her thoughts. She didn't even notice it was lunch time already. Had she been in her mind this whole time? Wait! Adrien asked her a question.

"Y-Yeah! I'm perfect! I mean-you're perfect! Wait, what?" She mumbled the last part through her stuttering. Had she just said that aloud? Alya face palmed herself and shook her head at her friend's antics.

Adrien laughed at her as he stood up. "Okay, I'll see you guys later!" Adrien waved and exited the room to go look for Nino. He was sure his friend was off somewhere to get some lunch and he didn't like standing too long in a line.

"Y-Yeah! B-bye..."

"Girl, you're hopeless. You realize that you just blabbered out that he's perfect, right?" Alya brought up and Marinette groaned. She buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment. It was always like that.

"I couldn't help it! It's impossible to talk to him!"

"Wait, I'm missing something here..." Sylvia spoke from behind and Alya laughed at Marinette's second groan. "No way! You like Adr-" Marinette was quick to silence Sylvia by clasping her hand on the blonde's mouth.

"Don't say it so loud! Promise me you won't tell anyone? Promise?" Marinette sternly asked with a serious facial expression and all Sylvia could do to respond was nod. Marinette let out a sigh of relief and let her hand fall from Sylvia's mouth.

"I promise" Sylvia said and Marinette smiled. "But seriously though, what was that about? Why don't you tell him that you like him?" Marinette blushed deeply and Alya let out a sigh while shaking her head in disapproval.

"I-I can't do that! I can't even say a single coherent sentence in front of him!" Marinette sunk back in her chair and let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't even greet him without stuttering," she added and Sylvia snickered at the girl's hopelessness.

She had it bad for the boy.

Then a sudden idea struck Sylvia and a grin formed onto her lips. Alya caught sight of this and raised an eyebrow. Sylvia was planning something and Alya wanted to know what was going on inside the superstar's head.

"Say...I have two tickets for the premier of 'Dancing of the stars' that's starting this Friday. However, I have an important appointment to go on and I can't go. Would you want to go?" Sylvia asked and Alya immediately caught onto Sylvia's plan.

"Really? I wanted to go and watch it but the tickets were all sold out!" Marinette exclaimed in shock and Sylvia grinned at her. "I'd love to go!" Alya and Sylvia were both exited at the reply and Alya gave Sylvia a knowing nod.

"That's going to be awesome. Thanks, Sylvia" Alya said and Sylvia nodded. She knew that Alya would be quick to catch on to what she was planning. After all, great minds think alike and when it came to getting Marinette and Adrien together, they'll definitely find a way.

"Oh, Alya, I almost forgot! Do you think we can do that interview of yours later in the park today?" Sylvia said with a wink and Alya nodded with her own sly smile. Marinette raised an eyebrow and glanced between the two girls in confusion

"What interview?"

"I offered Alya to give her an interview for her blog after yesterday's action." Sylvia replied and Marinette glanced skeptically at Sylvia. She gave her an innocent smile and Marinette gave her a smile back. She was sure that Sylvia didn't have alternative motives.

Or so she hoped.

* * *

Sylvia jumped into the car after school with her phone still in one hand and didn't even notice Yvette sitting next to her. She had completely forgotten about her schedule and her appointments that she had to attend.

 ** _"Meet me in the park at 3:30. Make sure to bring the other two"_** **-S**

 ** _"Already arranged. You go, girl! See you later!"_** **-A**

"Someone seems to be quite busy and school's already out." Yvette spoke up as Sylvia put her phone away and blinked a few times before she grinned innocently. Now Yvette knew something was up.

"Yeah, friend stuff!" Sylvia chirped and glanced at the schedule in Yvette's hand. "Say, Yvette, I have to be in the park at 3:30 and it's very important that I go. Can we try and speed put appointments up a bit?"

Yvette raised an eyebrow but said nothing to aid her curiosity. "If it's that important, then I don't have a problem. You'll just have to make sure that you handle things off quickly with the record company" Yvette said and Sylvia grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks, Yvette! You're the best!"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Sylvia arrived at a large building along with her manager and chauffeur. It was definitely one of the buildings that stood out the most. Just above the door were big bolded letters spelling out 'Fractal Records', a French record company.

As always, Sylvia exited the car and waited for Yvette to take the lead before they entered the building. To be honest, Sylvia hated the record company because they always found a way to ask for more than they already had. She was sure this time it was no different.

She didn't have any hard feelings against Monsieur Franck Castex but he was never satisfied with what she gave him. He didn't appreciate her music and he didn't care for the art of writing songs. All he cared about was having the top sells and a top star.

"Sylvia, I want you to know that whatever he has to say today, don't take it to your head." Yvette stated as they both entered the elevator. "Most of all, don't say what comes to mind. Think before you speak" She warned and Sylvia nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be sure to keep myself in check, don't worry." Sylvia said and gave Yvette a reassuring smile. The older woman merely nodded and didn't spare another word. Sylvia knew that Yvette was now in her business-mode and knew that she had to get serious too.

She didn't want to though. She knew what frowning can do to one's face and she disliked looking serious all the time. It was too exhausting to keep your face twisted in a stern expression for hours on end.

"Ah, Miss Yvette! You're quite early today! To what do I owe the honor?" The secretary, Abélia Blondeau, asked with her brown eyes glancing up. She's been working with Franck ever since Sylvia decided to start making albums

She always had a friendly expression and her voice was always cheerful. There were times that Sylvia wished she could be like that all day long but then again, who would want to be that cheerful all the time?

Too much of a good thing was a bad thing.

"Yes, well, we're early because Sylvia has somewhere very important to be in a few and we can't afford to be late" Yvette stated in a monotone and Abélia waved at Sylvia as a greeting. "Is it possible that we can see Monsieur Franck straight away?"

"Let me check first" Abélia said and looked down at the screen. She frantically started to type while her eyes were fixated on the screen. "Alright, he will see you now. You can go through" Abélia smiled and gesture them to enter the male's office.

Franck was already seated in his chair and eyed the two with his dark colored eyes. His hair was cut short and there wasn't a single strand of hair that was longer than the other. He was a perfectionist on its worst.

"Welcome! I'm so glad that you came early! Now we can negotiate and get this over with." Franck said as they two females sat down on the two leather chairs in front of his desk. Sylvia caught sight of golden disks and awards behind him and refrained from sighing.

 _Show off._

"Thank you for seeing us early, Monsieur Franck. Sylvia and I appreciate it. What do you wish to negotiate with us?" Yvette asked and Sylvia looked at Franck. Her face was impassive and no emotions slipped passed her eyes.

"Straight to the point as always. You are aware of Sylvia's fallen ranking, aren't you?" Yvette nodded and Sylvia resisted to grimace. "She went from a number one top seller to an average top five seller after her latest album."

"Yes, we are painfully aware of that, Monsieur. That is one of the reasons why we came to Paris. We hope to find some inspiration for an upcoming top seller." Yvette explained and Franck nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"We seem to be on the same page then, however, we need more than just a top seller to get your rankings up" Franck stated and Sylvia's eyes widened. More? What possibly could he want more than a top seller?

"About two weeks ago Ragged Stone released his latest album that was not only a top seller but he hit Mr. XY right off his throne. He even had a scented cover album created by Marinette Dupain-Cheng" Franck said and Sylvia's eyes widened in wonder.

 _Marinette created that? Wow..._

"We need more than that! We need something that will blow people's minds! Something that you've never done before" Franck concluded and Sylvia's impassiveness expression broke. She raised an eyebrow and her mouth twitched down in a frown.

"What do you have in mind, Monsieur?"

"You need to step it up. Compose a song that involves the audience. I don't care if it's heart wrecking, I want it. Then I want you to design a new album and I want you to introduce it at your next concert" Franck said and Sylvia gaped at the male.

"You're kidding me right?! The next concert is next week! Monsieur Franck, please reconsider. It takes months to compose a new album and I just released one two months ago!" Sylvia tried to reason with the male and Yvette agreed.

"Then you better get started. I don't want any excuses, Sylvia. I want your new album, wrapped and perfect to put on the shelves. Understood?" Sylvia resisted the urge to make a snide remark and merely took a step back with a nod.

"We understand. We'll make sure that you receive the album as soon as possible. Thank you for your time, Monsieur Franck" Yvette said and stood up from her sitting position. He nodded and dismissed them from their office.

Sylvia was fuming and she didn't spare a single glance to Franck or even his assistant. She went inside the elevator, arms crossed and her right brow twitching from time to time. Yvette joined her and they descended towards the ground floor.

She understood Sylvia's frustration and knew how long it took for her to write and record a single song. The worst of all was that Sylvia wrote all her songs by herself and she refused to have someone else to work with her. She was stubborn.

They exited the large building and Roger pulled into the driveway. Yvette opened Sylvia's door and the girl climbed in. Yvette climbed in on the other side and as soon as the door closed Sylvia exclaimed in frustration.

"What an ass! How does he expect me to compose an entire album and perform it by my next concert?! Argh! This is just perfect!" Sylvia yelled and Yvette let out a heavy sigh as Sylvia's frustration continued.

"We'll talk about this later, Sylvia. Now, calm down. You have somewhere to be or have you forgotten?" Yvette reminded the girl and her eyes widened. Her frustration vanished and she panicked. She checked the time and gasped.

3:35. She was late!

She pulled out her phone and saw that she had a miscall from Alya and bit her bottom lip. She quickly texted her that she was on her way and glanced at Yvette to ask for something but the dark haired female only smiled.

"Here's the tickets. Be sure that you give it to them, alright? We'll come pick you up when you're done" Yvette said as she pulled two tickets out of her file. Sylvia gave her a grateful smile and took the tickets.

"Thanks, Yvette" The car stopped and Sylvia climbed out before she ran into the park while frantically looking around for her friend. "Alya! Alya!" She called as soon as she saw the female sitting on a bench.

"Hey, girl! Geez, you sure are in a rush. It's okay. You're only like, five minutes late." Alya chuckled as Sylvia came to sit down next to her with a heavy sigh. "Rough day?" Alya asked and Sylvia nodded.

"You have no idea. The record company wants me to compose an entire album and I need to introduce it at my next concert" Sylvia said and Alya's eyes widened. Wait, what? Didn't making an album take a lot of effort?

"That's bad, girl, but I'm sure you can do it! You're Sylvia Chevalier! You can do anything as long as you put your mind to it" Alya motivated and Sylvia smiled. She appreciated the female's words and felt a little better about the situation.

"Thanks, Alya... So, enough about me! Did you arrange everything?" Sylvia asked and changed the subject entirely. She was suddenly curious and exited at the same time and so was Alya. Alya nodded and smirked.

"You bet! I contacted Nino and he said that he'll be here with Adrien. I let him in on the plan as well and he promised not to tell" Alya said and Sylvia cheered. They gave each other a high five and Alya pulled out her phone.

"So, while we're waiting for them to arrive, how about that exclusive interview?" Alya asked and Sylvia snickered but nodded. She was sure that it was the journalist in Alya as well as a bit of curiosity that made her want to interview her.

The interview with Alya, however, didn't last long because they spotted the two boys casually entering the park. They continued talking while Alya recorded and acted as if nothing suspicious was happening at all.

"Wait, you were thrown on a trash heap by Chat Noir? Ouch, girl! Good thing the news didn't get all of that nasty action" Alya stated and gave Sylvia a sympathetic look. That must've been bad to be tossed around like that.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad though. It took me two hours to get rid of the stench but at least that's all hurt I got. Chat Noir even came to apologize to me," Sylvia stated with a small smile while Alya gasped in disbelief.

"Shut up! Really?"

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Nino asked as he and Adrien casually walked towards the two girls sitting on the bench. They glanced back at the males and refrained from snickering. Their plan was set in action.

"Hey! We were just talking about Sylvia's trashed ego"

"Thanks, Alya, really appreciate the support. You better not post that on your blog. My pride is hurt enough." Sylvia threatened while pointing at Alya. She put her hands up in defeat and gave a slow nod.

"Trashed ego? What happened?" Adrien asked as he raised an eyebrow and Sylvia smiled to hide her nervousness. She still wasn't used to talking to him and barely said anything to him today but it was definitely more than yesterday.

"Well, let's just say that sometimes saving someone's life can make them end up trashed." Sylvia stated and the two boys blinked. They glanced at each other in confusion, not knowing what she meant, and soon shrugged it off.

"Anyway... It's great to see you guys here!" Sylvia said with a wide grin. This perked their attention or more Adrien's attention. "Do you know about the premier of 'Dancing of the stars' that's starting this Friday?"

"Oh yeah! Dude! That's like the coolest movie ever! Too bad that all the tickets were sold out..." Nino sadly stated and Adrien nodded. Sylvia bit her bottom lip and pulled out a single ticket out of her white jacket.

"Well, I can't go since I have an important appointment and Alya can't go either. Would one of you be willing to go?" Sylvia asked as she held the ticket and Alya smiled as she watched Adrien's eyes widen.

"Really?!"

Adrien glanced back at Nino to see his reaction. "Go for it, Dude! I can't go. I have some uh...stuff to work on! But you can go!" Nino said with a wide smile and Adrien grinned. Alya nodded to Nino and he smirked.

"Here, I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and one more thing, you'll be going with Marinette. She has my other ticket." Sylvia said and handed the ticket to Adrien. The two boys laughed and high fived each other while Sylvia smiled.

"Thanks so much, Sylvia! We'll make sure to enjoy it! You're the best!" Adrien said and Sylvia's eyes briefly widened. Did he just... Sylvia gave him a smile with a nod but her words failed her. Her phone suddenly went off and she snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry, that's my ride. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Sylvia said and waved them off. They waved back at her as she walked away. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before she entered the car only to hear the one voice she didn't want to hear right now.

 ** _"Good Afternoon, Sylvia"_**

"Father..."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

When Sylvia received a message from Yvette that warned her of an emergency, she didn't think that she would find herself in her current predicament. Yvette could've at least warned her that the emergency included a particular male.

As always, her Father appeared on a small screen on the back of the front passenger seat. He would never meet her in person. After all, he couldn't risk being seen with her but she knew that he also didn't want to see her. What she didn't know was why he was contacting her.

 ** _"I heard that you came to Paris for a few concerts, is that correct?"_** Sylvia nodded. **_"I'm relieved to find that you're as hardworking as ever. Are you going to bring out another album?"_** Her Father asked and she nodded again.

"Yes, I'm presenting it at my next concert."

 ** _"Good. Now, I also heard that you joined school and you're in a class two years younger than you are. I know what you're up to, Sylvia, and I'm not pleased with your actions"_** He sternly stated and Sylvia gritted her teeth.

"That makes two of us. I'm also not pleased with all the years of freedom that you took from me, Father. I'm going to school and I enjoy it a lot. You won't take that away from me too" Sylvia stated with her brows furrowing together.

 ** _"You keep making such selfish decisions, Sylvia. What about your brother? He already has enough things to attend to and you're overcomplicating everything. Don't you care about his future?"_** Her Father asked and she bit her bottom lip while averting her eyes from the male.

"You already made sure that I didn't interfere too much with his childhood, you made sure to keep me away from him for the rest of my years and yet, you still want to separate us? You're as despicable as always," Sylvia snapped and her brows twitched.

"I don't care if you don't approve my actions, but I want to be part of my brother's life! I'll be part of it even if I'm only a friend and there's nothing you can do about it! I won't lose out on another part of his life again" She stated and held her head high.

 ** _"Very well then, but don't say I didn't warn you. Goodbye, Sylvia. I hope to attend your next concert"_** Her Father rang off and Sylvia let put a deep sigh as she sunk into her seat. She didn't even think of the vague threat her Father gave her.

"You alright, Little Lady?" Roger's voice reached her ears and Sylvia glanced at her chauffeur. She had completely forgotten that he was there... Not that it mattered. They all knew how she felt about her Father.

"Yeah... But please, take your time back to the Hotel" Sylvia softly murmured and Roger nodded. He knew she needed some time to think before she went to the Hotel to start working on her new album.

Sylvia pulled out her phone and recalled the scene at the park. She groaned as she remembered that she still had to give Marinette her ticket. There was no way that she could possibly give it to her now...

 ** _"Hi, could you do me a favor? Could you give Marinette her ticket? I'll be sure to leave it at reception for you" -S_**

 ** _"Sure thing, girl. You go start on that album and I'll take care of that lovebird" -A_**

Sylvia smiled at the text and let a laugh escape her lips. She could really count on Alya to take care of things. She just hoped that her plan for Marinette and Adrien worked out like they planned. She didn't want this Friday to be messed up.

 ** _"Thanks, Alya, you're the best" -S_**

 ** _"That's what friends are for, girl!" -A_**

Sylvia put away her cell phone after she read Alya's last text and couldn't help but feel a little better again. She was glad that she had made not only a fun pair of friends but they were also reliable, which was a rare quality.

All she had to do was be reliable too. She had to make sure that she would be a great friend to Marinette, Alya, Nino and even Adrien. She hated to disappoint people and she was going to make sure she didn't let anyone down.

Not ever again.

* * *

 ** _At the Agreste residence..._**

"Wow, I can't believe Sylvia gave me this ticket! I can't wait!" Adrien exclaimed as he fell onto his bed with an exasperated sigh. He looked at the ticket in his hand and another small figure floated in next to him.

"Someone's overly excited about this movie. You do know that you're going with that other friend of yours too, right?" Plagg, his kwami, spoke next to him and Adrien nodded. He didn't let his smile fade at the thought.

"Yeah, but it's okay. Marinette and I are just friends" Adrien said and sat up. He stared at the ticket before he was reminded of something. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He put down the ticket and rummaged through his draws and shelves in search of something.

"What are you looking for-Whoa! Hey! Don't throw me with-Oof!" Plagg was hit with a small soft covered book and gave Adrien a disapproving glare. "You better be looking for cheese underneath all that stuff"

"Sorry about that and no. I'm looking for something not edible...Ah-ha! Found it!" Adrien loudly stated and pulled out a CD marked with a terrible handwriting. He grinned and was relieved that he still kept it.

"What's that? A CD?" Plagg asked as he stared at the round disk and knew that it wasn't something edible. What he didn't know was why Adrien pulled out a CD or even more so, why he was even looking for it.

"Yeah, Nino gave it to me as a birthday present. He said that it had all his 'favorite jams' on but I never got to listen to it" Adrien said and Plagg raised an eyebrow. If he hadn't listened to it then, why pull it out now.

"Well, that's very nice of him though not nice of you for not listening to it in the first place. How come you're only pulling it out now? Ran out of good tunes?" Plagg teased and Adrien rolled his eyes at the black kwami.

"No, I wanted to listen to Sylvia's music and since she's one of his favorite artists...""Her music is sure to be on there. What are you waiting for then? Put it in!" Plagg urged and Adrien nodded. The black kwami sighed in disappointment seeing as he wasn't going to receive any cheese.

"Yeah, I'll-Ouch!"

Plagg stared at Adrien for a few moments before he burst out laughing. A book fell on top of the boy's head and resulted in him falling onto the floor. "Karma. It sure is working for me," Plagg smugly stated and Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..." Adrien glanced down at the book to pick it up but his eyes caught something silver sticking out of it. "Hey, look, it's a chain bracelet! I didn't even know I had one!" Adrien picked it up and the two examined the silver bracelet.

They didn't even notice the book on the ground where the bracelet originally came from or the corner of a photo that stuck out. They were too focused on the piece of jewelry that Adrien held in his hand.

The two of them examined the silver bracelet with much curiosity and noticed engraving on the back of it. It was a bit faded out but there was definitely something written there. They narrowed their eyes on the text and tried to read the message.

Forever A & S

"Forever A and S? The 'A' probably stands for your name, Adrien, but who's the 'S'? Oh, don't tell me you had a young love and forgot all about her!" Plagg said with a wide agape mouth but Adrien shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. Besides, don't you remember? I only started to actually get out of the house recently! Besides, if I had someone I would surely have remembered her...won't I?" Adrien said and Plagg shrugged.

"All I know is that Ladybug has a love rival now. Ha! I can just see it! Ladybug and Mysterious 'S' fighting over you. Now, that's something to see" Adrien once again rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh at Plagg's wild imagination.

"Seriously? Like that's going to ever happen" Adrien said and sat down in his chair. There was no way that Ladybug and another mystery girl would fight over him. He would be so lucky if that happened.

"Yeah, I know, but it's got you thinking! Who's this 'S'? I don't know about you but I'm burning to know this person's identity!" Plagg said with a smirk and Adrien glanced at the bracelet in the palm of his hand.

He had to admit that he too wanted to know who it was and he knew that asking his almost-always-absent-Father wasn't an option. Maybe Natalie knew? He was definitely going to ask her about it. He wanted to find this mysterious person.

"I'll try and figure this out later. For now, let's just listen to this CD" Adrien said and Plagg groaned but nodded. Plagg went to sit down on Adrien's desk while Adrien started to play the CD. He was right. Nino had a bunch of songs about Sylvia.

 _Here I am... A little girl  
A thousand clams but one pearl  
It's a big world against me  
So much for being carefree._

The first phrase of the song started and the two nodded. She had a lovely voice and Adrien enjoyed listening to her cheerful tone. It sounded like she was having a lot of fun. It definitely wasn't Jagged Stone, but she was in her own genre.

 _Life as a star is so much to bear  
I've lost my personality somewhere  
Hiding behind mask is the real me.  
My heart, staying in Paris._

"Wow, she sounds just like...you." Plagg pointed out and Adrien's eyes widened. "You're a famous model but you don't enjoy it. You're much more carefree when you're Chat Noir and your heart is staying in Paris."

"Now that you mention it... It really does sound like my life! This is probably the first time I've heard someone who can sympathize with me" Adrien said and he listened to the rest of the song in disbelief.

 _I've seen too many places.  
Got confused between all the faces.  
Though I can be kind of dramatic  
To sing makes me ecstatic-_

"Hey! What gives?! It was just picking up the beat!" Plagg whined but Adrien was too occupied with scanning through all Sylvia's songs. "What are you looking for?" Plagg asked and saw Adrien frown while his brows furrowed.

"The song she sang that night isn't here!" Adrien moaned and tried to look for the song again, but he had no luck. He didn't see the song anywhere and the songs that he played didn't have any of the lyrics.

"It was probably just a spontaneous moment. You know how musicians can sing anything that comes to mind into a melody" Plagg pointed out and Adrien sighed deeply. "You can always ask her about the song"

Plagg had a point there. He could go ask her about the song but first of all, he had to be Chat Noir to ask that. Second, he didn't want her to freak out if he asked her about the song. After all, he was sure that the song was about her brother that she still regretted to mention.

"Yeah, but won't she get upset again? I mean, she was pretty upset after she talked about meeting someone." Adrien said and tapped on his chin as he tried to think of a way... "That's it! Plagg, I've got a plan" Plagg said the mischief look of Adrien's face and knew it meant trouble.

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

She was pacing.

There was absolutely no way that she was going to just think out an entire album before her next concert! No, she had to stay positive! She could do it! All she had to do was sit down with a pen and paper before writing down anything that comes to mind.

Sylvia sat down on her bed and crossed her legs. She pulled her brown journal closer along with a pencil and opened it up on a new page. Her eyes were squinted, her mouth pouted and her concentration high.

1 minute...

2 minutes...

3 minutes...

"Argh! This is not working! Like inspiration is just going to fall out of the air!" Sylvia exclaimed while growling in frustration. Not only didn't she have any ideas for new songs but also she didn't even have a theme.

"I've never seen a meow-sician throw a tantrum like that before." A voice suddenly spoke up and Sylvia yelled and grabbed the closest thing she could use to throw at the newcomer, a pillow. He didn't see it coming and received a pillow right in his face.

"You-You gave me a heart attack! What is it with you sneaking up on people in their rooms?!" Sylvia snapped and let out a heavy sigh. She could feel her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage and her breathing was still a bit fast.

"Sorry for disturbing you" Chat Noir apologized with a sheepishly innocent grin and he tossed the pillow back at Sylvia. She caught it with ease and put it behind her before she looked back at the male.

"I guess you're forgiven."

Chat Noir sighed in relief and walked towards her. "So besides yelling in frustration, what are you doing?" He asked and Sylvia pointed sadly at her songbook. She closed it and put it down on the cupboard next to the bed.

"I'm trying to think of new songs for my latest album. The record company wants me to introduce a whole new album by my next concert and I haven't even started on writing a song" Sylvia stated and her shoulders slumped.

"Me-ouch! That's a harsh one, but I'm sure you'll be fine! I mean, how long does it take to write one album?" Chat asked and Sylvia's brow twitched. He was taking this situation lightly and his catpuns didn't help either.

"Months! A song must be composed, edited, recorded until the perfect version is found and only then can it be added to the album. Moreover, the album needs to be designed and ready to hit the shelves." Sylvia explained and Chat gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Why don't you bring out an album with all your best hits? Then you won't have to compose any new songs and only design the album" He suggested but Sylvia nodded. She already thought of that solution but it won't work.

"The record company wants something new that would blow people away. Something emotional that'll really shake a crowd or something extremely different." Sylvia replied and Chat cocked his head to the side.

"Then why not sing the song of the other night?" Chat asked and received a started look from Sylvia that made him panic. "I-If you want to! It's only a suggestion!" Sylvia gave him a sad smile and her hand went to the silver locket around her neck.

"Thanks, but I just made that up. Though, it's really the only sing I have right now. I lost my inspiration..." Sylvia trailed off and Chat's brows furrowed. Plagg was right, she did spontaneously sing that song but if she needed inspiration, maybe he could help.

"You need inspiration? I might have a purr-fect idea," Chat said and Sylvia laughed at his cat pun. She didn't know what to do or say to the male to make him stop with the ridiculous puns and decided to leave him be.

"Oh? What might that be?" Sylvia immediately regretted the question when she received a mischievous look. The next moment she was hoisted up into a pair of strong arms and they jumped out of her balcony.

She frantically grabbed hold of Chat and clenched her eyes shut. She hated heights! Why did he always have to surprise her with things like this? If she could, she would hit him but refrained from doing so, afraid that she would lose her grip.

Adrien glanced down at the fearful girl and gave her a warm smile. Sylvia squinted her eyes open ever so slightly to see his smile and warmth crept up her cheeks. She only realized now that he was actually holding her and taking her somewhere...

"Wait, where are we going?"

"A place where inspiration is endless. Don't worry, Scardy-cat, I won't let you fall" Chat winked at her and Sylvia wanted to bury her face into the ground. What was with this guy? She couldn't understand him at all.

With one last leap and a yelp coming from Sylvia, Chat landed onto a solid piece of metal. Sylvia glanced up frightened before her eyes widened in wonder. They were on the Eiffel Tower and the view was amazing!

Chat slowly let her down and Sylvia steadily found her balance. "This is...amazing! It's beautiful up here!" Sylvia exclaimed, her green eyes shining with wonder and amazement. She had never seen something as breathtaking before in her life.

"Is this your first time here?"

"Yeah, with all the touring, concerts, school and hanging out with friends, there isn't much time to just visit this place. Though, I've always wished I could come here...without being afraid of heights" She murmured the last part as she glanced down, only to have her head spin.

"Don't worry, Mademoiselle, you're paw-sitively safe with me" Chat said with another heart stammering grin and Sylvia rolled her eyes at the male. "If you don't mind me asking, where does your fear of heights come from anyway?"

"Oh...that... It happened when I was young. I fell from a roof of our house and broke my one arm and leg. After that, I've always been afraid." Sylvia answered and remembered the event clearly as if it had happened the day before.

"That must've been claw-ful"

"You and your cat puns! I'm trying to be serious here and you're making this very hard!" Sylvia snapped at the male and bit her bottom lip not to laugh at him. "Anyway... Is this the place where inspiration is endless?"

"Yes, it has the best view and not only that but if you look out towards the buildings you'll be reminds at what you did there. You'll be surprised of the crazy things you remember" Chat said and Sylvia snickered at his expression.

"As a hero, I'm sure you have a lot of different experiences all over Paris... Wait! That's it! I've got an idea!" Sylvia exclaimed and Chat grinned at her. He knew that she would eventually think of something helpful.

"You don't have to thank me. I know that I'm claw-some"

"Yeah, yeah, and so are your cat puns..." She teased and gave him a playful wink that he laughed at. She found that she was once again mesmerized at his cat-like eyes and the warmth that he held behind those green orbs.

She caught herself staring and laughed nervously. "Uh, sorry. We should probably get going. I still have school tomorrow and I still need to write a song" Sylvia said and Chat snapped out of his haze before he nodded.

"Yeah..."

They returned to her room in no time and Sylvia was grateful to be on solid ground again. She was more than happy to have visited the Eiffel Tower like she wanted to all her life but her fear of heights tired her out.

"Chat, thanks a lot for tonight. I really appreciate it. Without you, I wouldn't have found inspiration to get started on composition." Sylvia thanked the male and he grinned widely at her. He was glad that he could help her.

"It's a pleasure, Mademoiselle-""Please, call me Sylvy. We're friends now. There's no need to be so formal to me," Sylvia said and Chat's eyes briefly widened before he nodded. They were friends. He like the sound of it.

"Goodnight, Sylvy."

"Goodnight, Chat" Sylvia said before she closed the doors of the balcony and the curtains., Chat let out a shaky sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He could hear Plagg asking what happened with their stare off and the only explanation he had was...

He recognized those green eyes.

* * *

 ** _The next day..._**

"Sylvia! Time to get up! You don't want to be late, do you?" Yvette's voice echoed through Sylvia's room but she didn't get a response, at all. "Sylvia? Are you in here?" She opened the door and slowly glanced around.

Her eyes widened when she saw her lying fast asleep on her bed with her songbook in the one hand. She was sleeping peacefully and her breathing was still heavy. Yvette felt bad to wake her but she had no choice.

"Sylvia, you have to wake up or you'll be late for school," Yvette softly said as she went to sit down next to Sylvia. This time she stirred and let out a small whine. Her green eyes slowly fluttered open and she blinked a few times.

"Yvette?"

"Morning, Sleepyhead. It's time to get out of bed. You have school, remember?" Yvette reminded her and Sylvia groaned. She buried her face into her pillow. She was still tired and she wanted to sleep for a while longer.

"Just five more minutes!"

Yvette's face softened slightly and she gently put her hand on Sylvia's head. "What did you do last night? Don't tell me you were up all night trying to think of a song?" Yvette asked as Sylvia yawned and she gave a small nod.

"Yeah, but at least I got inspiration..." Sylvia trailed off as she recalled the previous night's events and her face heated up. "Would you look at the time?! I should start getting ready! I'll meet you in the lobby!" She burst out of bed and rushed into the bathroom.

Yvette blinked a few times and stared at the door of the bathroom door. She was unsure of what just happened. She snickered before she stood up, walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Sylvia sighed in relief when she heard the door close she sank down against the door and sat down on the ground. What was going on with her? Why was she getting so flustered all of the sudden? Surely she didn't have a crush on him...did she?

Her face heated up at the thought and her eyes widened. _No, no, no, no! This is not happening! There is no way that I have a crush on him!_ Sylvia shook her head frantically and refused to have her cheeks heat up.

There was no way.

She decided to dismiss the thoughts that lead to a certain male and started to get ready. She took a shower, dried her hair and changed into her normal clothing. She pulled on her white jacket and put her hair up on a ponytail.

She descended downstairs ignore any possible thought that wanted to come to her mind while she rode in the elevator. She didn't want to think about anything unless it was about school. She didn't want to be distracted.

"That was fast." Yvette commented as Sylvia stepped out of the elevator and Sylvia smiled with a nod. "Here's your bag and you lunch is packed as always. Have a nice day, Sylvy" Sylvia took the bag and winked at Yvette.

"Don't worry, nothing can get me down!" She said with a wide grin and walked out of the Hotel. She knew her words were a lie and that it was ironic but it was her way of motivating herself. She couldn't let anything get her down.

"Something's coming this way! Watch out!" A voice frantically shouted and Sylvia's eyes shot towards the sky before they widened. _You've got to be kidding me._ Sylvia thought at the super villain that flew straight towards her.

The akumatized male laughed and shot something towards her. Sylvia didn't have enough time and it shot her straight in the chest as well as the people all around her. Sylvia grunted as she fell back and flinched.

"SYLVIA!"

She stared down at her chest in horror only to find that there was no blood. She touched the area that was hit and it wasn't even sore. What was going on? She was sure that she felt that hit her...but it didn't look like it.

"Are you alright, Sylvia? Speak to me!"

Yvette was next to her in a flash along with Roger while the Hotel staff looked at the other people around. "I-I'm fine. I think he missed me," Sylvia murmured, her voice still stuck in her throat from the fright.

"Roger, call the police. I want that male caught and not when, right now! Sylvia, you're coming back inside. You're not going to school today" Yvette ordered and Roger nodded while Sylvia's eyes widened.

"No! I'm going to school today!" Sylvia stubbornly stated and shook her head when Yvette wanted to argue. "The only people that can handle him are Ladybug and Chat Noir. Leave them to take care of it, please" Sylvia pleaded and Yvette's brows furrowed.

"Are you sure you're alright, Little Lady?" Roger asked and Sylvia nodded while standing up on her own. "Then we'll let you go, but call us if there's an emergency. Don't hesitate when you feel something's wrong, understand?"

"Yes, I understand. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sylvia said and saw Yvette frown deeply. "Don't worry, Ladybug and Chat Noir saved me once, they'll do it again" She reassured the female and Yvette nodded vaguely.

"I'll see you later then" Sylvia sadly stated seeing that Yvette wasn't budging at all. Roger led her into the car and Yvette stared off into the distance. Sylvia was almost... She was almost... Yvette clenched her eyes closed painfully at the thoughts that swirled in her mind.

Sylvia sighed as she stepped inside the car and nodded at Roger. He hesitantly started the car and glanced back at her as he drove to make sure she was still alright. She seemed to rub the spot on her chest but there was nothing and she swallowed thickly.

She felt beyond uneasy she had ever felt before. If it was a real weapon or even another weapon, she would've been dead. The thought made her blood run ice cold and she shivered slightly. She glanced out of the window and bit her bottom lip.

What did he shoot at her?

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

"Thanks, Roger. I'll see you later" Sylvia greeted and waved at the male. She let out a heavy sigh and readjusted the bag that slung over her shoulder. She has a feeling that this was going to be a strange day.

"Silvikins! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Sylvia was suddenly embraced by another blonde female and she blinked in surprise. "I can't wait for our shopping spree this afternoon! I'm going to show you all my favorite places!" Chloe exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I don't follow. What shopping spree?" Sylvia asked in complete confusion. She didn't know of any arrangements for them to go out together. Sylvia did know that she owed Chloe...but surely Yvette would've told her.

"Don't you remember? I arranged it with your manager yesterday." Chloe stated and Sylvia blinked a few times. "Whatever, just know that you're going to shop with me this afternoon! I'll meet up with you later."

"Y-Yeah, see you later..." Sylvia murmured through her perplexity and watched as Chloe left. "What just happened? Surely Yvette would've told me...No use in trying to figure it out now." She wondered out loud and shook her head.

"Girl, you know, it isn't healthy to talk to yourself. Especially not in the middle of the hallway" Alya's voice reached her ears and Sylvia glanced back. Marinette gave her a warm smile and Sylvia blinked a few times before her eyes widened.

"Did I just think out loud?"

"Yes, you did, but don't worry about it too much! We all need expert advice sometimes." Alya said and Sylvia merely nodded. She found it strange how Alya would make such a statement but snickered.

"You're an odd one"

"Says the one talking to herself" Alya pointed out and Sylvia's hand shot towards her mouth. She was sure that she thought that! As well as the previous question! What was going on with her? Couldn't she even control her own thoughts.

"Anyway... Thanks for the ticket again, Sylvia. I'm sure were going to have a good time Friday" Marinette thanked and Sylvia nodded. She forced herself not to think anything that she could possibly blurt out.

"As long as you enjoy it w-with A-Alya!" She stuttered the last part and bit her bottom lip while forcing a smile. Alya and Marinette raised an eyebrow at Sylvia's peculiar behavior but soon shook it off. She was under a lot of stress and it can do a lot of strange things to a person.

"So I heard that you're making a new album, Sylvia. How's that coming along?" Marinette asked in curiosity and Sylvia's face fell while her shoulders slumped. "I take it not so well... Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get an idea soon!"

"Yeah, but I found a little inspiration... Thanks to Chat Noir" Oh no. She did it again! Marinette and Alya's eyes widened and Sylvia swallowed thickly. There was no way for her to get out of this situation now.

"Chat Noir? How so?"

"Uh... He uh... You know! Saves P-Paris and s-stuff! A-A r-real inspiration-!""Hey, Sylvia" Another voice said as Sylvia bumped into someone while trying to retreat. She glanced up at a familiar pair of green eyes and laughed nervously.

"H-Hi, Adrien! Nino!"

"Yo, Sylvia, what's up?" Nino greeted as he came in next to Adrien and waved at the girl. Sylvia took a small step back to the side but couldn't go far since Alya had a hawk eye on her. There was no way she was going to get out of this one.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's up. This girl right here found inspiration for a new album. All thanks to a little black cat. Who knew you had it in for heroes!" Alya said with a wink and Sylvia wanted to dig her own grave when the two males looked at her.

"Y-Yeah, i-it's a long story. Uh, it's n-not i-interesting at all! I-" Sylvia's words died off in her throat when her eyes caught something silver around Adrien's wrist and her blood ran cold. It was a silver bracelet with a small plate on the one side of it.

"Sylvia, you alright?"

"T-That bracelet..." Sylvia knew she thought aloud once again but in that moment she couldn't think about anything else. Her mind was occupied by the jewelry piece around Adrien's wrist. He glanced down at it and smiled.

"Oh this? Yeah, I found it in my room yesterday. Crazy huh? I'm actually looking for the one who gave it to me" Adrien said and looked back at Sylvia before his eyes widened. There were tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"I...I...I have to go! Excuse me!" Sylvia ran passed Alya and Marinette as fast as she could and ignored the cries for her. All she concentrated on was getting away from them and stopping the tears that threatened to fall.

"What was that a about?"

"I don't know, but I'll go see if she's okay. If I'm not back in time just tell the teacher I'm helping Sylvia" Marinette told Alya before she ran after Sylvia. Adrien stared at the area where they both ran off to and a concerned expression came onto his face.

He hoped she was alright.

* * *

Marinette entered the bathroom silently and heard sniffing. A frown came onto her face and she glanced down at Tikki who glanced out from her small handbag. Tikki gave her a small nod before she entered the handbag again and Marinette straightened up.

"Sylvia? Are you in here?"

"Marinette?" A small voice murmured and Marinette flinched slightly at the pain in Sylvia's voice. "You followed me here?" Marinette walked towards the last stall in the bathroom and saw Sylvia looking up at her with wide green eyes.

"Of course I did! You left in tears! What's wrong? You can tell me" Marinette urged in a soft voice and Sylvia frowned while averting her eyes from her friend. She bit her bottom lip and her grip on her upper arms tightened.

"T-The bracelet Adrien wore...I...I recognized it" Sylvia said and Marinette stared at her for a few moments before her eyes widened. Sylvia recognized the bracelet that Adrien wore? What were the chances?

"What do you mean you recognized it? Why would Adrien wear something like that?" Marinette asked but Sylvia shook her head frantically from side to side. "Please, Sylvia, I can only help you if you tell me"

"I can't... I can't tell you that he's my brother" As soon as those words left Sylvia's mouth they both gasped. Sylvia's hand slammed onto her mouth and her skin paled. She did it again! She said something that she thought aloud!

"What?!" Sylvia pulled Marinette deeper into the stall and closed the door behind them before looking back at Marinette. "That's... He's... You're... What do you mean he's your brother?" Marinette whispered in disbelief and Sylvia frowned.

"Adrien's my biological brother and I'm him older sister. My real name is Sylvia Agreste" Sylvia explained and Marinette was speechless. "I came back to Paris to find him and to get to know him. It wasn't really for new inspiration... I'm sorry I lied to you guys"

"No, that's okay, but does Adrien know?"

"No!" Sylvia shook her head. "No, he mustn't know about this! Please, I beg you! You have to keep this a secret! It's already bad enough that I can't keep my thoughts under control! If Adrien finds out..." Marinette put a hand on Sylvia's shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry, I promise that I won't tell anyone. You're secret's safe with me...Wait, what do you mean you can't keep your thoughts under control?" Marinette asked as she raised an eyebrow and Sylvia bit her bottom lip.

"Everything I think, I say out loud. I can barely stop myself from blurting out my thoughts!" Sylvia said before she suddenly realized something. "Oh no... It's because of that villain that shot me this morning! I thought it was too strange that I didn't have a wound..."

"What?! You were hit by an akumatized person this morning and you didn't tell me?!" Marinette grabbed her shoulders and looked at her in worry. Sylvia looked down with a guilty facial expression and nodded.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think anything of it until now! How am I going to keep this whole thing a secret?! This is bad!" Sylvia said and Marinette's expression turned serious. Sylvia was in need of help and if Marinette couldn't help as Ladybug, she would help as a friend.

"Don't worry, I'll cover you today. Just make sure you stay by my side and try not to think about anything until this Villain is sorted out, okay?" Marinette assured and Sylvia's eyes widened before she smiled with a nod.

"Thanks, Marinette. Though, I think he's onto me since I kind of freaked out because of the bracelet" Sylvia sadly stated but Marinette wasn't so sure about that. There always had to be a way out of a tough situation.

"Don't worry, we'll just say it resembled a bracelet that you bought when you first came to Paris but you lost it and that's why you were sad" Marinette concluded and Sylvia was shocked. Could that really work? She didn't have any other plan so that one had to work.

"That could work. Wow, you really think on your toes, don't you?" Sylvia gave Marinette a playful smile that Marinette returned. Though, Marinette could see that Sylvia was still upset about the bracelet and the fact that Adrien was her brother but no one knew.

Not even Adrien.

"Hey, if you want, you can come to my place after school" Marinette suggested. "I can see that there's a long story behind all of this and you're welcome to share it with me. You have my word that I won't tell a soul"

"I appreciate that, Marinette. I guess I owe you one" Sylvia said and Marinette laughed lightly while shaking her head. She was more concerned about Sylvia keeping all her secrets and feelings locked up inside of her. It could only end badly if she kept doing it.

"No need! Besides, I totally want to hear what's going on with Chat Noir and you." Marinette said and Sylvia blushed deeply. She stuttered over her words and Marinette chuckled at her flustered behavior. "You can tell me all about it after school. Let's go"

Sylvia's shoulder slumped and she reluctantly followed Marinette out of the bathroom. She was still a bit flustered but she was glad that Marinette supported her. She was definitely one of the kindest persons Sylvia's ever known.

Luckily, they made it to class before it even started and the bell was still a few minutes away from ringing. Sylvia swallowed thickly as they entered class and she could feel three pairs of eyes burning their stairs into her.

"Hey, Sylvia, you alright?"

"Y-Yeah! I-I'm fine! Sorry about that earlier, Adrien! When I saw your bracelet it reminded me of a bracelet that I bought when I came here earlier this week but I lost it" Sylvia fluently managed to say and Adrien shook his head while smiling.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry you lost your bracelet" Adrien said and Sylvia wanted to sigh in relief. "I actually found this in my room last night. I have no idea who gave it to me but it even has engraving on the back that I'm still trying to figure out."

Everyone, except Sylvia looked at the engraving and she swallowed thickly. She already knew what was written on it. "Forever A and S" She accidently said aloud and her eyes widened along with Marinette's.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I-uh...I-""Oh, she just saw it while you turned it over, isn't that right, Sylvia?" Marinette intercepted and Sylvia nodded in agreement. The bell rang and everyone started to take their seats. "See you at break, Sylvia" Sylvia nodded again and quickly advanced towards her seat without another word.

"You know, you two are acting very weird today, you know that?" Alya pointed out as Marinette pulled out her books and she smiled nervously at her friend. Alya rolled her eyes at Marinette and decided not to even ask. "Don't worry, I won't dig any deeper than the surface"

"Thanks, Alya"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

Sylvia sighed as she packed up her books and waved at Nathanaël before she exited the art class. It was hard to keep her thoughts under control and not to say anything. She didn't have a choice, however, she had her secrets to keep.

Sylvia bit her bottom lip as the image of a bracelet flashed through her thoughts and her grip tightened on her bag. Why did he have to wear that? Why? Didn't her father throw it away when she left home? It was driving her insane.

Sylvia pulled out her phone when she heard a beeping sound and saw there was a message from Roger. He agreed to take her to Marinette's house and she felt relieved. She was uncertain that he would do it at first but he always came through in the end.

"Hey, Sylvia! You still here?"

Sylvia's entire body went rigid at the voice and she spun around with wide green eyes. Adrien smiled at her and Sylvia swallowed thickly. "Y-Yeah, I was just heading out. What about you?" She asked and Adrien rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I just finished with my fencing classes so I'm heading home." Adrien replied and Sylvia nodded before her eyes caught sight of the silver bracelet again. She bit her bottom lip hard enough not to say what she was thinking while organizing her thoughts.

"Adrien, mind if I see your bracelet real quick?" Sylvia asked and Adrien blinked a few times before he nodded. He held out his wrist and Sylvia gently took hold of the bracelet. Her fingers instinctively trailed over the engraved text and then her fingers went to a small scratch that made her smile.

She remembered that.

"It's very well kept..." She murmured before she realized her thoughts and grinned innocently to Adrien. "Oh, sorry! I-I have to go! See you tomorrow!" She waved at the male and walked off while Adrien waved back at her.

 _That was strange._ Adrien thought and looked back at the bracelet. He trailed his finger over the engraved text until he also felt the scratch. His eyes widened and he looked back at Sylvia who climbed into the car. _How did she know...?_

* * *

"Thanks, Roger, I owe you one." Sylvia said with a warm smile that didn't reach the sad gleam in her eyes. "Marinette offered to...uh, help me with a few things in history!" She added and Roger nodded at her.

"No problem, Little Lady."

Sylvia sighed in relief when he didn't ask anything else and she felt tired. She leaned against the door while staring out. She tried her best to keep her mind clear and not to think of anything while staring out of the window.

"It's not far from school at all. You might even be in walking distance!" Roger said as they arrived at the small bakery and Sylvia blinked a few times. She expected the ride to take much longer but was relieved to find that it was short.

"Thanks, Roger. Let me know when you're going to pick me up later" Sylvia said as she stepped out of the car and Roger gave her a thumbs up before she closed the door. She glanced up at the small bakery and smiled.

Boulangerie Patisserie. She took in a deep breath and her stomach growled as if on cue. She walked inside and a bell rang before a woman with the same blue/black hair as Marinette smiled widely at the new costumer.

"Hi, I apologize to disturb. I'm Sylvia, a friend of Marinette. She said that she'll help me with um...some history homework!" Sylvia resisted her thoughts again and the woman nodded. She gestured to the stairs.

"She's not here currently but feel free to go up to her room, Sylvia" Sabine said and winked at Sylvia. "By the way, love your songs," She whispered to the blonde girl and Sylvia snickered. She thanked the woman before she advanced upstairs.

"I guess I have some adult fans too. Good to know" She murmured softly as she continued to walk upstairs. She came to a trapdoor and hesitantly pushed it open. She glanced around before she entered the room.

Sylvia blinked a few times as she took in the pink room before she noticed something. Everyone were photos of Adrien. Marinette had posters of Adrien against the walls and she even had his schedule attached to her ceiling.

"Whoa...talk about being lovesick. She really has it bad" She thought aloud once again and stared at the different collages of photos. An unconscious smile came onto Sylvia lips as she looked over the photos and she trailed her fingers on one of the photos.

"Sylvia! Would you like some pastries?"

Sylvia snapped around and saw Sabine's head poke out of the trap door. "Thanks, Ms. Dupain-Cheng." Sylvia thanked and took the pastries. Sabine smiled before she left once again and Sylvia took a bite out of the pastry before her cheeks flushed. They were delicious.

"Sorry, I'm late, Mom! I was a bit caught up with chatting with Alya!" Marinette's voice reached Sylvia's ears as she went to sit down on the small couch on the other side of the wall. She was sure that she was going to surprise the girl.

"Phew, what a long-Wha-! Sylvia! You gave me a scare!" Marinette exclaimed as she entered her room only to see the girl waving at her. Luckily, Tikku didn't come out from her small handbag or there would've been trouble.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to bother you? Am I too early? Should I come back later?" Sylvia asked but Marinette shook her head. She gave Sylvia a small smile and put her handbag down gently onto her bed.

"Not at all! I was just surprised. Besides, I did say you can come visit me after school." Marinette said and Sylvia offered her a pastry. Marinette thanked her and took the pastry while going to sit down on her desk chair.

"So...you've got a lot of pink and Adrien in here" Marinette almost choked on her piece of pastry and Sylvia laughed. "Calm down! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your love collage. Say, when did this love bug bite you?" Sylvia asked and Marinette felt her cheeks warm up.

"W-Well, on his second day of school... I-He-We...uh...kinda...I don't know... All I know is that he's the love of my life..." Marinette trailed off with a deep sigh in thought and Sylvia laughed at her once again.

"You have it bad, but you two'll make a nice couple. I can almost see little Marinettes and Adriens running around in this overly pink room," Sylvia thought aloud again before she groaned at her curse. "I did it again, didn't I?" She noticed Marinette's bright red face and sweat dropped.

"Oh, sorry!" Marinette laughed nervously. "I figured out who hit your earlier, by the way. His name is Thoughtless, his power is that everything you think you will say out loud" She explained while turning to her computer.

Marinette switched on her computer and Sylvia whistled at the Adrien collage wallpaper making Marinette blush again. She quickly got the footage of the villain and Sylvia blinked a few times before she nodded.

"Yeah, that's him alright... Any news on Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Marinette shook her head and Sylvia let out a sigh. "Well, that's just great. I guess I'll just have to continue on to have my head blank" Sylvia said and sat back down with a defeated expression.

Marinette gave her a sympathetic smile and turned towards Sylvia. "It must be hard not to keep your thoughts at bay after today..." Marinette trailed off. She didn't even know how to sympathize with the girl or ask her about her brother problems.

"Yeah... You know, I bought that bracelet for him on his seventh birthday. I was nine at the time but I made sure that it was perfect. I was sure that my Father had thrown it away but I guess he just hid it away until now" Sylvia said and Marinette gaped.

"Wait, you're two years older than us?!" Sylvia nodded.

"Yes, Adrien's my little brother." She said and Marinette was stunned. "However, my age as Sylvia Chevalier is the same as yours but I'm actually two years older. Don't look so shocked. Your face is going to stay that way when the clock strikes twelve"

Marinette snapped out of her haze and shook her head to get rid of her expression. "Sorry, I just didn't expect that or actually any of this. Wow, to think your Adrien's sister and you even saw all of this!" Marinette could feel her face heat up in embarrassment and Sylvia laughed.

"Don't worry! I've seen worse. Trust me"

"Um... Sylvia... Why...? Why doesn't Adrien know about this? I... I don't think I understand the situation" Marinette murmured softly and Sylvia's face turned stoic. She glanced down at the floor and a gleam of sadness came into her eyes.

"Well, it's complicated to be honest." Sylvia started. "I was the first born so obviously, I was a disappointment. Who would want a daughter to inherit the family business, right? But at that time, my mother was still there for the support"

"My singing career began when I was very young and it was almost scary how I was suddenly thrown in the world of the infamous. I barely came home and when I wanted to see my brother, my Father either said he was busy with modeling or something important came up" She continued.

"I guess it was only natural. We were both too busy to see each other and I was practically invisible but Yvette made sure that we always hung out when we had the time. Then, my mother disappeared and my Father changed completely" She tightened her grip on her hands.

"He made sure to concentrate on Adrien's career and told me that I had to concentrate on my own. Moreover, with my touring I wouldn't ever get to see him... That's when I decided it was best to change my identity and my Father approved" She explained and Marinette's brows furrowed.

"That's so sad. Surely, Adrien remembers you. He can't possibly forget family" Marinette pointed out but Sylvia shook her head sadly. She appreciated Marinette's positivity but there was no way Adrien would remember her.

"He was so young when I left home and my Father made sure that there was no evidence of me to distract him. He knew that if Adrien knew about me, he would go look for me... Just like he was doing now, and it would distract him" Sylvia replied and Marinette frowned.

"But you're here now! You can always tell Adrien! I'm sure that he'll be ecstatic to find out that he has a sister! He is kind of lonely with his dad always going away and all" Marinette suggested but Sylvia shook her head.

"Marinette, being here already defies my father's wishes and how do you think Adrien will react when he finds out his father was hiding the secret of his sister? He already has a broken relationship with him, this will shatter it for sure" Sylvia stated and sighed.

"I wasn't even supposed to exist..."

"Hey! Don't go saying stuff like that!" Marinette scolded and Sylvia's eyes shot towards the sudden angry girl. "Everyone has a purpose for being born and you're here for a reason. You are special and you have people who adore you! Don't ever say something like that again!"

Sylvia stared at Marinette with her green eyes wide and her mouth went dry. "You're a dear friend to all of us and even to Adrien. If your Father doesn't appreciate you then he's blind to the amazing person standing right in front of him" Marinette stated and saw tears forming in Sylvia's eyes.

"I-Is it really okay for me to be here?"

Marinette nodded despite feeling a painful pang in her chest at Sylvia's broken tone. "Of course!" Marinette hugged Sylvia and the blonde bit her bottom lip. She hugged the girl back and resisted the tears that wanted to fall.

"Thanks, Marinette"

"Anytime and if you feel down, you can come and talk to me, okay?" Marinette offered and Sylvia nodded with a small smile. She wiped the tears away before they fell and straightened herself up.

"Now that we got that out of the way... What is this I hear about Chat Noir hanging out with you nightly?" Marinette asked and this time it was Sylvia's turn to blush while stuttering all over her words.

"I...uh-um, I-" Sylvia's phone suddenly went off and she quickly pulled it out before her eyes widened. "Oh, no! I completely forgot about my shopping spree with Chloe! She's going to kill me!" Sylvia exclaimed with a horror-filled expression and Marinette flinched.

"That's bad... You better get there quick before she freaks out but don't think this is going to keep me from asking you about that alley cat of yours" Marinette smirked and Sylvia laughed nervously while nodding.

"S-Sure... See you later!"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

As soon as Sylvia exited the bakery and saw the car, she jumped inside. Roger put the car in gear and they were off. Sylvia barely had time to greet Marinette's parents and felt bad for only waving them off. It was rude of her not even to thank them for the food but she was late.

She looked at her phone and looked at four pages filled with miscalls from Chloe. She groaned and shook her head. "I completely forgot! Damn... She's probably going to skin me..." Sylvia dialed Chloe's number while Roger glanced back at her with a small smirk.

"Um, Hey, Chloe..."

 ** _"Where are you, Silvikins?! We can't wait for you forever! Besides, I don't want all the best outfits to get taken by these losers"_** Chloe's voice rang over the phone and Sylvia chuckled slightly at the words.

"Yeah, I expected you to say something like that..." Sylvia said before she realized her words and laughed nervously. "Don't worry! I had-ah-important meeting I had to attend! I'll be there in a few, promise."

 ** _"Alright, if you say so. I'll be waiting for you at the entrance,"_** Chloe replied before she rang off the phone. Sylvia locked her screen and put her phone inside her bag. That was a close call. She nearly told Chloe that she was at Marinette's house.

"You sure about not telling her the truth?"

"Yeah, trust me on this one, Roger. Chloe dislikes Marinette and she'll throw a fit if she hears that I completely forgot about our little shopping spree. I trust my head this time," Sylvia said and Roger chuckled.

"After today's events, you'll be exhausted. This week's not letting you rest, is it?" Roger stated and Sylvia shook her head. "And this was supposed to be the week for you to rest..." He added and Sylvia shrugged.

"I guess that isn't how it's meant to be, Roger. Speaking of resting, did you hear anything about the organizer for next week's performance? We arranged for them to be here first thing next week to start practice but Yvette said she heard nothing yet" Sylvia asked with a worried expression.

"Oh yeah, they called this morning after you left for school. They'll be here early Monday morning so you'll be practicing Monday afternoon. Yvette will probably still tell you the time though," He said and Sylvia nodded.

"That's good to know. Thanks, Roger. I guess my fun ends sooner than I planned. Though, I don't know what's more busy. This week or the one coming up. I haven't even started to write my next song. Every song I try ends in a disaster" Sylvia sighed heavily.

"Hey, don't you worry about that, Little Lady. You'll have the right song by the time the show starts. You just have to believe in yourself," Roger said with a grin and Sylvia raised an eyebrow with a small frown.

"But I have to make an entire album! One song isn't-" He chuckled at her and shook his head. "What? What is it, Roger?" Sylvia asked not knowing what he found so amused but he only winked at her from the small rearview mirror.

"We're here, Little Lady," Roger said as he pulled into the driveway next to the entrance of the large Mall. Sylvia narrowed her eyes onto the male and studied his innocent grin before she let out a sigh in defeat.

"Fine, but I will find out later." Sylvia said making a sign with her hands that she was watching Roger. He chuckled at her and watched as she exited the car. His eyes glanced down at the steer wheel and a sad gleam passed through his eyes.

"You already know, Little Lady"

Sylvia's eyes widened at the Mall and raised an eyebrow. "New interior decorating?" She thought aloud before she heard a call for her name. She glanced at the door before she saw Chloe and Sabrina, her friend, approach.

"It's about time you got here! Come on! We don't want the other to hog all the gorgeous things to themselves!" Chloe said and grabbed Sylvia by her wrist. Sylvia yelped as she was dragged around by Chloe but a small smile came onto her lips.

She found that shopping with Chloe was quite amusing and fun. She practically entered only the expensive stores and she wanted the best possible service. However, Sylvia didn't expect anything less from the Mayor's daughter.

"That's so last summer! That doesn't even have any fashion sense! Really? Are you serious?! This is uglier than your clothes!" Chloe continued, as she looked at all the clothes the assistants of the shop brought for her.

"Hey, is she always like this?" Sylvia whispered to Sabrina who stood next to her with a small and shy nod. Sylvia had never actually spoken to the girl but found that she was a pushover by Chloe and yet, they were best friends. Sylvia still didn't understand that concept and decided to leave them be.

"Well, those aren't pretty."

"Silvikins! I think we should ditch this shop! Gabriel's is waiting for us! Come, Sabrina" Chloe said before she hooked her arm in Sylvia's and dragged her along. Sylvia mouthed an apology to the assistants of the shop before she brought her attention to Chloe.

"So, when are you going to perform again, Silvikins? I want to make sure that we have the best seats in the house to watch you. Isn't that right, Sabrina?" Chloe asked and Sabrina nodded. Sylvia chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh boy... Well, my show is next week Friday so be sure that you book early. I know that the tickets to my last show was sold out the first day it opened" Sylvia warned and Chloe smirked while Sabrina merely walked with a small smile on her face. It was almost as if they shared a joke.

"Oh, that won't be a problem. Daddy will make sure that we get the absolute best seats in the house. He always does" Chloe stated and snickered along with Sabrina. Sylvia sweat dropped and sighed.

"I walked right into that one"

"Say, Sylvia, I read somewhere that you're really talented with playing the guitar. If it true? Can you only play the guitar?" Sabrina asked to start a conversation with Sylvia and she smiled before she nodded.

"Yes, it's one of my favorite instruments actually. To be honest I can play about seven different instruments. However, I love the guitar and the piano the most" Sylvia replied and Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Of course you can! I won't be surprised if you could even play more than seven. That's much better than the other musicians," Chloe stated with a huff and Sylvia let out a sigh while a small frown came onto her lips.

"You know, Chloe, everyone's talented at something. No one's really more talented than anyone else. They just show their talents in different ways." Sylvia said but Chloe was stubborn and didn't listen to her. No one could say Sylvia didn't try.

They entered the large Gabriel's store and Sylvia was surprised at all the people who was inside. She thought it was an expensive place but it seemed that now everyone had money issues. Especially Chloe who was already at the shoe department.

Sylvia and Sabrina glanced at each other and shrugged before they followed the girl. She already ordered assistance with the shoes and she was waiting impatiently. "Already ordering services? You like being helped, huh?" Sylvia pointed out and Chloe smirked.

"Of course! Their keeping their jobs thanks to my father, after all." Chloe said and Sylvia blinked in surprise of her words. "You should pick something out as well and we definitely need to get something for you Sabrina. Look at you!"

Sylvia looked at Sabrina but found no fault in how she looked at all. Sylvia sighed heavily and shook her head. "Come on, Sabrina. I saw something cute over there that'll look great with your hair" Sylvia said and Sabrina grinned before nodding.

They approached a stander with a bunch of scarves on display. She took off a scarf that had the color shades of a sunset. "See? I told you! Now, put it on!" Sylvia encouraged and Sabrina fitted it around her neck before looking in the mirror.

"Yip, it works perfectly. You can have it, a treat on me," Sylvia said and winked at the girl Sabrina's eyes widened and she cheered. Sylvia laughed at the girl and they continued to look through the clothes while Chloe was busy with the shoes.

Sylvia never knew that any person could take so long to look at shoes without getting bored or fitting each one. Surely she didn't like them all. However, Chloe was a completely mystery to Sylvia and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Hey, you better get your hands off that, Blondie. I saw that first!" A high pitched voice shouted in Chloe's direction. Sylvia and Sabrina glanced back to see a dark haired girl glaring at Chloe. Sylvia frowned and put down the shirt she had in hand before they walked over towards the fight.

"Excuse me?! Do you know who you're talking to?!" Chloe yelled back at the girl and the dark haired girl's friend growled at her. Sylvia was sure that this was going to be a terrible fight and that she needed to put stop to it as soon as possible.

"Definitely not someone stylish"

"Look who's talking" Sylvia thought aloud again and her eyes widened. Chloe smirked while the girls who started the fight glared at Sylvia. "Uh, I mean... Look, can we stop with the insults? I'm sure that both of us can just leave without causing any more trouble"

"Huh? Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? I didn't ask for you to get your smartass to come and interrupt me. I am not listening to you and I am not leaving without _my_ shoes!" The girl snapped while pointing at the red shoes that Chloe had in her hands.

"These are mine!"

"Girls, that's enough. Please, let's just leave, Chloe. She's not worth your time of day. Besides, there may be even better shoes next time we come shopping" Sylvia tried to convince the blonde and for a moment Chloe wanted to agree until the dark haired interrupted again.

"I told you to get out of this! It's between me and this fashionless blondie. I don't have time to waste my time on a nobody like you! You don't even belong here!" The girl said and Sylvia's eyes widened at her words while something inside her snapped.

"Now, give me the shoes!" She grabbed the box and Chloe growled while pulling it back to her side. The girl went in for a punch but it was painfully grabbed by Sylvia. "Let me go, you-Argh!" Sylvia threw the girl back and she fell over a small couch.

"My bad" Sylvia coldly said and took the box. She put the shoes inside and took Sabrina's scarf before she threw them next to a till. "Ring them up, now" The female behind the register nodded and the transaction happened quickly.

"H-Here you go!"

Sylvia took the two bags that were given to her. She tossed the bags towards Chloe and Sabrina who caught them only to see their items inside. Chloe and Sabrina stared back at the female in disbelief. They didn't even know what happened.

"Sorry, Chloe, I'll have to end our little shopping spree. I'll see you later" Sylvia said and exited the store. Her bangs made a shadow fall over her eyes and her emotions were hidden from anyone who saw her.

 _I don't have time to waste my time on a nobody like you! You don't even belong here!_

Sylvia stopped and felt another painful pang inside her chest. She knew that she shouldn't take a person like her seriously but she couldn't help the shattered feeling arising inside her chest and how it grew.

She managed to step outside of the Mall and was reminded of Roger that still had to pick her up. _Why bother?_ Sylvia walked on and didn't even realize that she could think once again without speaking her thoughts.

 _I guess you were wrong, Marinette. It's true, I don't belong here or anywhere for that matter. I can't even get any approval from my Father and I can't even talk with Adrien. It'll be better in a world without me..._

 ** _"Mmm, interesting but this may work... Upset and in despair because you can't find a place in the world...Fly away my Little Akuma and evillize this poor helpless girl..._**

A few drops fell from the sky and soon it started to pour. Sylvia ceased her walking and glanced up at the sky as the rain soaked her entire body. _Where am I even headed?_ Sylvia wondered and bit her bottom lip while tears started to fall amongst the tears.

She glanced down at the locket around her neck and she took it in her hand. Why did her mother have high hopes for her? Why did her friends believe in her? What was she missing? Why wasn't she ever good enough?

Her eyes widened when she saw a black butterfly go her way and before she could pull away it landed right onto her locket. A dark presence entered her mind and at that moment, all she could feel was anger.

 ** _"Hello, Sonic. I am Hawkmoth. From now on your existence is supreme to everyone around you! No one will ever find your existence insignificant again! However, you must do me a favor in return when the time comes..."_** The dark voice spoke up and Sylvia grinned evilly.

"No problem, Hawkmoth"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12**_

Chat jumped from rooftop to rooftop as he did his usual night routine along with Ladybug. To his dismay, they were split up, he had to cover the one part, and she did the other. He really wished that they could do a bit of scouting with his lady.

At least he managed to see her today despite them fighting against Thoughtless. It was tough fight and he was a strange Villain. However, they managed to beat him before he did any more damage and the akuma was cleansed.

After that, the split before they changed back to normal and then all time when he saw her was when they went out to patrol. Chat let out a sigh and shifted his attention around him. The night was quiet and there were no signs of any akuma.

However, unlike all the other nights, this one almost seemed too quiet. He stopped at a rooftop and looked out towards the Le Grand Paris Hotel. This was his last stop before he reported to Ladybug and went home.

He only hoped that Sylvia felt better. She was acting strange at school and he still didn't know what came over her to ask to see his bracelet. He wondered if her bracelet also had the scratch mark that he touched but shook his head. He would think about it later.

He jumped onto the roof of the Hotel before walking to the edge and extended his stick. He descended down towards her balcony. As soon as he landed he expected a yelp of some sort or even a pillow being thrown at him but he was only met with silence.

"Sylvia? Hey, are you here?" Chat asked as he entered her room only to realize that it was a complete mess. There were pages scattered across the floor and the blankets of the bed were torn along with the pillows.

"Sylvia! Are you in here?!" Chat asked with wide and fearful eyes. He ran into the bathroom while looking around but she wasn't there. This wasn't happening. Chat ran out and looked around again before he caught sight of a small leather book.

It was Sylvia's songbook. He opened it up before he gasped and noticed all the torn pages. Realization hit him and he looked at the pages on the ground. Each one was a piece that belonged to her songbook. Who would do something like this?! He had to contact Ladybug.

He pulled out his stick and dialed the female's number. His green eyes were scanning the room and he was still frantically trying to find her. There had to be some sort of clue that could lead him to where she was. Anything would do.

" ** _Chat, I'm glad you called. I just finished up on my side. How are things going there?"_**

"Ladybug! You have to come quick! You know that girl, Sylvia Chevalier? Her room's wrecked and she's nowhere to be seen! I think someone might've captured her." Chat replied and Ladybug's eyes widened.

 ** _"What?! I'll be right there! Try to contact her manager while I'm on my way. See if you can find out anything that might help you,"_** Ladybug said and Chat nodded before he rang off. He jumped down from her balcony to the entrance before he went inside to find Yvette.

Meanwhile Ladybug was swinging passed the buildings on her way to the Hotel. She hoped that by the time she arrived that Chat had found out something or that he found Sylvia. Ladybug grunted as she took another swing and her brows furrowed.

Her room was wrecked? Could it be the work of another akuma? Surely after one was after Sylvia there weren't going to be another, right? She already had a lot of deal with and now she was missing.

With one last swing, Ladybug arrived at the Hotel. She leaped onto the balcony of Sylvia's room before her eyes widened. The place was wreck. It definitely spiked her suspicions of an akuma attack.

"Welcome to the scene of the crime, M'Lady" Chat greeted as he stepped inside the room with two figures behind him. Ladybug recognized the dark haired female as Yvette, Sylvia's manager, but she didn't recognize the spiky haired male beside her.

"Yeah, this place looks terrible." Ladybug murmured while still looking around and she hoped that she could get a clue. "Are you Sylvia's manager?" Ladybug asked as she approached the female and she nodded.

"Yes, I'm Yvette and this is Roger, her chauffeur."

"Nice to meet you. Mind if I ask a few questions?" They shook their head. "When was the last time that you saw her?" Ladybug asked as she picked up the paper that lay on the floor. It was a piece of a song.

"I was the last one to see her. The last time I saw her was when I picked her up from her friend, Marinette's house, and I dropped her at the Mall. She was supposed to go shopping with Chloe Bourgeois, the Mayor's daughter" Roger replied and Ladybug cupped her chin.

"And you haven't heard of her since... I think we need to have a talk with Chloe before we came back to you. Have you contacted the police?" Ladybug asked as Chat Noir came in next to her with his arms by his side.

"Yes, but they haven't found anything yet"

"Then we'll go ask Chloe a few questions. We'll come back to you," Ladybug said and they nodded. She gestured for Chat to follow and they exited the room before they entered the lift. Ladybug hummed as she thought and Chat raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? Do you have an idea of what happened?" Chat asked not having an idea what Ladybug was thinking and admiring her beauty at the same time. He sure was lucky to have a partner like her and hoped that one day she would fall for him too.

"I'm not sure... We'll have to ask Chloe before we go back to the room to look for any clues." Ladybug replied and a frown came onto her features. "I have an idea that this has something to do with an akuma"

"That might be true but why would another akuma attack her, or even kidnap her? They already attacked her once before." Chat pointed out and Ladybug sighed. She didn't know the answer to that question...yet.

"We'll find out soon enough," Ladybug said and they exited the elevator onto to arrive at the doors of Chloe's room. "Let's hope to find some answers here" They entered and the first thing they heard was a squeal followed by Chloe embracing Ladybug.

"Whoa, there! We only came here to ask you some questions. No hugging and no photos" Ladybug sternly said and Chat chuckled. He didn't know what it was but every time Ladybug saw Chloe she was utterly irritated and uncomfortable.

"Fine, but I'm seriously putting this on my profile" Chloe said as she posted the sudden photo she took of her and Ladybug together. "Anyway, what do you want to ask me? I can always give you some fashion tips and even tell you how I style my hair," Ladybug groaned.

"No thanks. We're here because Sylvia's missing" Ladybug pointed out and Chloe's eyes widened. "We heard that she was with you the last time. Do you maybe know where she went?" Chloe shrugged and plopped down onto a chair.

"No idea. The last time I saw her was when she exited Garbriel's after buying me these gorgeous numbers" Chloe said and gestured to her new shoes that was on the couch beside her. "Just staring at them makes me feel good about that disaster that happened"

"Disaster?" Ladybug and Chat glanced at each other at those words and they both frowned. "What disaster? What happened? Did you upset Sylvia?" Chat asked and Chloe gaped at the male while her brows twitched in agitation.

"Of course not! Everybody adores me!" Chloe exclaimed and Ladybug let out an exasperated sigh. They were getting nowhere. "This other dark haired chick went off in the store and dared to take _my_ shoes! She even wanted to punch me! Can you believe it?! Doesn't she know who I am?!"

"Anyway, Silvikins practically threw her backwards before she could even touch me, paid for the shoes and left us there. Honestly, we were just beginning to shop! At least I have these fabulous shoes" Chloe smugly grinned while the two heroes glanced at each other.

"That doesn't sound like something Sylvia would do..." Ladybug said and realized she suddenly thought aloud. "Uh, what I mean is that she's a very well known singer! Everyone knows that she's not violent!" Ladybug stated and quickly covered up.

Chat wanted to disagree, knowing that she threw him with a pillow once but it was his fault for startling her. "Thanks for the info, Chloe." Ladybug said before they exited in a hurry and went back up to Sylvia's room.

"Okay, so we didn't get far with that information. Any ideas on what we should do now? I've also looked for any clues but there's nothing," Chat stated as they entered Sylvia's abandoned room and Ladybug glanced around.

"I won't say that was a complete waste. We managed to find out what happened and now we're left with only two options. One, the girl that made trouble can be akumatized and may have an agenda against Sylvia" Ladybug said while walking towards the songbook and opened it up.

"That's possible but wouldn't she have made herself known by now? I mean, normally they go wild and even broadcast these stuff over the news." Chat pointed out before he realized that Ladybug only mentioned one theory.

"Chat, look at this" Ladybug stated while gesturing to the book and he walked in next to her before looking at a song. "All of the songs have been torn out and scattered across the room. All, except one" Chat blinked and took the book while looking at the song.

 _A melody for Little Brother..._

"A melody for little brother... This sounds awfully familiar... Wait! I heard her singing this song one night!" Chat exclaimed while reading the scribbled through lyrics and Ladybug raised an eyebrow at the black cat.

"Oh? You've been paying her visits? What a purr-verted cat you are" Ladybug said and made a pun with a chuckle. Chat Noir blinked a few times before he dryly laughed at her joke and put the book down.

"I assure you, M'Lady, that I'm no purr-verted cat. You must know by now that I only have eyes for you, Bugaboo" Chat said while winking at her and Ladybug groaned. She didn't have time for his flirting.

"Yeah, yeah, you silly cat. Anyway, this leads me to my second option, which I fear may be true" Ladybug said and Chat blinked in confusion. "I think Sylvia might have been akumatized" She finished and Chat's eyes widened at her words.

There was a sudden cold presence in the room and their eyes widened. The figure opened its mouth and Chat acted on instinct. "Watch out!" He grabbed Ladybug before a sharp shrill sound exploded from the room and scattered all glass objects.

The two heroes rolled against the wall before grunting on impact. "Ugh, I don't know where that hurts more. My ears or my back" Chat moaned while shaking his head. His eyes were still ringing from that sudden sharp noise.

"No time for you to recover, Kitty, we've got to follow that akuma!" Ladybug exclaimed before she jumped out the window. Chat sighed and followed her soon after. Even at times like these, he loved how demanding she could be.

He landed on the roof and glanced around before he saw Ladybug running in the streets after a moving shadow. He followed her via rooftops and waited until she stopped before he landed beside her.

"Keep your eyes open, Chat, it's around here somewhere" Ladybug warned and Chat nodded. His green eyes seemed to help him more because of his night vision, though he was still not able to pick up any movement until he heard a sharp whistling sound.

"What's that annoying sound? Argh, and it's getting louder!" Chat whined and Ladybug stared at him with a blank expression. She didn't hear anything. "Wait, can't you hear it?" She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. Something was up.

Chat suddenly fell to his knees while clutching his cat ears and he gritted his teeth. "Make it stop already!" He yelled and tried to stop listening to the annoying whistling sound but the more he tried to ignore it, the louder it became.

"Chat!" Ladybug exclaimed and came in next to him with a worried expression. She didn't understand why he was reacting like this but something was up. He had more sensitive hearing than she did and he could maybe hear things that she couldn't.

Ladybug gasped when there was a sudden homing sound and she pulled out her yoyo. The building in front of them exploded and she managed to spin her yoyo, stopping the glass shards that wanted to cut passed her.

A few scratches were left on her arms and she had one scratch on her cheek, but Chat was unharmed, except for the annoying sound in his ears. "M'Lady! Are you alright?" Chat asked as he finally came to his senses when the sound vanished.

"Aww, would you look at that. Two love bugs in Paris. What better place to find love?" A dark female voice spoke up and the two heroes sprung to their feet while looking at the shadow. "Whoops, looks like I interrupted you, my bad" She said and stepped out of the shadows.

"Sylvia? Oh no..."

"Sorry, Sylvia's performance has been cancelled. It's now my time to shine. Name's Sonic, by the way" Akumatized Sylvia stated while spinning a black microphone in-between her fingers and her other hand rested on her hip.

"Oh yeah? Don't think you can just cancel her performance that easily!" Chat said and advanced towards the female. Ladybug followed him with a cry and they both had their weapons by their side. Instead of running away, Sonic smirked and pulled her mike closer.

"Boom"

Everything around her rippled from the sound wave that burst forth from the microphone and the two heroes were shot back. They crashed into a nearly wall and nearly missed the shards of glass that shattered from the wave.

"I guess we need to teach her some minors!" Chat said as he jumped back into action and Ladybug groaned. Why did he always have to make puns of everything? This was a serious situation! She jumped in beside him while looking at Sonic.

"Sylvia, I know you're upset over what happened but there's no need in letting yourself be akumatized about it. You're better than that!" Ladybug tried to persuade her but Sonic didn't want to listen to any word that left her mouth.

"You know what, I don't like your tone! So how about I take it for me!" Sonic exclaimed and Ladybug's eyes widened. Sonic spun around and a green light shot out from her microphone. However, Ladybug acted quickly and dodged it, making the light hit a car.

It's alarm went off but it didn't make any sound at all. Only the lights flickered and it shook slightly but there was no sound attached to the movement. Chat blinked a few times before smirking at Ladybug.

"Talk about giving you the silent treatment" Chat joked before yelping when Sonic attacked them again. They continued to dodge the green light but Sonic was fast, much faster than they anticipated and they were nearly hit a few times.

"Chat! The akuma must be in her microphone! We have to find a way to get it!" Ladybug called towards her partner and Chat looked around. Sonic stayed in one place, which was underneath a streetlamp. He could use that to their advantage.

"Cataclysm!" Chat exclaimed and ran towards the streetlamp. Sonic's figure snapped around as soon as the streetlamp started to rot away and it went to fall on top of her. She jumped back but was caught in Ladybug's yoyo before she was pulled towards the hero.

"Playtime's over, Sonic."

Ladybug walked towards her extended hand that held the microphone and instead of fighting against her restraints, Sonic smirked. "Not quite, Ladybug. I'm itching for an anchor!" The green light shot out of her microphone and it hit Ladybug making Chat exclaim.

Sonic burst out laughing and in a burst of inked notes, she vanished without a trace. Chat ran towards Ladybug and ignored the beeping of his ring. "M'Lady! Are you alright?" He asked and Ladybug wanted to reply but...she had no voice to do so.

"She took your voice? This could mean treble," Chat said and Ladybug gave him a disapproving look because of the joke making him raise his hands in surrender. "What do you want us to do? How am I going to talk to you now that you don't have a voice?"

His ring went off again and Ladybug pointed at it. She gestured to her earrings and then her yoyo, hoping he would understand. "You want us to go for the night before we change back?"He asked and she nodded.

"I guess you're right. We'll sort this out tomorrow. Please be careful, M'Lady. I hope you're voice returns soon!" Chat said and grabbed her hand before he attempted to kiss it. To her dismay, she pulled back too late and he was able to kiss it before he left.

She silently sighed before she threw her yoyo and jumped off. She didn't know what she was going to do but she was sure that the previous encounter with Sonic was only a warning. She had a feeling that Sonic might just be their greatest enemy yet.

Moreover, their greatest challenge to get Sylvia back.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13**_

Marinette tossed and turned in bed but no matter in what position she lay in, she couldn't find any sleep. She was sure the maximum sleep she got in was about two hours but the other hours she lay awake to think about Sonic and a way to defeat her.

She touched her throat and tried to make a sound but nothing came out. How was she going to explain this to the others at school? She couldn't even make a sound to cough or sneeze to show that she might be sick.

"You shouldn't worry too much Marinette. I'm sure that you're voice will come back. You just have to beat Sonic," Tikki said as she floated in next to her and Marinette nodded with a deep frown. She pushed herself up in bed and grabbed her phone before she looked at the time.

She still had two hours before school started and it gave her time to think of a plan. She looked at Tikki, making the kwami blink a few times, and Marinette grinned. She pointed at Tikki, then coughed but Tikki shrugged in confusion.

She typed in something on her phone before she showed it to Tikki. **_"I could use your help, Tikki. Every time I make a cough or sneezing motion, you have to make the noise. You think you can do it?"_** Tikki nodded but she had a frown on her features.

"I can, but it's risky. What if people start to ask questions and get suspicious?" Tikki asked and Marinette cupped her chin while pondering on the thought. Her face suddenly lit up and a confident smirk came onto her features before she typed again.

 ** _"We only have to convince my parents that I can't go to school to prevent any people getting suspicious. That'll give us enough time to think about a plan to get my voice back as well. I'll tell Alya I woke up with a nasty cold and that my parents are keeping me home,"_** She typed.

"Okay, we can try. Besides, we need your voice to transform." Tikki said before Marinette's eyes widened in horror. That's right! She had to say 'Spots on' before she transformed but how was she going to get her voice back if she wasn't Ladybug?!

"Calm down, Marinette. We'll figure something out before Sonic attacks again. We just have to brainstorm on what to do" Tikki tried to soothe the girl and she vaguely nodded. This situation was a mess.

"Marinette, you awake?" Sabine, her mother asked and their eyes widened. Marinette dove back into the bed with Tikki following. "Marinette?" Sabina called as she stepped inside the room and saw Marinette was still in bed.

Marinette nodded slightly at Tikki and the kwami. Tikki made a sneezing sound as Sabine climbed the few stairs to Marinette's bed. "Are you alright? You were tossing and turning all night." Sabine asked in concern.

Marinette made a sneezing motion while Tikki followed with the sound. "Oh, no. Are you feeling sick? Do you have a fever?" Sabine asked and went to feel Marinette's forehead. Marinette's eyes widened and she made a coughing motion while Tikki followed once again.

Marinette gestured towards her throat and then tried to talk but no sound came out at all. "You're voice is gone? Oh dear, looks like you're sick. You'll have to stay in bed today. We'll have to go get some medicine for you" Sabine said and Marinette mentally cheered but sadly nodded.

"Now, you rest. I'll contact Miss Bustier and tell her that you're not going to school today. I'll bring you something warm too." Sabine kissed Marinette's forehead before she climbed down the few stairs and exited the room through the trapdoor.

When she was gone, Marinette sat up again and Tikki flew out from underneath her blankets. "Marinette, I know that you don't like lying to your parents but it's the only thing you could do right now." Tikki said and Marinette nodded.

She pulled her phone out again and texted Alya that she won't be coming to school because of a cold. She knew it was necessary to lie because she couldn't risk anyone finding out that she was Ladybug but she couldn't help the stab of guilt in her chest.

 ** _"Okay, I let Alya know. Now we have to figure out how I'm going to transform! Isn't there a way that you can just let me transform?"_** Marinette texted before she showed it to Tikki but the kwami sadly shook her head.

"Unfortunately not, but there is a way that might work though I've never tried it before myself" Tikki said and Marinette raised an eyebrow. "We have to develop a mental connection until I can hear your voice to act to your command"

 ** _"Can we really do that?"_** Tikki nodded.

"Yes, I believe that you can do it Marinette. The only problem is that it takes hard concentration and meditation from both of us. I don't know how long it will take but we have to try" Tikki replied and Marinette nodded.

 ** _"Then we better get started! I can't let Chat handle Sonic on his own! We're a team after all and I have a feeling that this'll be our most greatest threat yet"_** Marinette texted and Tikki nodded. The feeling was mutual to her kwami. They had to be prepared before the next encounter with Sonic.

No matter what.

* * *

 ** _At school..._**

Alya sighed as she sat down in her chair while reading the message that Marinette send her. She had quite the timing to get sick but what could Alya say? It wasn't her fault for getting sick but she hoped that Marinette could get better soon.

She wondered with the bluenette knew of Sylvia's disappearance and worried for the blonde as well. She had faith in Ladybug and Chat Noir to find her. However, she couldn't help but wonder if this had something to do with an akuma attack again.

"Hey, Alya! Dude, where's Marinette? Is she late again?" Nino asked as he stepped inside the classroom with Adrien following. Alya shook her head and put her phone down as the two boys went to sit down.

"No, the girl's sick in bed. She said her parents decided to keep her home for the day" Alya replied and Nino flinched while Adrien's brows furrowed in concern. "I'm sure that she'll be back tomorrow..."

"Ow, that's harsh, dude! I hope that she gets better. You think she knows about Sylvia?" Nino asked but Alya shrugged while shaking her head. "Damn, that's some sudden news! I hope she's okay" He said in concern.

"Don't worry, Nino. I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will find her in no time! They've never disappointed us before" Alya tried to cheer the male up and he nodded with a grin. He knew that very well.

Their eyes traveled towards Adrien who was very quiet and he was staring at the silver bracelet around his wrist. "You alright, bro?" Nino asked and Adrien snapped out of his haze before he nodded with a smile that didn't reach the emotion in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just worried about Sylvia, that's all. I hope Marinette gets well soon too. Things just aren't the same without them here" Adrien quickly stated and an idea popped inside Alya's head making her smirk.

"Well, if you're so worried about Marinette, you can always go and see her. I'm sure she'll be happy to have you visiting her!" Alya suggested and Nino was quick to catch wind of it before he nodded at the statement.

"Alya's right, Dude, besides, you two are going to the movies tomorrow. You should probably go see if she's still alright to go" Nino added and exchanged glances with Alya. They seemed to think about the same thing.

"Sure, I'll go visit her after my fencing class. Alya, do you mind if I took her homework with me as well? I'm sure that she wouldn't want to fall behind with work," Adrien asked but Alya shook her head.

"No problem! I'll let her know that you're coming over. Thanks, Adrien" Adrien nodded with a small smile before the bell rang. Their attention shifted towards the front of the class as the rest of the class walked in.

However, Adrien was fidgeting with the silver bracelet around his wrist and he didn't know why. The only reason that came into his mind was that he was worried about Sylvia. He couldn't believe that she had been akumatized and they had to fight her or fight to save her was more correct.

He knew that she was still somewhat sane beneath the control of the akuma since she wasn't able to tear that last song out of her songbook. That may be a way to find a solution to help defeating her, but what were they going to do now that Ladybug didn't have a voice?

Plagg told him that it could mean trouble if Ladybug couldn't speak her demand to transform and she may not be able to help fight against Sonic. However, Adrien was sure that she would figure out a way like she always did, but he couldn't help but feel concerned.

He was worried about both of the girls, more than he even knew.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

Marinette sat alongside Tikki on her floor in a meditating position. Both of them were concentrating hard and tried to mentally connect to each other. However, it was much easier said than done to them.

"Anything yet, Marinette?" Tikki asked as she opened up her one eye to look at the girl next to her but Marinette shook her head. They still haven't mentally connected and she couldn't hear Tikki's thoughts or the other way around.

 ** _"This is hopeless and it's taking too long. Surely, we would've made some sort of contact by now. What are we doing wrong, Tikki?"_** Marinette typed and showed it to Tikki but the kwami didn't know the answer.

"I don't know, Marinette. Maybe we should try to concentrate harder. I know that we can do it if we tried hard enough. I've heard that it happened before between a kwami and the chosen one and if it happened in the past, it could happen again" Tikki tried to encourage and Marinette silently sighed.

Her phone suddenly went off and she picked it up before she saw she had a message from Alya. Tikki went to float in next to her as Marinette opened the message. Their eyes widened as they read the message and Marinette nearly threw her phone away.

 ** _"Adrien's coming over later today to give you your homework and notes. Don't freak out too much. Love ya, girl" –A_**

Adrien was coming over?! No, no, no! This was not happening! She had to clean up her room ASAP but not only that, she had to dress the part! Marinette was losing her mind as dread filled her but Tikki was quick you fly into her view of sight.

"Calm down, Marinette! We still have time to clean up your room! All you have to do is to take a deep breath" Tikki tried to soothe the female and Marinette nodded. Tikki smiled at the girl and shook her head. She needed to get her emotions in check.

They started to take off the pictures and posters of Adrien against the wall. Marinette changed her screen wallpaper and made sure that the picture frame that held his picture was hid away, not like last time.

Marinette sighed in relief and gave Tikki thumbs up. Now they could go back to meditating until Adrien arrived. Hopefully Sonic wouldn't attack in that time and they'll still have enough time to develop the mental connection.

She was about to sit down before a news screen popped up on her computer and her eyes widened. Sonic was attacking the citizens in the park and the people were running and screaming until their voices were stolen.

"Looks like we won't have time to meditate. Let's go, Marinette!" Tikki said but Marinette gave her an uncertain expression. "Don't worry, Marinette. You _are_ Ladybug. You don't have to transform to be her. You just have to believe in yourself"

Marinette looked back at the screen and saw Sonic continue her torture. She didn't have time to doubt herself! Marinette nodded determinately at Tikki and her Kwami smiled before seeing Marinette looking for something.

"What's wrong? What are you looking for?" Tikki watched as Marinette pulled out a pink cap that she designed herself. She put it on followed by a pair of sunglasses and nodded at Tikki. She was supposed to be sick in bed, and this way she could keep her appearance a secret.

They made up her bed with pillows underneath to make it seem as if she was sleeping and made sure that everything was fine before they sneaked out the back door. Marinette stared at the door for a few seconds and then rushed off towards the park.

 _I have to find a way to get my voice back or else I won't be able to transform. I understand what Tikki meant but I won't be able to cleanse the akuma without my powers. I'll just have to let her shoot me with that green light again. Maybe then, my voice will return._

"Look at them run. This is so much fun and they can't even call their favorite heroes to come help them. Pathetic" Sonic sneered as she sat down on the fountain in the park. She let out a yawn as she spun her microphone in between her fingers.

Now, she waited for the heroes to show up.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14**_

Marinette ran into the park with Tikki hiding in her purse. She spotted Sonic on the fountain and hid behind a tree. She looked around for any object that she could use. She noticed a shard of glass form a broken mirror and picked it up with a grin.

"You know, they can't cheer for you if you keep stealing their voices" Chat Noir came into view and Sonic smirked at the black cat. He walked towards her in a casual gesture but he had his stick in his hand.

"I don't need their cheers or their screams. All their words do is hurt you and shatter your soul!" Sonic yelled and shot her beams towards Chat. He jumped around while dodging her attacks and spun his stick before he attacked her.

"Wow, that must really struck a chord" Sonic growled at his words and jumped towards him. Her mike suddenly changed into her own green stick before they attacked each other. Chat jumped back, split his stick before he attacked her with the two halves.

"Where's your partner, Kitty? I hope I didn't silence her completely." Sonic dodged Chat's attacks with ease before she burst into inked notes. Chat staggered forwards with a yelp and looked around in hope to find her. "You're absolutely useless without her"

"Oh yeah? I'm not as useless as you think!" Chat threw his one half of his stick backwards but it went straight against the tree. Sonic wasn't there. Where on Earth was she? He suddenly heard a chuckle and the next thing he knew, he was bound by strange chords.

"No, you're even more useless, but thanks to that I can take your Miraculous much easier. Too bad those charms of you won't get you anywhere" Sonic smugly stated as she walked towards the bound cat.

"You're just saying that. I know that you're purr-fectly falling for me!" Chat exclaimed and knew that he was just buying time. Either to think of a plan or time for Ladybug to arrive. Sonic flushed red and growled at the male while pointing her mike towards him.

"I absolutely hate that smart mouth of yours, Kitty. Looks like I'll silence you first!" Sonic exclaimed and released her beam. Marinette came out from behind the tree and threw the mirror piece. The green beam hit it at the right angle and the light hit Marinette.

She gasped and it made a sound before she grinned. Her plan worked perfectly! "What the-! You! Who are you?!" Sonic growled angrily at the disguised girl who started to run away. "Come back here!"

 ** _"Sonic, leave her! Take Chat Noir's Miraculous!"_**

Sonic winced at the shouting voice in her head and looked back at Chat who merely grinned at her. He was secretly cutting the chords with his sharp claws and he was nearly free. There was no way that he was going to let her take his Miraculous and he owed that girl for giving him time.

"My voice is back, Tikki! Now, let's go save Sylvia!" Marinette told her kwami and Tikki nodded. "Tikki, spots on!" Marinette transformed and pulled out her yoyo before she swung off towards the park. Her yoyo wrapped itself around Sonic's wrist and Sonic was pulled away from Chat.

"M'Lady!"

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to take care for a few things before I was able to come here. By the way, did you know that honey and lemon did wonders for a missing voice?" Ladybug said with a grin and Sonic ripped her wrist away before she smirked.

"You got your voice back somehow, I'm impressed, but you won't keep it for very long!" Sonic shot her green beams at Ladybug again but she twirled in the sky and landed beside Chat. He finally broke through the chords and grinned at the heroine.

"Welcome back, M'Lady. You're voice is sweet music to my ears again" He flirted and Ladybug rolled her eyes with a small smile. How was it that he always managed to flirt with her in a serious situation?

"Chat, we need to find a way to get that microphone away from her, but we might want to look for a weak spot. Any ideas?" Ladybug asked as they stood ready for the villain who held her microphone tightly.

"Yeah, I noticed something earlier. She only holds her mike in her right hand and she never changes it to her left hand. Other than that, I have no idea" Chat replied and Ladybug nodded in reply. It was better than nothing.

"Let's restrict her right hand then!"

"Are you done talking or are we going to have some action!" Sonic shot her beams towards them and they dodged before attacking. Sonic back flipped before the microphone in her hand changed into a green stick once again.

She fought off Chat and blocked his numerous attackes. She kicked him away and he staggered back before advancing towards her again. Sonic felt Ladybug behind her and chuckled. Ladybug threw her yoyo towards Sonic but she vanished into inked notes.

Ladybug's yoyo attached itself to Chat's stick and Sonic appeared in the middle again. She suddenly pulled the rope and the two heroes crashed into each other. Sonic laughed at the scene while the other two tried to get loose.

"Looks like this is a tie"

"Honestly, Kitty. You're still joking in a time like this? You have no chance of winning if you're taking this situation so lightly!" Sonic yelled at the Chat as they got free of the yoyo's rope. He smirked at her and twirled his stick.

"Hey, it's the key to my humor and very noteworthy!"

"We're not getting anywhere with the bickering or your puns!" Ladybug scolded both of them before she threw her yoyo into the air. "Lucky Charm!" A Ladybug microphone fell into her grasp and she stared at it in confusion.

"Another microphone? You already have trouble with one! What are you going to do now, Ladybug? Sing me a song?" Sonic asked with a laugh and Marinette's brows furrowed. There had to be something she could do... Their eyes widened when Sonic suddenly pulled her mike closer.

"Boom"

Another sound wave echoed from the microphone and Ladybug acted on instinct. She yelled into her own microphone and intercepted the wave. Both sides were blown back by the sudden action and Sonic growled.

"It worked! Well done, M'Lady!" Chat praised and Ladybug nodded while looking around. She couldn't just intercept the sound. There had to be something else she could do with this microphone. "I have an idea! Sing these lyrics!" Chat added and pulled out a piece of paper.

Ladybug's eyes widened when she noticed the lyrics from Sylvia's songbook. It was the song about her little brother. "W-What?! I-I can't sing! Moreover, did you tear this out of her book?" Ladybug asked and Chat pulled out his stick.

"Trust me, this'll work. While you sing, I'll grab her microphone and toss it back to you. " Chat said and Ladybug noticed the faith he had in his plan. She nodded and opened the paper. She swallowed deeply before she took a deep breath.

 _I recall the days when we were young.  
Two siblings having so much fun, together._

"W-What are you singing?! Where did you get that song?!" Sonic yelled angrily she shook her head not wanting to hear the lyrics. "STOP IT!" She roared and grabbed her ears while trying to get rid of the lyrics that Ladybug continued to sing.

 _Our childhood days are still the best.  
You put your sister up to the test..._

"It's working! Keep going!" Chat said and Ladybug nodded. Chat ran towards Sonic and she growled before her microphone changed into a stick. "Not this time! Cataclysm!" Chat slid across the ground while touching the bricks beneath her right foot.

 _There was a time when we would play.  
You slipped, then I ran your way._

Sonic gasped when her foot was suddenly stuck inside the ground and she lost her balance. Her microphone slipped from her grip and Chat caught it. He grinned and spun it between his fingers before he threw it back at Ladybug.

 _I bumped my head, and you were saved instead..._

"Nice thinking, Chat! Now it's time for you to get out of here, you nasty bug!" Ladybug broke the microphone by smashing it onto her knee. She threw the pieces onto the ground and expected an akuma to fly out but instead, it broke into inked notes.

"Where's the akuma?"

Sonic burst out laughing and pulled out her foot from the ground. "You idiots! You fell right into my trap!" Sonic grabbed the locket around her locket and Ladybug's eyes widened in horror when Sonic took a deep breath.

She let out a loud yell and the two heroes grabbed their ears in result. Chat fell onto his knees at the loud sound and tried to block it out. Ladybug managed to crack an eye open before she saw Sonic approaching Chat.

"Chat! Watch out!" Ladybug yelled but it was muffled by the loud noise. Ladybug yelled into her own microphone but it didn't work. She gritted her teeth and grabbed her yoyo. She threw it towards Sonic but the villain yelled again and the yoyo bounced back towards Ladybug.

 ** _"That's it, Sonic. Take his Miraculous! Do it now!"_**

Chat didn't even notice Sonic come near him and tried to muffle the sound that hurt his ears. His hand was suddenly yanked and he was once again exposed to the loud sound. He couldn't do anything and his head pulsed in pain because of the loud noise.

"You're Miraculous is mine, Chat Noir!" Ladybug yelled and ran on shaky legs towards Sonic but she wouldn't make it in time. Sonic laughed as she pulled onto the ring before something slipped out from underneath Chat's black glove.

It was a silver bracelet.

 ** _"What are you doing, Sonic?! Take the Miraculous! I want it now!"_** Hawkmoth's voice echoed throughout her mind and she could feel her body want to respond but she was frozen. Her green eyes were wide and her grip on his ring vanished.

Ladybug stopped in her tracks when the loud noise suddenly stopped and stared at Sonic who was frozen on the spot. Chat winced at the ringing in his ears and shook his head as he finally came back to his senses.

He noticed Sonic's frozen state and saw her staring at the bracelet. He mentally cursed at himself for not taking it off before hand but at least it bought him time. He pushed her away from him and jumped back.

 ** _"You let him slip between your fingers! Get that Miraculous! I order you!"_**

Sonic grabbed her head and shook it before growling. "No! Get out of my head!" She yelled and the two heroes looked at her in confusion. "I-I won't hurt them! G-Get y-your own damn Miraculous!" She fell to her knees and painfully gripped her head.

"Sonic!-""D-Don't underestimate me, Hawkmoth!" Sonic wrapped her hand around her locket before she ripped it off. "Ladybug! The Akuma's inside!" Sonic threw it towards Ladybug and the heroine caught it.

She threw it onto the ground and stepped on it, making it break and the akuma escaped. "No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evillize!" Ladybug caught the Akuma with her yoyo and cleansed it before letting it go. She picked up the ladybug microphone and threw it into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything turned back to normal after she released her power. The people's voices returned as well as a few other objects and Sylvia turned back to normal. Sylvia grinned at Ladybug before her eyes rolled back and her body went limp.

"Sylvia!" Both of the heroes exclaimed but Chat was the first to catch her before she fell onto the ground. He managed to tug his bracelet underneath his glove again and Ladybug kneeled beside him.

"That was incredible. I can't believe she overcame Hawkmoth's control on her own. This is the first time it's happened. She must be exhausted" Ladybug said before her earring went off and it only had two spots left.

"You're about to change back" Chat said and his ring went off as well. "I'll take her back to the Hotel since I have more time than you." He added and Ladybug hesitated for a moment, but he was right. She was going to change back any minute now.

"Thanks, Chat. Bug out!"

Chat watched as Ladybug swung away and hoisted Sylvia into his arms. He was still baffled on how Sylvia was able to break free from the control of the Akuma. He shook his head and jumped off into the sky. He had to ponder about this later, first he had to get her back to her room.

And this time, make sure she was safe.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15**_

Chat jumped onto the balcony of Sylvia's room and immediately noticed that her once wrecked room returned to normal. He knew that it was Ladybug's miraculous that fixed everything and it made him smile once again.

He walked towards the bed and lay Sylvia down on her bed. He noticed her songbook on the cupboard next to her and opened it up. All her songs were restored and even the one that he tore out. He knew that it would get handy and was surprised that he was actually right.

Her love for her brother was the thing that seemed to save her in the end. Either that or the bracelet that she caught sight off. He didn't know which one was responsible for her actions but knew that she was one amazing girl to break free from both. She had a strong will.

His ring went off again and he glanced at her one last time before he leaped out from the balcony. He had to get away before he changed back and not only that, he still had to visit Marinette to give her the homework and notes.

He wouldn't want to be too late.

Sylvia's eyes fluttered open slowly and she glanced at the open balcony. She held her head as she sat up and a sad smile came onto her face. Ladybug and Chat Noir saved her once again and she still hadn't showed her gratitude to them.

She slowly pushed herself off her bed and walked towards the balcony. She held the door's handles and bit her bottom lip. _One day, I'll give you my thanks. I promise you that._ Sylvia thought and closed the doors behind her.

* * *

Marinette jumped onto her balcony and her transformation wore off. Tikki jumped out of her earring and Marinette managed to catch her just in time before the small kwami fell. She entered her room and smiled at Tikki.

"We did it, Tikki."

"No, you did it, Marinette. You managed to get your voice back and you saved your friend. What did I tell you? With or without the outfit, you're still Ladybug," Tikki stated and Marinette smiled at her. She was right about that.

"Tikki, about Sonic, or actually Sylvia, is it possible that she could break free like that? It's the first time that's ever happened before" Marinette asked as she sat down and her kwami floated up in the air in front of her.

"To be honest, Marinette, I don't know. There sometimes are extraordinary people with the strongest willpower to break free when they see or hear something that they're strongly bonded to. I believe that Sylvia must be that type of person," Tikki explained.

"I thought her will would've been broken after she was transformed but I guess Sylvia has a way of surprising people. I wonder what made her come to her senses" Marinette pondered while Tikki shrugged. She didn't know either.

The doorbell suddenly rang and they stared at each other before remembering. "Adrien's coming! Oh no! What do I say, Tikki?! No, wait, I have to act sick!" Marinette panicked and was quick to jump into bed with Tikki laughing before she hid.

"Marinette! Adrien's here to deliver some homework!"

"R-Really? Y-You can send him up!" Marinette called back and was grateful that she had her voice back. It was probably the first time that she realized how much she used her voice but most of all how much she needed it to transform.

Marinette let out a soft yelp when Adrien opened the trap door and her heart was pounding harshly against her ribcage. "Um... Hi, Marinette, how are you feeling?" Adrien asked as he approached her and Marinette sat up with a small smile.

"A-ah, Adrien! I-uh-better, thanks. I'm sorry that you have to see me in such a mess." Marinette apologized with a small blush that formed onto her lips. Her face heated up so much she probably looked like she had a fever.

Adrien smiled and shook his head. "Nah, there's nothing wrong. Everyone looks terrible when they feel sick-uh- I mean, you don't look terrible! Y-You look g-great!" Adrien stuttered after realizing his words and mentally groaned at his words.

"I-uh, brought you the homework of today and some notes that Alya took too. Sorry that I couldn't come earlier. I had something to take care of first" Adrien gave Marinette her homework and she smiled.

"No worries, I understand. It takes a lot of hard work to be gorgeous" Marinette and Adrien's eyes widened at her words and her face warmed up. "I mean a model! I-It takes a lot of word to be a gorgeous model...ugh...Thanks for bringing it to me anyway." She murmured and Adrien laughed.

"Sure thing. You think you're still up for the movie, tomorrow?" Adrien asked before Marinette's eyes widened. That was right! She was going to the movies with Alya! She completely forgot! She'd have to make a rain check with Alya...

"I'm much better-""Really? That's great! I can't wait for tomorrow. I wanted to go see this movie for a long time but the tickets were bought out in the first hour it opened up" Adrien said and Marinette blinked in confusion.

Adrien was going with? No, something was off. Sylvia only had two tickets one for her and Alya and Adrien just said that the tickets were bought out before he could buy one. "I guess we owe Sylvia one, huh?" Adrien said and Marinette's eyes widened.

It all makes sense.

"Y-Yeah!" _Those sneaky little... They planned this! Though, I'm not angry about it! I mean I get to go to the movies with Adrien b-but, I'm going alone!_ Marinette panicked but managed to smile at Adrien despite the debate going on in her head.

"I hope Sylvia's alright, though. I heard that she was recovered in her room a few minutes ago, but no one know what happened" Adrien said and Marinette snapped out of her thoughts. All possible thoughts of panic vanished and a small smile came onto her lips.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine. She'll probably tell us about what happened when she comes to school again. Besides, I have a feeling that Ladybug and Chat Noir made sure to get her back." Marinette said with a warm smile that made Adrien feel better.

"Yeah, you're right" He said with his own small smile that formed onto his lips and Marinette caught sight of the silver bracelet around his wrist. A sad gleam passed through her eyes and she mentally yelled at herself but forced herself to talk anyway.

"Adrien, have you found the person who gave you that bracelet yet?" Marinette asked but Adrien shook his head. "You said that it fell out while you were looking through some books. Have you ever looked at which book it fell out of?" Adrien's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Now that you mention it... No, I haven't. Maybe the clue is inside the book it fell out of! Thanks Marinette! You're the best!" Adrien exclaimed and Marinette blushed. She nodded with a soft smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Adrien, when you find out who this girl is, be sure to never let her go, okay?" Marinette said and Adrien's eyes widened at her words. Marinette was serious, that much he could tell, but there was also a look of sadness that crossed her eyes.

Did she know this person? No, that couldn't be possible, could it? Moreover, this person was a girl? Adrien glanced down at his silver bracelet and his brows furrowed. He flipped over the small silver plate and saw the engraved text.

"Don't worry, when I find her I'll make sure not to let her go. I promise you," Adrien vowed and Marinette smiled at him. She was more than happy to hear that. Maybe when they find each other, they won't be alone anymore.

"Oh no! Look at the time! Sorry, Marinette, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow!" Adrien said and winked at her. Marinette waved at him and couldn't find the words to reply. He exited her room and Marinette sighed as she fell back onto her bed.

Tikki flew out from her hiding place and saw Marinette's dreamy face before she laughed. "You know, Marinette, that was a nice thing of you to do. I only hope that you didn't give Adrien too much information away," Tikki said and Marinette snapped out of her haze.

"You think so? I know that Sylvia doesn't want him to know but it's just too sad. She's been alone her whole life even while having a brother that doesn't even know her anymore. But don't worry, I have a feeling that those two will find each other soon enough" Marinette said and Tikki giggled.

"I have a feeling too you know. That you and Adrien will find each other soon enough" Tikki said and Marinette blushed. "Especially since you two _are_ going to the movies together, tomorrow night," Marinette's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh no! I already forgot about that! How am I going to make it, Tikki! I can barely even have a normal conversation with him!" Marinette exclaimed while holding her head and had a panicked expression on her face.

"You're silly, Marinette! Don't you see? You just had a normal, well, sort of, conversation with Adrien! If you can talk to him as you did right now, I'm sure you'll be fine. Just don't go blabber around how gorgeous he is" Tikki warned and laughed while Marinette sighed.

"I guess you're right. I hope he forgets about that one" Marinette said and looked at the things he brought. "I should probably finish up with my homework before we continue" Tikki raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Tikki, I thought about this while I was trying to get a plan to get my voice back. If something like this ever happens again, we need to be prepared. That's why I decided to try even harder to make that mental connection," Marinette said and Tikki smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Marinette. I know that you'll be able to pull this off" Tikki encouraged and Marinette nodded. She quickly grabbed her homework, rushed off towards her desk and started off with it.

She didn't want to waste a moment.

* * *

 ** _At the Agreste Residence..._**

"Come on, where is it?" Adrien whined as he searched through all the books that he took out two days ago. Everything was neatly put back on his shelves but he couldn't remember where he put the book where the bracelet fell out of.

"If you ask me, you probably put it somewhere too obvious to look" Plagg stated as he floated next to Adrien while chewing on his Camembert. "Besides, how sure are you that you're going to find anything when you have the book?"

Adrien briefly stopped looking and glanced back at the kwami. "I'm not but right now, that's all clue I possibly have. I just... I don't know why but I need to find her! Whoever she is..." Adrien trailed off and Plagg let out a sigh.

He floated up onto the shelf and hummed while moving a few books. Adrien raised an eyebrow before a book suddenly landed on his head. "Ow! Plagg! What's the big deal?!" He snapped while rubbing his sore head.

"A thank you would be nice too, you know. That's the book that your bracelet fell out of" Plagg stated and Adrien's eyes widened. He looked down at the book and noticed that it was an old family album "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!"Plagg encouraged and Adrien nodded.

Adrien opened the album while swallowing thickly before his eyes widened. The first page's title was the same engraved text on his bracelet. Forever A & S. He briefly glanced at Plagg before he pages further only to have his eyes widened.

The photos were...missing.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!* May you all have a wonderful Happy New Year!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 ** _"That's it, Sonic. Take his Miraculous! Do it now!"_**

 ** _"What are you doing, Sonic?! Take the Miraculous! I want it now!"_**

 ** _"You let him slip between your fingers! Get that Miraculous! I order you!"_**

Sylvia gasped loudly as she shot up in cold sweat. Her green eyes were wide and full of panic. Her blonde hair fell down her face in a mess. Her heart pounded loudly against her chest and she could feel that she was quivering ever so slightly.

She swallowed through her dry mouth and tried to calm herself down. She had been having the same nightmare over and over again and she was sure that it wasn't just a nightmare. It was the events of when she was akumatized.

She barely remembered what happened to her and everything was a blur but she had split images still inside her memory. The one thing she definitely couldn't forget was the voice of Hawkmoth, a dark menacing voice that not only controlled her but also made her evil.

She ran a hand through her hair and let out a deep sigh. She pulled her phone closer and glanced at the time. Sylvia saw that she overslept and that school was already halfway through. However, maybe it was a good thing that she rested another day.

Besides, Yvette didn't come to wake her up for school. Sylvia's heart ached when she thought about the dark haired female. Sylvia put her and Roger through all the drama by letting herself be taken over by an akuma.

She shook her head when she heard the dark voice echo through her head again and jumped out of bed. She needed a cold shower before she went back to resting. She was tired of resting but she was tired because she wasn't actually resting either. Not with the nightmare.

She had a feeling that she'll get over it when she finally came to terms with her actions. She was very well known with Ladybug's miraculous that restored everything back to the way it was but the memory of her stealing people's voices and scaring them was still there.

All she had to do was try to make peace with her actions. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she had to try. She also decided that she needed to stop stressing. That way, she could think clearly about any situation that came up.

However, most of all, Sylvia had to stop lying to herself. She wasn't invincible. There were things that could get her down and she still struggled greatly to find her place in the world. All she had to do to now that she mattered was remember Marinette's words.

 _"Everyone has a purpose for being born and you're here for a reason. You are special and you have people who adore you!"_

Marinette was right. There were people who loved her and there were people who cared about her. Obviously, there were people who didn't like her but she shouldn't take it to her head. She shouldn't let it shroud her heart with darkness like it did.

 _"Aww, would you look at that. Two love bugs in Paris. What better place to find love?"_

Sylvia winced at a sudden pulse in her head and she staggered back against the wall of the shower. The pain stayed for a few seconds before it slowly faded away. She heard those words echo in her mind and then sunk to the ground.

The water hit her body and cascaded down against her. Her hair fell behind her back and her green eyes stared at the black tiled ground beneath her. She remembered another split image from when she was akumatized and found that her heart ached ever so slightly.

How could she be so stupid? She never realized it before but now she knew. She had fallen for Chat but his heart already belonged to someone else. She deliberately hurt herself by letting her feelings escape. Not only that, she hurt both Chat and Ladybug, the one he loved.

Sylvia shook her head as the guilt started to pile up once again. No, she couldn't let these negative emotions take hold of her. She had to make a change in her life. She had to make sure that nothing like Sonic ever happened again.

No matter what.

* * *

 ** _Later that afternoon..._**

Sylvia sat on one of the couches in the small living room with her songbook in hand. She was finishing up with one of the songs and was proud to say that it was perfect. All she needed now was to have it recorded and edited.

"Sylvia?" Yvette knocked on the door and Sylvia finished the last sentence before she looked at Yvette who entered the room. "You should be resting, Sylvy. You shouldn't be writing songs" Yvette said in disapproval but Sylvia smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me, Yvette. This is some therapy to get my thoughts on paper. I'm not doing it because I'm forced to do it" Sylvia replied and Yvette blinked a few times. Sylvia was smiling and it was a genuine smile and her eyes showed a strong emotion of determination.

"T-Then I'm relieved to hear that. There are some friends here to see you. Do you mind if I let them through?" Yvette asked but Sylvia shook her head. Sylvia closed her songbook and put it down on the small coffee table in front of her.

"Sylvia!" Alya's voice was the first one to reach Sylvia's ears and then the girl embraced her in a tight hug. "You had us so worried! How are you? Are you feeling okay?" Alya asked as she inspected Sylvia's form but the girl laughed.

"I'm fine, Alya. I do appreciate your concern but I'm doing just fine. After all, I was saved by Ladybug and Chat Noir." Sylvia replied and Alya smiled in relief. She was glad that Sylvia was doing alright after the events.

"Oh, Sylvia! It's good to see you again! I'm relieved that you're alright!" Marinette said as she also entered the room before Yvette closed the door. Marinette hugged the blonde girl and Sylvia smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Marinette"

"Look who's talking. You girls had me so worried! First, you go missing and then you got sick! My nerves can't handle that much on one day" Alya exasperated and the two girls laughed nervously not knowing what to reply.

"Wait, you were sick?" Sylvia asked in shock as she looked at Marinette with wide eyes. Marinette nodded and smiled sheepishly. However, before she could reply, Alya already intercepted while throwing an arm around Sylvia.

"Yeah! She had a fever and everything but today she's suddenly as healthy as can be! If you ask me, I think it's just the nerves that kicked in for tonight" Alya said and winked at Sylvia making the blonde's eyes widened.

"Alya, you shouldn't-""Too late, I already know, Sylvia" Marinette interrupted and Sylvia blinked in surprise. "Adrien came by yesterday to give me the work I missed and kind of blurted it out, not that he knew about your little scheme" Marinette narrowed her eyes onto the two girls.

"Wait! Adrien went to your house?" Sylvia asked while thinking about the Adrien collage room of Marinette but had a feeling that she cleaned it up before he came there. Hopefully. "Damn, I missed too much... Well, you can be angry at us but at least you've got a date tonight" Marinette blushed.

"You guys don't understand! W-What if I trip over a box of popcorn and fall onto Adrien, staining his clothes in cold drink?! Or worse, he'll get a concussion and then never want to go to the movies with me again?!" Marinette freaked out while grabbing her hair.

"Girl, you're hopeless"

"Calm down, Marinette." Sylvia said as she laughed lightly at her friend's antics and grabbed her wrists. "You're going to go tonight and have a great time. You're clumsy, but accidents can happen. Just try to be anti-clumsy for tonight"

"That's easier said than done, but I'll try. Besides, I don't think tonight will be too bad. I mean, Adrien and I talked normally or tried to anyway yesterday." Marinette said and it resulted in the two girls exclaiming.

"Shut up! You never told me that! What did you guys talk about?! Come on, I want all the details!"

"Alya, calm down! Give the girl some space. She can tell us everything after tonight. I'm sure there will be lots to talk about" Sylvia said with a wink towards Marinette. Marinette smiled at her and nodded.

"Oh! I also wanted to ask you if I could meet up with you tomorrow about midday? I'd like to ask you a favor if that's okay with you?" Sylvia asked while looking at Marinette. She blinked in surprise and raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, I don't have anything going on."

"Great! I'll come to your parents' bakery so we can just talk there." Sylvia grinned while the other two blinked at her in confusion. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything to you. Until then, it's a secret!" She said and they laughed.

"Yip, she's definitely back to normal alright. But seriously though! You're making me curious!" Alya tried to persuade Sylvia to tell her the reason for tomorrow but Sylvia laughed. There was no way she was telling her.

Marinette smiled at the scene as the two bickered playfully and felt a warm feeling reside inside her chest. It seemed as if Sylvia was back to normal but she had a nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her Sylvia still needed time.

She was still far from being normal.

After they conversed for a while, the two girls left and Sylvia gave her good luck to Marinette. Alya agreed to join Marinette to make sure that's he was ready and promised to update Sylvia on everything that happened.

Sylvia was relieved that she wouldn't miss out on too much. She wanted to be there for Marinette but knew that it was best if she stayed inside for a while longer. Besides, she had a feeling that Yvette wouldn't let her go out even with Roger.

Sylvia pulled out her phone out and went to the contact that said, Samuel Gouin. It was the number of the young designer that she promised to contact but never had the chance. Tomorrow would be the only opportunity before the rest of her crew arrived to start rehearsing.

 ** _"Hi, sorry that I couldn't contact you earlier. Things were kind of hectic on my side. If you still want to show me your designs, I'll be waiting at the 'Boulangerie Patisserie' tomorrow at midday" – S_**

She watched as the message went through and a small smile came onto her face. She hoped that he agreed to meet her there but even if he didn't it was alright. Then all she had to do was get her another designer, despite wanting to see his designs.

 ** _"No worries! I'd love to show them to you tomorrow. I'll be sure not to keep you waiting!" – S G_**

Sylvia told him she'd see him tomorrow and then put down her phone. Everything was starting to fall into place. She had to make sure that her main focus was the concert next week but she had a few things to cover first.

"Yvette!" Sylvia called and the sound was barely cold before the female walked inside the room. She looked panicked. "Hey, don't worry. I only wanted to tell you something. There's no danger here" Sylvia calmed her nerves and Yvette sighed in relief.

"Tomorrow at midday, I'll be meeting Marinette and that young designer at Boulangerie Patisserie. It is of much necessary that I meet them and it can't be postponed." Sylvia said and added the last part before Yvette could interrupt.

"When is the crew arriving?"

"We received word that they'll be landing earlier than scheduled. They should arrived Sunday evening and then get a good night's rest before we start rehearsing the next day" Yvette said and Sylvia nodded.

"Good, then I can talk to them before we start. There are a few things that I want to change." Sylvia stated and Yvette raised an eyebrow. "Also, I want to you contact Abélia and arrange a video conference with Monsieur Franck Sunday evening, about the same time the crew arrives"

"May I ask why?"

"Simple really, I'm not following his rules or orders on this performance. I cannot bring out the album he wants, but the one _I_ want. If he can't understand it then we leave his record company and find another one. I'm sure there's another one who would be glad to have me" Sylvia replied.

"Also, I'm having a few friends that I want to help me with this concert. I want you to arrange that they get the needed respect and they must be treated like the rest of the crew. Without them, my concert cannot be perfect. You got all that?" Sylvia asked and noticed Yvette's wide eyes.

Yvette stared at Sylvia in shock and disbelief. Sylvia already thought all of this through and didn't even let a single detail slip. She took complete control of the situation and decided that she was doing things her way.

"W-Why the sudden change, Sylvy?"

Sylvia smiled at Yvette and glanced out towards the balcony. "I realized that there are things that can get me down and that I can't always let everything tumble me down. From here on out, I'm following my heart and not my head" Sylvia said and Yvette smiled with a nod.

"I'll arrange everything for you. Oh, and I almost forgot! One of your friends left this behind for you. He apologized that he couldn't give it to you personally" Yvette said and pulled out an envelope before she handed it to Sylvia.

"Thank you, Yvette, and be sure to tell Roger that he'll be taking me tomorrow" Sylvia added and Yvette nodded. She turned to leave and Sylvia watched as she exited the room before she smiled too. She took the first step forward.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17**_

"Wow, you're barely back in the game and you're already throwing around orders" Oh, she knew that voice. Sylvia smirked at Chat who stood on her balcony and rolled her eyes. She had a problem with a stalker cat.

"Look who the cat dragged in. To what do I owe the honors, Chat?" Sylvia asked as she walked towards the small coffee table. She put the envelope inside her songbook before turning her attention back to the male.

"Well, I wanted to come and check up on you. How are you doing?" Chat asked as he entered the large room and Sylvia sighed but never let the smirk fall from her face. She was glad that he came to check up on her.

"As you can see I've got everything under control here. I'm barking orders where I go and I'm getting ready for my concert. I can't let anything drag me down for too long" Sylvia said and noticed his drooped ears making her heart ache.

"Chat-"  
"Sylvia-"

They blinked at their simultaneous words before they laughed. "I'll go furr-st" Sylvia said and flicked Chat's bell around his neck playfully making him chuckle. "Chat, I want to apologize. It wasn't fair for me to put you and Ladybug through all that hell" She sadly said but Chat shook his head.

"It's not your fault! If any one's to blame, it's Hawkmoth. Besides, you helped us a lot too. You managed to break free from being controlled and that's something that only you have ever done" Chat said and Sylvia laughed lightly.

"Yeah, though it wasn't easy. It's like Hawkmoth takes complete control of your conscious and no matter what, he wants those stupid Miraculous. No offense" Sylvia added the last part hoping that she didn't offend the make.

"None taken" Chat said while shaking it off without feeling offended though he was sure Plagg didn't approve. "Wait, you remember from when you were akumatized?" He asked as he recalled her words and Sylvia nodded.

"Yes, not everything though. I remember a few split images and the horrible things I did... I even remember Hawkmoth's voice but more than that, I can't remember. Why do you ask?" Sylvia asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, ah... It's the first time anyone remembered what happened after they were akumatized. The others, like Nino, Alya, Chloe, Sabrina and even Nathanaël, don't remember a thing. It was like waking up from a dream that they couldn't remember." Chat explained.

"Wait, what?! They were all akumatized?!"

"Yeah. Nino was the Bubbler, Alya was Lady Wifi, Chloe was Anti-bug, Sabrina was Vanisher and Nathanaël was Evillistrator. There were others too but they also don't remember what happened before it all started," Chat elaborated and Sylvia was surprised. They were all akumatized victims?!

"That's crazy. What does this mean?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Maybe it's because you broke through Hawkmoth's control beforehand. I'll have to go ask Ladybug about it. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about but if it gets worse, you need to tell me, okay?" Chat assured and Sylvia nodded.

"I'll tell you when it gets worse, don't worry" Sylvia said and Chat nodded. He didn't know that she was already struggling with nightmares. She convinced herself that her nightmares wouldn't get worse and decided against telling him about them.

"So... You and Ladybug, huh? How come you didn't tell me about you two before?" Sylvia asked while a smirk formed onto her lips and she crossed her arms over her chest. Chat blushed and laughed nervously.

"W-Well, we aren't something, yet. I'm sure she'll fall for me someday, but right now, this whole thing is kind of one-sided," Chat stated sadly and Sylvia's face softened. The poor kitten. He was hopelessly in love with her.

"Hey, I'm sure you will find each other soon enough! You just have to keep trying and I'm sure she'll fall for your charms. I mean, who wouldn't?" Sylvia encouraged the male and Chat gave her a smile in appreciation.

"Thanks, Sylvia. What about you? Any candidate purr-fect for you?" Chat asked and Sylvia grimaced slightly. She quickly shook it off with a laugh and shook her head. She walked away from him and walked towards the balcony but stopped at the door.

"Nah, I'm better off with no man in my life. I have a singing career that I need to concentrate on and then I'm in school too. Having a boy in my life will just overcomplicate my life even more than it is right now" Sylvia replied and Chat's brows furrowed slightly.

"What about your brother?"

Instead of flinching or freezing like before, Sylvia smiled sadly. "He has his own future that he needs to look out for. Besides, what he doesn't know won't affect him so I'm keeping things the way they are now. It's the way my father would want it anyway," Sylvia stated.

"That's it? You're just going to leave things the way they are?" Chat asked and Sylvia glanced back at the male. "You can't just leave your brother like that! Even if it is what your father wants! Do something that you want!" A strong draft blew past Sylvia as her eyes briefly widened.

"Surely, your brother would want to know who you are. Maybe he's even lonely and needs someone by his side. Have you ever thought about that?" Chat asked and Sylvia noticed a painful gleam cross his eyes.

She walked towards him with a warm smile as he clenched his eyes shut. "You can't just leave things as they are now." He murmured softly before he felt Sylvia's warm hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at her big green eyes that showed nothing but warmth and kindness.

"Chat, it's okay. No matter what, I'll always keep an eye on him and I'll always care for him. He doesn't have to know who I am. He doesn't have to look for me. All he has to know is that I love him and he'll be alright, no matter what happens" Sylvia said and Chat put his hand on hers.

"You have to tell him that"

Sylvia leaned in and kissed Chat on his cheek. His eyes widened at her action and felt her pull her warm hand away. "I will someday. That's a promise," Sylvia said before she heard a beeping sound and they both glanced down at Chat's ring.

"You're going to change back soon. You better finish up with patrol before you do" Sylvia said and walked away from Chat. "Thanks for stopping by, Chat. I'll see you tomorrow," She added with a warm smile and Chat vaguely nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sylvy. Keep safe," Chat said and walked towards the balcony. He jumped out with one last glance towards her and left. Sylvia watched as Chat left and a sad gleam crossed her eyes.

"You too..."

Sylvia sighed and walked towards the small Coffee table. She grabbed her songbook and the envelope she placed in earlier fell out. She reached for it and then went to sit down. She slowly opened it and saw there were two papers inside.

To Sylvia.

I hope that you like the picture. I tried to draw it to be best I could.

Love  
Nathanaël

Sylvia raised an eyebrow and pulled out the other paper before she gasped. It was a detailed drawing of her as a portrait. It was even colored in detail and in the right-hand corner below on the page was his signature.

An idea formed in her head and Sylvia smiled. "Nathanaël, you're a great artist and I'll make sure everyone sees it," Sylvia thought aloud before she yawned. She put back the papers inside the envelope.

Another draft entered Sylvia's room and she walked towards the balcony. She glanced outside at the night sky and a sad smile came onto her face. She closed the doors followed by the curtains before heading off to rest for the night.

* * *

 ** _The next day..._**

Sylvia groaned as another yawn escaped her lips and she stretched slightly. She was still tired and once again didn't get much sleep in. She had the same nightmare again and it was starting to get on her nerves. She needed her beauty sleep!

"Oh dear, someone didn't get much sleep in last night. What kept you up?" Yvette asked as she entered Sylvia's room. Sylvia finished up by putting up her hair and she grabbed her songbook along with her pen.

"Who knows? Maybe my conscious is haunting me about eating too many sweets these past two days. My dietician isn't going to be happy about that one," Sylvia playfully stated and Yvette laughed while shaking her head.

"What dietician?" Sylvia pouted and Yvette laughed again. "Come on, Sylvy. You have an important appointment to get to," Yvette said and Sylvia nodded. Sylvia caught glance of the envelope inside her book and her eyes widened.

"Before we go, can you quickly make a copy of this? I need to give it to Marinette, but I want to keep the original," Sylvia asked as she opened the envelope and pulled out the drawing. Yvette took the drawing and smiled.

"Sure thing. You have really talented friends, Sylvia. That's a good thing," Yvette said as they exited Sylvia's room and the blonde noticed. Sylvia was grateful to every single one of them, even Chloe who was talented with fashion...at times.

Yvette was quick to make a copy of the drawing and Sylvia put the original back into the envelope before she headed out. She waved at Yvette and entered the black car only to smile at Roger who waited for her.

"Morning, Little Lady. Ready to head out?"

"Yes, that is if my Chauffeur knows where my destination is. I sure hope that he hasn't forgotten" Sylvia teased the male and he playfully glared back at her. He knew that she was playing with him and he felt at ease to know that she was in a good mood.

"Excuse you, Little Lady, but my memory is like a GPS! I never forget any destination once I first arrived there" Roger stated proudly and started the car while Sylvia laughed. "And we're off" He added and they drove off.

"I heard that you decided to give old man Franck a piece of your mind. I knew you had it in you. You shouldn't let people step all over you" Roger stated and Sylvia raised an eyebrow while a smirk came onto her lips.

"Yes, and I finally understand what you meant before. You sure let me wonder on things for a while, huh, Roger?" Sylvia said but Roger made an innocent expression. Sylvia rolled her eyes at the male and glanced down at her songbook.

"Here we are. I'll be nearby if you need me, Little Lady" Roger said and Sylvia nodded. She stepped out, waved at him and then turned towards the bakery. She entered the building and the bell went off.

"Hey, Sylvia!" Marinette exclaimed and she was the first one to greet the blonde. Sylvia waved at her friend and greeted her back. Sylvia greeted her parents as well before they walked towards a table and sat down.

"Now, we're just waiting for-""Sorry, I'm late!" An out of breath male exclaimed as he entered the bakery and everyone glanced back at the male. He sheepishly apologized for barging in before he saw Sylvia.

"Samuel! You made it! Please, come sit down!" Sylvia gestured for him to join them and he nodded. He walked towards them and went to sit down next to Marinette. "First off, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a friend of mine and this is Samuel Gouin, a young designer"

"Nice to meet you, Samuel"  
"Likewise, Marinette"

"Great! Now that you both know each other, I'll start off by telling you why I called you here" Sylvia said and they nodded. "I want you two to design a small fashion line for my next concert and I would like you to design my new album cover as well" Their eyes widened.

"Really?! B-But you haven't seen my designs yet!" Samuel said and pointed at his designer's book while Marinette had wide eyes as well. She didn't expect Sylvia to ask something like that of her and it wasn't something small either.

"Technically, that's not true. I caught glimpse of some of your designs since you have some to Yvette and they're great. Moreover, Marinette, you're designs are off the hook as well. I wouldn't want anyone else to do it! What do you say?" Sylvia asked.

"W-Well, I don't know. I guess we can try and work as a team to design the best possible outfits and I have designed an album before. What do you say, Samuel? Do you want to work with me?" Marinette asked and the male smiled.

"I just met you but Sylvia believes in you. If she thinks you're great then I'm sure you're a fantastic designer. And we may need all the help we can get to design something like that" Samuel said and Marinette smiled.

"You guys just made my day. Though, I have one condition" Sylvia held her hand in the air and pulled out her songbook. She reached inside and pulled out a small sketch before handing it over towards Marinette. "You have to make the album with that as inspiration," She stated.

"T-This is Nathanaël's signature" Marinette said in shock and looked back at Sylvia who was grinning at her with a nod. She glanced at Samuel who shrugged before she smiled. "No problem. I can handle this. If you don't mind, Samuel"

"No, be my guest"

"Thank you. I appreciate that you're willing to help me out with this. The album will have my top hits from each of the seven albums I've released as well as two new singles." Sylvia said and they both nodded with wide grins.

"We should thank you, Sylvia! Thank you for giving us the opportunity to use our talents! We won't let you down!" Marinette said and Sylvia gave her a warm smile. She knew that they wouldn't let her down, especially Marinette.

After all, she never had before.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18**_

 ** _The next day..._**

Sylvia was still sound asleep and for the first time she only rested, no nightmares, no dreams. She was just resting her aching body. For once, she could get some peace and not worry about anything that might disturb her... Until her phone rang.

Sylvia groaned as her phone went off and sleepily reached for it. She growled when she couldn't find it and tried to reach further for it before she fell with a yelp. She whined and rubbed her head. She finally opened her eyes and reached for the phone. She yawned and ruffled her hair.

"Hello...?"

 ** _"Hey, girl! You don't sound too good. Did I just wake you up? You know it's like 10 am, right?"_** Alya's voice reached over the phone and Sylvia blinked a few times. Her eyes widened when she noticed the time and she gasped.

"You're not serious?! I completely overslept! Argh, and my body is aching!" Sylvia moaned and blinked a few times before she noticed that she slept on the couch. How did she get on the couch...? Oh yes, she waited for Chat to come and visit her last night but he never showed up.

 ** _"You're a lost case, you know that? Anyway, I'm sorry to disturb your little beauty sleep but I wanted to ask you something"_** Alya said as Sylvia stood up and went to sit back down on the couch with a sigh.

"Sure, what's up?"

 ** _"I heard you asked Marinette to help with your designs for your concert so I wanted to ask you if I can cover and article about the upcoming performance. It's for the school blog,"_** Alya asked and Sylvia smiled.

"Be my guest. If you want I can arrange that you even get to interview each one of my crew members. They're all quite a lively and busy bunch but I'm sure they'll love to talk to you" Sylvia replied and Alya grinned.

 ** _"Thanks so much, Sylvia! This will get me a bunch of new bloggers!"_**

"No, problem. I helped Marinette so I'm glad to help you as well. That reminds me! I never asked Marinette how her and Adrien's date was!" Sylvia exclaimed and couldn't believe that she forgot something so important.

 ** _"Oh that? Yeah, it didn't work out completely as we planned it. They went to the movies together and Marinette described it as a dream. However, it involved a few stutters. She said that they were half way through the movie before it was stopped and they had to evacuate"_** Alya explained.

"Oh no! Why?"

 ** _"An akuma attack broke out and the villain, Doom Director, messed with the movies. Only after Ladybug and Chat Noir sorted everything out, they were able to meet each other there again but the movies were closed for the night"_** Alya said and Sylvia groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me! Everything was so perfect! I guess luck's not on their side... Next time, we'll arrange something that's even akuma-proof" Sylvia stated determinedly and Alya chuckled

 ** _"Well, I don't think that it was an entire waste. Marinette said that after all the drama, Adrien offered to make it up with her by going on another date. Great, right?"_** Alya said and Sylvia was practically jumping up in down.

"Really?! That's great! I guess we have some development after all! We can work with this, but everything has to come from Adrien's side now. All we have to do was make sure that this next date's a success" Sylvia schemed and Alya laughed again.

 ** _"You said it, girl. What are you up to today?"_**

"Not much, since you already know I had the luxury to sleep late without Yvette waking me up. Though, I'm sure things are going to get hectic now. My crew's arriving this afternoon and then I have an appointment with the record company" Sylvia replied.

 ** _"Ouch! Trouble in paradise?"_**

"Nah, I decided that it's inhuman to have me write an entire new album by my next concert. I'm still bring a new album out but this time it's on my own conditions and if he doesn't agree then we'll go to another record company," Sylvia said and slumped back onto the couch.

 ** _"You go, girl! You go tell him he can't push you around like that. After all, you're the star and they should listen to what you want."_** Alya encouraged the blonde. Sylvia chuckled and was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"Sylvia, it's time to get ready. We have to head out early to get everything right before you team arrives." Yvette's voice called behind the door and Sylvia sighed. That was her queue. Her day was already starting to get busy.

"Alright! I'll be ready in a few!" Sylvia called back before going back to her conversation with Alya. "Sorry about that, but I have to go. So much for relaxing the beginning of the day. I'll talk to you later, Alya. Hope you have a nice day"

 ** _"Same to you, girl. Good luck!"_**

"Thanks, Alya. Bye" Sylvia ended the conversation and the call before she sighed. Her entire body felt stiff from sleeping on the couch and she stretched out her aching muscles. Her eyes traveled towards the blanket next to her and saw that it was the cover of her bed.

She couldn't remember that she covered herself with it the next before. A draft suddenly came into her room and Sylvia's green eyes widened. _Chat... He actually did come, but he left the balcony doors open!_ Sylvia thought before she laughed.

"What an alley cat..."

* * *

Sylvia sunk into the leather seat at the back of their black limousine with a deep sigh. She was already tired and it was barely in the late afternoon. They had done shopping for her demanding team all morning and afternoon.

They had to buy drinks, sweets, food and obviously a separate package for Roger, who always ate more than necessary, and headphones with the Eiffel Tower imprinted on it. They had to look hard and long to find everything for everyone.

"Argh, they're so difficult at times. I still love them, but definitely not their demanding attitudes" Sylvia stated and crossed her arms over her chest with a pout forming onto her lips. Yvette and Roger chuckled in amusement.

"Well, they are your crew and they're flying in after touring a bit elsewhere. Besides, they won't have time to tour Paris because they'll be too busy practicing for the concert" Yvette stated and Sylvia sighed with a nod. Yvette was right.

"I guess..."

"Here we are. It won't be long until their plane lands, so we can advance towards the arrival area for them" Roger said and stepped outside. He walked around the car and opened the door for the two ladies to exit.

There was another beep coming from Roger's phone and he closed the door before reaching for the device. "...It's Hwang. He says that they'll arrive in half an hour," Roger said and Sylvia raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't there rules against using phones while being on a plane?" She asked and Roger shrugged. Anything was possible when it came to Hwang and he never left his electronic devices. Hwang's technology was part of his life.

"So, all we have to do is wait for them? Great! My poor feet are aching!" Sylvia exclaimed and sat down on one of the chairs outside of the waiting area. She smiled at Roger and Yvette before a yawn forced its way through her lips.

"Tired?" Yvette asked and Sylvia slowly nodded. "I'll go get us something to drink. Roger, you stay here and keep an eye on this sleepyhead" Sylvia rolled her eyes but playfully laughed at her manager while Roger nodded in agreement.

Sylvia watched as the dark haired female left and then shifted her eyes towards the arrival exit. It shouldn't be long until her crew arrived and then they went back to the Hotel where she needed to talk to Monsieur Franck.

 ** _"Misery and hatred towards someone is the perfect recipe for my little akuma to claim..."_**

Sylvia's eyes widened and her head shot around to find the sudden voice that spoke up. She knew that voice almost too well. Was it her imagination? Did she really just hear that voice? Maybe she was so tired that she was paranoid.

She still struggled to get enough decent sleep in because of the frequent nightmares. The previous night was the first night that she didn't have any strange dreams but now she was hearing voices. Was she going crazy?

 ** _"Go now, my Little Akuma, and evillize him!"_**

Sylvia shot up at that voice again and Roger's brows furrowed. "Sylvia, what's wrong?" Roger asked and Sylvia's eyes widened. Didn't he hear that voice? It was obnoxiously loud and it echoed all around them.

"I-It's nothing! I-uh, remembered something that I need to do when we return to the hotel!" Sylvia said and then sat down again with a nervous smile. She was getting anxious and she had a nagging feeling in her gut.

She knew after she heard that voice twice that Hawkmoth was on the roll. He was planning to akumatize another victim and it was going to happen here, at this airport. Sylvia glanced around and bit he bottom lip. Everyone was in danger.

"Here you go, Sylvy. It should return your strength for a bit" Sylvia jumped in surprise at Yvette's sudden voice next to her. Yvette blinked in confusion and Sylvia laughed lightly before she quickly took the coffee. Yvette glanced at Roger in confusion but he shrugged in his own perplexity.

 ** _"Currentator. I am Hawkmoth! From now on, only you can control the sky and everything in it! No one will tell you how to fly anymore, now it's your turn. However, I want some items in return..."_**

Sylvia's eyes widened at the voice and a cold chill ran down her spine. She was trusting her gut this time. "Roger, I want you to bring the car around immediately and get some of the workers to take the crew's bags. We have to hurry" Sylvia ordered and the male almost spilled his coffee.

"But why...?" He saw her serious facial expression and nodded. "I'll have the car ready for you to jump in" Roger said and downed the rest of his coffee before he ran off. Sylvia looked back at Yvette and shook her head.

"I'll explain later. Let's just get the crew out of here" Sylvia said and Yvette nodded. Though, Sylvia didn't know how she was going to explain this to them. They'll never believe her but they were in danger and she wasn't going to risk anything. Not this time.

"Ah! I'm home at last! Paris, the city of love!" Julien Portier, Sylvia's stage manager and choreographer, exclaimed as he stepped into the waiting area of the arrival. Hwang Sung, her sound engineer, scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You get to say it, but when we visit my home, I am not allowed" Hwang stated in a sneering tone and walked on with his bags by his side. "Amateurs" He muttered under his breath before he received an exclamation from Petrovna, Sylvia's stylist.

"Amateur? That describes you both very well." Petrovna ignored their glares and glanced around the airport with a disapproving look. "I've seen well," She snobbishly stated and there was a groan behind her.

"Guys, can't you behave yourself for once? Come on, we just arrived!" Léon Fournier, head of the band, scolded them before his eyes fell onto Sylvia. "Hey, Sylvy! Long time no see! How's Paris treating you?" He asked and Sylvia smiled but they could see she was in a rush.

"It's great to see you guys and I'd love to stand in chat but we're in a hurry. Let's not waste anymore time! You'll receive the items you requested inside the car! Go, go, go!" Sylvia pushed them to hurry them and their bags were all quickly taken.

"Hey! Don't touch that. It's a designer's bag and worth more than your life" Petrovna said towards one of the workers and grabbed the bag before she walked off with a huff. "They're even worse than you," She added and received glares from Hwang and Julien.

Sylvia managed to get her crew out of the building and they walked towards the limousine, but she stopped at the door. "Sylvia, what are you waiting for?" Yvette asked as Sylvia glanced around before she ran inside.

"Sylvia!"

 _I can't just leave the people in this building!_ Sylvia thought and there was a sudden shrill yell. Sylvia grabbed the closest thing near her and slammed open the emergency glass. She pressed the button and the alarm went off before she darted out the building.

"Sorry, I forgot something. Roger, hit it!" Sylvia told the male and he nodded. He changed the gears and in the next moment, they drove off. They glanced back at the airport before a large wind swept the cars, which were still parked, away.

 ** _"Now, it will only be a matter of time before Ladybug and Chat Noir shows up!"_**

Sylvia winced at the dark voice inside her head and grabbed her head slightly. She was right. That meant the voice she heard really was Hawkmoth's and it wasn't another figment of her imagination. But... How was that possible?

"Sylvia, how did you know?" Yvette asked as she stared at the airport in disbelief with all the others except Roger who concentrated on driving. Everyone's eyes shifted towards Sylvia and she laughed nervously.

"My gut feeling?"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!* I deeply apologize that I accidentally posted one of the chapters twice but here's the next one!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19**_

They obviously didn't believe that the entire scene was because of Sylvia's gut feeling and the more she told them it was just a feeling, the less they believed her. They wanted to know the truth behind her action but what possibly could she tell them?

If they don't actually believe her now, what will happen if she told them the truth? She knew that they'll give that away as stress and that she was just imagining things but it wasn't like that. She _did_ heard Hawkmoth's voice.

The ride back to the Hotel was painfully slow and only after she stepped out of the car was she able to breathe properly again. She loved her crew but she hated it when they thought she was going crazy.

Their bags were taken back up to their rooms and all of them stayed on the same floor. It was a good thing because now they wouldn't disturb the other people when they came back late from practice or something else that came up.

"Sylvia, you have fifteen minutes before you're put through to talk to Monsieur Franck. Whatever you have to say to the crew must be quick. They're all waiting for you in the conference room just around the corner," Yvette said and Sylvia raised an eyebrow. The Hotel had a conference room?

"Don't worry, Yvette. I'll make it quick. You know that I don't like to beat around the bush" Sylvia said and Yvette nodded. They walked towards the room and entered before Roger, who was the last to enter, made sure the door was closed.

"Alright guys, mind if I talk to you real quick?"

"As long as you don't get another 'gut feeling' and chase us out of the Hotel, we're all ears" Julien stated and earned a disapproving glare from Léon. Julien shrugged the glare off while Sylvia snickered.

"Nah, nothing yet" She teased before her facial expression turned serious. "Listen, we have until Thursday to make the best concert Paris has ever seen and I'll need your full attention and concentration on this one"

"Don't we always?"

Sylvia sighed with a nod at her stylist. "Yes, you do, Petrovna. However, we need this to be even better! Earlier I send all the songs that I'm going to perform as well as a few suggestions to Hwang who will pass it down to the rest of you," Sylvia said and their phones suddenly went off.

"Already sent"

"Great! All the songs except the last two are the best songs in each album that I've ever written. I'll give you the other two when I'm finished writing them. I'll give you all individual detail about the rest later," Sylvia said and everyone nodded while Yvette pointed at her arm watch.

"Okay, and one more thing" Sylvia said and drew everyone's attention. "Each of you will take a friend of mine in. They'll help you get everything done and I wouldn't want them to be part of the hard work" She added but the crew were a bit uneasy about that.

"That can be a problem, Sylvia. They may distract us from our work and we won't be able to finish or give our full attention," Julien pointed out and the others nodded. Sylvia smiled and shook her head in denial.

"I doubt it. These people are the best and they're really helpful especially when they put their heads to it. I promise that they won't disappoint any of you" Sylvia said and they felt a bit more at ease. If Sylvia believed in them, then they would give the teens a shot.

"Sylvia, it's time. Everyone, turn your attention towards the screen" Yvette said and everyone glanced at the screen. Sylvia stood in front of the large table they all sat at and stared at the screen with a small smile plastered on her lips.

 ** _"Good evening, Sylvia. I hope this meeting you arranged is very important. I'm a very impatient man and I cannot afford to waste my time,"_** Monsieur Franck Castex said over the video and Sylvia nodded.

"I am well aware of that, Monsieur Franck, and I will be sure to make this meeting quick. I called you to discuss the conditions of my new album as well as the concert due this Friday," Sylvia said and the male grunted.

 ** _"Continue"_**

"I'm not writing an entirely new album" Sylvia said and his eyes widened while he exclaimed in shock. "Neither am I writing a song that will draw in the audience." Her crew smirked at the male's shocked expression.

 ** _"What do you mean you don't want to?! It was a clear order!"_**

"Oh, that's where you're mistaken, Monsieur. I don't take orders anymore." Sylvia said and her expression turned serious. "I'm bringing out an album with all my latest and best songs ever written and two originals that I'm busy composing"

 ** _"If you don't comply to my orders then you can-"_**

"Can what? I assure you Monsieur Franck Castex, that there are tons of record companies that wish to have me. I already had Yvette drew me up a list of them. From now on, I'm going on my rules and my rules only." Sylvia said and the male was fuming.

"I assure you that my crew agrees with my decision as well" Sylvia said and a smirk covered her lips. "All in favor of the new conditions, please raise your hands" Sylvia didn't glance back but knew that hew crew felt the same. They all stared at each other, smirked and raised their hands.

"There you have it, Monsieur. Now, I'll leave your decision until Monday, which is tomorrow. It's your choice whether you agree with me or not. I hope you have a good night's rest. Bye" Sylvia waved him off and before he could say anything else, the screen went blank.

"Well done! It's about time you put him in his place! Yeah! You go Sylvia!" Léon exclaimed and the other laughed with nods. "But... Why the sudden change in heart?" Sylvia sighed and shrugged, her smirk faltering into a small smile.

"Who knows? Maybe I got tired of being pushed around by him, but I'll see you guys after school tomorrow! I can't wait to get started and to introduce you all to my friends!" Sylvia excitingly said and Yvette smiled.

"You'll be surprised how friendly and understanding they are" Yvette said with a small smile making Julien almost fall off his chair. "I already sent to each one of them an invite to meet you tomorrow. Now, you can only go rest for the night"

"Thanks, Yvette!"

* * *

Sylvia sighed as she stepped out of the shower with a small hand towel around her neck. She had a long day and she was exhausted. She overslept, had to go shopping and then the scene at the airport.

"At least I wasn't the one akumatized" She though aloud as she flopped onto her bed and a yawn escaped her. She sat up and pulled closer her songbook followed by the remote of the television. She needed some relaxation.

She switched the television on and then glanced down at her songbook. She was nearly finished with her first song, all she needed was to finish it off with the last verse and she would be done. Though, she still had to write the other one.

Luckily, she still had time until Tuesday before they recorded it and made sure it was perfect. Then all she had to do was practice until the day of the concert. She felt a bit nervous about the one song that she was going to perform but pushed it away. It could wait until the concert.

 ** _"Ladybug and Chat Noir did it again by saving Paris after one of our top French Pilots were akumatized as, Currentator"_**

Sylvia glanced back up at the screen and saw the two heroes waving and smiling at the screen. She smiled and let out a sigh. _They did it again._ She thought and shook her head before she wanted to continue with her song.

She briefly wondered if Chat Noir would drop by again and hoped that this time she'll be awake. She was upset at herself that she fell asleep but she was glad that he was here. Even if she couldn't talk to him, his presence made her feel at peace.

A sad smile came onto Sylvia's lips as she remembered her conversation with Chat. At first, she thought that making a good conversation by starting with his love with Ladybug was a good idea but it turned on her.

Instead of getting angry like she used to, she calmly replied to him. Sylvia brought her hand up towards her locket and stared at it. She recalled his painful facial expression and it made her heart ache.

Was he lonely like she was? Was he as sad as she was? What was behind his mask of confidence?

She clicked a button on the top and the locket sprung open. She stared at the picture of her brother and her mother before slowly trailing her finger over it. _I miss you, Mom. I wish that I could talk to you. I wish that I could hear your voice again_.

Sylvia knew that she could talk to her friends, especially Marinette who knew about everything, and she could talk to Yvette or Roger but sometimes, she needed motherly advice. Sometimes, all she needed was that warm hug of her.

 ** _"Another big event coming up is the new fashion line of Gabriel Agreste. Today he confirmed that it will commence on the 14th September"_** The woman continued on and Sylvia let out another sigh as she closed her locket.

"Of course he made it the 14th September. He probably doesn't even know what day it is!" Sylvia closed her songbook seeing as she wasn't getting anywhere with writing. She was too tired after all today's drama.

 ** _"The Fashion Show will commence on the 14th September and my son will personally take part in the modeling. I have no further comments"_**

 _That voice..._ Sylvia froze when she heard that voice and turned back to the screen with wide eyes. She stared at the picture of Gabriel, his impassive and yet angry features. _I know that voice..._ There was a sudden picture flash in Sylvia's head and she winced at the pain t caused.

"Oh no, you have got to be kidding me. It's official. I'm crazy... Completely bonkers" Sylvia muttered to herself and grabbed her head with a groan. His voice sounded exactly like Hawkmoth's voice that always seemed to linger within her head.

How was that possible? Just because she believed her Father to be a jerk who only pursued his own goals and trampled on other people, didn't make him Hawkmoth. Sylvia blinked a few times and bit her bottom lip.

 ** _"Hello, Sonic. I am Hawkmoth..."_**

Sylvia's hands gripped her head again and she swallowed thickly at the echoing voice. _No, he can't be! There's no way! Why would he...?_ Sylvia looked back at the screen and her eyes slowly widened while her blood ran cold.

 ** _"Very well then, but don't say I didn't warn you"_**

"He threatened me... No, that's not a good enough reason, is it? No, no, no!" Sylvia denied the thoughts that came up into her head but she started to realize that she was right. "He can't be that despicable! H-He wouldn't... He wouldn't..."

 _Not his own daughter...?_ Sylvia could feel tears start to form in the corner of her eyes as she started to connect all the dots. He was the reason she hurt those she cared about and he was the reason... He was one of the reasons she let herself become his slave!

It was the first time in her life that a burning hatred built up within her chest and it became unbreakable. Sylvia shot up from her bed, grabbed her jacket and took her songbook before she stormed out of her room.

She needed some fresh air.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!* I posted it a bit earlier since I don't know if I have time this weekend, but there you go***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20**_

 ** _The Next Day..._**

"Sylvia, it's time to wake up!" Yvette called behind Sylvia's door and waited to hear a groan or even a whine but received nothing. Yvette waited a few more moments after she knocked again but there was no response.

"Sylvia? Are you awake?" Yvette asked and opened the door. She stepped inside and was met with another wave of silence. She looked at Sylvia's bed and felt her entire body become cold. It was empty.

"Morning, Yvette" A voice said behind the dark haired female and she yelled in surprise. She spun around to see Sylvia standing behind her, dressed, neat and she looked ready to go. She even had her schoolbag beside her.

"Sylvia! You gave me a heart attack! When did you get up?" Yvette asked as she grabbed her chest and took a few deep breaths. She tried to calm down her rapid beating heart and Sylvia gave her a warm smile.

"Relax, I woke up a while ago and decided to get ready. I was thinking of going to school a bit earlier today." Sylvia replied and Yvette blinked in surprise. That was new. Sylvia actually woke up early and got ready before time?

"Can I please have my lunch for today? Roger's waiting for me in the car" Sylvia asked and Yvette vaguely nodded. She handed Sylvia a small paper bag that she had by her side and the blonde girl gave her a thankful smile.

"Thanks, Yvette. I'll see you later on, okay?" Sylvia greeted the female and waved at her before she walked towards the elevator. Yvette stared at Sylvia's figure until she disappeared in the elevator and sighed.

What did she miss? Sylvia was...different. Even if it was only a tiny bit. She was more composed, more definite. The only times when she was like that was when she was either angry or ready to do something almost reckless. Yvette hoped that it was neither one of the above.

She didn't want Sylvia to get hurt again.

* * *

"You alright, Little Lady? You look a bit tired. Did you get enough sleep, last night?" Roger asked as he drove to school and Sylvia nodded with a yawn. She forced it away and made sure to stop the tears from forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess thinking about the busy week makes me tired" Sylvia weakly lied and Roger's brows furrowed slightly. Sylvia laid her head against the door and stared out to the shops that they passed.

Her mind was elsewhere and her eyes didn't focus on any building or object that they rode past. She didn't know how she should feel about the new discovery and even after she walked around to get some air, she didn't feel any better.

"Here we are, Sylvia." Roger said and Sylvia smiled with a nod. The kind emotion didn't reach her eyes and neither did it reach her swirling emotions within her chest. "If you're not feeling well, contact us. Please, Sylvy" He begged and Sylvia shook her head.

"I'm fine, Roger. Don't you worry about me. I promise" Sylvia said and he nodded. She stepped out of the car and waved him goodbye. She watched as he left and her facial expression faltered slightly. _I won't put you through that again..._

"Hey! Look who's early! I think that's a new record" Sylvia turned back towards Alya who approached and she laughed. "If only Marinette could follow in your footsteps" Alya said and shook her head in disapproval.

"Hi, Alya" They greeted and gave each other a hug before they went to sit down on the stairs, outside. "Well, it's Marinette. Clumsiness and sleeping late are what make her so adorable," Sylvia said and Alya laughed.

"And amusing" Alya added and smirked. Sylvia playfully rolled her eyes before a yawn escaped her again. "Whoa! Looks like someone didn't get any sleep! What happened to you? You went from oversleeping more to sleep deprived mode!"

Sylvia groaned and shook her head. "Let's just say that sleep isn't my best friend right now. Neither are my dreams." Sylvia muttered and Alya gave her a sympathetic look. She put a hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Nightmares?" Sylvia nodded. "You know, you can always talk about it, girl. Maybe if you get it out of your system you'll be able to get some shuteye," Alya suggested and Sylvia smiled while laying her head down on Alya's shoulder.

"Thanks, Alya. Though, I don't think talking about it can make me feel any better. If I say it aloud it may get me in trouble." Sylvia stated and Alya blinked a few times. A thought crossed her eyes and she smirked,

"Well, that's a problem. Then we'll probably get a special black cat to get you out of trouble and since you guys get along so well I'm sure he won't mind" Alya stated and Sylvia rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Don't even try it, Alya. You're not playing matchmaker with me. Besides, I haven't seen him the last two days. The one day I fell asleep and the other day I wasn't in my room." Sylvia sadly pointed out and Alya snickered.

"Looks like someone's catsick."

"That's not even a term! Why would I be catsick anyway? He has more important things to do than keep me up all night. If you haven't noticed, there are more akuma attacks recently and in the night," Sylvia said and Alya nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm so bummed about that! I can't record a bit of Ladybug action while I'm sleeping. I can't even stay up late for some action because of school! Damn... But I'll find a way! I won't let my bloggers down!" Alya exclaimed in determination.

"Uh-huh"

Alya glanced down at Sylvia and noticed that she had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She blinked in shock before shaking her head. If she didn't deal with a late friend, she had to deal with a tired one, but hey...What were friends for?

"Hey, Alya! What's-?" Alya glared at Nino as he approached and he quickly shut his mouth. Alya pointed at the sleeping Sylvia and he raised an eyebrow. "What's up with her?" He whispered and Alya glanced at the blonde.

"Sleep deprived."

"Geez, that's harsh, dude. She's probably under a lot of stress. I mean, Friday's the concert and she has so many things to arrange" Nino pointed out and Alya nodded. She guessed that was probably what the nightmares were about.

"Speaking of which, did that manager chick send that e-mail to you too? I only got it yesterday but it sounds awesome. I can't believe we're going to watch Sylvia's crew in action," Nino said and Alya nodded.

"You bet I did. I can't wait to record everything for my blog. It's going to be epic," Alya stated and made sure that she didn't talk too loud. They were both excited by seeing how professionals prepare for a concert.

"Hey, guys-!""Shhh!"

Adrien's hands shot up in surrender when Alya and Nino shushed him. They both pointed at the sleeping Sylvia and he stared at the blonde. Was she sleeping on Alya's shoulder? How tired was she?

"Sorry, I didn't see her sleeping. What's wrong with her?" Adrien whispered to them while looking at Sylvia. She looked out cold and her bangs hung lazily over the one part of her face. She looked so peaceful.

"She's a bit sleep deprived. Who can blame the girl, though? Having nightmares aren't easy and she has a lot of stress on her shoulders" Alya said and Adrien's eyes widened. His brows furrowed and a small frown came onto his lips.

"Nightmares? She's been having nightmares?" Adrien asked and Alya nodded. _So it has been getting worse then. She hasn't been getting enough sleep because of those scenes coming back to her..._ He thought.

"Ah!" Sylvia suddenly sat upright while holding her head with both hands. She scared the other three who jumped back slightly in shock at her outburst. It took Sylvia a few moments before she realized she was being stared at and she glanced up.

"Uh... I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you were out cold! What was all that freaky yell action about? Nightmare, Dude?" Nino asked as Sylvia regained her composure and she sighed with a nod. Alya put a hand on her shoulder again and Sylvia smiled at her friend.

"I don't know. How does a monster microphone who wants to eat you whole sound like?" Sylvia asked and Nino laughed while shaking his head. Alya chuckled and knew that dream only meant stress.

"Shouldn't you get some rest? Maybe you should take the day off, Sylvia," Adrien suggested with a concerned facial expression. Sylvia shook her head stubbornly and gave him a reassuring smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be just fine! Besides, I already missed school twice last week. I'm not doing the same this week! If I feel any worse, I'll tell you" Sylvia said but Adrien didn't agree despite Alya and Nino nodded. However, Adrien knew that Sylvia wouldn't do that.

After all, she hated to make people worry.

"Anyway, how come you're manager emailed us? Don't get me wrong, I'm stoked that she invited us to come and check out how you dudes get everything together. I'm just wondering why" Nino asked and Sylvia smirked.

"Well, the idea was your truly's. Each of you is going to join a member of my crew and help with the arrangements for the concert. Alya here, of course, will handle the recording of everything and she can go wild." Sylvia explained and Nino's eyes widened.

"Dude!"

"That sounds awesome! I wish that I could come but I have another photo shoot today again," Adrien said and let his shoulders slump in defeat. Sylvia's face fell but she pushed passed the negative emotions and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Adrien. We're going to be busy this whole week so you can fall in any time. You just tell me when you have time and I'll arrange something for you," Sylvia said and Adrien's face lit up.

"Really?! That's great!"

"Adrikins!" Chloe's voice reached their ears and resulted in both Nino and Alya's faces to fall. That was one voice they didn't want to hear to early in the morning. Chloe slung her arms around Adrien's neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Morning, Chloe" Adrien greeted awkwardly. He never knew what to do with in this situation. He knew very well that no one actually liked Chloe, except Sabrina and Sylvia, but she still stayed his friend.

"Oh! Morning, Silvikins! I can't wait for this afternoon. I cancelled all my appointments to join the styling you arranged. I've wanted to get my hair the full treatment for a while now" Chloe said and played with her hair.

Nino and Alya looked at Sylvia in disbelief and couldn't believe that she invited Chloe to join them. Sylvia laughed nervously at the looks she received and nodded at Chloe. She was in trouble but with both of her friends.

"Y-Yeah, you'll love Petrovna, believe me. You two could've been sisters" Sylvia added the last part and watched as Chloe smirked. She waved for Sabrina to follow her and advanced into the school, complimenting and throwing insults where she went.

"Are you serious?! You invited, Miss Psychopath too?!"

"Before you go on and on about it being a bad idea, here me out" Sylvia stopped Alya and she huffed before she crossed her arms over her chest. She waited for an explanation and hoped that it would satisfy her.

"Petrovna, my stylist, is exactly...okay, maybe worse than Chloe and they both love styling. Also, Chloe is a friend and I couldn't just leave her out. Moreover, you're going to be too busy with your own things that you won't even notice she's there!" Sylvia explained and Alya raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you're right, girl."

"Anyway... It looks like Marinette's late again today. She's following in my footsteps but in the wrong ones" Sylvia stated and Alya laughed as she thought about Sylvia's oversleeping incident. Sylvia smiled and stood up.

"We better get to class before Miss Bustier arrives. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to start my week by going to the Principal's office for attending class late," Sylvia said and they all nodded before they followed her.

Sylvia secretly glanced back down at Adrien's wrist and a small smile came onto her face. He still wore the bracelet. She was relieved and happy that he still wore it. It made her feel a lot better and it made a warm feeling reside within her chest.

Her eyes widened when a memory crossed her thoughts and she suddenly remembered what made her snap out of her controlled haze. A silver bracelet that Chat Noir wore. She remembered how she was about to take his Miraculous when a silver bracelet slipped out of his black glove.

Adrien caught Sylvia's stare and glanced up at her. Adrien noticed her locket but for the first time it had, his eyes widen. Sylvia looked up at him before two pairs of green eyes made contact, and it seemed as if time stopped. The jewelry pieces brought up a lingering nostalgic feeling.

One that neither of them could ignore.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21**_

Marinette eventually came to school and dropped in when Chemistry Class started. Luckily, she didn't have to give an excuse and went to sit down with Alya. She waved at Sylvia and the blonde waved back at her before they turned their attention back to the teacher.

The last few periods after that one flew by quicker than Sylvia expected them too, but she was relieved that she didn't fall asleep in anyone of them. She was tired but at least she managed to push by.

"What a day!"

Marinette stretched out her muscles and Alya smirked. "You mean, what a half day. Someone overslept again but thankfully I made sure to write down extra notes for you," Alya said and handed Marinette a few pieces of paper.

"Thanks, Alya! I owe you one!" Marinette said and put her papers into her backpack before looking at a silent Sylvia. "Hey, are you alright? You haven't said anything for a while now" Sylvia nodded and gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." Sylvia replied and tried to reassure the girl with her smile. She didn't want anyone to worry about her. Yes, she was tired but the reasons behind it stayed her own and the worry couldn't make any of them go away.

"Sure, you're fine. Girl, did you forget that you fell asleep on my shoulder this morning? Moreover, you had a rough time to stay awake in class today. Maybe you should rest a bit" Alya pointed out and Marinette blinked in surprise. She fell asleep on Alya's shoulder this morning?

"Did you forget? We have to meet my crew in a few minutes and I need to tell each of them what their tasks are. But, I'll tell you what, after giving out orders and everything is fine, I'll go rest." Sylvia said and the two girls nodded.

"Sounds good"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that! H-How are we going to make it on time?!" Marinette asked as she was reminded of the meeting with Sylvia's crew. Sylvia smirked at her and went to stand aside while pointing at a limousine.

"Your carriage has arrived"

"W-Whoa! Dudes! We're riding in that?! Sweet!" Nino exclaimed as he came in behind the two girls and Sylvia grinned. "I'm already feeling like a celeb just by looking at it," He added and heard a snort behind him.

"Look at these losers all gaping at a car. They obviously don't know about anything better to do" Chloe snobbishly stated behind them and Sylvia sweat dropped. She always had a way with insulting people.

"Chloe, let's not start any arguments now. Why don't you and Sabrina go and take your seats?" Sylvia said and Chloe huffed with a nod. She gestured for Sabrina to follow and the two girls were off.

"Dude, I don't know how you put up with her. She's like the worst person in this school!" Nino said with a small frown and Sylvia sighed with a nod. They slowly started to walk down the few stairs while the other two girls entered the car.

"I told you before. There are a lot of Chloe's out there in the world and I have one in my crew. Petrovna, my stylist, was the one to teach me how to handle them," Sylvia explained and Nino flinched.

"Ouch, Dude. That's harsh"

"Yeah, I can't even imagine to have a Chloe type person as my stylist. It'll be a train wreck," Marinette said and the other two nodded while Sylvia laughed. They really didn't like Chloe even in the slightest.

Sylvia opened the door for them and they all entered before she entered last. "Samuel! It's good to see you! I take it that you received Yvette's message?" Sylvia asked as she saw the designed and he nodded.

"Yes! I wouldn't miss this for the world. I actually made a few designs that I'd like you and Marinette to see" Samuel said as Sylvia sat next to him and she smiled. She was proud that he already had a few designs.

"Me too! I made a design for your new album and I brought it with me," Marinette said with a wide grin and Sylvia's eyes widened. She was already that far with the design? "Though...I kind of...lost the drawing you gave me... I'm sorry!"

"Hey, don't worry about it. It wasn't the original. Believe me, I know about your legendary clumsiness. That's why I asked Yvette to make a copy." Sylvia said with a laugh and Marinette let out a relieved sigh.

"You guys can show me after I made sure everyone was on their places. Nino, you're going with my sound engineer, Hwang. Alya, you're going with my choreographer and stage manager, Julien. Lastly, Chloe and Sabrina, you're going with Petrovna, my stylist," Sylvia informed them.

"Sweet!" Alya and Nino exclaimed and gave each other a high five. Chloe and Sabrina smirked at the news while Samuel and Marinette continue to talk about ideas. Everyone was happy about their matchups.

When they arrived, they all exited the limousine and Sylvia walked up to Yvette. She watched as her crew were already busy on stage to set things up except Petrovna who was probably sorting out her stylebooks.

"The stage is quite bigger than the first performance's," Yvette pointed out and Sylvia nodded. It was much bigger. "Hwang said that he'll meet you outside, Petrovna's backstage and Léon's busy to sort out the instruments for the band" Sylvia nodded and turned back to the group.

"Alright! Yvette will take Chloe and Sabrina to Petrovna. Roger will take Marinette and Samuel to a comfortable room where they can plan. Alya and Nino, you're coming with me" Sylvia said before everyone split up.

"Hey, what's with that Samuel guy, Sylvia? It's the first time that I've seen him but..." Alya trailed off while glancing back at Marinette. Sylvia glanced back at the female and laughed while shaking her head.

"No worries, Alya. He's a great designer and no threat towards Marinette, believe me," Sylvia said and Alya vaguely nodded. "Besides, Marinette only have eyes for one guy," She added with a small smirk.

"Yes, that can work-no, it's too, too, too...argh, it won't work anyway"

"Julien! Can you stop you're stage managing for a bit and come over here?" Sylvia called as the male rambled on and on at his plans. Julien glanced back at her and nodded. "Julien, this is Alya, she's going to record a few things for her blog, though I'm sure that she'll help with a bit of advice too."

"Nice to meet you, sir!"

"Oh, no, no, no. Please, call me Julien. My Father is sir." Julien said and took Alya's hand before he kissed it making Sylvia want to groan. He was a romantic. "Please to meet you, Alya. Now, I could use some advice over something. Can you help me?" Julien asked and Alya's face lit up.

"What's with this dude?" Nino whispered to Sylvia as they both watched Alya walk over towards Julien to help him with something. Sylvia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms together as she watched them.

"Let's just say Julien is a romantic. He's always like this, don't worry about it. Come on, I want to introduce you to Hwang" Sylvia gestured for Nino to follow before they walked out of the auditorium.

Music played outside and Nino's eyes widened. "What an awesome beat!" Sylvia glanced around and saw the male with his earphones on. Sylvia's call was muffled under the noise and she walked right in front of him to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry. I was just testing out equipment"

"No problem. Hwang, this is Nino. He's one of the best DJ's there is and he'll be working with you" Sylvia introduced him and grinned. She watched as the two shook hands and then they looked back at Sylvia.

"Nino knows my songs by heart and he knows music. That's why I want you two to work together on the songs that I'm going to perform. I want every song to flow into one another until the last two songs break the flow. Can you do that?" Sylvia asked and Hwang huffed.

"I can do. Can you do little man?" Hwang asked and Nino smirked with a nod. "Then show me what you got" Nino's eyes widened and he cheered. Sylvia watched with a smile as he stepped in front of the equipment and Hwang started to show him the ropes.

 _Now all I have to do is go check out the designs._ Sylvia thought and turned to walk away. She was sure that Nino and Hwang would enjoy themselves. She wasn't even going to check up on Chloe because she already knew Petrovna had their hands full of ideas.

"This was a good idea, Little Lady" Roger spoke up as he walked in next to Sylvia and she nodded. "They're getting in some new and fresh ideas that may just make this performance the absolute best"

"That's partially why I suggested this. I really want this to be a fantastic concert... That reminds me, did you book the tickets for them all?" Sylvia asked as she looked back at the male and Roger nodded.

"I've already got them and two extra like you asked me to get. They'll receive them Thursday when we're done with all the arrangements" Roger replied and Sylvia grunted. Everything was going according to schedule.

"Thanks, Roger. I appreciate it. I'll talk to you again later. First, I have to go and look at some of the designs Marinette and Samuel drew" Sylvia said before she left the male's side and entered another room.

Her green eyes scanned the room and they landed onto the male designer. Her brows furrowed as she looked for Marinette and found that she was missing. It was only Samuel who was drawing and throwing papers away.

"Where's Marinette?"

"Oh, Sylvia, she said she needed to go run a quick errand. She forgot something important. She said that she'll be back as soon as she finished up" Samuel replied as he glanced back at Sylvia's figure and threw away another paper.

"That's okay. Then you can show me your designs while we wait for her. Mind if I sit down?" Sylvia asked but Samuel shook his head. Sylvia went to sit down next to him and he pulled out a few designs that he made making her eyes widened.

"I made an outfit for all seven songs you're putting on your album. I drew a bit of inspiration from your other performances. Marinette helped with a few of them too. What do you think?" Samuel asked as Sylvia looked through the designs with an approving smile.

"I really like them. Mind if I make another suggestion? I want you to make all of these but can I add something? You are aware of Ladybug and Chat Noir and of course then my alternative self, Sonic, right?" Sylvia asked and Samuel nodded.

"I want you and Marinette to design two outfits similar to Ladybug and Chat Noir's suits but it mustn't be the real deal. However, I want you to design the real outfit I wore as Sonic. Can you do that?" Sylvia suggested and Samuel's brows furrowed as he pondered on the thought.

"I should be able to do it. One question though, for whom is the Chat Noir outfit? Should I make it for you?" Samuel asked wondering if he needed to change the costume to resemble a female suit but Sylvia shook her head.

"No, that outfit will be worn by Léon, the head of the band. He should be around here somewhere if you need to take the measurements. Think you'll manage without Marinette?" Sylvia asked and Samuel nodded.

"It should be no problem, but I'll wait until she comes back. I don't want to do all the work and she has a very fresh mind. It may help a lot with making those outfits of yours," Samuel said and Sylvia smiled. She was glad to hear that they worked as a team.

"Sylvia!" Roger burst inside the room and Sylvia jumped slightly. "I-It's Léon! H-He's in trouble! Turn on the television!" He said and Sylvia's eyes widened. She grabbed the remote and turned on the power to the television before the news broadcasted.

 ** _"What we're seeing here is live footage of hostages that a new akumatized villain, Black Jeweler, imprisoned. His price is the Miraculous of both Ladybug and Chat Noir. Where are our heroes and will they agree to his price?"_**

Sylvia gasped as the camera showed a tied up Adrien against Léon and she let the remote fall. She growled and stormed out of the room with the others calling her name. However, she wasn't going to listen to them. All she could think about were the two tied up boys.

And how she was going to get them out of there.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22**_

 _I should've listened to my gut after I found out about Hawkmoth! I shouldn't have forced myself not to hear his voice!_ She scolded herself as she ran at full speed in the empty streets, her breathing heavy.

 _Not only is he prepared to use his own daughter but he dares to endanger his own son as well! What a despicable man!_ She thought angrily and clenched her fists by her sides. She looked around and still didn't see any Ladybug or Chat Noir.

She was sure the building with the hostages were around somewhere near her. She stopped and looked around. Her eyes widened when the figure, Black Jeweler, stepped out onto a balcony while staring at the camera that recorded him.

The large golden crown on his head shot a beam out and Sylvia watched in horror as the camera crew as well as the camera changed into gems. She grabbed her mouth to muffle her gasp and clenched her eyes shut.

 _Ladybug... Chat... Where are you?!_ She thought and bit her bottom lip. She had to find a way to get inside that building to get Adrien and Léon out of there. But what could she do? She didn't have powers like they did and she would only get herself changed into a gem.

"Chat... Where are you?" She wondered and flinched when something suddenly blinded her. She approached the shining object and bent down. She picked it up before her eyes widened. It was Adrien's ring!

She quickly hid against a wall again and looked at the ring _. He must've tossed it out before the Black Jeweler could take it._ She thought and bit her bottom lip again. She slipped on the ring and looked back at the building's balcony. _If only I can get up there..._

"Hey, Adrien- Woah, you're not him." A voice suddenly said behind Sylvia and she yelped while spinning around. She saw a small floating...black creature as he looked at her. "Uh-oh" He spoke again and Sylvia wanted to yell.

However, the creature quickly held her mouth shut and she was unable to yell. "Don't yell! Black Jeweler's going to hear us and then you're going to be in trouble!" He hushed and Sylvia nodded before he let go of her mouth.

"W-What are you?"

"Me? I'm a Kwami. I grant powers and with that ring, I can grant the power of destruction. Name's Plagg by the way" Plagg replied and Sylvia blinked a few times. She looked back down at the ring and swallowed thickly.

"Wait, this is a Miraculous. It's Chat's ring, isn't it?" Sylvia asked and Plagg nodded. "No, no, no, no, no! This means that Adrien's... That's not possible!" Sylvia could feel her blood run cold as realization washed over her.

"Listen, I know that you're freaking out a bit, but no one must ever find out about me or that Adrien is Chat Noir. You aren't even supposed to know but it's too late now that you put on that ring. You need to keep this a secret," Plagg said and Sylvia snapped out of her haze.

"I understand... Don't worry. Keeping secrets is a hobby of mine anyway. I still can't believe it though... How am I going to get you to Adrien? We can't even enter the building without being spotted" Sylvia said as she glanced at the door and then the balcony.

"This is a pain and Ladybug's not even here yet. I guess we don't have any choice. You need to transform" Plagg said and Sylvia's eyes widened in shock. "You have to become Chat Noir" Sylvia shook her head and waved her arms frantically in front of her.

"Are you serious?! I can't become Chat Noir! That's just wrong! I don't know how to do this saving people stuff! Just so you know, I was a villain and I'm afraid of heights!" Sylvia pointed out while Plagg sighed.

"I know you were a villain, but I also know that you broke free of Hawkmoth's powers. That's reason enough for you to transform. This will only be a onetime thing. You have to trust in yourself. Adrien needs you" Plagg stated and Sylvia's eyes widened.

"All you have to say is 'Claws out'"

Sylvia bit her bottom lip as she stared at the ring. Was it really all right if she lend his powers to save him? Could she do it? No, there was no 'could', she had to do it. Even if it only was to keep Black Jeweler busy until Ladybug arrived.

"Just this once...Plagg, claws out!" Sylvia exclaimed and Plagg smirked before he was absorbed into the ring. Sylvia's eyes widened as a mask appeared on her face and she transformed. She stared down at herself and then looked back at the balcony.

 _I can do this!_ She told herself and grabbed the stick attached to her back. She ran straight towards the building and extended the stick. She jumped and rolled into the scene from the balcony before she made contact with the Black Jeweler.

"Looks like I crashed this party just in time" Sylvia said and the people behind her cheered. Adrien's eyes widened at the female that dropped in and he noticed the ring she had around her finger. It was his.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I-I uh..." _I didn't think this one through!_ Sylvia mentally cursed at herself she had to think and do it fast. She caught sight of Adrien and their eyes briefly locked. A small smile came onto her lips and she twirled her stick in between her fingers.

"My name's Shade. I'm a shadow of the real Chat Noir and I've come the people's aids." Shade stated and then attacked Black Jeweler. He shot his beams towards her but she dodged them and kicked him backwards.

 ** _"Get her! She has the Miraculous of Chat Noir! Take the ring!"_**

"Nice try, Hawkmoth! I'm not giving this Miraculous to anyone except Chat!" Shade spun her stick in front of her and stopped the beams that were shot towards her. She glanced back at the people who tried to avoid being shot.

"Everyone get out of here! I'll hold him off!" Shade ordered and the all nodded. They started to loosen the ropes of some of the people while Shade jumped back. She cut loose a few ropes with her claws until everyone were free.

"You said your name was Shade, right? You're just a copycat of the real Chat Noir! You're just an imposter!" Black Jeweler said and Shade smirked. She split the stick in two and spun both pieces around between her fingers.

"I'd rather be an imposter than be a slave to Hawkmoth, Black Jeweler!" They attacked each other again and Shade managed to hold him off. However, the space inside the room was small and it was difficult to get in enough blows.

Black Jeweler pushed her outside onto the balcony and Shade's eyes widened. She was so far up! If she fell now, she would be in trouble. Her fear of heights kicked in and she tried to block all of the Black Jeweler's attacks by spinning her stick.

Black Jeweler smirked and shit his beam towards the balcony before it changed into golden dust. Shade gasped and horror washed over her. She was going to fall! She didn't have nine lives and she didn't think that she was going to land on her feet either!

"Hang on!" Someone suddenly wrapped something around Shade's ankle before she was thrown into the air. Shade spun in the air and managed to land onto the roof of the building. Her heart was hammering against her chest and she was shaking slightly.

"Thanks for keeping him at bay...um, Shade. I don't know if you're a friend or a foe but we have to get the akuma. Can you help me do that?" Ladybug asked as she landed next to Shade and the blonde nodded.

"No problem. The akuma is in a gem on his crown. If we can get his crown we may be able to get the gem too" Shade suggested and Ladybug nodded. They descended towards the ground with Shade sliding down her stick and took their stances.

 ** _"I want their Miraculouses, Black Jeweler! Get them!"_**

"Watch out, Ladybug. Hawkmoth's throwing orders. Be on guard," Shade warned and Ladybug's eyes widened. "I don't have time to explain" Shade added and Ladybug's brows furrowed before she nodded.

"I am King! I will come out victorious and your Miraculous will be my prize!" Black Jeweler exclaimed and lifted his arms into the air. Ladybug and Shade's eyes widened when all sorts of jewels and gems were collected in a large wave and they swallowed thickly.

"I you have any ideas, I'd be glad to listen to them!" Shade exclaimed before the wave of jewelry were shot towards them. They managed to fend off the wave by using the stick and yoyo but there was no end to the wave.

"This isn't getting us anywhere... Lucky Charm!" Shade stepped in front of Ladybug while fending off the attack. "A metal tray? What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asked in confusion while looking around.

"Let's not hope its serving our Miraculous to him!" Shade said as she watched Ladybug try to figure out what she was going to do. Shade growled as she pushed off more of the wave and started to walk forwards until she was in reach.

Shade slipped beneath the wave and kicked Black Jeweler's legs out underneath him. The wave of jewels and gems changed direction and Shade's eyes widened in horror when the wave approached Léon.

Her eyes darted towards a board a few feet from her and she gritted her teeth. "Cataclysm!" She exclaimed and jumped towards the board. She touched the foundation and it rotted away before it fell in front of Léon, blocking the wave.

Shade jumped onto the board, grabbed the boy by his back and jumped into a nearby store. "Stay here and don't come out until everything is safe." Shade ordered and Léon's eyes widened. He stared at her in wonder before he nodded.

Shade then jumped out of the store again and Ladybug landed in beside her. "I know what to do. Follow my lead!" Ladybug said and Shade nodded. She watched as Ladybug jumped into a spot in the sun and she grinned. That's what she planned to do.

"Hey, Greedy Jeweler! You know it's a claw-ful crime to steal other people's paw-sessions, right?" Shade mocked and he growled at her. He shot more beams at her and Shade dodged them all while getting closer to him.

"It's Black Jeweler!" He roared while shaking his head when an irritating light shone in his eyes. Shade smirked and jumped in behind him before he even noticed. "Argh! Where is that light coming from?! You-!" Shade took his crown and grinned as she spun it on her finger.

"You've earned your crown, Ladybug"

Shade handed her the crown and Ladybug smirked back at her. "Thanks, but I only wanted this gem" Ladybug said and broke the gem out of the crown. She broke it and the akuma that possessed the make flew out.

"No more evil doing for you, Little Akuma. Time to de-evillize!" Ladybug exclaimed and Shade watched as Ladybug caught the akuma. Her ring went off and she let out a sigh. She was going to change back soon.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

As soon as Ladybug threw the tray into the air, Shade made herself scarce in an alleyway. She changed back to normal and Plagg flew out of the ring. "Thanks for lending me your powers, Plagg" Sylvia said and he grinned at her.

"As long as I get some Camembert, it's a pleasure" Plagg replied and Sylvia rolled her eyes at the kwami. She nodded and gesture for him to hide in her white jacket's pocket. She looked around outside before she ran towards the scene.

"Léon! Léon! Are you here?!" Sylvia called and it wasn't long before the male ran out of a store towards her. "Thank goodness, you're alright! You gave me quite a scare!" Sylvia added as she hugged the male.

"Sorry about that. I was just on my way to get new strings for one of the guitars when that crazy guy came out of nowhere. Luckily, that Shade saved my life. I owe her one. Her and Ladybug" Léon said and Sylvia smiled.

"We all do. Come on, let's go back. We should probably tell the others you're fine, though I have an idea that I'll get scolded for running off on my own again," Sylvia said and they both laughed lightly. It felt good after all the drama.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have something to get back at the Hotel! Mind if I go?" Sylvia asked but Léon shook his head. "Thanks, Léon. I'll see you later!" Sylvia waved at the male before she ran on towards the Hotel.

 _First, I have something to deal with..._

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hi, my dear readers!* Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23**_

Sylvia walked towards the Hotel with her own tired body and she occasionally heard groans coming from Plagg. He was either very hungry or he was doing it on purpose but Sylvia didn't know what he was really doing.

"We're almost there. Can you be quiet for a moment? People are going to hear you" Sylvia tried to silence the kwami and suddenly smiled at the few people who walked by. They smiled back at her and didn't seem to hear her conversation.

"I can't help it! I'm so hungry!" He whined and Sylvia gave him a sympathetic look. There had to be a shortcut... She grinned when she noticed an alleyway that cut straight through the Hotel and quickly slipped into it.

 _I should get here faster now._ Sylvia thought and continued to walk on. There was a blur of red and Sylvia quickly hid away. _What was that?_ She glanced around the trash bin she hid behind and held her nose at the terrible smell.

Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Ladybug that came into the alleyway and the first thought was that Ladybug knew she was Shade. She must've followed her here in hopes to confront her... It wasn't the reason.

"Spots off" Ladybug said and her costume vanished. Sylvia gaped but quickly grabbed her mouth to silence the noise. _No way! This is not happening! First, I find out Adrien is Chat Noir and now I find out that Marinette's Ladybug! This is just twisted._

Sylvia waited until Marinette left and a pink creature smiled at Marinette from out of her purse as they walked on. Sylvia swallowed back the shock and looked around before she quickly darted out towards the Hotel.

* * *

"Argh! My poor aching body! I can't move another muscle!" Plagg moaned as he floated down onto Sylvia's large bed and the blonde gave him a sympathetic smile. Did it take that much energy to have her transform? And he had to do it every day.

"Well, you can relax. I ordered you some Camembert. It should be here soon," Sylvia said and Plagg's mood shifted. He cheered and he could already feel his stomach rumbling. He was always hungry for cheese.

There was a knock on her door and Sylvia opened it to see the Camembert arrived. She thanked the male and walked towards her bed. She opened up the serving try and Plagg practically attacked the cheese.

 _So much for having an aching body._ She thought and shook her head. The smell was terrible but she didn't mind it though. She smelled a lot worse before and it was her way of showing her gratitude towards the kwami.

"This is not my day. It's too overwhelming. I never saw that one coming though. Marinette, of all people..." Sylvia groaned and buried her face into her hands. "Why me...? Why did _I_ have to find it all out...?" Sylvia thought aloud before she looked back at Plagg who gave her a peculiar look.

"When you're done I should probably get you back to Adrien. I'm sure he's worried sick. Especially since someone else transformed and took his place for the day," Sylvia said as she sat down on her bed.

"He'll be even more shocked when he found out it was one of his friends. I can already imagine his face when he finds out" Plagg stated before he gobbled up the rest of his cheese and Sylvia frowned deeply.

"Plagg, just like I can't tell anyone he's Chat Noir, you can't tell anyone that I'm Shade. Please, I know that you're his kwami but I don't want him to know it's me" Sylvia begged the small black cat and he sighed.

"Fine, but this will only put another person on his search list." Plagg said and sighed after he ate the last piece of camembert. He lay back down on the bed while rubbing his small stomach. Sylvia blinked a few times before she raised an eyebrow.

"Another person? Who's he already looking for?"

"Aren't you curious? He's looking for this girl who gave him that bracelet. He knows that the 'S' has something to do with it and he even has the album, but there are no photos inside. He almost found a clue." Plagg replied and Sylvia's eyes widened.

She gasped and grabbed her mouth in shock. "H-He's looking for me?" She thought aloud and Plagg blinked a few times. They stared at each other before both of their eyes widened. "Oh no! I thought aloud again!"

"You're the one he's looking for?! You're kidding right? Do you have any idea how long he's been looking for you? He's practically going insane because he can't find anything to help him look!" Plagg stated and Sylvia bit her bottom lip.

"Plagg, he isn't supposed to look! He shouldn't be looking for me! This is bad... This is really bad... First, I find out Chat Noir's actually Adrien. Then I found out Ladybug's Marinette and then I find out Adrien's looking for me." Sylvia grabbed her head and groaned.

"Um... Okay... What are you to him anyway?"

"Adrien's my little brother," Sylvia answered and Plagg exclaimed in shock. "The bracelet was a present from me to him on his seventh birthday. The text at the back is Forever Adrien and Sylvia." She explained.

"No way! This just got juicy! Why can't he remember you? What about the empty album?" Plagg asked as he floated in front of Sylvia. Sylvia brought her hand up to her locket and held it tightly in her hand without opening it.

"He was very young when I left home. My Father made sure to get rid of any evidence that I might still exist and forced so many activities onto him that he didn't have time to remember. The album you found is probably the fake one I had Yvette, my manager make" Sylvia replied and closed

"A fake?"

Sylvia reached into the cupboard next to her bed and pulled out an identical album. Plagg's eyes widened when she opened the book and the same engraved text were on the first page. Moreover, when she paged through, there were photos of her and Adrien when they were little.

"Why don't you tell him? Why are you hiding from him?"

"Well, because...because I don't deserve a brother like him. He has his own life and a bright future ahead of him! I'm just a singer who performs when people wants her to. Besides, my Father doesn't want me to tell him" Sylvia explained.

"That's a terrible reason! You know that he's lonely right? His, or actually, your Father doesn't even pay attention to what's really going on in his life! Don't let him tell you what to do! He's your brother!" Plagg said and Sylvia smiled at the kwami before her eyes widened.

"Wait, Adrien's my brother but he's also Chat and that means... The other night I blabbered everything out about my brother to my brother! Oh no!" Sylvia thought in shock and disbelief and Plagg chuckled.

"And you two didn't even know it. Now that's funny," Plagg said before he burst out laughing and Sylvia gave him a glare. He was unfazed by the look she gave him and merely continued to laugh at the situation.

"When you're done laughing, we should probably head to my Father's house. I'm sure Adrien is worried sick about you," Sylvia stated and playfully nudged the kwami. Plagg grinned at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, but what am I going to tell him?"

"You can tell him anything as long as it doesn't involve me being Shade and that I'm his sister. Other than that, you can tell him." Sylvia replied and Plagg nodded. He was already thinking about what his explanation was going to be.

"Come, let's go. I don't want to return too late and I have to talk to my Father as well" Sylvia said grabbing her phone and walking towards the door with the kwami following. She didn't have much time.

"Yeah! It's time you told your old man he can't push you around!" Plagg agreed and Sylvia smiled while shaking her head. "Oh, before we go, there was something I wanted to ask you" Sylvia stopped at the door and glanced back at Plagg.

"Why didn't you tell Chat that you were having nightmares?"

Sylvia averted her eyes at the question and now knew that Plagg was with Adrien when she revealed that information. "I haven't seen him for two nights now and I didn't want to bother him with it. Also, it's not just nightmares anymore. I can hear Hawkmoth's voice"

"What?"

"I can hear Hawkmoth's voice when he plans on making a new villain and I can hear his voice when he talks towards the akumatized person. Though, I need to be near his next victim to heard it. It's been driving me crazy to be honest," Sylvia said and Plagg's brows furrowed.

That could mean trouble. The only logical reason could be is that she still had an akuma living somewhere but that wasn't possible. Ladybug cleansed Sylvia from her akuma and if she had another one, she would've been under the influence of Hawkmoth.

"You should talk to Adrien about it. We need to find the reason behind that before it gets worse. Did you hear his voice today too?" Plagg asked and Sylvia nodded. Luckily, she could do something about the situation.

"It's getting late and I still have to stop at another place. I know that you just ate but we're going to have to transform one last time, okay?" Sylvia said and Plagg sighed deeply. There wasn;t anything he could do about that.

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Sylvia jumped down into an alleyway and bit her bottom lip. She landed onto her feet and let out a sigh. She hated heights. The transformation wore off and she changed back to normal while Plagg flew out of the ring.

"Now, I'm tired all over again!" Plagg moaned and landed onto Sylvia's cupped arms. "Why did you have to go to that girl's house anyway?" Plagg asked while rubbing the back of his head and Sylvia sweat dropped.

"For your information, that was Ladybug's room. Looks like someone didn't listen to me when I told them I found out who Ladybug is." Marinette said while raising an eyebrow at the kwami who exclaimed.

"No way! Adrien's true love is that girl? And she crushes on him in real life since that room was full of posters... This is getting very interesting!" Plagg laughed and Sylvia sighed again. What was she going to do with this kwami?

"Yeah, yeah, but you can't Adrien that. If Ladybug, uh-Marinette, wanted him to know she would've told him. This is something they have to sort out on their own. Understood?" Sylvia said and Plagg groaned.

"You're taking all my fun away!"

"Whatever, get inside here" Plagg flew into her bag and she walked out of the alleyway. She walked on normally while looking around. She was sure that it was somewhere around here... Sylvia's eyes widened when she spotted the mansion and came to a stop.

Sylvia stood at the large gate of the Agreste Mansion and let out a shaky sigh. How long had it been since she had been here? She could still remember the part of the roof she fell off and every room was still imprinted into her memories.

 ** _"Who is it-Miss Sylvia?! W-What are you doing here?"_**

"I'm here to see my Father, Natalie. It's very important and it cannot wait" Sylvia stated and Natalie blinked a few times. She nodded and vanished from the screen before the gates open. _Here goes nothing._

"Welcome, Miss Sylvia. Your Father said that he'll be here shortly. He has a few things to take care of first," Natalie said and Sylvia nodded. Natalie led Sylvia to a large room and left Sylvia on her own while she waited for her father.

Sylvia glanced around and opened the door. She silently closed the door behind her and sneaked up towards Adrien's room. It wasn't long until she found his room and sneaked in. Luckily, Adrien wasn't home.

"I guess this is where we part, Plagg. Thanks for everything" Sylvia said and the kwami flew out of her jacket with a small smile. Sylvia glanced down at the ring around her finger and she took hold of it.

"I'll see you again sometime"

Sylvia nodded and took off the ring, making the kwami disappear. She put it on Adrien's desk and grabbed a sticky note nearby. She wrote him a quick letter, like she did with Marinette, before she exited his room and made sure to enter the other room again.

Your secret's safe with me - Shade

Sylvia looked around in the room and her eyes fell onto the painting of her mother. It made a nostalgic and longing feeling wash over her. She missed her mother more and more with every passing hour...

"Sylvia. It's quite a surprise for you to come here abruptly without arranging anything. I hope you know that I'm a busy man and that you're taking a big risk on being here," Gabriel said as he entered the room and Sylvia glanced back at him.

"I know you're busy, but don't worry, I'll make this quick." Sylvia said and her facial expression hardened. "I know that you're Hawkmoth" She plainly stated and she watched as Grabriel's eyes briefly widen.

"I don't know what you're talking about-""Don't play games with me. I know that you're him! You think I won't recognize the voice that controlled me? I'm not that stupid," Sylvia growled at the male and Garbiel's eyes narrowed.

"I see, you still have memories of that... Interesting. What are you going to do now that you know? Are you going to reveal it? Surely you must know that people won't believe you," Gabriel said and Sylvia smirked.

"Nothing. I'm going to do absolutely nothing. I'm just going to sit back and watch as Ladybug and Chat Noir conquer every Super Villain you throw at them. Then I'll watch as they take your Miraculous and stop you from controlling anyone else!" Sylvia said and Gabriel smirked.

"I see now. You're Shade, the one who showed up today in Chat Noir's place," Gabriel said and Sylvia's face darkened. "You know the true identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir and yet you're not going to do anything? You might as well join me and help me get what I want"

"Think again! You already had your chance with me and it failed! Their identities will stay secret and I'll make sure to keep it that way" Sylvia replied and Gabriel huffed. She was playing the hero for once.

"Is that all you came to tell me?"

"I will only say this: If you control me again or endanger my brother any further, I will end you. I don't care about the consequences. I won't let you get away with it" Sylvia said and turned on her heels to leave.

"Farewell, Father"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hi, my dear readers!***_

 _ **First I want to say thank you for all the enthusiastic reviews I've gotten for this story so far. It's really inspiring and motivational to get all the awesome reviews* I hope that you all continue to read, enjoy and review the story.**_

 _ **Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24**_

Marinette had a small smile on her lips by the time she returned home. She and Samuel worked hard to get the designs done and even managed to get started on making them. Though, it started to get late and Sylvia told them that they could return home.

Marinette felt a bit guilty that she had to leave Samuel to fend for himself while she went to find another akuma, but she couldn't help it. Sometimes it was difficult to be both Marinette and Ladybug but she had to fulfill the duties of both of them.

"Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad! I'm heading up to my room to finish up with some homework!" Marinette said as she smiled at her parents. They sat in front of the television and glanced back towards their girl.

"Sure thing, Honey. You can tell us about your day later!" Her Father said and Marinette nodded before she advanced towards her room. She entered her room through the trapdoor and sighed as she sat down onto her couch.

"Phew, what a day!"

"You can say that again. At least you managed to get everything done in time." Tikki spoke up as she flew out of Marinette's bag and the bluenette nodded. She opened up her schoolbag and pulled out her homework.

"Yeah, but we would've gotten done earlier if it wasn't for that akuma attack. Luckily, we finished off with that early..." Marinette trailed off and a troubled expression took hold of her face as she walked towards her desk.

"You're worried about this 'Shade', aren't you?"

"Of course I am, Tikki. She had Chat's Miraculous and used his powers almost flawlessly! She even predicted Black Jeweler's next move. I don't know. To be honest, I'd rather work with Chat. I wonder if he's alright" Marinette stated in a concern tone as she sat down.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine! I don't know who this Shade character is but she said that she'll help and she seemed to be on our side. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have captured the akuma that easily," Tikki said and Marinette sighed with a nod.

"You're right, Tikki. I'm just not used to work with someone else. You think we're see her again? Hopefully not with Chat's Miraculous this time..." Marinette said and Tikki shook her head while bringing her hands up in confusion.

"I don't know. She can prove to be a great ally to fight against Hawkmoth. Though, I don't think that she has her own Miraculous" Tikki murmured the last part but Marinette still heard her. Marinette sighed with a shrug and looked down at her desk.

There was a sticky note and there was something written on it. Tikki followed Marinette's line of sight and came in closer as Marinette lifted it up. "A letter? From who?" Marinette narrowed her eyes on the text.

Your secret's safe with me - Shade

"What?!" Marinette fell of her chair while throwing the note in the air while Tikki stared at the note with wide eyes. "S-S-She knows?! Tikki! She knows! How can she know?! This is bad! This is very very bad!"

"C-Calm down, Marinette. Maybe she's talking about another secret?" The moment Tikki said it aloud they both shook their heads. What other secret could there possibly be? And it was Shade who left the note.

"What is she tells someone else? Tikki, we have to find her and confront her before she says anything to anyone!" Marinette said with a face filled with panic. This was a mess. What was she going to do?

"Where are we going to find her, Marinette?"

"I don't know, but we have one place to start looking. Shade said that she was Chat Noir's shadow. Then we should start our search by talking to Chat first. He may know who and where she is" Marinette said and Tikki nodded.

This was her only chance that she could get information on Shade and she had to assure that her identity stayed secret. Even if this Shade character was able to keep it a secret, it wasn't for certain that it would stay a secret.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Adrien burst into his room as soon as he got home and looked around in hope to find his ring or even Plagg. He regretted his action by tossing his ring away but Black Jeweler had it within his grasp. He's rather lose it than have Hawkmoth have it, but he didn't want to lose Plagg!

At that time, in that situation he thought that it would be the wise thing to do. He had thought to made sure that Hawkmoth didn't get the Miraculous and even planned to look for the ring afterwards, until Shade showed up.

He didn't know what to make of that female. The moment she swooped into the scene, he was shocked and he still remembered how composed her voice sounded. She was hesitant at first but then her confidence built up.

What was strange was the way she spoke directly to Hawkmoth instead of just talking towards Black Jeweler. She seemed to be in a fight against Hawkmoth and not his minion. It was as if she could hear and see him clearly.

However, he didn't have enough time to watch the fight before they were chased out. He managed to get a view from the fight not too far away and watched how Shade held off Hawkmoth, saved a civilian by getting hurt by using his Cataclysm and helped Ladybug.

It looked so natural for her to do it.

Unfortunately, he was unable to follow her to find out who she is. She managed to vanish off the scene without a trace along with his Miraculous and Plagg. He lost his Miraculous and he lost the chance to once again fight alongside His Lady.

Adrien's eyes shot towards his desk and his face lit up when he saw the ring laying on it. He didn't even notice the note next to it and quickly slipped the piece of jewelry onto his finger. In a flash of light, Plagg appeared.

"Hey, long time no see-"

"Plagg! I thought I'd lost you! Thank goodness you're back! I don't know what I would've done without you!" Adrien exclaimed and hugged the kwami. Plagg blinked a few times before he slipped out of Adrien's grasp and smirked at him.

"You won't be Chat Noir for one. You can be glad that someone like Shade picked me up, otherwise you we would've both been in trouble," Plagg said and Adrien blinked for a few times. He frowned and his brows furrowed together.

"Shade, huh? Who is she?"

"Nope! Not telling! I gave my word that I won't say a single word about her true identity!" Plagg stubbornly stated and Adrien sighed. He had a feeling that Plagg wouldn't say anything... Not without a bit of persuasion...

"Too bad. I would've given you this piece of Camembert if you told me about her..." Adrien trailed off as he picked up a piece of the cheese. Plagg's face lit up and he practically tackled the cheese out of Adrien's hand making the blonde smirk.

"For your information, I haven't eaten in forever! Besides, you owe me!" Plagg said and Adrien groaned. Plagg tossed the cheese in the air before he swallowed it whole and sighed in satisfaction. "But, I'll tell you...only after you read that" Plagg pointed at the small note.

Your secret's safe with me - Shade

"What?! S-She knows?! Plagg, please don't tell me that you told her!" Adrien stated and the kwami threw up his small paws in surrender. Adrien knew that is she didn't know about his secret then Plagg would never have been brought back to him.

"Hey! I didn't tell her anything! She figured it all out on her own! She recognized the ring because she saw you wear it" Plagg said and swallowed thickly. He just revealed something about her... Luckily, it wasn't her name.

"Plagg... Who is she?"

"Alright! I'll tell you, but I'm not giving anything else away! Shade is the person you're looking for! She and this mysterious girl that gave you the bracelet is the same person" Plagg revealed and Adrien's eyes widened.

"What?! You're telling me that I've been looking for Shade this whole time? She was this close? Plagg, you have to tell me who this is! I need to know!" Adrien urged but Plagg shook his head with a small frown.

"No can do, I promised I won't. Besides, she doesn't want you to find her..." Plagg trailed off sadly and Adrien's eyes widened. What? She didn't want him to find her? Adrien sat down on his bed with a sad and a confused expression.

"It's not because of you that she doesn't want you to find her. She believes that she'll cause you trouble if you find out who she is" Plagg said and Adrien's brows furrowed. He looked back down at his ring and clenched his fist.

"Well, I don't care! I'll find her no matter what! I know that she's this close to me and I won't stop looking for her!" Adrien exclaimed and Plagg smirked at him. "And I have an idea where to find a clue..." Plagg's eyes widened before he groaned. That didn't sound good...

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Both heroes were on a search for each other and both believed that they could get a clue by talking to the other one. However, neither of them would get the answers they hoped for and Shade's identity would stay a mystery for them...

"Well, look what the cat dragged in" Ladybug said as she swung onto the one rooftop after she spotted Chat Noir sitting on the tiles. Chat heard the voice of the female and turned to face her with a wide smile.

"I missed you too, Bugaboo!"

He went in for a kiss but Ladybug pushed him away with her finger on the top of his nose. "Silly kitty, there's no time for your flirts. I actually came here to ask you about Shade" Ladybug said as Chat rubbed his nose.

"Same here. But please, Ladies first"

"What do you know about her? She said that she was your shadow so I'm hoping that you know something about her or even who she really is" Ladybug asked and Chat blinked a few times. He wanted to know the same thing.

"Unfurr-tunately not, M'Lady. I was hoping that you could tell me. I don't know who she is but I know that she doesn't want to be found. Which is a paw-sible problem" Chat said and Ladybug sighed deeply.

"We need to find her, Chat. She knows my true identity and I don't trust her enough to leave my secret with her." Ladybug said with a deep frown. Chat blinked a few times before he cocked his head to the side.

"That's a paw-blem. She knows my true identity as well. She left a letter behind in which she saw that my secret was safe with her and she left my Miraculous with it" Chat said and Ladybug's eyes widened. It was the same with her.

"Then we need to make sure that we find her soon enough... My mind says that we shouldn't trust her and luckily, a good Super Hero listened to her head," Ladybug said with a smile while pointing at her head.

"Aww, but I like listening to my heart since you're in it," Chat said and Ladybug blushed ever so slightly why shaking her head in disapproval towards the male. He always knew how to be flattering and flirtatious when he wanted to be.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't let that get you into trouble, Kitty. Come on, we still need to do some patrolling" Ladybug said and threw her yoyo before she was off. Chat sighed with a dreamy smile before he too decided to start patrolling with one last thought.

 _She'll fall for me someday..._

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hi, my dear readers!***_ _ **Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25**_

The rest of the week seemed to fly by faster than Sylvia had predicted. They finished up quickly with the arrangements for the concert and she finished writing the two songs. Thanks to Hwang and Nino's teamwork, they were able to pull off the perfect sequence for the show.

Alya and Julien made sure that the stage was perfect for Friday and she even had enough time to film the others. Chloe and Petrovna were done as well and used Sabrina as a model. Sylvia still didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing.

Marinette and Samuel finished last but the designs they made were excellent. After a few fittings that Sylvia had to attend, they clothing fitted perfectly and even Léon had to go for his own fitting. It was quite amusing to see.

In between the arrangements for the concert, everyone was rambling on about the new figure, Shade, which appeared. Alya made sure to put the information she had on the character on her blog and even added the question: Friend or Foe?

Sylvia didn't bother to go look at the response since she was pretty sure that she wouldn't make an appearance again anytime soon. After all, she didn't have Chat's Miraculous anymore and she wasn't planning on playing hero again.

Speaking of which, Chat hadn't visited her once through the week and it worried Sylvia slightly. She knew that he had to be busy but she missed talking to him. She knew that things were going to be odd between them since she now knew his real identity but he didn't know who she was.

That's all that mattered.

"Gah! I can't believe the concert's tomorrow! I feel so unprepared for this show" Léon said and let his shoulders slump by his side. He was walking next to Sylvia on their way back from the record company.

"You'll be great, Léon! You just have to believe in yourself!" Sylvia encouraged the male and he smiled slightly. "I'm just relieved that the record company agreed to my conditions. Otherwise we had to get another one and fast too" Sylvia glanced down at the new album she had in her hand.

"Nah, you know that Yvette would get one asap no matter if she had to have sleepless nights about it" Léon pointed out and Sylvia nodded. That's true. Yvette wouldn't rest until she made sure they had a record company.

There was a beep sound next to Sylvia and she glanced at Léon. He pulled out his phone and it immediately popped up on Alya's Ladyblog. Sylvia sweat dropped slightly and let out a sigh. She was sure Alya had something to do with that.

"Did Alya introduce you to her blog?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I've been looking at it ever since she told me that she wrote about the Super Heroes. However, there's no update on Shade. It's like she completely disappeared. Argh, and the people giving negative comments are frustrating!" Léon growled.

"Oh? You sound like you know this Shade, or better yet... Do you have a crush on the new character?" Sylvia asked as she nudged Léon playfully and watched in amusement as his face heated up.

"N-No! I-It's not like that!" Sylvia laughed at the male's embarrassment and put a hand on his shoulder. He averted his eyes away from her and Sylvia bit her bottom lip before she snatched away his phone.

"Hey! Give that back! Sylvia! This isn't funny!"

Sylvia laughed and stuck her tongue out towards the male. She went to his gallery and her eyes widened. There were pictures of Shade from the fights. He whistled at the large amount of photos before he went onto the blog where Léon commented.

"She is, and I quote: 'Shade is amazing and strong. She supported Ladybug right through the fight and saved the hostages. With her strength and kindness they were able to defeat Black Jeweler. I am forever in her debt'" Sylvia read aloud and Léon's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Give me that!" He snatched his phone away. "You shouldn't read another people's private stuff like that!" She snapped at her and quickly pocketed his phone again. Sylvia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Private? You know you posted that on Alya's blog, right? It's not private at all" Sylvia pointed out and Léon didn't have anything to reply. "Don't worry. You're little crush is safe with me. I promise. Have I ever revealed a secret?"

"No..."

"See? Besides, I'm sure that Shade appreciates you standing up for her between all the negative feedback. She's probably thinking: 'What a guy.'" Sylvia stated and Léon's eyes widened. Sylvia smiled warmly at him as she watched him fidget with his fingers.

"Y-You r-really t-think so?" Léon asked and Sylvia nodded. "Thanks, Sylvy. I appreciate that coming from you. We should probably get back before Roger or Yvette comes to get us," Sylvia laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I don't know about you but I'd rather not have them coming to get me all worried." Sylvia said and Léon nodded. They both glanced at each other before they burst out laughing. They were in trouble already.

"Sylvia!"

They both turned around to see Adrien running towards them and Sylvia smiled. "Adrien! What a surprise! How did your photo shoot go?" Sylvia asked as the boy came in front of them and he smiled.

"It was canceled because the photographer had an emergency so he couldn't make it." Adrien said and Sylvia noticed he didn't have his bodyguard with him. Natalie was also missing in action giving her a clue that he probably managed to ditch them.

"Oh, where are my manners. Adrien, this is Léon, the head of the band. Léon, this is Adrien a good friend of mine" Sylvia introduced them and they shook each other's hands. Léon noticed the ring on Adrien's finger and briefly narrowed his eyes at it before he smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Léon"

"Likewise. Well, we should really be going, Sylvia. We're going to be late and have Yvette on our heads until tomorrow." Léon went to grab Sylvia wrist but she shook her head making him frown slightly.

"You go on ahead, I'll deal with Yvette later," Sylvia said and Léon hesitated slightly. He glanced at Adrien and nodded before he walked away. He didn't like the idea of leaving Sylvia alone with the male.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, it's alright. Besides, I have the day off. Do you want to grab a smoothie?" Sylvia asked and Adrien blinked a few times before he nodded. "Great! I know the perfect spot! I've always wanted to try their drinks," Sylvia excitingly said and Adrien chuckled.

"I've never seen someone so excited about smoothies," Adrien said and Sylvia blushed at his statement while giving him a small glare. "B-But they must taste great!" He quickly added and Sylvia grinned before nodding.

The walk towards the Smoothie Shop was short but they were already conversing comfortably with each other. Adrien talked about his modeling and told her a few funny stories about the photographer and his ways of taking photos that made her laugh.

"This is delicious! Definitely the best decision I've made! How's yours, Adrien?" Sylvia asked as they sat down at a table and Adrien nodded in the same amazement. "I'm glad you liked it but personally I think mine's much better because it's sweeter" Adrien laughed and shook his head at her.

"Whatever you say, Sylvy" He said before both of their eyes widened at the sudden nickname. Adrien panicked and knew that he only called her that as Chat Noir. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to-" Sylvia gave him a warm smile while shaking her head.

"No need to apologize. I like that nickname. It reminds me of someone I used to talk to" Sylvia stated and it came out more sad than she wanted it to be. "Sorry, I didn't want it to sound so depressing..." Adrien shook his head with a small smile.

"Nah, it's okay. It's not your fault you miss this person..." He said and a silence lingered around them while they drank their smoothies. "So, um... How's the preparations for the concert coming along? Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Sylvia seemed to sigh in relief that he broke the silence and she nodded. "Yeah, we're done. Thanks to everyone's help, we managed to be done before time. Though, I'm not sure I'm ready for tomorrow" Sylvia nervously laughed.

"How come? Are you still having problems with sleeping?" Adrien asked and Sylvia's eyes briefly widened. She was shocked that he asked but he knew about her nightmare problems since Monday. She didn't blame him for asking, though. She was a wreck.

"Not entirely. My nightmares have simmered down a lot and I'm getting in an adequate amount of sleep," Sylvia said with a small smile that fell away. "I'm just nervous about the concert. It's that post-stress before my performance and it always kicks in the day before."

"I'm glad to hear that you're getting in enough sleep. Moreover, you shouldn't worry too much about tomorrow. I'm sure you'll do great! You've done a lot of concerts before and you're performed perfectly at each one of them! There's nothing to worry about" He said.

Sylvia laughed lightly. "That's not completely true. I've messed up a few of them and I've even forgotten the lines to my songs before. I know it won't happen tomorrow since I know them too well, but still. I can't help but feel nervous," Sylvia said and Adrien smiled.

"It's okay to get nervous, as long as you don't let the nerves go to your head. You did your best to prepare so all you have to do is go out there and show everyone what you're made off" Adrien said and Sylvia smiled.

"Thanks, Adrien. I really needed that and since I promised everyone a free ticket for making my first day of school special... I got you one too! The best seat money can buy, only it's free" Sylvia said and pulled out a ticket from her white jacket making the male gasp in surprise.

"No way! This is great! You're the best, Sylvy!" Adrien cheered as he took the ticket with a wide grin that Sylvia returned. She was glad that she kept the ticket with her and that she ran into Adrien to give it to him.

"Yeah, I know I am. I figured that you'd want to relax after all the week's activities and the others are going as well. Roger gave them all their tickets today so you won't be alone either," Sylvia said and Adrien nodded.

He went to put the ticket in his pocket and Sylvia caught sight of the silver bracelet that he still wore. It made sense now. The reason she snapped out of her akumatized state was because she saw that bracelet around Chat's wrist. She remembered it clearly.

"I see you're still wearing that bracelet of yours. Any luck with finding the one who gave it to you?" Sylvia asked despite knowing that he didn't find out that it was her. She just wanted to make sure that Plagg didn't tell him anything. She trusted the kwami but she just wanted to make sure.

"Oh yeah. I haven't found her just yet but I found out that this new Shade character is actually the one who gave it to me" Adrien said and Sylvia's eyes widened. "You probably don't believe me though... It sounds a bit farfetched, doesn't it?"

 _That damn cat!_ Sylvia mentally cursed and knew when she got her hands on that kwami, he wouldn't be eating cheese when she was done with him. "N-No! Not at all! What made you figure that out?" Sylvia asked and Adrien blinked in surprise at the question.

"Uh-I uh, she um... See I-I was a hostage at the Black Jeweler and um, she, uh, found my ring and my bracelet! S-She wrote me an-um-letter and gave them back to me. T-That's how I know!" Adrien stuttered and tried to explain it.

 _This is getting interesting._ Sylvia thought and mentally scolded herself for wanting to tease the boy. She couldn't help it. He was so darn cute when he freaked out. "Oh wow! That's amazing! Can I see the letter?"

"No!" He exclaimed before he smiled nervously when he noticed everyone's eyes were on him. "I mean, no, I don't have it with me! I-It's back at home" Adrien laughed nervously before he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's too bad. I would've loved to see it" Sylvia said with a sad smile and she had to refrain from laughing. Her phone suddenly went off and she sighed when she saw it was a message from Yvette. She needed to go.

"Well, I guess my break's up. I'll see you tomorrow, Adrien. Thanks for the Smoothie!" Sylvia greeted and waved at the male before she exited the shop. Adrien waved back at her before he sighed in relief.

"That was a close one..." Adrien murmured to himself before he heard laughter coming from inside his jacket. It was Plagg. "What are you laughing at?" He snapped at the kwami who was almost crying from laughter.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that she teased you until no ends! You were like ugh-ah-oh!" Plagg made funny facial expressions before he continued to laugh. Adrien rolled his eyes and exited the Smoothie Shop.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it out. Real funny" Adrien sarcastically replied and walked on with his kwami still laughing. "Besides, she didn't tease me. She just asked me questions. You don't have a clue what teasing is" Adrien stated and kwami smirked.

"Whatever you say"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hi, my dear readers!***_ _ **Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!* I also don't won the Miraculous song...***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26**_

Sylvia was pacing backstage and she couldn't stand still. Her mind was in a whirl and her nerves were shot. She knew that she practiced everything and that she was prepared but she didn't feel prepared at all.

What if her new songs weren't enough? What if she suddenly sang the wrong tune? What if-?

Sylvia groaned and shook her head. This was not helping the situation! She wanted to run away and simultaneously stay. Everyone put their heart and soul into this concert and here she wanted to just run away. She was frustrated with herself.

"Hey, girl. I think you're walking this backstage through. The floor's on fire!" A voice suddenly spoke up behind her. Sylvia stopped her pacing and first glanced down to make sure the floor wasn't burning. She then turned around and saw Alya and Marinette walking towards them.

"Alya? Marinette? What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be at your seats? The show is starting in a few minutes!" Sylvia said with a concerned expression and the two girls gave her a warm smile.

"You need to relax, Sylvia. You're stressing yourself out and the show hasn't even started" Marinette said and put a hand on Sylvia shoulder. Sylvia bit her bottom lip and averted her eyes to the ground in embarrassment.

"There's no need to worry about anything, Sylvia. We made sure that everything was right for this performance and if it wasn't for you, none of it would've happened. Did you forget you were the one who made sure everything was under control?" Marinette pointed out.

"Marinette's right, Sylvia. Take a deep breath and relax. You'll do great out there! We all believe in you, now all you have to do is believe in yourself," Alya said and the girls both smiled at Sylvia. Sylvia felt her nerves calm down and she smiled back at them.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks guys. I really needed that," Sylvia said and the girls made a group hug while laughing. Sylvia didn't know what she was even worried about anymore. It was time that she believed in herself.

"What are friends for?"

"Well, you friends better go take your seats. The show's about to start" Yvette said from behind and they turned around to face her. Alya and Marinette nodded. They gave Sylvia one last glance and motivating gestures before they went to take their seats.

"Are you ready, Sylvia?" Yvette asked while Sylvia watched her friends go sit down in the crowd. A small smile played onto her lips and she nodded. She was ready, no matter how much she stressed about this performance. She had given her best.

"Wait!" Nathanaël's voice reached her ear and Sylvia turned back to face the redhead. He was a bit out of breath but in his hand was a bouquet of yellow lilies. "I'm sorry I'm late. I wanted ot gvie you this before the show starts. I-I hope you like them" Nathanaël said and Sylvia smiled.

"I love them, Nathanaël! Thank you so much!" Sylvia hugged the male making him blush a deep crimson. He vaguely returned the hug and Sylvia took the flower. "Well, I have to go, but can you put these in some water?" Sylvia asked Yvette and she nodded.

"Good luck, Sylvia. I know you'll be great!" Nathanaël said and Sylvia grinned at him. She nodded at him and watched as he excited the backstage. Unknown to her, she had a small blush on her cheeks and she took a deep breath.

"Now I'm as ready as I'll ever be... Let's go!" Sylvia went on stage with all the lights off and no one knew what was going on. She took a deep and shaky breath before she smirked. A light suddenly illuminated her figure and everyone gasped. It was Sonic!

"Good evening, everyone. Tonight, I won't be stealing your voices...but your cheers!" Sylvia said and a puff of smoke exploded in front of her. The people didn't know what to think of what they just saw and even Adrien was looking around. Was no one going to do something?

 _Here I am... A little girl  
A thousand clams but one pearl  
It's a big world against me  
So much for being carefree._

The light shone on Sylvia once again but this time she looked normal again. She had her long hair falling down her back and she wore a white dress with a umbrella in her hand. She twirled it in her hand and she had a small smile on her lips.

 _Life as a star is so much to bear  
I've lost my personality somewhere  
Hiding behind mask is the real me.  
My heart, staying in Paris._

Adrien sighed and sat back down in his chair. She gave him a scare there. He thought that she had been akumatized but by the look Nino was giving him, he knew Sylvia planned this. She was a strange one.

 _I've seen too many places.  
Got confused between all the faces.  
Though I can be kind of dramatic  
To sing makes me ecstatic._

Sylvia threw her umbrella into the air and another puff of smoke emerged. The song started to change and then she returned with an entirely new outfit on. Marinette grinned at Alya who gave her a playful punch. Her and Samuel's outfits were fantastic.

Chloe lay onto Adrien and he sweat dropped while watching the rest of Sylvia's performance. He knew that Chloe would be clingy and merely shrugged it off. He glanced to his side where Marinette said and gave her a small smile that she gladly returned.

Sylvia continued to dance with her backup dancers onstage and occasionally smiled back at Léon who backed her up on the singing. The people were enjoying the show and it made Sylvia feel even more alive.

She always loved the adrenaline feeling that pumped through her system when she sang in front of people and at times, she completely entered her own world. Her voice was a gift that she embraced lovingly.

With each song that passed her outfit changed and all the songs flowed into each other. The crowd went wild with each song and they even sang along. Sylvia knew to pick all her top songs, was a good idea, it united the entire crowd.

However, she had two new songs and they would break the flow. She wanted the crowd to enjoy themselves until the last two songs and then get their attention. It was completely different from all her usual shows...and she liked it.

The last song of the flow finally ended and the crowd cheered. Sylvia breathed heavy and smiled at the people. "I want to start and thank all of you who came out today to watch this performance. You're all amazing!" Sylvia said as Léon went backstage to get something.

"I know you've all been having a great night and that you've probably sang more than I have" Sylvia said and everyone laughed. "These last two songs are new additions and will be coming out on my new album as well. Please, enjoy"

Léon came back on stage and gave Sylvia her guitar. Sylvia put the guitar around her and then let her fingers naturally fall onto the positions of her fingers. "This song is called: A Melody for Little Brother" Sylvia said and took a deep breath before she started to play.

 _I recall the days when we were young.  
Two siblings having so much fun, together.  
Our childhood days are still the best.  
You put your sister up to the test..._

Adrien's eyes were wide at the song and he looked at Sylvia in shock. She was actually singing the song! He was proud of her. The song went from just a made up piece of work to an official song and all he could do is listen and hope that her brother heard this.

 _There was a time when we would play.  
You slipped, then I ran your way.  
I bumped my head, and you were saved instead..._

Marinette smiled at Sylvia's words and she remembered when she sang the words. She couldn't compare her voice to Sylvia's melodic and emotional voice. Every word meant something dear to her and Marinette hoped that those meant the same for her brother.

 _Oh, my Little Brother  
How I long to spend some time with you  
Oohwoah  
How I wish that I could tell you that I still love you  
Oh, my Little Brother  
Though I'm just a faded memory  
I will wait for you 'till the end of time  
And here forever after..._

Sylvia played the guitar a bit harder as she continued and she had a small, yet sad smile on her lips. She glanced at Adrien and then looked back up at the crowd. They were all quiet and listening to her letter.

 _There are many things that I regret  
The worst of them I can't forget, were your birthdays  
I could never attend or be with you  
Those special times are through._

Sylvia remembered the times she wished to be with her brother and celebrate his birthdays. She wished that she could go back in time and do everything over again. However, she knew that she couldn't and that's why she was singing this song now.

 _I hope one day you can forgive  
And then together we will live  
Until then I'm here, your presence always near._

Sylvia briefly stopped and took a deep breath. She could feel a bunch of emotions bubble up in her chest and it was an almost painful feeling. Yet, she felt happy. For the first time she could say how she felt and she could tell him...

 _Oh, my Little Brother  
How I long to spend some time with you  
Oohwoah  
How I wish that I could tell you that I still love you  
Oh, my Little Brother  
Though I'm just a faded memory  
I will wait for you 'till the end of time  
And here forever after...  
And here on... Forever After..._

Sylvia sang the last chorus while looking at Adrien with a small smile and ended the song with one last tune. Her breathing was heavy but she wore a small smile on her lips. The crowd was silent for a moment before they all cheered.

Sylvia glanced at Marinette and the female gave her a thumbs up with a wink. Sylvia laughed lightly and bowed to the crowd. It was a success. Sylvia glanced up at the crowd and her eyes widened with a small gasp when she noticed a figure standing at the door.

 _Father... H-He actually came..._ They made eye contact and for that intense moment she could've sworn she saw him smile even if it was only a millimeter. After that, he turned his back and walked out of the hall as if nothing ever happened.

Sylvia smiled sadly and tossed her guitar to Roger who stood backstage. He caught it and put it next to him. He gave her a wide grin while Yvette nodded at her. They were proud at her and that she was able to finally face her past.

"Alright, now I know we're at our last song" The people made disappointing sounds. "I know, I know. But I promise you that this song will blow you away! This is for two very extraordinary people who saved me countless of times and I never got the chance to say thank you" The lights suddenly went off.

"For all of you people who have been saved by these two heroes and never got to say thank you. We're all saying it tonight." Sylvia said and the lights suddenly went on again to reveal her in a Ladybug dress and Léon was in a Chat Noir suit.

"Thank you, Ladybug and Chat Noir. You're just... Miraculous" Sylvia finished and watched as the people cheered. Marinette and Adrien's eyes were wide and they didn't expect to have her sing a song about them.

 _I live a life that's full of fun  
It keeps me sharp and on the run  
When evil comes, I find a way  
To use my force and save the day_

 _(Ah Ah Oh)  
Life's got me spinning 'round  
(Ah Ah Oh)  
My feet are off the ground  
(Ah Ah Oh)  
And when the sun goes down,  
you better hang around..._

Sylvia sang and Marinette's eyes widened. Sylvia glanced down at Marinette and gave her a wink before she continued to dance. Léon clapped his hands on the beat and the people in the crowd followed.

 _It's Ladybug, jumping above  
Her power is on when things go wrong  
It's Ladybug, the lucky charm  
Her magic is on, always so strong_

Sylvia and Léon sang together and the crowd went wild. The backup singers joined in and everyone danced together in sequence while Alya was freaking out next to Marinette. She was filming the performance for her Ladyblog.

 _They look at me and think I'm cool  
I'm Chat Noir and at night I rule  
My ring is charged, with energy  
My claws are out just watch and see_

 _(Ah Ah Oh)  
Oh no, you'll never know  
(Ah Ah Oh)  
My force will only grow  
(Ah Ah Oh)  
And when the moon is out,  
You better hang around..._

Léon sang as Chat Noir and Adrien rolled his eyes. Of course he was cool, but that was how Sylvia saw him. She really had a way of summing him up. Marinette giggled at the words and knew well that it was definitely Chat Noir.

 _It's Ladybug, jumping above  
Her power is on when things go wrong  
It's Ladybug, the lucky charm  
Her magic is on, always so strong_

Sylvia spun around and in a bright flash of light, she wore her regular clothing. Everyone was shocked at the sudden action and wondered what she was doing. Léon did the same and changed into normal clothing.

 _Another day, I'm back at school  
I think about him, he's so cool  
He looks at me, I look away  
But does he see me anyway?_

 _(Ah Ah Oh)  
He's got me spinning 'round  
(Ah Ah Oh)  
My feet are off the ground  
(Ah Ah Oh)  
And when the sun goes down,  
that's when I become..._

Marinette blushed at her words and her eyes were wide. How did she know? No, did she know? That wasn't possible. Adrien blinked a few times in shock and disbelief. Wait, was Ladybug a student? No way.

 _Miraculous, simply the best,  
up to the test when things go wrong.  
Miraculous, the luckiest,  
the power of love always so strong._

Sylvia and Léon pounded their fists together before another flash of light emerged. They wore their Ladybug and Chat Noir outfits again but this time it was Léon who was singing. The lyrics made Adrien blush while his eyes widened.

 _I am a cat, just chilling out  
But in the night she's all I think about  
I feel so strong when she's around  
She picks me up when I am down_

 _(Ah Ah Oh)  
Oh no, you'll never know  
(Ah Ah Oh)  
My love will only grow  
(Ah Ah Oh)  
And when I see her smile  
that's when she becomes..._

The crowd started to join in with the singing of the chorus and Sylvia smiled. She glanced down at two blushing friends and knew that they were both flustered from the song. She watched in amusement as Alya sang while Nino kept with the beat.

 _Miraculous, simply the best,  
up to the test when things go wrong.  
Miraculous, the luckiest,  
the power of love always so strong!_

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hi, my dear readers!***_ _ **Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27**_

 ** _A week later..._**

"Sylvia! You have to get up or you'll be late for school!" Yvette called from the other side of Sylvia's door and gave it a knock. She stood outside for a few moments while waiting to hear a reply but instead the door opened up.

Sylvia grinned at Yvette and the dark haired female smiled back. Sylvia was already dressed neatly, with her hair tied up and her smile was as bright as ever. Sylvia was much happier the last couple of days and she didn't have any problems at all.

"Morning, Yvette. Thanks for waking me up but I'm ready to go. Come on!" Sylvia said and Yvette laughed as she watched the girl run off towards the elevator. She followed and they descended towards the ground level.

"You're sales have been going up quite dramatically, Sylvia. You're number one now and Monsieur Franck couldn't be happier. Although, there has been a lot of questions even since you brought out that new song of yours" Yvette said and Sylvia sighed.

"Yeah, I knew people would start to ask questions about it but it doesn't matter. I'm not answering any of their questions and I'm not going to any live appointments. Besides, I don't have time," Sylvia said and Yvette nodded.

"Yes, I know but it'll keep popping up whether you want it to or not. However, I'll make sure to make It clear that you have no comment about the song" Yvette said and Sylvia gave her a grateful smile. She owed Yvette a lot.

"Thanks, Yvette."

"No problem, I'm your manager. It's my job. also, here's your lunch for today and be sure to let Roger know when to pick you up" Yvette said and handed Sylvia her lunch. The blonde took it and nodded.

"Also... There's something we need to talk about, Sylvia" Yvette started and Sylvia glanced back at her with a raised eyebrow. "It's only two days until your birthday and I want to know what you want to do"

"Nothing" Sylvia replied and Yvette's face fell. Her brows furrowed and a frown covered her lips. "Yvette, you know that I never celebrate my birthday and this year is no different. Now, I have to go. I'll see you later!"

Yvette watched as Sylvia walked on and out of the door of the Hotel. She waved at Yvette but the dark haired female only stared back at Sylvia. She wondered how long the blonde would stop punishing herself.

"Morning, Little Lady. I see you don't have any fans waiting for you outside today" Roger spoke up as soon as Sylvia stepped inside the car. She smiled at him and closed the door behind her while glancing at the entrance.

"Yeah, I'm relieved. It's exhausting to sign so many albums early in the morning," Sylvia said and Roger chuckled. He started the car and they were off. Like usual, Sylvia stared out the window while looking at the familiar buildings.

"So...Any plans for the 14th?"

"Oh, Roger, not you too. I haven't celebrated that day in nine years and this year is no different. I'm just going to take on the day like a normal," Sylvia said and Roger frowned. He hoped that she had changed her mind but she was as stubborn as always.

"Are you sure about this, Sylvia? You have a bunch of friends and I'm sure that they'll want to celebrate your birthday. It doesn't have to be a large party, just something casual," Roger suggested as he pulled in next to the sidewalk.

"Roger, no matter what you say, I'm not doing anything. Thanks for the ride. I'll see you later" Sylvia gave him a small smile along with a wave before she stepped out of the car. She watched as he rode away and then turned towards the school.

"Well, look who it is! Morning, girl!" Alya called and Sylvia smiled as the red haired female approached. They greeted by hugging and both of them smiled. As usual, a certain bluenette was missing.

"Morning, Alya. I see Marinette's late as usual." Sylvia pointed out and Alya nodded. It was natural for both of them that she wasn't there. She always had a way of sleeping late or something suddenly came up.

"You know how she is... Anyway, how's it going? Did you have another run in with paparazzi this morning?" Alya asked as they walked up the stairs towards the entrance of the building. Sylvia shook her head and smiled.

"No, luckily not. I actually had a nice calm and pleasant morning. I'm relieved that I'm not stormed with albums that had to be signed and pictures and T-shirts...well, anything that can be possibly signed" Sylvia said and paled slightly.

"Hey, Dudettes! What's up? Hey, Sylvia, you alright? You look a bit pale" Nino greeted as he approached her and the two girls glanced back up at the dark skinned boy. Sylvia laughed and shook her head.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something uncomfortable..."

"Harsh! It must be really bad if you look sick after thinking about it. Yo, Alya. I see you're Ladyblog's off the hook these days! People are commenting like crazy!" Nino said and Alya grinned while holding her cell phone.

"You know it! Ever since I've uploaded that live video of Sylvia's performance my bloggers have been online almost non-stop. It's all thanks to this little miss," Alya said and snaked her arm around Sylvia's shoulders while she laughed lightly.

"I'm glad that I could help"

"Adrien not here yet?" Sylvia asked and Nino shook his head. "Those two are always late. I guess they love their beds more than we do... I wish I could sleep in late" The bell rang and Alya chuckled as they walked towards class.

"Don't we all!"

* * *

 ** _At Lunch Break..._**

"Marinette! How nice of you to join us! Got held up again this morning?" Sylvia asked as they sat down at an outside bench while watching the bluenette arrive. Marinette laughed nervously and nodded.

"You know how it is!"

"Girl, you need to get your priorities straight! I know that things can happen abruptly but it happens too much with you and Adrien." Alya said and pointed at the blonde who just arrived. Marinette was about to reply but Sylvia chuckled.

"Leave her be, Alya. Besides, both of them have a habit of coming in late leaving us with the thought that they're definitely a perfect match," Sylvia said and Alya chuckled. Marinette stuttered and blushed at the blonde's statement.

"S-Sylvia! D-Don't say it so loud!" Marinette scolded the blonde but she merely smiled at her with a shrug. Sylvia caught glance of Adrien waving as they approached and she waved back at him. "Oh no, he's coming! What do I say?!"

"Act natural!"

"Hey, Adrien! Welcome to school. Did you have a rough morning?" Sylvia asked as the boy arrived and he laughed while rubbing the back of his head. Marinette nervously smiled back at them while Alya shook her head in disapproval.

"You have no idea. Mind if we join you?"

"N-No, not at all! W-We're welcome! I mean-you're welcome!" Marinette stuttered leaving both Alya and Sylvia to sweat drop at her words. This was a bad situation indeed. Alya's phone suddenly went off and she looked back at her phone.

"Damn, another comment. They're killing me today. You really did a number on me, Sylvia. Now that they don't bother you, they're attacking me," Alya said, not that she minded the attention though. Sylvia laughed and gave her a pat on her shoulder.

"Oh, that reminds me! Sylvia, mind if I talk to you for a second?" Marinette asked and everyone's eyes shifted towards her. Marinette nervously smiled at Adrien's stare and Sylvia smiled at her with a nod.

"Sure" Sylvia stood up and stood up. She followed Marinette towards a corner where no one was nearby and no one was listening in. "What do you want to talk about, Marinette?" Sylvia asked and Marinette looked back at her with a slightly serious expression.

"This has been bothering me for a while now and please correct me if I'm wrong. After you're performance and all I wanted to ask you... Are you Shade?" Marinette asked and Sylvia blinked a few times before she smiled.

"I knew you'd figure it out" Sylvia said and Marinette's eyes briefly widened. She was right after all. "Yes, I am Shade, and I know about your secrets. However, I won't reveal it as I promised" Marinette's brows furrowed.

"Please, Sylvia, you must understand why we keep our identities secret. Moreover, you're in danger as well. It's not only us. Hawkmoth will send his villains towards you if he found out that you knew" Marinette said and Sylvia smirked.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about him. He won't do that if he knew what was good for him. Besides, keeping secrets is a hobby or have you forgotten? I've been keeping secrets my entire life" Sylvia stated.

"Wait what? D-Don't tell me you confronted him?"

"Of course. He is in the same danger as you and Chat are." Sylvia said and Marinette's eyes widened. That meant she knew who Hawkmoth was as well! "Before you even start to think about me telling you, you can forget it. I vowed to keep everyone's identity a secret. No matter what the cost"

Marinette wanted to argue with her but decided against it. Sylvia had to have her own reasons why she couldn't reveal the identity of Hawkmoth. She could be in danger herself if she revealed it or there may be other people in trouble.

"That's okay, I won't expect you to tell us. But how did you find him? We've been looking for him for a long time and we haven't found any trace of him." Marinette asked the female while wondering how she did it.

Sylvia laughed nervously and bit her bottom lip. "W-Well, i-it's kind of a w-weird story... You see I can um-hear his voice. Every time he lets loose a new akuma I hear his voice or even when he talks to his villains I hear him, but I only hear it when I'm close" Sylvia said and Marinette's eyes widened.

"What?" It made sense. The time when Sylvia warned her as Shade that Hawkmoth was up to something, but that was insane! That's never happened before. "Why haven't you told me or even Chat before?"

"It wouldn't help, would it? There's nothing that you or he can do anyway. This is my burden to carry and mine alone. This is punishment for giving into him so easily in the beginning" Sylvia said and Marinette sighed.

"Please, if it starts to get worse, you _have_ to tell me. No matter what, okay?" Sylvia nodded and Marinette smiled. "I'm glad that you're Shade. I wouldn't want to entrust my secret to anyone else and I'm sure Chat will be relieved as well"

"NO!" Everyone's attention was suddenly on Sylvia and she nervously laughed before she pulled Marinette closer towards her. "No, you can't tell him! Promise me you won't tell him! No matter what! Promise me! Chat cannot know that I'm Shade!"

"Promise me"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Okay, now that they're away. We can finally plan it! Man, I've been looking for an opening all day long!" Nino said as he pulled out his phone. Alya and Adrien raised their eyebrows and looked at the male in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sylvia's birthday, duh. What else would I be talking about? I was thinking of a surprise party at the Hotel. Any other ideas?" Nino asked but received two blank looks. "Dude, didn't you know? Her birthday is like in two days!"

"This is the first time I've heard about that. She didn't say anything. Why don't you ask Sylvia what she wants to do for her birthday?" Alya suggested but her idea was immediately shot off when Nino shook his head.

"No can do. Sylvia's never celebrated her birthday before and I read once that she freaked out when someone mentioned it a few years back. She refuses to have a party," Nino said and Adrien frowned deeply.

"What? Why?"

"Don't know, Bro. She's never said anything about why she doesn't want to even hear about it. She must've had bad birthday experiences. That's why I want to throw an awesome party for her" Nino replied.

"Are you sure, Nino? You said she freaked out when that person mentioned it, what if she freaked out about the party. We don't want to ruin her day" Alya pointed out and Adrien agreed. It could mean trouble.

"Dudes, you're looking at this all wrong! Sylvia hasn't celebrated her birthday once! Come on! She's done so much for us so far and we've been buds for a while now! I think that she'll love it! Besides, I already arranged to speak with her manager this afternoon," Nino said and Alya sighed.

"Okay, Nino, if you think so. But if her manager disagrees, let's keep it that way. We don't want to make her party a displeasing experience." Adrien said before realization dawned over him. "Wait, you said it was in two days right?! I have a fashion show to attend!"

"What? That's harsh!"

"Hey, don't worry about it, Adrien. I'm sure Sylvia will understand besides, it only starts later the night. You can drop by just before it starts" Alya suggested and Adrien nodded. She was right, but he wanted to attend the party as well.

"Yeah, I'll do that"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hi, my dear readers!***_ _ **Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28**_

 ** _Later on..._**

Nino finally arrived at the Hotel and saw Roger walking out from the exit. He was busy talking with Yvette about something but it seemed like he was on his way. Nino had an idea that he was going to pick up Sylvia so he had to make this quick.

"Oh, Nino. You're here" Roger spoke up as soon as he saw the boy and Yvette also glanced in the boy's direction. They both smiled and waved at him while he approached them. They expected a visit from him.

"Hey, Dude-Uh, I mean, Roger! What's up? You heading out to pick up Sylvia?" Nino asked and quickly adjusted his words. Roger chuckled and nodded. He knew that Nino had a way of speaking and gesturing towards him as a 'Dude' and didn't mind it all that much.

"Yeah, but we can talk first. I heard that you wanted to speak about something with Yvette and I. What's on your heart, Little Man?" Roger asked as they stood in front of the car. Nino glanced around before smiling.

"Alright, so I know that Sylvia's birthday is like in only two days and I pretty much know that she never does anything on that day. So, I was thinking about having a surprise party for her that night" Nino said and the two adults glanced at each other with uncertain looks.

"That's a really nice gesture, Nino, but I already talked to Sylvia. She doesn't want to do anything and I don't think it's a good idea to arrange it against her will," Yvette stated. She already talked to Sylvia this morning and as always, she didn't want anything to do with her birthday.

"Come on, Dude-uh Yvette. We all want to do something special for her and it'll be her first party! There will only be a few friends and it doesn't have to be overboard. It's so unfair that she's never celebrated her birthday! Surely, you feel the same" Nino pointed out.

Roger and Yvette glanced at each other once again but this time with sad expressions. "Yes, we've been forced to watch as she never wanted to celebrate and how she refused anything related to it... Maybe it will be a good thing this time," Roger said and Yvette sighed.

"I'm still against this! Don't get me wrong! If this party turned out in a disaster it'll hurt Sylvia more than ever!" Yvette said with a deep frown that slowly turned into a small smile. "But since it's you who's going to arrange it, you better make sure that doesn't happen"

Both Nino and Roger's eyes widened and they looked at her in disbelief. Roger couldn't believe that Yvette agreed to throw a party so easily. Usually, she never would agree to anything or even listen to any open suggestions, but lately she's been growing more soft.

"Really?! Awesome! I promise that this party will be off the hook! But, you must know that I'll need your help as well." Nino cheered with a wide grin that made Roger chuckle. He seemed almost too excited.

"Don't worry, I'll arrange the space, the snacks and everything needed. All you have to do is sort out the music and how everything should look like. You can ask the crew for help too," Yvette said and Nino fist bumped.

"You rock! I'll make sure that everything's perfectomundo! Thanks a lot, you guys! I'll see you later!" Nino said and waved them off before he sprinted away. He had a party to plan and he wasn't going to waste a moment.

"What a strange Little Man indeed..." Roger said and raised an eyebrow at Yvette's small smile. "What a strange person you've become as well. What happened to the control freak who didn't listen to anyone?" Roger howled in pain when Yvette slammed her heel down onto his foot.

"She's still here!" Yvette angrily stated before she let out a sigh. "But...she's a bit more controlled. I want Sylvia to have a wonderful birthday and she deserves it. After all she's been through, she needs this"

"You can say that again," Roger said while holding his foot that pulsed in pain. "Any thought about what you're going to give her this year? Hopefully something that can be recycled" He joked once again and earned a glare from Sylvia making him flinch.

He though she was going to slam her foot down on his again, but luckily she didn't. "A part of my present to her can't be thrown away and besides, she won't throw the other one away. It's you who should be worried," Yvette pointed out and Roger huffed.

"Please do elaborate. How can't she throw it away? By the way, my presents are always great! It's one of my many flaws. Awesome presents" Roger stated proudly and Yvette rolled her eyes. He and his ego.

"This present is going to be handed to _him_ and not her. The results will be her present from me. It's time that we took control of this hopeless situation" Sylvia said and Roger's brows furrowed. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"It's already that time? Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, more than I have for a long time. I don't care what he says about it. I won't let Sylvia suffer anymore and the Mistress wouldn't want to see her daughter suffer anyway" Yvette said and Roger sighed while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes, Yvette, you're more like a mother to Sylvia than you think. Just remember that and don't waste that relationship. She's going to need a mother-like figure like you someday," Roger said and Yvette's eyes widened.

Roger smiled at her and then entered the care before he drove off to go pick up Sylvia. Yvette stared at the vehicle as it drove off until it vanished from her sight. A sad smile came onto her lips and she turned her back towards that direction.

"I know"

* * *

 ** _At Agreste Residence..._**

"Phew, what a day!" Adrien exclaimed as he threw his bag onto his bed and closed the door behind him. He was tired after his fencing class. The teacher really went all out today and didn't go lightly on them and then they had to fight off another Super Villain.

"You're telling me! I'm aching all over! If only I had a piece of Camembert to restore my strength..." Plagg hinted while dramatically lying back onto Adrien's bed. Adrien smirked and help a piece of cheese in his hand making the kwami grab it greedily.

"Yeah, yeah. Why do you always have to be so dramatic?" Adrien asked and shook his head in disapproval at the small black cat. "Anyway, while I'm losing me appetite as you eat that, we have to think of a present"

"A present? A present for what?"

Adrien groaned and sunk back into his desk's chair. "Let me guess, you were sleeping soundly while we were planning Sylvia's surprise party. Typical" Adrien murmured and gave his kwami a look of little amusement.

"Oh that! I thought you were talking about something else! By the way, I don't sleep the entire day! Just most of it" Plagg corrected Adrien and the blonde sighed in defeat. There was no arguing with him.

"Whatever you say, Plagg. Anyway, do you have any ideas of what I should give her? I thought maybe something nice...but what does she like? Maybe a necklace?" Adrien suggested but Plagg shook his head.

"She already has a locket, remember?"

"Yeah, and she never takes it off. I guess that's not going to work out... Argh, this is so frustrating! I must think of a great present since I won't be able to attend her party." Adrien said as Plagg swallowed another piece of his stinky cheese.

"I don't get what's the problem! You're probably going to go to the party after the modeling and stuff. Besides, you being there should be enough!" Plagg said but Adrien shook his head. He didn't see the deeper meaning behind Plagg's words.

"No, my Dad's shows usually go on 'till late! I only have time before the show starts. I should have enough time to give her a present and wish her a happy birthday" Adrien replied and Plagg shrugged in a nonchalant gesture.

"Why not get her a bracelet like yours then? Didn't she say that she lost hers when she came to Paris?" Plagg tried to suggest despite knowing that it was a lie. He couldn't tell Adrien the truth but he could make suggestions on what he knew.

Adrien stared at Plagg in shock and disbelief making the kwami feel slightly uncomfortable. "Plagg, that's a great idea! You're a genius!" Adrien cheered and sprung up from his chair. Plagg chuckled and gave Adrien a smug expression.

"Well, I'm not just a lover of Camembert, you know"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Plagg. We have to time to lose! We have to get the perfect bracelet and I'm feeling positive that we'll get it if we hurry!" Adrien said but his kwami looked at him with an annoying look.

"I just finished up with my Camembert! Why don't you go look tomorrow? You can think of a birthday note to leave with the present today" Plagg said and Adrien rolled his eyes. He was sure that Plagg was just too lazy to go.

"Alright, but only for today. Tomorrow we're hitting the streets!" Adrien said and Plagg nodded reluctantly. He knew that he didn't have much of a choice but he had an idea that Adrien would treat him to some Camembert while they looked for bracelets.

"Now, what should I write in the note?"

"Seriously? You're really hopeless, aren't you?!" Plagg floated up and came in next to Adrien before he sat down in the boy's shoulder. "Get out a piece of paper and I'll tell you what to write" Plagg said and Adrien gave him a look of uncertainly.

"You're going to tell me what to write?"

"Well, at least then it won't be such a sickening love poem like you wrote to your true love" Plagg pointed out and Adrien blushed. "Come on, I know exactly what you should tell her. Just trust me on this one"

Adrien was unsure about this decision but he did trust his kwami. Besides, he didn't have anything to lose by listened to the small black cat. Adrien sighed in defeat and grabbed a piece of paper with a pen.

"Alright, I'm listening"

* * *

 ** _At Dupain-Cheng's Residence..._**

The sound of a sewing machine could be heard from Marintte's room as she continued to work on her designing skills. She had her tongue sticking out slightly as she ran the material through and made sure that it was perfect.

"This is really going to come out great, Marinette. Sylvia's lucky to have a creative friend like you" Tikki said as she carried another roll of thread towards the bluenette and made sure that she didn't fall over anything.

"I'm glad to have a trustworthy friend like her too. She's doing so much to protect us and at the same time, she continues to be my friend," Marinette said as she took the roll of thread from her kwami.

"Yeah. I'm glad that she's Shade. It was a shock at first and I thought that we were jumping to conclusions at one time. However, we're lucky to have someone who keeps secrets as well as Sylvia does otherwise we would've been in trouble" Tikki pointed out.

She watched as Marinette suddenly stopped working and a concerned gleam passed through Marinette's eyes. "Tikki, I'm worried about her. She's in more danger than she knows and this thing about her hearing Hawmoth's voice... She even warned me about his presence today"

"I know you're worried for her Marinette and to be honest, I'm worried as well. This is the first time it has happened. It can cause great problems like the nightmares she had. It was probably because she couldn't get rid of his voice"

"I thought about that too and we all just brushed passed it as stress. We couldn't even start to imagine what she was going through" Marinette said and her facial expression turned guilty. How could she not notice that it was something more?

"It wasn't your fault, Marinette. No one knew what Sylvia was going through and she forced herself to deal with it herself. However, you can keep an eye on her now since she's more open to you than before. You can't turn back time but you can change the results in the future" Tikki said.

"Thanks, Tikki. You're right. I'll make sure that she won't go through anything like that alone again. I'll be there for her every step of the way... But first I have to finish this" Marinette said with a small smile and Tikki giggled.

"Yes, let's get this finished first"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hi, my dear readers!***_ _ **Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 29**_

 ** _Two days later..._**

Sylvia woke up at the sharp light that invaded her room and she tiredly groaned. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and wiped her eyes to get rid of the sleep. Sylvia yawned and reached for her phone to see the time.

She slept a bit late but it was still early enough to be on time for school. She caught glance of the date and let out a heavy sighed. Today had to be _that_ day. It had to be the least favorite date for her on the calendar.

She jumped out of bed and almost tripped over something next to her bed. She saw that it was a neatly wrapped present and as she picked it up she saw that Yvette signed it. Instead of throwing it away as she would usually do, she sat back down on her bed to open it.

She gently tore away the paper and blinked a few times. It was a photo album and it was quite old by the looks of it. Sylvia opened the album with great curiosity and raised an eyebrow at the first page.

 _In Memory of..._

Sylvia then flipped to the next page only to gasp. There were picture of her and her mother together all neatly put inside the album. The first couple of pages were all her baby pictures and she even caught sight of a sonar picture.

As she continued to page through, the pictures of her matured, as she grew older but her mother's beauty never faded throughout the bunch of photos. Sylvia could feel tears start to form in the corner of her eyes and she bit her bottom lip.

She came to the last page and a single tear cascaded down her cheek. She reached out and gently traced her finger over the photo of her mother. They were so happy before she had to go and tour the world and then her mother vanished.

 _I couldn't even say goodbye..._ Sylvia painfully thought and closed the album. A sad smile came over her face and she stored the album into the upper drawer of the cupboard next to her bed. She got up and advanced towards the bathroom to finish up for school.

She didn't even notice the other missing album...

* * *

Sylvia finished up and descended towards the ground through the lift. Like always, Yvette was waiting for her in the lobby with her lunch in hand and her schedule in the other. She had a small smile on her face and Sylvia returned it.

"Morning, Sylvia. Here's your lunch for-" Yvette gasped when the blonde girl suddenly embraced her and she froze. She looked down at Sylvia with wide eyes while Sylvia bit her bottom lip to stop the tears from falling.

"Thank you for everything, Yvette. I don't know what I would've done without you or Roger or any of the crew." Sylvia thanked her and Yvette smiled warmly at her. Yvette managed to give her a small squeeze as a hug back through her full hands.

"That's what we're here for, Sylvia"

Sylvia smiled and pulled away. She quickly wiped away the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes and nodded. "Thanks for the present, Yvette. I'll see you later!" Sylvia said and waved the dark haired female off. Yvette waved back at her and she felt her heart warm up ever so slightly.

Sylvia walked towards the car and entered it only to receive a smile from Roger. "Morning, Little Lady. I'm happy to see that you're in a good mood," Roger said and Sylvia laughed lightly with a small nod.

"Yeah, me too."

"Oh! That reminds me! I believe this is for you" Roger handed her a small gift box and Sylvia hesitantly took it. "They're made specially to attach to your phone. After all, you like those two Paris heroes, don't you?" Roger pointed out as Sylvia opened the box.

Sylvia gasped when she saw that the phone accessories were a Ladybug symbol, a Chat Noir symbol and then a symbol of a microphone all collaged together to make one phone accessory. She was speechless.

"Thank you so much, Roger! I'll definitely put this on my phone!" Sylvia excitingly said and took out her phone to attach it. Roger grinned at her and nodded. It was the least he could do, after all it was her birthday today whether she wanted to ignore it or not.

"My pleasure, Little Lady." Roger said before he started the car and they were off to school. Sylvia smiled at the attached accessory and then put her phone away. She still disliked the day but she felt strange. She didn't have the strong need to throw everything away.

She was strangely...content.

"I'll see you later, Roger! Thanks for the gift once again" Sylvia said and stepped out of the car while waving at him. She watched as he gave her a thumbs up before he rode off. A small smile came onto her lips and she sighed lightly.

Sylvia walked up towards the entrance and looked for Alya who she believed was already at school. She caught sight of the redhead talking to Nino and walked towards them. Alya and Nino noticed this and quickly finished their talk.

"Hey, girl!" The two girls embraced each other as a greeting and Alya smiled widely at Sylvia. "You look cheerful this morning. Did anything good happen?" Alya asked while raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Hey, Nino" Sylvia greeted and he grinned at her. Sylvia looked back at Alya and shook her head. "No, I guess I just stood up this way. Besides, I'm taking this day in hour by hour" Sylvia replied and Alya chuckled.

"Way to be motivated! Oh, and look who's early for once. This really is a good day," Alya said as Marinette arrived. The bluenette laughed nervously as she walked towards them and didn't notice a familiar blonde male walking in behind her.

"Adrien, Dude!" Nino called when he saw the male and Marinette's eyes widened. Alya and Sylvia watched as she turned around and couldn't find the words to greet him. They flinched when they saw her trip and quickly looked away.

"Hey, you alright?"

Sylvia opened an eye to look at the scene before her eyes widened. She poked Alya in her side with her elbow and the redhead's eyes widened. Adrien had caught the bluenette in his arms before she collided with the ground and she was beet red.

"Y-Yeah! I-I'm s-such a clutch! T-Thanks..." Marinette stuttered and Adrien smiled at her. Adrien helped Marinette to standing position and took hold of her hand. Sylvia and Alya stared at them with gaped mouths and found no words.

"We wouldn't want you to fall again," Adrien said as he walked with her towards the group and Marinette followed him on shaky legs. "Hey, guys" Adrien let go of Marinette's hand and she came to a stop next to the other two girls.

Sylvia looked at the girl and noticed that she was going to faint any time now. It was an almost scary sight to see and she smiled nervously. She had it bad. Sylvia shook her head at the girl and Alya patted the girl's back.

"Hi, Adrien. I'm surprised to see you here. Aren't you going to model for tonight's Fashion show? I thought you'd be busy from early" Sylvia said as she looked at the blonde but he shook his head with a small smile.

"Nah, my Dad said that I only have to arrive about two hours before time so I still have enough time. Besides, my other classes are cancelled for the day too. I can actually relax for once," Adrien said and Sylvia smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Sylvia said as green eyes stared into their mirror image. Adrien noticed her locket once again but saw that there was engraftment on it for the first time. Before he could study it more, the bell rang and Sylvia moved away.

"Let's go start the day"

* * *

 ** _Later that day..._**

Sylvia arrived at the Hotel a while earlier since her art class ended faster. Nathanaël offered to walk her back to the Hotel and it wasn't long until they both arrived. She said her goodbye to him before she went back up to her room.

"Silvikins!" Sylvia heard her nickname being called as she stood in front of her door and before she could even enter her room, she was tackle by a familiar blonde. Sylvia yelped and nearly fell over but managed to stay on her feet.

"Hey, Chloe. Hey, Sabrina. What are you doing here?" Sylvia asked as she glanced between Chloe, who was clutching her and Sarbina who stood with a shy smile behind her. She had her hands behind her back and Sylvia raised an eyebrow.

"Happy birthday, Silvikins! I brought you a little something myself, since those delivery guys would slack again" Chloe said and Sabrina handed her a wrapped box. "Here you go! I thought they'd look perfect with your outfit!"

"Uh, thanks, Chloe. Thank you too, Sabrina." Sylvia said and Chloe grinned while Sabrina shook her head. She gestured to Chloe and Sylvia knew that she meant Chloe did all the work but Sylvia was sure she had a hand in this as well.

Sylvia opened the present only to see that it was a pair of light beige boots. She remembered that she fitted them at one of the stores but the size was too small and they didn't have any one with her size.

"Oh wow. You remembered! Thank you so much!" Sylvia embraced the two girls together and they blinked in surprise a few times. "It's one of the best birthday gifts" Sylvia whispered to Chloe as she broke the hug and Chloe huffed.

"Of course it is. We'll see you tonight. Bye" Chloe said with a small smile plastered on her lips and walked away. Sabrina gave Sylvia a smile and then followed the blonde towards the elevator leaving Sylvia behind in confusion.

 _Tonight?_

"Oh, Sylvia! I'm glad I found you here!" Léon's voice reached her ears and she glanced around to see the boy running towards her. "There's someone in the lobby that wants to see you." He said and Sylvia raised an eyebrow.

"And you came to tell me that? Where's Yvette?" Sylvia asked in confusion and her brows furrowed. Usually, Yvette would call her no matter who was nearest or could get to Sylvia the fastest. Sylvia watched as Léon laughed nervously.

"Uh, she um-is busy! S-She can't ah-get to you now! Anyway, you should really hurry! He seemed to be in a rush! You don't want to keep him waiting!" Léon dragged her all the way to the elevator, selected the floor and before Sylvia could ask him anything, the door closed.

 _What was that all about?_ Sylvia thought and was completely baffled by what had just happened. First Chloe said that she would see her tonight and then Léon acted very strangely. Something was up but she didn't know what.

Seeing that she would get nowhere to ponder around on the situation, she shook her head and walked out of the elevator. She had to find this person who wanted to see her and then she had to try and figure out what Yvette was doing.

"Hey, Sylvy"

Sylvia's eyes widened at the voice and her pair of green eyes shot up to meet a mirror image of Adrien's eyes. "Adrien? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to get ready for the Fashion Show? It starts in two hours!" Sylvia said as she quickly glanced at the clock to see the time.

Adrien sheepishly laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm on my way now. I actually just wanted to stop by and give you this" Adrien handed Sylvia a small gift box. "Happy birthday, Sylvy" He said and Sylvia's eyes widened.

"Is this really for me? Adrien, you shouldn't have"

"Yes, it's for you. I wanted to give you this present because you're a dear friend to me. Besides, what's a birthday without presents?" Adrien said and a warm smile came onto Sylvia's lips. She hugged him tightly and Adrien gasped at the sudden gesture before he laughed.

"Thank you, Adrien"

"Hey, you should open your gift first before you hug me! It may be a terrible gift! Though, I really hope that it's not..." Adrien murmured the last part and Sylvia broke her embrace. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'm sure it's perfect" She said and gently pulled off the ribbon. She opened the box and then flipped away the wrapping paper before her eyes widened. Inside the small box was a silver bracelet with a small plate and it was identical to Adrien's.

"Well, do you like it? I remembered that you said that you lost yours when you came to Paris so I thought that you'd want another one." Adrien explain but Sylvia didn't reply. She was speechless and a bunch of emotions swirled within her chest.

She twisted it around to see the plate was clean but that didn't bother her at all. It was still identical to Adrien's. More than that, she didn't want. She trailed her finger over the plate and swallowed a bit thickly.

"I love it, Adrien. Thank you so much. Would you mind putting it on for me?" Sylvia asked and Adrien shook his head. He had a large grin plastered on his face as he took the bracelet. He gently bent it around her wrist before he clipped it on.

"There! Now we almost match!" Adrien said and they both laughed together. Sylvia gently touched the bracelet and a saddened gleam passed through her eyes. Adrien noticed this and his brows furrowed slightly. He looked back at her locket again and felt a nostalgic feeling wash over him.

"Sylvia, can I-""Adrikins!"

Sylvia blinked a few times in surprise when she saw Chloe tackle the male with a kiss on the cheek and sweat dropped slightly. She was relieved that Marinette wasn't here or it would've turned out disastrous.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a Fashion Show to get to," Chloe said as she literally hung over the poor boy with her arms snaked around his neck. He didn't look too comfortable but he still had a smile on his face.

"O-Oh yeah, I'm on my way now. I just came by to say Happy Birthday to Sylvia." Adrien said before he caught glance of Natalie who waited for him at the door. "And that's my queue. Bye!" Adrien waved at them and Sylvia smiled while waving back at him.

"See you..."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hi, my dear readers!***_ _ **Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 30**_

Sylvia soundly sat on her bed with a small smile on her face. She was busy paging through the album that Yvette gave her and she took her time in taking in each event and moment captured on camera. Her first performance, her first music awards...everything.

She caught sight of her bracelet and put her book down. She trailed her finger over the bracelet again and looked back at a photo of her mother. "After all these years... I've finally grown close to him, Mom. I'm his close friend now," Sylvia murmured softly.

Someone suddenly burst through Sylvia's door and she yelped. She fell off her bed in shock and groaned at her sore bum. Who was so rude to suddenly storm inside her room without even knocking.

"Can't you knock-?! Léon?" Sylvia asked as she stood up and closed the album that lay on her bed. She gave the boy a disapproving look and could still feel a small pulse in pain form below. Not to mention her racing heart in her chest.

"Sylvia! You have to come quick! It's Yvette!" Léon said in a panicked tone and Sylvia felt her blood run cold. Everything seemed to slow down as she took in the possibilities that could've happened to her manager and her heart dropped into her stomach.

Could she have been in an accident? Could she be akumatized? Could she be a victim of another akuma attack? Sylvia didn't know which one had her more concerned. All she knew was she could not lose Yvette.

"We have to hurry!" Léon's voice made her snap out of her haze and she nodded. She sprinted out of her door along with Léon. They took the lift that was incredibly slow and even the music was torture.

"Léon, what's wrong with Yvette? What happened?" Sylvia forced herself to ask the male but regretted the question immediately when she received a panicked expression. As soon as the lift stopped and the doors opened, Léon ran off.

"Léon! Come back!" Sylvia shouted at the male but in was in vain. Her eyes widened when she saw that the lights were out in the lobby and she couldn't see a thing. How she wished that she had Chat Noir's night vision.

As the thought came to mind, the darkness started to lift and Sylvia's eyes widened. She could actually see in the dark? That wasn't possible. She wasn't transformed and she was sure that there was no other way for her to see.

"Léon? Yvette? Is anyone there?" Sylvia called but only received silence as a reply. She could feel her heart beat fastening and she bit her bottom lip. Despite being able to see where she was going, she still felt that something was off...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The lights suddenly went on making Sylvia flinch slightly before they widened. Balloons, ribbons and even confetti flew in the air and all of her classmates smiled at her. The crew, Yvette, Roger and everyone else was there.

Sylvia let out a relieved sighed but glared at them all. "Thank you for the heart attack!" She snapped at them and only resulted in them laughing at them. Sylvia couldn't stay mad long and joined in with the laughter.

"Yeah, that was kind of the plan." Alya said as she walked towards Sylvia with a small smile on her lips. "Happy birthday, girl! We hope you enjoy this little something we-or actually, Nino arranged" Alya hugged her and Sylvia mimicked the gesture before looking at Nino.

"You did all this?"

"You bet, Dude! It wasn't easy but I got a lot of help from your awesome crew. Alya and her Mom made sure to serve some snacks and the Mayor gave us the lobby to celebrate! And of course, yours truly is the on fire DJ" Nino proudly said and Sylvia laughed.

She playfully shoved him with a finger on his chest. "As long as this on fire DJ doesn't really catch on fire." Sylvia said and Nino chuckled at her statement. "It looks great. Thank you for all of your trouble"

"That ain't nothing yet! It's time to party!" Nino exclaimed and jumped behind his music equipment. Sylvia watched as Nino put on a record before he started to play a song. He held his headphones as he shook his head to the beat and everyone started to dance.

"Sylvia! Sorry, I was a bit late for the surprise but... Happy Birthday!" Marinette exclaimed and Sylvia smiled. They hugged each other before Marinette handed her the present. "Here you go. It's handmade!"

"Really? Wow" Sylvia said with an impressed tone before she opened up the box. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was a pair of white gloves. It was decorated neatly with jewels, engraved music notes and swirls all in different colors and a large 'S' on each of them.

"Oh, Marinette, they're beautiful. Thank you so much! This must've taken you forever to make!" Sylvia said as she took one of the gloves in her hand. Alya grinned at Marinette as the bluenette shook her head.

"That's partially why I'm late..."

Sylvia and Alya laughed at her and they shook their heads at the girl. "Well, I can't make such a sick gift like Marinette over here, but I did manage to make you something. Follow me," Alya said and they followed her towards a cake.

"Ta-dah! It's your birthday cake!" Alya said while pointing at the cake. It was decorated neatly with white icing sugar and it had swirls of chocolate and caramel all over it in the forms of music notes. On it was written neatly: 'Happy 15th Birthday!'

"It looks delicious, Alya! Though, I'll feel too sorry to eat it! Did your Mom help you with this?" Sylvia asked as she leaned in closer to get a better look. Both she and Marinette noticed the 15th and knew that it was actually her 17th birthday but neither of them said a word.

"Yeah, but I did most of it. I may be a proud blogger and techno freak but I have my hidden talents, you know" Alya proudly stated and it resulted in the two girls glancing at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Hey! It's true!" They kept laughing at Alya and she merely shook her head. She put her hands on her hips and gave them both a stern glare. It didn't last long though and she let out a chuckle of her own.

"Um, hey, Sylvia. Sorry for interrupting" Another voice spoke up next to them and Sylvia glanced at her side to see Nathanaël standing there. Sylvia blinked a few times before she smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, not at all! What's up?" Sylvia asked as Marinette slowly moved to Alya's side. Both girls were staring at the scene in front of them, not sure what was going to happen. Sylvia, however, didn't even notice her moving.

"I-uh-I wanted to give you this as a birthday present" Nathanaël said and handed her a wrapped present. "Y-You don't have to open it now! I-I mean, t-that's o-only if you d-don't want to!" Sylvia smiled at him and shook her head.

"I'll open it later. I still have dozens to open from the crew and I don't want to miss any moment of this party," Sylvia said and Nathanaël nodded with a small smile. An awkward silence formed between them and Alya face palmed getting Sylvia's attention.

Alya and Marinette showed her to do something and did a bunch of gestures that Sylvia only blinked at. 'Ask him to go dance with you!' Was the message that they tried to tell her and Sylvia looked back at Nathanaël.

"Say, would you like to go dance?" Sylvia asked and he looked back up at her with his turquoise orbs making her face heat up slightly. "O-Only i-if you want to!" She stuttered and Nathanaël smiled while shaking his head.

"No, I'd love to!" Nathanaël said in an exciting tone. He was so excited that he grabbed her hand and both of them blushed in result. Sylvia shook off the sudden flustered feeling and walked with him onto the dance floor.

"No way! Did you see what I just saw?" Alya asked in disbelief as she stared at the scene with wide eyes and a gaped mouth. She couldn't believe that she just saw Sylvia and Nathanaël barely able to make eye contact because they were too flustered.

"Awww! Those two are so cute together! They were made for each other!" Marinette dreamily stated while bringing her hands up to her face with a giddily expression. Alya laughed at her and nodded.

"You've got that right. Wait, here. I have a plan" Alya whispered to Marinette and the bluenette blinked a few times before she nodded. Alya snuck over towards Nino and grabbed his collar. He yelped and looked at her in confusion.

"Dude, what gives?"

"Shh, see those two over there?" Alya asked as she pointed at Sylvia and Nathanaël on the floor dancing together, both with small smiles on their faces. "Go for a slow dance!" Alya whispered and Nino raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Alright, of you say so." Nino said and returned to his records while looking for a song. Alya quickly went over towards Marinette and gave her a thumbs up before they both looked at the dance floor, their eyes falling onto two specific people.

Sylvia and Nathanaël laughed lightly at they continued to dance and they were both comfortable with the atmosphere. They didn't share any words but the silence spoke more than enough for them. A slow song started to play and both of their eyes widened.

"I-I guess i-it's a slow dance, huh?" Nathanaël nervously stated and Sylvia laughed at his small blush. His eyes widened when she entangled her hand into his. She put his arm on her side and rested her hand on his arm before they slowly started to sway.

He looked baffled.

"Have you ever slow danced before?" Sylvia asked but he shook his head. Instead of being shocked, she giggled and gave him a kind smile. "Then I guess I'll take the lead on this one, but we don't have to do anything more than this"

"Y-Yeah, this is fine..." Nathanaël said and both of them had a small blush that colored their cheeks as they swayed together. "Sylvia, I-uh-I actually wanted to thank you for using my drawing on you next album"

"It's my pleasure. I wanted to show everyone how amazing artist you were and you really captured my essence. You're really talented" Sylvia said and made eye contact with him only to look away with a small blush.

"Y-Your pretty amazing too, you know. You've been developing a lot in art class and you're drawings are improving a lot. Then there's your beautiful singing too" Nathanaël said and Sylvia looked back up at him with a small smile.

"Thank you, Nathanaël"

"Call me Nathan, it's shorter and it's my nickname" Nathanaël said and Sylvia's eyes briefly widened before she nodded. It was going to be easier to call him by his nickname and it also made a warm feeling reside in her chest.

"Alright, Nathan, then please call me Sylvy. It's only fair that you call me by nickname too," Sylvia said and Nathanaël blinked in surprise before he nodded. They stared at each other and the swaying slowly faded away.

"You have beautiful eyes," Nathanaël said as he stared into her green orbs and they seemed to brighten up more with each passing moment. Sylvia shyly smiled and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Y-You too..." She weakly added and immediately thought that her reply was weird. His eyes were beautiful? Wasn't handsome a better word? Wait, what? Sylvia snapped out of her haze when she noticed him lean in and her eyes widened. Was he going to kiss her?

They both suddenly froze when her phone rang and they broke slightly apart. Another song started to play while Sylvia took out her phone. "Sorry, I have to take this. I'll be right back" Sylvia excused herself and Nathanaël nodded with a small smile.

Sylvia quickly went to stand outside and glanced down at her phone. It was a private number and she didn't know of anyone calling off from a private number. She shrugged her doubts away and pressed the answering button on her phone.

"Hello?"

 ** _"Good Evening, Miss Chevalier. I believe it is you who I am speaking to"_** A gruff voice with a strange accent spoke over the phone and Sylvia raised an eyebrow. She didn't know this voice but she wanted to know why he called her.

"Yes, you're speaking to Sylvia Chevalier. With what can I help you, Sir?" She asked as she slowly started to recall the accent. She remembered it one one of her tours but the person to which the voice belonged to, was still a mystery.

 ** _"Very well. I am glad to finally speak with you, Miss Chevalier. My name is Dawson Crawford, I am the principal at Harbor University High School. I'm calling to offer you a spot at our music school"_** The male said and Sylvia's eyes widened in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

 ** _"I have received your application and we have kept a close eye on you. We are very pleased with your performance last week and we would be glad to give such a talented young girl the chance to study with us. What do you say, Miss Chevalier?"_** He finished and Sylvia swallowed thickly.

She barely had the words to speak up and somehow managed to partially snap out of her shock. "T-This is amazing, Sir! I've always wanted to study further with my music!" Sylvia said while glancing back at the party. She felt a painful pang inside her chest and her expression turned sad.

What about her friends? What about her life here in Paris? Everything had finally started to work out for her but now... What was she going to do? It was a great opportunity for her but she couldn't just accept it.

 ** _"I'm very excited to hear that, Miss Chevalier. If you wish to accept this offer then you are to travel to America, the day after tomorrow. You don't have to give me your immediate reply now. I'll give you a day to think about it. It can be a little overwhelming at first,"_** Dawson said.

"Thank you, Sir. I promise to let my manager, Yvette, contact you as soon as I accept this offer. Thank you so much for this opportunity again, Sir. A very good evening further for you" Sylvia said and with the last of the male's greetings she ended the call.

She sat down on a small wall just outside of the building and just stared at her phone. Everything felt so surreal now. She was happy and content and now she only had mixed emotions. She didn't know if she had to be happy or sad.

What was she going to do?

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hi, my dear readers!***_ _ **Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 31**_

"That was...something. Tell me that what I saw wasn't just a figment of my imagination" Marinette said as she and Alya sat down each with a drink in hand. They went to sit down on one of the steps on the stairs.

"No, girl, it was real. You know, for a moment there things really got intense. I wonder why Sylvia had to walk away when things were just getting good." Alya said and took a sip of her drink while Marinette shrugged.

"Maybe she needed some fresh air. After all, things were escalating quickly between them. It could be a little overwhelming," Marinette stated and Alya huffed. She sounded like a specialist on love but she couldn't even talk normally to the guy she liked.

"It's like you. Every time you look at Adrien you're completely overwhelmed," Alya pointed out and Marinette blushed. She quickly turned her attention towards her drink and ignored her heated up face.

Alya laughed, shook her head and took another sip of her drink. "See? Even mentioning him has you all flustered. Girl, you're hopeless. Let's hope that Sylvia isn't like that," Alya said and Marinette nodded.

"Speaking of which, where is she? Shouldn't she be around here somewhere? It's been a while since she went outside" Marinette said and looked around for the blonde girl but found no trace of her anywhere.

"Now that you mention it... I haven't seen her either. You think she snuck away to get some shut eye?" Alya asked while shrugging her shoulders up in confusion. She also looked for the blonde but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Nah, I don't think so. This is her first party and she was pretty excited to have it. I don't think she'll just sneak away to sleep. Besides, she'll at least greet us before she went" Marinette replied and Alya frowned slightly. Where could she be then?

"Uh, Hey Marinette, Alya." Nathanaël suddenly spoke up as he came in front of them. The two girls glanced up at smiled at the boy. "I was wondering, have you seen Sylvia? I haven't seen her since she went outside" He asked and the girls briefly glanced at each other.

"No, we were just talking about the missing girl. Maybe she's still outside. You can go check out there" Alya said and Nathanaël nodded. He left with a thanks and Alya smirked while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like taking candy from a baby"

"You like playing matchmaker, don't you? What if Sylvia went outside to get herself straightened up and he talks to her while she's still unprepared?" Marinette pointed out and Alya chuckled at her friend.

"Don't worry! She'll improvise. That's the positive thing about artists. They improvise" Alya replied and Marinette stared at her for a few seconds. She laughed and shook her head. "What? What did I say?"

"Nothing. I'm just watching the scene," Marinette said but Alya gave her a look of disbelief. Deciding that it was better that she didn't know what was going through the bluenette's head, she kept silent and they enjoyed their drinks.

* * *

 ** _Outside..._**

Nathanaël found Sylvia sitting outside on a small wall. Her back was turned to him and her eyes seem to stare far off. A small draft occasionally lifted her blonde hair before they settled down her back once again.

She was beautiful.

"Hey, catching some fresh air?" Nathanaël asked and his spoken words seem to make the girl snap out of her haze. Sylvia glanced back at him with her green eyes but they almost seem to be lacking their usual shine.

"Yeah, I just caught sight of the night sky and decided to stay here. What are you doing here? Is it getting too much for you?" Sylvia asked with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. She couldn't hide her troubled emotions too well.

"Not actually. I came here to look for you. I haven't seen you inside for a while now so I thought I'd check up on you," Nathanaël said and a faint blush covered his cheeks as he walked towards the blonde.

"Oh, I'm sorry that you looked for me."

"N-No need to apologize! I-I wanted to look f-for you!" Nathanaël stuttered before his eyes widened at his words. Sylvia giggled softly and Nathanaël couldn't help but smile. "So, who called you earlier?"

Sylvia seemed to freeze from the question and her eyes sadly traveled to the ground. "It was nothing. Someone wanted me to perform at a birthday party but I won't be able to make it" Sylvia tried to smile at the end but she didn't lift her eyes. "The poor girl..."

"Hey, it's not your fault you won't be able to go perform! You're an infamous person and imagine what would happen if you attended each birthday party to perform" Nathanaël stated and Sylvia chuckled.

"That would've been a disaster. I wouldn't want to think about how busy I would be and Yvette would have to manage everything on her own" Sylvia pointed out and made a panicked face as she thought about it.

"See?" Nathanaël said and Sylvia blinked a few times. For a moment, she completely forgot about the call and her thoughts were drawn to something else. Sylvia snickered while Nathanaël gave her a grin.

"Yeah, thanks, Nathan. I'm actually feeling much better now. We would probably head back inside. I wouldn't want Nino to be angry at me for missing my own party" Sylvia said and stood up. Nathanaël suddenly panicked and grabbed her wrist before she walked on.

"Wait! Uh... Sorry!" Nathanaël quickly apologized at his sudden gesture but Sylvia shook her head with a small smile. Nathanaël swallowed thickly and he could feel his face heating up. His heart hammered in his ears and he was struggling to find the right words.

"I wanted to ask you...um-i-if y-you...would go on a...date with me?" Nathanaël asked while clenching his eyes shut. He murmured the last part but Sylvia still heard him clearly. Sylvia's eyes widened and she was shocked.

"T-That's if you w-want to! I-I mean if you don't have time to go on one i-it's fine! B-Besides, you're probably busy with all your usual arrangements" Nathanaël continued to talk on and on but Sylvia wasn't listening.

She felt a small ache in her chest but forced a small smile on her lips. She was happy that he asked her but at the same time she was sad. Her emotions and thoughts were scrambled and she didn't quite know what she was going to do.

However, this decision was one of the heart and she decided to follow it first. She could think about the rest of her problems later on. What mattered now, was the present and what she was going to do.

"Sure, I'd love to go on a date with you" Sylvia replied making the male snap out of his haze and his eyes widened. Sylvia had a small smile plastered on her lips and her cheeks were slightly tinted in a red shade.

"Really?" Sylvia nodded and Nathanaël cheered. He embraced her making Sylvia's eyes briefly widened. "Yes! Thank you!" Nathanaël said before he noticed he suddenly hugged her and his face heated up.

"S-Sorry, I-"

"It's okay" Sylvia murmured softly to him and Nathanaël noticed her sudden soft and almost broken tone. She held him closely to her and Nathanaël's arms tightened instinctively. He pulled her slightly closer.

"Nathan, can I be selfish for a while and stay like this?" Sylvia asked and Nathanaël closed his eyes with a nod. Sylvia bit her bottom lip while enjoying his warm embrace and forced all emotions away. She wanted to enjoy this moment and she wanted it to last just a little bit longer.

"Thank you..."

* * *

 ** _At Agreste Residence..._**

Adrien let out a heavy sigh as he entered his room. He was tired from the fashion show and all he wanted to do was rest. It took longer than he originally thought and by the time they were finished, it was late.

"I thought that was going to take forever! How can you sit still while they plaster you face with that make-up stuff?" Plagg moaned and went to sit down on Adrien's bed. All he could do was wait until the show ended and he was bored. There was nothing he could do to occupy himself with.

"I try. Besides, I'm used to it by now and if I didn't stay still it would take even longer than it normally would." Adrien said and a yawn escaped his lips. He needed sleep. He went to sit down at his desk before he blinked in confusion.

"Ooh! Someone's got a present! You think your father gave it to you as a token of appreciation?" Plagg asked as he floated in next to Adrien to see the gift. He was curios to see what was inside the wrapping.

"Nah, I don't think so. I've modeled a bunch of times for his shows but not once has he given me a gift for it. Maybe he had a change of heart?" Adrien shrugged while saying the last statement and Plagg shrugged as well.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Just open it already!" Plagg exclaimed and Adrien rolled his eyes with a look of little amusement. The kwami was just curious to see what was inside. He didn't even care who gave the present.

"Yeah, yeah, just hold onto your whiskers" Adrien said and took the gift. He looked for anything that could tell who gave him the present but there was nothing, not even a note or a signature leaving Adrien clueless.

Deciding that he had looked thoroughly at the present, he loosened the ribbon before he slowly started to tear off the wrapping. He and Plagg watched in utter confusion as Adrien came to a familiar album and it reminded them of the emptiness of it.

"Is this some kind of joke? It's empty and now someone wrapped it for me? This is stupid," Adrien said with a deep frown. However, Plagg flew closer towards the book and examined it before his eyes widened.

"No, wait! This isn't the same book!" Plagg exclaimed and Adrien's bows furrowed in confusion. He watched as the kwami opened his drawer and revealed an identical book. "This one, is empty and it's fake. This one is the real deal! Trust me!"

"There are two books? Wait, how do you know if the one is fake and the other one is real?" Adrien skeptically asked him with a raised eyebrow. Plagg blinked a few times before he nervously laughed. He was busted.

"Me and my big mouth!" Plagg cursed and let out a sigh. There was no ignoring it now. "This is Shade's book. She had it and even showed it to me but what confuses me is why it's here," Plagg explained and Adrien's eyes widened.

"What? You mean that if I opened this book, I'll find out who's Shade? I'll finally find out what she means to me?" Adrien asked and Plagg nodded. Adrien stared back at the book and his brows furrowed. This was his chance and he wasn't going to waste it.

Without a moment of hesitation, Adrien opened the book and read the same text engraved on his bracelet. He glanced at Plagg and his kwami nodded giving him the motivation he needed to flip over the fist page.

Adrien's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped his lips. There were photos and not any photos. There were photos of him when he was a baby and a little blond girl with bright green eyes. She held him in each baby photo and her grin never faltered.

Plagg glanced at Adrien's shock and disbelief expression and a sad gleam passed through his cat-like eyes. He returned his gaze towards the photos. As the pages went on, both of the figures grew older and the older they grew, the more their smiles seem to fade.

"I feel like I know her, like I've seen her somewhere before." Adrien said and stared at a photo of the girl. he narrowed his eyes onto a silver locket around her neck. "This necklace...it looks like Sylvia's necklace..." He trailed off and paged to the last page.

"What's that?" Plagg asked while pointing at something edged inside the album. Adrien's brows furrowed and he reached the plastic that stuck out. He pulled out a hidden CD and their eyes widened.

Adrien inserted the CD into the optical drive of his computer before they both stared at the screen. When nothing happened, Adrien's brows furrowed. "Maybe it doesn't work anymore," Adrien sadly stated and sighed before a screen suddenly popped up.

 ** _"Is it on? Is it? Oh, great! Let me just get up here!"_** The blonde girl from the photos came into view of a camera. She stared into the lens before she walked up to a small stage a few steps back. She climbed onto the stage and positioned the microphone in front of her.

 ** _"Hi there, Adrien! I'm sorry that I can't be there for your birthday but that's why I'm making this. Happy Birthday, Little Brother! I hope you have a great seventh birthday! Here's my present to you!"_**

"Little brother?" Adrien rasped out and his eyes were wide. This girl was his older sister? How was that possible? Adrien had tons of questions running through his head but he had no answers to any of them.

 ** _This is my Birthday present to you  
A lovely melody and a bracelet too.  
I hope you have a fun filled day  
And that all the bad things stay away_**

Realization slowly started to wash over Adrien as he watched the girl sing and he started to recognize her. He started to remember some of the time captured within photos inside the photo album and he wondered how he had ever forgotten about them, but most importantly her.

 ** _Your big sis will always be here  
I will protect you from all your fear  
Though I may not be next to you  
You don't have to feel blue_**

He felt stupid, sad and even angry at himself. All this time he thought that he was alone, but he wasn't. She was always there without him even noticing it. She was the real one who was alone and all this time she was within his reach.

 ** _It's just me and you, Little Brother  
Forever, Adrien and Sylvia_**

The song ended and Adrien felt a tear trickle down the side of his face. "All this time, Sylvia's been here and I didn't notice even once that she was my sister. I forgot my own sister, my best friend." Adrien murmured and Plagg's ears drooped while a sad expression came onto his features.

 _"No matter what, I'll always keep an eye on him and I'll always care for him. He doesn't have to know who I am. He doesn't have to look for me. All he has to know is that I love him and he'll be alright, no matter what happens"_

He remembered her words and her sad expression when she said that despite having a warm smile on her lips. All the signs were there. Her reaction towards his bracelet, her necklace, her song, her bright green eyes that matched his mother's.

"I was so blind!"

"Hey, it's not your fault. Sylvia didn't want you to know because she thought that she didn't deserve to be your older sister. She felt guilty for not being there for you in all these years and decided against telling you" Plagg said as he slowly sat down on the boy's desk.

"How could she even think that? I completely forgot about her! I should be the one ashamed of being her brother! What type of brother am I to forget his own sister?! His own best friend?! My first friend..." Adrien felt more tears threaten to fall but Plagg shook his head.

"It doesn't matter that you forgot about her anymore. What matters is that you remembered her. You can't change the past but you can change the future by starting over with her again. You two don't have to be lonely anymore and no one can stop you. Not even your Dad" Plagg said.

"My Father... He didn't even say anything. He got rid of anything that was connected to Sylvy, but he can't do that anymore." Adrien decided and a determined expression formed onto his face. He wasn't going to let her go this time.

Or any time after this.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hi, my dear readers!***_ _ **Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 32**_

 ** _The Next Day..._**

Sylvia was up from early the morning and kept herself as busy as she could. She opened the previous night's presents and tried to avoid thinking about the offer in America for now. She would talk to Yvette as soon as she finished up in her room.

She received a bunch of presents from her crew and each one was something that Sylvia could predict. Petrovna gave her a designers bag, Hwang have her a pair of green headphones, Julien brought her heart shaped chocolates and Léon got her a beautiful pair of earrings.

After she opened all her crew's presents, she still had one more that she needed to open. It was Nathanaël's. Sylvia gently pulled of the ribbon of the wrapped gift before she slowly tore away the wrapping paper.

Inside it, was a long black box with no wrapping or anything to prevent her from opening it. With much curiosity, she opened the box before a soft gasp escaped her lips. Inside the black box was a beautiful raven black and gold ink pen with a small pot of ink on the right hand side.

Sylvia took the pen out of the case and examined it. She noticed that neat it's rear side was her name, engraved onto the pen. It was beautiful. A small note fell out of the wrapping and she picked it up.

Dear Sylvia

I hope you like your gift. I bought it specially for you to write your songs with.

Love  
Nathanaël

A small smile came onto Sylvia's lips as she read the letter and a giggle escaped her lips. _Don't worry. I'll be sure to use it_. Sylvia thought before she closed the case. She put it next to her songbook right in the upper drawer and noticed something was missing. Her photo album of her and Adrien.

Sylvia looked for it in the other drawers, but it was nowhere to be seen. Filled with panic, Sylvia tossed her entire room upside down while looking for it. Unfortunately, she found no trace of it and her heart gave a painful squeeze.

The only explanation was that someone was in her room and took it, but who would do that? Only she and Plagg knew where it was and she was sure the kwami wouldn't do that. However, there was one more person who knew where it was.

"Yvette! Sorry for disturbing you" Sylvia knocked onto the female's door before she entered. Yvette was sitting at a desk with a bunch of files next to her and in front of her was her laptop. Yvette turned around to face the blonde, her glasses still on.

"What's wrong?"

"My photo album, the one that says 'Forever A & S' is gone! I looked for it in my drawers, my closet, everywhere! I can't find it! Do you maybe know where it can be?" Sylvia asked and the dark haired female shook her head.

"No, I don't have a clue. If you didn't take it out it should be somewhere. It's probably on the most obvious place. You should go check again" Yvette said and felt a painful squeeze in her chest. She hated to lie to Sylvia but it was necessary.

"I'm sure it's not there but I'll go check again..." Sylvia said with a disappointing sigh. She hoped that she would find it soon. She hated it when her things were missing and it was something very dear to her.

"Sylvia, wait" Yvette said and the blonde turned back to look at her. Sylvia's eyes widened when she saw the piece of paper in Yvette's hand. "Do you know what this is? Harbor University send me this last night"

Sylvia grabbed the paper and her eyes scanned the paper. It was a filled in application form that was approved. Every detail of her was filled out and there was no mistake on any of the sections. They even put her down as Sylvia Agreste, which was a shock.

"Yvette, did you do this?"

"No, I've never seen that application form up until now. It has all your real identity information on it and looked at the bottom." Yvette said and Sylvia glanced at the right bottom corner of the page before she noticed a signature. It was her father's signature.

"No way. My Father filled in this form and sent it in?! You're kidding me, right? H-He... He... How could he?!" Sylvia angrily said and gripped the paper tightly in her hand, almost tearing it in the process.

"Does he expect me to accept this because he applied? Does he expect me to leave everything behind and go to America? I've worked so hard to stay here and start a life and now he wants to ship me off to some university?!" Sylvia had her teeth gritted in anger.

"Sylvia, listen to me" Yvette soothed the female and put a hand on Sylvia's shaking one. "This is a very rare opportunity at a very good university. This is what you've worked for all these years, don't forget that" Sylvia vaguely nodded and she seemed to calm down.

"I know that you're upset about this and I wish I could help but this is a decision that you need to take. It's your future. I also know that you and your Father aren't on good terms. I also know that this is going to be hard to believe but he did this in your best interest," Yvette said.

"Yeah, right. He probably just wants me to to disappear again since I've grown closer to my brother. I'm in his way and he wants to get rid of me..." Sylvia said and Yvette frowned. "But, I'll think about it. After all, this is a one in a lifetime opportunity"

Sylvia turned away from Yvette and then excited the room. Yvette let out a sigh and shook her head. Whatever she said wasn't going to change Sylvia's opinion of her Father and Sylvia would never accept the fact that her Father did this for her own benefit.

After all, he never did it before.

Sylvia went back to her room and searched for the book more than two hours long but she still found nothing. It was gone. There was no sign of it anywhere. Her heart sunk into her stomach and she went to sit down on one of the couches in the small living room.

What was she going to do now? It was her most precious position besides her locket and now it was gone. She couldn't even keep an eye on one of the things that reminded her of her childhood. The captured memories were gone.

There was a knock on Sylvia's doo and she groaned. "Go away! I'm busy!" She yelled and let her head fall onto the palm of her hands. She was angry and upset at herself. She didn't need company to make her feel even worse about the situation.

"Whoa, girl! This place looks like a wreck? Are you doing spring cleaning?" Alya asked as she stepped inside the room and Sylvia's eyes shot towards her. Standing behind her was Marinette and both of them stared at the untidy room.

"Alya? Marinette? What are you doing here?"

"Well, we actually wanted to check up on your since we didn't see much of you last night. That and we wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out for a bit but we can see you're busy..." Marinette trailed off and grabbed Alya's arm but the curios journalist didn't move.

"What are you busy with? It looks like you're searching for something by the way things are turned upside down in here" Alya said and Sylvia let out a sighed. She had a saddened facial expression and her shoulders were slumped.

"I am. I lost a precious album of mine and I can't find it anywhere. I left it in the upper drawer of the cupboard next to my bed but when I looked this morning, it was gone. I can't find it anywhere. This day can't get any worse..." Sylvia murmured the last part softly.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine. We'll help you look for it! I'm sure six hands are better than one!" Alya said and grabbed Marinette by her shoulders while pulling her closer. Marinette nodded but Sylvia shook her head.

"You can't and besides, I have other things to do too. Not that I want to go out to that date anymore, it's just...argh, everything's going wrong" Sylvia groaned and let her hands fall onto her hands again. Alya and Marinette glanced at each other in confusion and both raised an eyebrow.

"Date? You didn't tell us anything about a date. You're going on a date today?" Marinette asked and Sylvia's eyes widened. She actually said that! She and her big mouth! Sylvia sighed and nodded in reply.

"Y-Yeah... Um, Nathanaël asked me to go on a date with him this afternoon..." Sylvia softly stated and bit her bottom lip while a blush came onto her features. Alya and Marinette both squealed as they freaked out.

"That's great, girl! You seriously have to go! You two are so cute together! I take it he asked you last night... Have you figured out what you're going to wear? How are you planning on making your hair?" Alya rambled on before Marinette noticed Sylvia's troubled expression.

"Hey, are you alright? What's going on? You were sad last night too. Was it the party?" Marinette asked as she went to sit down next to Sylvia. Alya stopped her excitement and a concerned facial expression came onto her face.

"I... I... I have you tell you guys something... Last night I received a call from the principal of Harbor University High School in America. He offered me a chance to go study there and my application form that my father filled in without my permission was approved." Sylvia said.

She averted her eyes towards the ground when she saw their eyes widened and clenched them shut. Marinette and Alya glanced at each other looking for nay words of comfort but both of them were too shocked to reply.

"When are you going?" Marinette managed to ask and glanced at Sylvia's painful expression. Her emotions were mixed and it was clear that's he didn't know what to do. Marinette had no words and was in a state of disbelief. Sylvia was leaving for America?

"If I agree to go study there, I'm flying tomorrow evening"

"T-That's so fast! Wait, you said if you agree to go. Are you going?" Alya asked and Sylvia bit her bottom lip. How was she going to reply to that? Not even she knew if she was going and she didn't know which decision was right or wrong. Stay or leave?

"I-I don't know. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity but it's too fast. I just started to enjoy my life here at home and I made the greatest friends. I don't want to leave that all behind just like that." Sylvia confusedly stated.

"Well, this is a great opportunity, Sylvia. You can go further with your talents and if you agree there's a great future ahead of you" Marinette started and put a hand on Sylvia's shoulder. "If you want to go, then don't let anything stop you"

"She's right girl. You can always chat with us online and keep us updated with what's going on like I do on my blog. This is a awesome opportunity, but if you don't want to go, then that's fine too. Whatever you decided to do, we're here for you!" Alya said and Marinette nodded.

Sylvia's eyes briefly widened and she stared at them. They were fine with her decision, either way? They would stand beside her if she chose to abandon them? What did she ever do right in life to get such great friends?

"Y-You're fine with this? You'll still support me if I decide to go?" Sylvia asked and they both nodded with smiles. Tears collected in the side of Sylvia eyes and she suddenly hugged both of them. "I love you guys so much! You're the best friends anyone could ever ask to have!"

"Yeah, we're great" Alya said and Sylvia laughed while Marinette gave her a disapproving look. "We'll stick by your side with that decision but not with you ditching this date. You're going, whether you want to or not!"

Sylvia blinked in surprise while Marinette nodded. "I agree. You and Nathanaël like each other a lot and if it's your last full day here, then we're make it the best! Come on, let's get you ready for this date!" Marinette said and grabbed Sylvia's wrist.

"W-Wait! I... I..." She received looks from each of the two girls before all her doubt went away. They had confidence shining in their eyes and they were determined. "Then we have to go to Petrovna's room. She has all my outfits," Sylvia agreed and they grinned.

"Then let's go!" They dragged her out of her room all the way to Petrovna's room. They were determined to make sure that Sylvia was ready for her date with Nathanaël. She was going to look perfect. Sylvia smiled and stared at the two girls.

 _I really am lucky to have them._

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hi, my dear readers!***_ _ **Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 33**_

When they entered Petrovna's room, she was nowhere to be seen and the faint smell of smoke lingered around in the room. However, it didn't bother Sylvia that much since she was already used to the female's smoking habits.

"Petrovna! Sorry for disturbing you! My friends just want to help me get ready for an important meeting! Can we get access to the closet?" Sylvia called as Marinette and Alya wrinkled their noses at the strange smell.

"She smokes?" Alya asked as she whispered to Sylvia and the blonde nodded. It's been that way ever since she met her stylist but she rarely smoked. Petrovna sometimes even hated smoking and at other times she loved it. She was a bit bipolar about her habits.

"Sylvia? Or and you brought your bratty friends, how nice" Petrovna said as she walked inside the room, a cigarette in hand and an expression that showed little amusement. Alya's brows twitched and Marinette frowned.

"Petrovna, no insulting my friends. You know how I hate it. Besides, I don't insult any of your designer items," Sylvia said and Petrovna huffed. Alya and Marinette didn't know what was worse. The fact that they were called bratty or the fact that they were compared to designer items.

"That's because I have fantastic taste." Petrovna replied and Sylvia sighed heavily. She could never argue with her stylist. Petrovna always had a way to say something back and Sylvia was sure that was because she hated not getting in the last words.

"Whatever, can we go inside the closet, please?"

"If you wish. But do not wrinkle or filthy the clothes. You know how I hate that immature behavior," Petrovna said as she walked towards the closet. Sylvia, Alya and Marinette followed until they came up to large double doors.

Petrovna unlocked the room and then opened the doors. "There you go. Call me when I need to lock it again." Petrovna glanced at Sylvia's friends, huffed and then walked out of the room and out to the balcony to continue her smoking.

"No offense, but your stylist is an ass"

"None taken. I'm sorry for her behavior but she kind of like that all the time. Can you see now why she and Chloe can get along great?" Sylvia pointed out as she entered the room and her two friends nodded.

"They're identical! Behavior, words, personality... Geez, they're like twins! It must be hard to cope with her" Marinette said and Sylvia laughed lightly with a small nod. At times, yes, but she still loved her stylist no matter how she was.

"Enough about, Petrovna. Welcome to my closet! This is about all my clothes, shoes, hair accessories, normal accessories, jewelry, the works. Name it and it should be here. There's even a make-up closet inside this one" Sylvia and Alya gaped at the large closet along with Marinette.

"No way! This closet is bigger than my room!" Marinette exclaimed and Sylvia laughed with a nod. She watched as the two girls looked around at all her clothes and went to sit down. Marinette kept looking around before she caught sight of a red outfit with dark spots.

"Shut up! You still have your Ladybug outfit?! Oh, and here's the Chat Noir outfit!"Alya exclaimed while looking at the clothes and Sylvia grunted. She wouldn't throw them away for the world. After all, Marinette designed them.

"Okay, I think we forgot why we're here. We need to get you dressed up for your date, right Alya?" Marinette elbowed the girl and she snapped out of her haze. Alya put back the outfits and gave them a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's okay. You can even try them on if you want to, but right now I have to get the perfect outfit...and I have no idea which one to choose. Why did I agree to this date again?" Sylvia asked and her two friends laughed at her.

"Don't you worry. We'll get you dressed up and ready in no time. After all, I kind of still owe you one for letting me and Adrien go to the movies together. Now, let's get started!" Marinette determinately exclaimed with the other two joining in.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

 ** _That evening..._**

"Perfect! Now, all you need is this. I don't think you want to go around without it" Marinette said and clipped a silver locket around Sylvia's neck. She stepped back and Sylvia looked up at herself in the mirror.

Sylvia's eyes widened and she looked down at herself. She wore a pair of light green ballerina shoes that matched her three quarter light green pants. She wore a white top that had sleeves that reached her elbow. Around her middle was a belt in a darker green shade.

"Woah, girl You're gonna knock him dead!" Alya exclaimed and gave Marinette a high five before turning back towards Sylvia. "We have to capture this moment! Say gorgeous!" Alya took a photo of Sylvia and then took a photo of all three of them together.

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you!" Sylvia hugged them and they laughed. "Now all I have to do is show up. Oh! I almost forgot!" Sylvia pulled out a silver bracelet and the two girls blinked in surprise.

"That looks like Adrien's bracelet"

"Oh this?" Sylvia gestured towards the piece of jewelry. "Adrien gave it to me for my birthday since I lost mine when I came back to Paris." Sylvia explained and Marinette smiled. She was glad that Adrien gave her something precious for her birthday.

"That's great and all, but if you don't go now you're going to be late," Alya said and Sylvia's eyes widened. She checked the time on her phone before her eyes widened in panic. She was going to be late.

"You better go! Don't forget your bag!" Marinette handed Sylvia her purse. "Hurry! And don't forget to enjoy it!" Marinette yelled as Sylvia waved off and rushed out. Marinette shook her head at the girl while Alya smirked.

"What a girl"

Sylvia rushed into the elevator and then descended towards the ground floor. The elevator trip, however, felt like an eternity before the door finally opened. She heard her phone beep and pulled it out while walking towards the exit.

It was Nathanaël. He wanted to know if she was still coming and she quickly texted back to him. She was on her way and she would be there in a few. She honestly hated it to be late, even if it was only for a minute.

She sent the message and stared at the phone. She let out a relieved sigh when he said he was waiting patiently for her. However, that relief was short lived when she tripped over her own feet and yelped.

Instead of falling, a pair of strong arms quickly caught her and she blinked in surprise. Two pairs of green eyes met and for a moment, everything stopped. For the first time in a very long time, Sylvia could see a familiar gleam in Adrien's eyes.

"Hey, you alright?"

Adrien's voice made Sylvia snap out of her stare and she regained her composure. She took a step back out of his arms and nodded. "Y-Yeah, thanks. That was a close one. I'm starting to become more clumsy than Marinette" Sylvia joked and Adrien smiled.

"I'm actually glad that I ran into you," Adrien said and Sylvia raised an eyebrow. Adrien felt the nervousness creep up to him and he swallowed thickly. "I-I uh, I really need to talk to you about something. It's very important-" Sylvia's phone went off again.

"Oh no, I almost forgot! Sorry, Adrien! I have somewhere important to be. I promise to hear you out a bit later! Thanks again for catching me!" Sylvia said and waved at him while rushing off, leaving Adrien in the dust.

"Woah, where's she off to?" Plagg asked as he peeked out from inside Adrien's jacket and stared at the rushing blonde. She sure was in a hurry. "At least you tried to talk to her. Maybe you should come back later or wait until she texts you"

"I guess..." Adrien sadly stated and Plagg's ears drooped slightly. "I'll just talk to her later. It's better than never, right?" Adrien glanced down at Plagg and the black kwami nodded. As long as Adrien talks to her soon.

"I'm telling you, Marinette, those two are made for each other! Damn, I actually wish I could spy on them. They're so darn cute! I wonder when this actually started" Alya's voice reached his ears and he glanced up to see her and Marinette walking towards him.

"A-Adrien?!"

"Hey, Marinette. Hey, Alya. What are you guys doing here?" Adrien asked while Marinette basically freaked out next to Alya. As always, Alya calmly stood next to her friend and smiled at Adrien as she dragged Marinette with her.

"We came here to help Sylvia prepare for a little date. She was so nervous she didn't even know where to start preparing. She's going to be late too. Poor girl. But I'm sure he'll understand." Alya replied and Adrien's eyes widened.

"Wait, what? Sylvia's going on a date?! She has a boyfriend? No wait, she likes someone? When did I miss this? Who is it?" Adrien frantically asked and the two girls blinked in surprise. He was acting strangely concerned over Sylvia.

"Chill out, Adrien. We only found it out yesterday too. She and our little talented Nathanaël are going on a date at the Louvre. Isn't that right, Marinette?" Alya replied and Adrien blinked in surprise. She and Nathanaël? He felt completely lost now.

"Y-Yeah! S-She is! W-What are doing you here? I-I mean what are you doing here?" Marinette stuttered and groaned. Why couldn't she say one coherent sentence without stuttering or conversing her words just once?

"I actually wanted to talk to her about something but I guess I got her on a bad time. I'll just come back later again" Adrien said with a small smile and rubbed the back of his head. He glanced at Marinette before his eyes widened.

 _"Adrien, when you find out who this girl is, be sure to never let her go, okay?"_

He suddenly remembered Marinette's words when he visited her when she was sick. At that time he thought that she knew who he was looking for but now he was certain. Marinette knew that Sylvia was his sister all along.

"Um, Marinette, can I talk to you for a second?" Adrien asked and Marinette's eyes widened along with Alya's. Marinette was shocked while Alya smirked. This was the bluenette's chance! Alya nodded and patted Marinette on her shoulder.

"Sure, I'm heading off anyways. I'll see you later. Bye, Adrien!" Alya greeted as she started to walk away. She winked at Marinette who begged her in her mind not to leave and wanted to yell at her to stay her mouth stayed shut.

Marinette smiled nervously at Adrien and only stared at him for a few seconds before she averted her eyes away from him again. "So, um, what d-do you want to talk about?" Marinette asked and noticed Adrien's semi-serious expression.

"I know who she is" Adrien said and Marinette stared at him before she raised a confused eyebrow. "The girl I was looking for, the one who gave me this bracelet, I know who she is now. I found out last night" Marinette's eyes widened and she tried not to gasp.

How did he find out?! Last night? She couldn't remember that anything happened during that time and Adrien couldn't attend the party because of the fashion show. Deciding that it was best to act natural and keep Sylvia's secret until Adrien completely revealed it.

"R-Really? Who is she?"

"There's no need to hide it anymore, Marinette. I know that you know who she is. It's Sylvia" Adrien said and Marinette bit her bottom lip while looking away with a guilty expression. Busted. "Hey, there's no need to feel guilty!" Adrien stopped and grabbed her hand making her blush.

"I know that you didn't tell me because she obviously didn't want you to tell me. Though, I kind of wish that you spoiled it earlier. I feel like an idiot for not remembering my own sister. I'm a terrible brother" Adrien sadly stated and let his hand fall from his but Marinette was quick to grab it.

"Don't say that!" Marinette exclaimed before noticing that she held his hand and they both blushed, but her embarrassment didn't matter now. "You were so young and she doesn't blame you for anything! She just wants you to be happy and not feel guilty"

"I know but... I've left her alone this entire time! I never even noticed her reach out to me. I've abandoned her this entire time." Adrien felt pathetic getting emotional but he was still angry at himself.

He gasped when Marinette suddenly embraced him and stood frozen for a few seconds. "You promised, didn't you? You promised that you wouldn't let her go. So please, don't let you or her suffer. Just keep your promise, okay?" Marinette said and Adrien smiled.

He hugged her back and Marinette's eyes widened. Her face heated up even more and she felt like she was going to faint. She was actually hugging Adrien! What was she doing?! She was definitely going insane.

"Thanks, Marinette." Adrien said as he broke the embrace and she smiled at him with a nod. Adrien smiled back at her and noticed her bright blue eyes. He felt his heart flutter and gave her a small, yet nervous smile.

"I-I should probably go. I-I'll see you later. Thanks for everything, Marinette" Adrien thanked Marinette once again and she nodded. She was glad that she could be of some help despite being an utter mess after that hug.

"Yeah, see you..."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hi, my dear readers!***_ _ **Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 34**_

 ** _At the Louvre..._**

Nathanaël stood at the entrance of the museum while waiting for Sylvia to show it. It was only a few minutes past their meeting time but at least, she let him know that she was on her way and that she would be a bit late.

He felt a bit nervous to start the date with her and hoped that he didn't mess it up. He was definitely lucky to go on a date with her and he had to make sure that she enjoyed every moment. He took in a deep breath and calmed his nerves.

He could do this.

Sylvia hurriedly exited the bus that carried her to the museum and looked around in search for Nathanaël. She managed to catch her breath on the trip with the bus and despite knowing Roger would take her, took the bus.

She hoped Nathanaël wasn't too upset because of her late coming and that she didn't ruin her date. It was her very first date and she was late for it. Real nice. Sylvia walked further and glanced around before she spotted the male waiting at the entrance of the museum.

"Nathan!"

Nathanaël heard the call and glanced up at a blonde waving at him. She was running straight towards him and all he could do was stare at her as she ran towards him. He was speechless and she absolutely took his breath away.

Sylvia stopped in front of him, a bit out of breath but a smile was plastered on her lips. "Hi, I'm so sorry that I'm late. I completely forgot to check the time" Sylvia apologized but Nathanaël shook his head.

"D-Don't worry about it. You-um, you look beautiful" Nathanaël stuttered slightly as he tried to find the words. A small blush was painted onto his cheeks and he found that he loved the sparkle in her green eyes.

Sylvia blushed and gave him a small smile. "T-Thanks, you too. I mean you don't look beautiful. No wait-I mean you look beautiful-no that doesn't sound right. You look handsome" Sylvia suddenly felt like Marinette and groaned. What was wrong with her?

Nathanaël laughed lightly at her and found her cute as she stuttered over her own words. "Thanks, Sylvy. Are you ready to go in?" Nathanaël asked and Sylvia nodded. He held his arm out for her and she took it before they stepped inside the museum.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Are you seriously going to spy on them? You stalker! And you said that Nino was one but you're way worse." Plagg said as he floated above Adrien's shoulder. They were both inside the museum while hiding behind the staircase.

Adrien frowned at his kwami and gave him a glare. "I'm not a stalker. I'm just checking up on Sylvy to make sure she's okay" Adrien corrected the small black cat. Plagg blinked a few times before he laughed.

"This is going to get interesting. What's li'l brother going to do when they go in for a smooch? Are you going to jump in and save the day?" Plagg mocked and Adrien rolled his eyes. All Plagg was doing was irritating him at this point.

"Keep quiet, Plagg, and get inside my jacket before someone sees you!" Adrien ordered and Plagg hugged before he hid inside Adrien's jacket. He glanced around the staircase to see them and his brows furrowed slightly.

He was _not_ spying on them. He only wanted to make sure that nothing unexpected happened or anything else. What if there was a sudden akuma attack? What if there was a robber? Anything was possible and he was there to make sure to take care of it when it happened.

There's no harm in that, right?

Sylvia seemed to laugh at something that Nathanaël said and she shook her head. "Really? I'm sorry for laughing but that's too funny." Sylvia said while Nathanaël let out a chuckle of his own while nodding.

"But still though, this is your place of inspiration? It's quite a unique place to come for inspiration. You must get a lot of things here through all these art pieces" Sylvia said while looking at the paintings around them.

"Yeah, it helps a lot when I'm struggling to draw something and it's also very calming to visit. What about you? Do you have a place of inspiration?" Nathanaël asked as they went to go sit down at one of the benches nearby.

"Well, not really. I get inspiration by things that occur around me but not really a place of inspiration like you" Sylvia said before she remembered the time that Chat Noir took her to the Eiffel Tower and she did get inspired by it.

"Actually, there is one place that helped me to write a song once. A friend of mine once took me to the Eiffel Tower and that's where I got the idea to write a song about Ladybug and Chat Noir. However, it was an incredibly frightening experience" Sylvia said while laughing lightly.

"Frightening?"

"Oh yeah, I was terrified. I knew that he wouldn't let me fall but still. I'm actually afraid of heights and anything high makes me panic" Sylvia said and averted her eyes away from him. She was ashamed of her fear.

Nathanaël noticed this and put his hand onto hers. "No, it's okay. Everyone has something that they're afraid of. There's no need to be ashamed of it. I'm actually a bit afraid of the dark- Well not completely afraid, just...uncomfortable," Nathanaël admitted and Sylvia smiled at him.

They were both afraid of something and she appreciated it that he shared that with her. Nathanaël smiled back at her and noted how warm her hand felt in his. It was nice to sit around here and just talk.

"Anyway, if you're afraid of heights, how do you perform? Some stages must've been quite high" Nathanaël said and Sylvia blinked a few times before she nodded. She didn't notice a shadow creeping closer to hear her reply.

"To be honest, I don't know myself. When I sing, it's like I enter my own world. It doesn't matter whether I'm afraid of heights or that something happened that upset me earlier. When I sing, I have no fear or anger or any negative emotions. I sound crazy, don't I?" Sylvia asked.

Nathanaël shook his head, "No, not at all. I think it's amazing that you get to experience that feeling. Sometimes, I experience the same feeling while drawing and I even live out my own fantasies." Nathanaël said and Sylvia giggled.

"I guess we're both a little crazy then" Sylvia said and Nathanaël blinked a few times before they both laughed. In the shadows, Adrien smiled and let out his own chuckle. He was happy to hear her laugh and he was glad that she was enjoying herself.

"Looks like I was worried about nothing"

"You know, the last time I was at the museum was probably when I was a little kid. I can't remember everything but I know my brother and I would always look around out of curiosity. My Mom and Dad usually would struggle to get us under control," Sylvia sadly stated.

Her eyes briefly widened and she couldn't believe what she just said. Did she just reveal that she had a brother? She was so comfortable around Nathanaël that she completely forgot about her boundaries. Adrien's eyes were wide as well and a sad gleam passed through his green eyes.

"You have a brother?"

"Uh, yes, I mean no! H-He was a friend who felt like a brother to me. We were very close when we were kids!" Sylvia covered up with a nervous laugh and hoped that the male would believe her lie. Nathanaël smiled slightly at her and he looked back up at one of the paintings.

"That's nice. I had a friend like that too when I was young but then he moved away after a while and I never saw him again. What about you? Are you still good friends with him?" Nathanaël asked and Sylvia gave him a sad smile.

"I'm not sure. I was still young when I left home and went to travel the world because of my singing career. He kind of forgot about me but I don't blame him. He was very young at the time. But, I got to meet him again and I think that we're good friends again" Sylvia replied.

Nathanaël gave her a sympathetic look and squeezed her hand slightly. "Well, I hope he remembers you again. I know I wouldn't want to forget about someone amazing like you," Nathanaël said and Sylvia blushed while giving him a smile in gratitude.

"This is getting boring. They're almost making me lose my appetite. Can't there be some action between all this mushy stuff?" Plagg spoke up and peeked out from beneath Adrien's jacket. The blonde glanced down at his kwami and chuckled. He expected him to say that.

 ** _"I sense another weak moment for my next victim. Such easy prey for my little akuma. Fly away my little akuma and evillize the poor soul!"_**

Sylvia's head shot up as the voice echoed loudly through her mind and her brows furrowed. Hawkmoth was close or rather his next victim was close. _It must be someone in this museum. This could mean trouble._ Sylvia thought and mentally cursed at the male.

"Sylvy, you alright?"

Sylvia snapped out of her haze and looked back at Nathanaël before smiling. "Yes! I just thought that we should get something to eat. Come on, I know the perfect place!" She said and grabbed his wrist. She led him out while he blinked in surprise.

Adrien quickly hid away from them as she passed them and his brows furrowed. "She's acting strange. Why would she want to get out of here all of the sudden?" Adrien murmured to himself and Plagg floated out.

"Trouble. Hawkmoth must've gotten another victim," Plagg said and Adrien raised an eyebrow at his kwami. "Oh, right, you don't know. She can hear Hawkmoth's voice every time he finds a new victim" Adrien's eyes widened and he gaped at the kwami.

"And you're telling me this only now?!" Adrien whispered/yelled at his kwami before he glanced around. "Nevermind, we'll talk about this later. Right now, we need to find a place to transform and fast."

 ** _"Dark Art, I am Hawkmoth. Are you done letting people trample all over your creative talents? Well, now you have the power to make them all finally see your creativity. However, in return for this power I want a few items that you need to retrieve for me"_**

Sylvia winced at the dark voice in her head but concentrated on the doors. They were almost out. Sylvia was about to touch the door handle but it suddenly turned into a piece of art. Sylvia and Nathanaël jumped back, both startled.

"What the-?"

People behind them cried out and Sylvia's brows furrowed. She tried to pull the door and tried to even bust it open but it was of no use. They were trapped. She didn't react fast enough for them to escape.

"I was too slow!" Sylvia said and Nathanaël stared at her in utter confusion. "I'll explain later. We need to hide quickly. There's another akumatized villain. You have to trust me" Nathanaël nodded at her and they quickly slipped in behind a wall.

They glanced back into the room and saw the villain touch some of the people resulting them to suddenly grab something and draw. They were all busy to draw and almost looked like zombies while doing it.

"How are we going to get out?" Nathanaël whispered towards Sylvia as her green eyes darted around. She was concentrating on two things at the same time. She had to find a way out and find out where Dark Art's akuma was.

"We won't be able to make it out unless someone destroys the door. We need something to bust it open with or something that can destroy the art" Sylvia replied and Nathanaël raised an eyebrow. He looked around for something before he tapped Sylvia on the shoulder.

"Can water help? I mean, if is art and it can damage it especially since it's painted" Nathanaël said while pointing at a bucket with water inside and next to it was a cleaning cart. Sylvia stared at it for a few seconds before she smirked.

"It's perfect. Great thinking, Nathan! Now all we need to do is distract him. I'm thinking that the akuma is in his beret since he doesn't have any other item on him and that hat's looking pretty twisted" Sylvia said and Nathanaël's eyes widened.

"W-Wait! Y-You can't go out there! What if he turns you into one of those art zombies?! It's too dangerous!" Nathanaël told her but Sylvia gave him a confident grin. She put a hand on his shoulder and he noticed the gleam of determination in her eyes.

"Don't you worry, I've got this. All you need to do is spill this water onto that art and run away. I'll follow you as soon as you're out. Besides, no one's messing up my first date" Sylvia winked at him before she ran out with Nathanaël trying to call her back.

"Hey, Dark Art! You know, it's not very nice of you to force people to draw. That's just illegal labor and if it's not, it's definitely a crime to let them draw that ugly," Sylvia mocked and the male growled dangerously at her.

"How dare you?! You have no respect for my beautiful work of arts! I'll be sure that you join them to complete my master piece!" Dark Art yelled angrily and charged straight towards Sylvia. She ran away from the male and made sure to dodge any of his touches.

"Not only are you too lazy to draw yourself, but you enslaved others to do your dirty work. Talk about a jerk!" Sylvia kept mocking and she angered the male more. She managed to catch glance of Nathanaël sneaking towards the door before he spilled the water onto the wall.

Relief washed over her when she saw the art melt away before it vanished and he exited safely. "Oh, would you look at the time. I really enjoyed mocking you and all, but I have to go!" Sylvia ran off and Dark Art growled.

"Oh, no you don't! Grab her!"

Sylvia's eyes widened as his art slaves all ran after her and she bit her bottom lip. She managed to dodge their attempts to grab her until on finally got her ankle. Sylvia gasped as she was pulled roughly and the next thing she knew, a bunch of them held her.

"Let me go! Hey, get your paint hands off that! Hey!" Sylvia tried to get out of their grasp but it was in vain. They held her tightly and there was no way that she could get out of this. Dark Art approached her and smirked.

"Now, I'm going to turn that smart mouth of yours into one of my Art Zombies. Let's see how you like drawing until you drop!" Dark Art reached out to touch her and Sylvia gritted her teeth. Dark Art was suddenly hit by a stick and Sylvia was ripped out of the Art Zombies' grip.

Sylvia blinked in surprise and two pairs of green eyes met. There was a moment of intensity and Chat never let his eyes fall from hers. He caught his stick and a smug grin came onto his features as he pulled her up.

"You love getting yourself into these situations, don't you, Sylvy? However, I purr-fur it if you stop mocking villains" Chat Noir said and Sylvia snickered at him. She tapped his bell with a arrogant smirk.

"Paw-lease, kitty. If it wasn't for me, then there would be no exit in this place. I believe I deserve praise for being claw-erer than you." Sylvia replied while using her own puns and Chat chuckled at her.

"I've had enough of this terrible pun show! Get them!" Dark Art ordered his Art Zombies and they attacked the two. Chat grabbed Sylvia and ran out of the museum while the girl glanced back at all the zombies on their way towards them.

"W-Wait! My friend, Nathanaël's still there! We have to go back!" Sylvia exclaimed as she remembered the redhead. She didn't want him to be in danger and she needed to know that he was safe.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine" Chat calmly replied as he jumped from a car to a bus to avoid the Art Zombies. They were quite fast for zombies and Chat hoped that he could get help form Ladybug soon.

"No! Let me go! I'm not leaving Nathan-!""-Sylvia!"

Sylvia blinked a few times and glanced back before she saw the redhead. Chat landed on the ground and put Sylvia down. She rushed towards Nathanaël and embraced him after practically tackling him to the ground.

"Thank goodness you're okay! That was crazy of you to go and mock that villain like that! Don't ever do that again!" Nathanaël said and hugged her back. He was relieved that she didn't get hurt. Sylvia nodded and looked back at Chat.

"You should probably go and handle him before he makes more Art Zombies. Thanks for saving me, Chat" Sylvia said with a small smile and the hero nodded. "Oh, and the akuma's in his beret!" Sylvia winked and Chat grinned.

"Sure thing! Keep safe, Sylvy!"

She watched as Chat jumped off with his stick extended and he attacked the Art Zombies. Nathanaël watched between them and raised an eyebrow. "Sylvy?" He asked and Sylvia looked back at him with a laugh.

"It's a long story. I'll explain it to you after we get out of here." Sylvia said and though Nathanaël was still confused, he nodded. They both quickly made themselves scarce form the fighting and Sylvia glanced back at the Louvre.

 _Thanks, Adrien._

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hi, my dear readers!***_ _ **Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 35**_

"Wow, so you and Chat Noir are close, huh? What about Ladybug? Are you close with her too?" Nathanaël asked as he and Sylvia sat on a park bench, away from the fighting drama. Sylvia smiled at him and nodded vaguely.

"Kind of. It's complicated, actually, but if you want her autograph, I can get it for you. After all, I saw that you're a fan of drawing her," Sylvia said and the boy blushed. Sylvia laughed at his sudden embarrassment.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about it! Besides, you draw so good I'm sure that she's more than happy that you're drawing her." Sylvia soothed the male and Nathanaël gave her a smile with a nod.

Silence formed around them and they sat there, not one of them willing to break it just yet. Sylvia was enjoying the content feeling that washed over her while Nathanaël fidgeted with his fingers. He wanted to tell her something, or needed to tell her something.

"S-Sylvia?" She glanced at him. "I-uh-I... I'm sorry that our date kind of got ruined by that villain" Nathanaël quickly changed his sentence and Sylvia shook her head. She didn't blame him for any of it.

"No need to apologize. It's not your fault that Hawkmoth made another super villain. Besides, I enjoyed the excitement even if it was only for a few seconds. It made the date interesting," Sylvia said with a giggle at her own words and Nathanaël smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it did" He said and swallowed thickly. He needed to tell her something. Why couldn't he find the courage to tell it just straight out? What was wrong with him? No, he needed to tell her now or he wouldn't get the opportunity again.

"S-Sylvia, I need to tell you something" Nathanaël started and Sylvia looked back at him with her big green eyes. How was he supposed to tell her how he felt when she stared at him with those eyes? It was impossible!

"I'm listening"

"I...I...I really like you!" Nathanaël finally managed to exclaim and his face turned a deep shade of red while Sylvia's eyes widened. "I-I've kind of had a crush on you ever since you came to school the first time..." He admitted and Sylvia felt her heart beating in her ears.

"I know it's sudden and all, but I like you. Last night was probably the best time I've had and when we almost kissed..." They both flushed at the thought and Sylvia felt a painful squeeze inside her chest.

"I-I actually asked you on this date so I can ask you something else... W-Would you, um, w-would you-""Nathanaël, wait" Nathanaël stopped his rambling and he looked up at Sylvia's sad expression. He felt his own heart drop into his stomach at the look he was receiving.

"Before you ask me anything else, there's something you need to know. I actually wanted to tell you something important too." Sylvia said and Nathanaël swallowed thickly. He forced himself to nod and waited for her to tell him what was on her heart.

"Last night's call, wasn't for a birthday party, it was an invitation to go study at Harbor University in America. My application form was accepted and they want me to fly tomorrow. I'm sorry that I lied to you, but please don't be mad" Sylvia said and averted her eyes towards the ground.

"I was so overwhelmed by the sudden news that I tried to forget about it and I just wanted to enjoy the evening with everyone...with you" Sylvia bit her bottom lip as she felt a bunch of emotions swirl within her chest.

"Hearing you say that you like me makes me incredibly happy because I like you too. I enjoy our classes together and every afternoon I can't wait for art class to start. But I... I can't give you a relationship. It would tear us both apart," Sylvia sadly stated and tears collected in her eyes.

Nathanaël was in shock and he felt a wave of sadness wash over him. She returned his feelings but now she was leaving? He finally found a girl that liked him too and now she was already leaving the next day to go to America...

"I'm so sorry..." Sylvia murmured and the tears finally fell. Nathanaël's heart broke as she cried and he put a hand around her before he pulled her closer. He could see that she was already falling apart over this.

"It's okay, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. I only want the best for you, but if you don't want to go, then stay. You have to choose which decision makes you happy, okay?" Nathanaël said and Sylvia slowly nodded.

"I will... I'm sorry that I'm crying on you, again" Sylvia apologized but Nathanaël shook his head. He wiped away some of her tears and have her a warm smile. Sylvia clenched her eyes shut and lay her head onto his lap.

"Do you mind if we stay like this for a while?"

"No, you can lay as long as you want to." Nathanaël replied and Sylvia was grateful. She was still in a state where she didn't know if it was the right decision to go or not. She had worked her entire life to achieve this and yet she was upset.

Was this not her dream?

* * *

 ** _That night..._**

Sylvia sighed as she entered her room and tossed her purse onto her bed. She brushed her blonde bangs out of her face before she sat down on the queen-sized bed. She was tired after the long day but at least she felt a bit of happiness in her chest.

She was able to go on a date with a boy that she had grown to like without her even noticing it. At first she was sure that she had a crush on Chat but in the end she believed that the bit intimacy she had was more than she usually had with someone.

She was sure of her feelings for Chat after finding out he was actually Adrien and she finally understood why she felt so comfortable around him. She could be herself and he let her come closer to him as person.

If only she had grown a bit closer towards him, she could actually be part of his life. Despite trying not to interfere, she wanted to. She wanted to be part of his life, help him where she could and protect him just like she promised.

However, now that little hope was gone. Now, she was on the point to decide to go away to America to make one dream come true. She was sure that studying at a top school was her dream. After all, she always wanted to, up until now.

Sylvia groaned and ruffled her own hair. She didn't know what she was going to do but it was too late to back down now. She needed to make a decision and fast too. Was she going to stay with all her friends? Was she going to start a new future in America?

She needed a sign, anything that could tell her what to do. Everyone wants her to go and even if she doesn't go, they'll be there for her. Either way, no one helped her to decide. What was her heart telling her?

"You need to be careful with the hair pulling, Sylvy. If you ruined your hair it would be a cat-astrophe" A voice suddenly spoke up and Sylvia snapped out of her thoughts. She glanced back at the balcony and saw Chat Noir stand in the doorway.

"Well, look who finally decided to come and visit me again. I thought you were angry at me after your little disa-purr-ance." Sylvia said as she stood up from her bed with a small smirk formed onto her lips.

Chat chuckled slightly and he held his hands up in surrender. "Paw-don me, Sylvy, but I had a lot of crime to fight. Damsels in distress, ladies in waiting, I'm a busy cat" Chat said and Sylvia snickered at him.

"Yeah, yeah, more like a Ladybug in waiting." Sylvia pointed out and Chat blushed at her sudden words. Sylvia found him quite adorable when he was flustered and couldn't help but smile. She missed talking so comfortably with him.

"You're one to talk, Sylvy. I never knew you and that redhead had something going on. When did that start?" Chat asked and Sylvia sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. She didn't even know when it started. All she knew was that they both liked each other.

"Who knows? I guess we just, kind of, connected. I think we were both blind to all the lovey-dovey stuff until...my birthday. But, it's not going to work out anyway. After all, something always comes up to take that little bit of fun away" Sylvia sadly stated.

"How so? Does your manager not approve?"

Sylvia blinked a few times before she realized that he didn't know. No one actually knew except her crew, Marinette, Alya and Nathanaël. Everyone basically knew, all except her brother. She never even told him.

"No, Chat, I have to tell you something. I received an invitation to go study at Harbor University in America. My application form was accepted and they want me to fly tomorrow already." Sylvia said and Chat's eyes widened.

Sylvia was leaving? For real? She was going to study in America and leave everything behind just like that? He felt a painful ache in his chest and his plan failed miserable. Just when he managed to build up the courage to talk to Sylvia and tell her that he remembered this happened.

He was going to lose her again...

"Shocking right? Yeah, I didn't see it coming either. My Father arranged everything on his own and before I knew it, they called me. To be honest, I don't know what do to and I don't have long to midnight to make my final decision," Sylvia said and averted her eyes away from the male.

His Father arranged all of this? He lost her once because his Father send her off to go tour and it resulted in them to be separated. Now, it was like everything was repeated again, except this could actually mean a lot to Sylvia.

"It is very shocking but it's a fantastic opportunity! Congratulations, Sylvy! I'm so glad that you got accepted!" Chat excitingly stated and Sylvia's eyes widened. He suddenly embraced her and grinned widely at her.

"This is great news! You should definitely go! This is what you've worked for all these years, right?" Chat said and Sylvia stared at the male. Her green eyes were filled with confusion and she was baffled.

He wanted her to leave? Adrien wanted her to leave? Sylvia felt her heart sunk into her stomach and all her thoughts vanished inside her head. She found for the first time that it was painful to look into his green eyes and a shadow fell over her own.

Of course he didn't want her to leave but what else could he tell her? He wanted her to go pursue her dream and he wanted her to have a bright future even if he wasn't involved in it. Maybe it was better that way.

"Y-Yeah! That's why I've been touring all my life! It's a dream come true..." Sylvia murmured and bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to hear his words. She wanted him to tell her to stay with him, to stay in Paris, to stay home, but he never did.

"Thanks, Chat, I guess I should probably tell Yvette that I'm going, right?" Sylvia smiled at him again but the happy gesture never reached her eyes. "I'm really going to miss you, silly kitty." Chat chuckled and winked at her.

"As long as you never stop thinking about me, I'm happy. You should come and visit too! I'm going to miss you too, Sylvy. You and your claw-some cat puns" Chat joked lightly and Sylvia gave him a sad smile.

They both stared at each other, two pair of green eyes longing for the other pair. Both had a small gleam of sadness and yearning for the missing puzzle piece. However, both were too scared to reach out and take what they wanted.

"W-Well, then, I should probably start packing" Sylvia said as she broke the silence between them and looked away from the male. She could feel a few tears want to form in the corner of her eyes but she pushed them away. She had to stop being emotional.

"I guess this is goodbye, Chat"

Those words felt like they broke Chat's heart into pieces and he bit his bottom lip. _Do it! Stop her! Don't let her go!_ He yelled at himself and he tried to reach out towards her. He stopped and pulled his hand back.

"Yeah, I guess so. Goodbye, Sylvy. I'm going to miss you" Chat sadly said as Sylvia turned her back towards him. Her fingers curled over the locket around her neck and she bit her bottom lip hard to stop her tears.

"Be safe"

Sylvia felt a gentle draft against her backside and her eyes widened. "Chat wait-!" When she turned around, he was gone and she was alone in the room. The draft came in from the open balcony doors and Sylvia sank onto the ground while staring outside.

He was gone.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hi, my dear readers!***_ _ **Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 36**_

 ** _The next day..._**

Sylvia sat on the queen-sized bed in her room while looking around. The room was now empty and there was no sign of her things. Everything was packed away in record time and all her belongings were ready for her departure.

She couldn't believe that she was actually leaving. She was leaving everything behind again just like before and she felt a wave of remorse wash over her. At least this time, her family didn't suffer and since Adrien couldn't remember her, he wouldn't as well.

It was a fun run, though. She enjoyed coming back home for a while and she loved making new friends that she was sure to keep despite the long distance between them. A lot of supernatural things happened and she got through each one of it.

She went from being a villain to being a super hero and then a super psycho that could hear the voice of the most evil villain in all of Paris, Hawkmoth. So much for seeing his downfall or helping Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Chat...

"Sylvia! Are you done in there? We have to go or we're going to be late for your flight!" Yvette called from the other side of the door and Sylvia snapped out of her thoughts. She shook her head when the image of a familiar cat crossed her mind.

"I'm on my way! I'll meet you down in the lobby!" Sylvia called back and let out a breath when she heard Yvette leaving with a grunt. She stood up from her bed, slung her purse over her shoulder and walked towards the door.

As her hand touched the doorknob, she turned back to look at the room. Her green eyes automatically fell onto the open balcony. She forgot to close it, but she decided to leave it that way. It gave her a bit of peace through the sadness.

"Bye, silly kitty"

* * *

 ** _At Agreste Residence..._**

"What were you thinking?! You're just going to let her exit your life just like that after all you did to find her? What happened to that promise you made?" Plagg practically yelled at the blonde model who lay on his bed.

"Plagg..."

"No! You're kidding me! You just found your own sister and your letting her go, again? Seriously!" Plagg was frustrated with the boy. He couldn't believe what was happening and that Adrien was letting everything happened while moping in his own bed.

"Well, what else should I have done?! I can't tell her that she needs to stay when she has a chance to go live out her dream! I don't want to take that away from her," Adrien said and Plagg groaned. He flew down and grabbed the silver bracelet around Adrien's wrist.

"What about this, huh? She doesn't want to leave! Anyone more oblivious than you could see that! She doesn't want to go! Be selfish for once and don't let her go. Don't break your promise" Plagg said and Adrien frowned deeply while looking at the bracelet.

 _"That's it? You're just going to leave things the way they are? You can't just leave your brother like that! Even if it is what your father wants! Do something that you want!"_

He recalled his words to Sylvia and his eyes widened. That was exactly what he was doing. He was just leaving things as they were now but he could change them. He needed to do what he wanted even if it was selfish.

 _"Chat, it's okay. No matter what, I'll always keep an eye on him and I'll always care for him. He doesn't have to know who I am. He doesn't have to look for me. All he has to know is that I love him and he'll be alright, no matter what happens"_

"What have I done? Your right, Plagg! I have to get to her fast! I have to stop her!" Adrien said and Plagg let out a sigh of relief. Finally, the boy realized that he made the biggest mistake of his life. How long did it take to talk some sense into him?

"It's about time you listened to me."

Adrien playfully rolled his eyes but smiled at his kwami. "Yeah, I know... Wait, I won't make it in time! Guess we have to go the fastest way" Adrien said and expected Plagg to groan or even whine but instead the small black cat smirked.

"Just say the words" Plagg said and Adrien blinked in surprise. Plagg was actually willing to go through with the transformation? "What are you doing? Transform already!" Adrien snapped out of his haze and nodded.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and wasted no time to jump out of his window. He jumped onto the roof of his home before he leaped from rooftop to rooftop all the way to the hotel to find Sylvia and stop her.

As soon as he saw the balcony of her room, his face lit up. He made it! He jumped onto the rooftop of the Hotel before he ran to the edge. He extended his stick and lowered himself down onto Sylvia's balcony.

"Sylvy!" There was no reply. "Sylvia, are you here?" Chat called once again but only silence seemed to linger around in the room. Overcome with panic, Chat ran to her closet and opened it up. It was empty.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He searched every drawer, every closet, everything but here was nothing. There was no sign of her o her belongings. "I was too late. She's gone..." He murmured and felt a painful pang inside his chest.

 _She's probably on her way to America by now... America? The airport!_ Chat sniffed the air and his eyes widened. Her scent was still fresh and that meant that he could still catch her on the airport if he hurried.

It was his last hope.

* * *

 ** _At the airport..._**

"Awww, we're going to miss you so much, girl! You better call us, like a lot! We want to know that you're doing okay," Alya said as she hugged Sylvia tightly and Sylvia retuned the gesture. They were both emotional but luckily, no tears were shed.

"I'm going to miss you too, Alya. I'll be sure to keep you updated. I'm going to miss you too, Marinette" Sylvia said and broke her embrace with Alya before she hugged Marinette. She was honestly going to miss her friends.

"Keep an eye on Adrien and Chat for me, okay?" Sylvia whispered to the bluenette and Marinette's eyes briefly widened before she nodded. Marinette was sad that Sylvia and Adrien never found each other in the end and wished that things were different.

"We're going to miss you too"

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Sylvia broke her hug with Marinette and turned towards her crew who was walking towards her. Léon waved at her with the others all smiling behind him, except Petrovna who had her usual sophisticated look plastered on her face.

"You made it! I'm so glad you all came" Sylvia said with a small smile and they nodded. They wouldn't want to miss this for the world. If they weren't going to see her for a long time then at least they could come and greet her.

"Of course we came!"

Roger came in next to Yvette as Sylvia talked to her crew and the dark haired female glanced at the male. "Your plan didn't work in the end, did it?" Roger said and Yvette frowned. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No, it seems as though he doesn't want to change the way things are now or he didn't receive the album. However, that barely matters now. Sylvia's leaving for America and her decision is made" Yvette said and Roger sighed.

"You think that he could've made a difference?" Roger asked and Yvette vaguely nodded. Roger pocketed his hands and looked back at Sylvia as she hugged her crew. "Maybe things will turn out differently..."

"I'm going to miss you guys! You better keep up with the shows and make sure to stay busy!" Sylvia told them and they all nodded. Sylvia glanced at Petrovna, the only one who she hadn't hugged, and the Russian woman sighed.

"Alright, but only this once" Petrovna said and Sylvia's face lit up before she hugged the female. Petrovna stared down at her and awkwardly tapped her back. Despite her awkward behavior, she still had a small smile on her lips.

The rest of her crew gaped at Petrovna's actions but quickly averted their eyes away when the Russian woman glared at them. Alya crossed her arms over her chest and Marinette giggled slightly before they looked at each other.

"Looks like people like her can be nice too. I guess Sylvia brings the best out of every person she encounters" Marinette said and Alya nodded. She had to agree on that one. After all, seeing was believing.

"Sylvia, it's time for us to go. You don't want to be late for your departure" Yvette spoke up and broke everyone from their stares. Sylvia nodded and took a step back. She looked at everyone with a smile.

"Thank you for everything! I'm going to miss you all! I'll be sure to keep you updated! Stay well!" Sylvia greeted them and they all waved at her. Roger grabbed her bags before they walked on and Sylvia returned her attention in front of her.

She was on her way to leave and instead of being happy that she was going to America, she was sad, upset even. However, she made her choice and she doubted that she could turn back now. Besides, he wanted her to leave and to chase her dreams

 ** _"Flight A78 is boarding now"_** The intercom went off and Sylvia glanced up at one of the screens that showed all the flights, those boarding and those departed. She sighed and let her eyes fall before she walked on.

"This is quite a nostalgic feeling, huh, Sylvia? The last time we left Paris was a bit different but it has a way of bringing back old memories" Yvette spoke up and Sylvia glanced up at her. She stared at her blankly for a few brief moments before nodding with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Last time I was here, I had a little monkey holding onto my leg because he didn't want me to go. However, this time it's different. Now the monkey changed into a kitty cat and he's not here," Sylvia sadly stated and the two adults shared a look of confusion.

"Last time I promised him that when I came back I'll be staying but it's not happening as I vowed. This time instead of begging me to stay, he wants me to go" A shadow fell over her eyes after her murmured statement and she bit her bottom lip.

She didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave her live behind. She didn't want to leave her friends, her role as Shade, school, her career or anything else that mattered. She didn't want to go. Why didn't she decide against this sooner?

"Yvette, Roger, I know this is definitely not the time to ask you but... Do you think this is the right decision? Do you think it's okay to leave everything behind?" Sylvia asked as she stopped and touched her bracelet. Roger and Yvette stopped as well and turned towards her.

"What does your heart tell you, Sylvia?" Roger asked as he stopped pulling her luggage with him. Sylvia bit her bottom lip and gripped the bracelet tightly. What was her heart telling her? Why couldn't she hear it?

"I-I don't know-""SYLVIA!"

Sylvia's eyes widened and for that moment, her heart stopped beating. That voice... Sylvia snapped her body around and her green eyes darted around in search of a matching pair of green eyes. There was no mistaking it.

"Go ahead, Sylvia. Follow your heart" Yvette stated and Sylvia looked back at the dark haired female with wide eyes. Sylvia saw her warm smile and returned it before she darted off in the opposite direction than the boarding station.

"You know this is going to be trouble, right?"

"I'll handle it" Yvette replied and Roger burst out laughing. Of course she would, she always had a way of handling things. "It looks like my plan worked in the end. As long as she's happy and home, I'll do anything for her" Roger smirked and grunted. He felt the same way.

Adrien darted around and through the people in the airport and even ran passed Alya and Marinette. They stared at him with a look of disbelief and Alya was dumb folded. However, Marinette smiled and knew that her wish finally came true.

"SYLVIA!"

"ADRIEN!" Sylvia called back when she heard his voice again and tried to be passed the crowd of people that blocked her path. Adrien heard her call and his face lit up. He pushed passed the people too before he caught sight of a pair of matching green eyes.

They both stopped dead in their tracks and breathed heavy. Sylvia had a small smile on her face and relief washed over Adrien. He didn't miss her. He made it in time. She wasn't gone. She hadn't left him yet.

Sylvia hugged the male tightly and tears brimmed in the corner of her eyes. "You actually came. I thought you weren't going to come" Sylvia said and Adrien hugged her back. She felt so warm and comforting.

"Of course I came! There's no way I'm going let you leave without saying goodbye!" Adrien said before he rapidly shook his head. "No, you're not leaving! You promised me that when you came back, you won't ever leave me again!" Sylvia's eyes widened and she broke the embrace.

"Don't you remember?" Adrien brought up his bracelet towards her view and Sylvia gasped. "Forever A and S, right?" Adrien said and tears started to cascade down Sylvia's cheeks. He remembered. He really remembered.

"Oh, Adrien!" Sylvia hugged him tightly again, but this time held him close to her in fear that he might slip away if she didn't. "You remembered! You remembered! I thought that you had completely forgotten!" She sobbed and Adrien's own tears started to fall.

"I did, but I remembered after I came across the album of us together. Plagg helped me remember as well and if it wasn't for him, then I would've lost you, again!" Adrien said and Sylvia giggled slightly.

"You both are silly kitties!"

"And you're my silly big sis" Adrien said and Sylvia laughed along with him. How long had she waited to hear him call her 'sis' again? It was a dream come true. They both finally found the last piece of the puzzle.

They felt complete.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hi, my dear readers!***_ _ **Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 37**_

 ** _At Le Grand Paris Hotel..._**

Sylvia finished backing back all her personal belongings in her room and nodded at her work. It was a lot to do but she managed on her own. She was proud to say that she was staying in Paris and she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Sylvia smiled down at her locket and clicked it open. She looked at the photo of her brother and mother together and slowly trailed her finger over their faces. _I did it, Mom. I followed my heart_. Sylvia closed the locket and heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Sylvia called and walked towards the door. She opened it and smiled at the four standing behind it. "Hey, guys. You came a lot faster than I expected" Sylvia yelped when Alya suddenly embraced her and Marinette smiled.

"I'm so glad that you're staying!"

"Me too, Dude! For a moment, I thought that you were going to leave us in the dust! You shouldn't kid around like that!" Nino said and gave Sylvia a small smile before he raised an eyebrow. "Why the change of heart though?"

"That's why I called you guys here. There's something I have to tell you. Come on in and make yourselves comfortable" Sylvia said and gestured for them to step inside. Two pairs of green eyes met each other and they both smiled on instinct.

"You sure about this, Sylvy?" Adrien asked as he entered the room and Sylvia closed the door behind him. "You don't have to tell them if you don't want to" Sylvia shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to and they're our friends. I trust them to keep this secret and it will make the weight a little lighter," Sylvia said and Adrien nodded while putting his hand on hers. It was a nostalgic feeling and at the same time, it still felt like a dream to both of them.

"Alright, spill it, girl! Why'd you call us here?" Alya asked as Sylvia and Adrien walked towards the couches. Sylvia sneakily pushed Adrien to sit next to Marinette and the bluenette blushed. Sylvia sat down on a single couch and smiled at them.

"I want you to know something and what I'm going to tell you is top secret. You can't tell anyone about it or it will cause great chaos, understood?" Sylvia told Alya and Nino sitting opposite of her and they nodded.

"You can count on us, girl!"

"Alright then" Sylvia took a deep breath and smiled. "Adrien is my little brother" She said and there was a brief silence after her statement. Nino and Alya looked back and forth between the two while gaping in disbelief.

"Shut up! You're kidding! You two are family? Wait, isn't your surname, Chevalier? How are you older when you're the same age as us? I'm confused..." Alya said while Nino just sat there dumb folded.

"My real name is actually Sylvia Agreste, I'm 17 years old" Sylvia replied and Alya stared at her in shock. She couldn't find a way to wrap her mind around this one. It shocked her to the core but the more she looked back and forth, she noticed the similarities.

"Now that you mention it, you two really do look like. Blonde hair, green eyes, both infamous..." Nino trailed off and noticed Marinette's indifferent behavior. "How are you so calm about this, Marinette? Let me guess, you already know" Alya looked at the bluenette in disbelief.

"Yeah, Sylvia kind of accidently blurted it out after she was hit by the Super Villain, Thoughtless." Marinette replied with a sheepish smile and she rubbed the back of her head. She could feel her nervousness rise because of Adrien's intimacy.

"The reason I didn't tell you earlier is because Adrien had a bit of amnesia and he couldn't remember me. After all, he was very young when I left home and I decided against telling anyone," Sylvia said and Adrien sadly smiled.

"Truth is, Sylvia was the one who gave me this bracelet and after I found an old album, I remembered." Adrien said and gestured towards the silver bracelet around his wrist. Alya stared at them blankly for a few moments before she smiled.

"Aww, you guys finally found each other! It's okay that you didn't tell us earlier. I get that you were in a pinch," Alya said and accepted the situation. Nino grinned and nodded in agreement with Alya. He was glad that Adrien found the girl he was looking for.

"I agree. It's awesome that you finally remembered. At least this clears up Sylvia's weird behavior because of the bracelet" Nino innocently stated but received a hit from Alya's elbow and she gave him a disapproving glare.

Sylvia laughed and nodded. "I guess it does." Adrien smiled back at her and the two pair of green eyes were both filled with happiness. Marinette smiled at the scene and noticed that Adrien's smile was wider and more radiant than usual, resulting in her heart beating rapidly against her chest.

"Well, I should probably go talk to my manager and give her my thanks. Thank you guys for coming over and agreeing to keep this a secret," Sylvia said as she stood up and Alya grinned along with Nino, both nodding.

"That's what friends are for!"

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

Yvette stood in the lobby, busy speaking over the phone and glanced around in her notebook as she continued to talk. Roger was occupies with a few documents that he read through and signed the needed documents.

Sylvia came walking out of the elevator and as soon as Yvette caught glance of her she decided to finish her conversation. Yvette had a feeling that either Sylvia wanted to talk to them or she wanted to go somewhere.

"Roger, Yvette, can I talk with you for a moment?" Sylvia asked and Yvette rang off her conversation while nodding at the blonde girl. Roger put the documents aside and nodded while looking back up at her.

"Sure, we're all ears, Little Lady." Roger said as Sylvia sat down next to him and Yvette sat down next to Sylvia. "Do you want me to take you somewhere?" Roger asked while raising an eyebrow and saw Sylvia smile at them.

"Thank you" She softly said and they both stared at her with blank expressions. "Thank you for everything. I don't know what I would've done without you guys or how I would've survived for so long. You are the best caretakers, friends and family that anyone could ever ask for"

Sylvia pulled them both into a tight embrace while tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Roger and Yvette's eyes were wide before they smiled and hugged her back. For the first time, they were content and shared a precious moment that they will forever remember.

"It brings us the greatest pleasure to take care of someone to kindhearted and lovable as you, Sylvia. Thank you for giving us this much happiness" Yvette said and Roger gave her a smug expression making her playfully glare at him.

"Thanks, Little Lady. We couldn't have asked for a better person to take care of. You're our family too and no matter what, we promise to always be there for you" Roger said and Sylvia grinned at them.

"I know, and I appreciate that." Sylvia broke the embrace, gave Yvette and Roger a small peck on their cheek and a small blush covered her cheeks. "Thanks for being you and thanks for bringing my brother back to me"

Roger chuckled through his shock while Yvette touched her cheek, still in complete shock. "It was all Yvette." Roger admitted and Sylvia chuckled. She knew, but Yvette would never do something without talking with Roger about it first.

"I know, but still" Sylvia said and then stood up. "Now, can you please take me to The Louvre? I have someone that I need to find there" Roger blinked a few times before he laughed and he nodded. He pulled out the car keys and stood up.

"Of course, your carriage awaits you, Little Lady" Roger bowed slightly while holding out his hand. Sylvia laughed and took his hand while giving him a small bow. Roger led her out of the Hotel and Yvette smiled at the scene.

As long as Sylvia was there, she would do anything for the blonde. After all, she thought of her as her own daughter and Mrs. Agreste told her that she would accept that. She knew that she wouldn't always be there for her daughter and that's why Yvette was there.

* * *

 ** _At the Louvre..._**

Nathanaël sat on one of the chairs in the art gallery while staring at the painting picture of Mona Lisa. He sat on the exact same spot when Sylvia joined him on their first date. He had his sketchbook closed by his side and his pencil in his grip.

However, he couldn't find his usual inspiration to draw anything. Usually when he came to sit in the art gallery he found something to draw, but not this time. His heart ached too much and the only thing he could think about was Sylvia.

She must be halfway on her way towards America by now and he wondered if she thought about him. He glanced down at his sketchbook and paged until he reached a sketch that she made of Sylvia while she performed with a wide smile.

He finally found someone who returned his feelings of love and now she left him. He didn't blame her and he wanted her to go live out her dream but he couldn't help but feel broken. He missed her a lot.

"You know, they say if you look at Mona Lisa, she mirrors any emotion that you feel, back at you." A familiar female voice said behind Nathanaël and his eyes widened. "Now, why are you making such a sad face, Nathan?"

Nathanaël snapped around and a pair of turquoise eyes met a pair of green eyes. Nathanaël's breath caught in his throat and he almost let both his sketchbook and his pencil fall. It was Sylvia. She was smiling widely at him and her green eyes were shining as bright as the stars.

"Sylvy... Y-You...You're not gone?" Nathanaël managed to murmur through his shock and Sylvia giggled slightly at him. Sylvia moved over and sat down next to him. She noticed the picture of her that he drew and gently reached out towards his hand.

"No, truth is, I never wanted to go. I don't want to leave everything behind just like that but most of all, my heart is in Paris. I'm not going anywhere else as long as it stays here," Sylvia said and Nathanaël embraced her tightly making Sylvia's eyes widened.

"Thank you, thank you for not leaving me!"

Sylvia felt tears started to form in the corner of her eyes and she hugged him back with the same tightness. "No, thank you for giving me a reason to stay, Nathan. Thank you for loving me" Sylvia said and they briefly broke the embrace.

"A-Actually, I should thank you. Y-You're probably the first one to return my feelings a-and-" Sylvia cut him off by leaning her forehead against him and Nathanaël felt his face heat up. He could feel her warm breath on his face and her green eyes stared into his own.

"The pleasure is all mine" She husked before she closed the gap between them. Nathanaël's eyes widened when he felt her soft lips press against his. He saw her eyes closed shut and it wasn't long until he returned the soft kiss.

At first he thought that this was just a dream, the thought of her kissing him too much of a luxury but the feeling of her soft lips against his, brought him back to reality. It was real. Sylvia was kissing him and he was definitely kissing her back.

For a few moments, everything around them vanished and it was just them in a dark void. Sylvia could feel her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage. However, she felt complete, like yet another puzzle piece fell into place.

They broke the kiss, both deeply flushed and a bit out of breath. Sylvia gave him a shy smile and Nathanaël slowly returned it. It was so surreal. Sylvia brushed her bang that usually fell over her eye, behind her ear.

"Wow, that was...wow" Nathanaël managed to rasp out and Sylvia giggled at the embarrassed male. He was cute when he was flustered. Sylvia noticed the people around her all stare and some of them even started to take photos.

Oh no.

"Come on, let's go!" Sylvia grabbed the male's wrist and Nathanaël yelped when she ran out of the art gallery. He noticed the people exclaim and some of them even followed them. Sylvia grinned and Nathanaël glanced back up at her, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I guess we need to get used to paparazzi" Nathanaël said and Sylvia glanced back at him before she burst out laughing. Her laugh was music to his ears and as they ran, all he could concentrate on was her wide smile and her sparkling eyes.

He finally found his love.

And he was never going to let her go.

Ever.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hi, my dear readers!***_ _ **Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 38**_

Sylvia sat on her bed while playing with a strand of her hair and her green eyes looked down at her songbook. She was busy writing a new song that came to her mind and she had a small smile on her lips as she continued.

The television softly talked in the background but Sylvia was too busy concentrating on the song. She bit her bottom lip when she reached a block and glanced around. Something that could rhyme with...

 ** _"Today, the famous teen Superstar, Sylvia Chevalier, made public that she was in a relationship with a boy named, Nathanaël. They were spotted kissing at the Art Gallery of the Louvre. What will become of this new relationship...?"_**

Sylvia's green eyes looked at the television screen as the reporter told the news. She saw the picture of her and Nathanaël kissing in the right upper corner of the screen. A small blush came onto her lips but she rolled her eyes.

It would only be a matter of time before they found out. Luckily, they didn't notice them when they went on a date together and she had an idea that they were too busy with the akumatized villain than her little date with the artist.

Sylvia reached for the television remote and put it off. She twirled the remote in-between her fingers and put it back on the cupboard next to her bed. She only put it on so the room wouldn't be so quiet but now she needed to concentrate on her song.

There was a sudden strong draft coming in from the balcony and the ringing of a bell reached Sylvia's ears. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in" Sylvia said with a smile just as Chat landed on her balcony and he blinked in surprise. She heard him coming? She had good hearing.

"Actually, no cat dragged this cat here. I came here all on my own!" Chat stated proudly while holding his head high and Sylvia chuckled. She closed her book, knowing that she wouldn't get to write anything further with him here, and put it on her cupboard next to the remote.

"Either way, I'm glad you came to visit, Chat. How was your day? Was there another attack?" Sylvia asked as Chat walked inside the room and he stared at her. Sylvia raised an eyebrow in confusion and Chat smirked.

"You know, if you call me Chat then it's only fair that I call you Shade" Chat said and Sylvia's eyes widened making him laugh. "Just messing with you! No, Hawkmoth was actually quiet today and so far, there aren't any attacks tonight either. But I'm still tired"

Sylvia watched in amusement as the male fell face first onto the bed and she reached out to ruffle his hair. "Rest a while. I'm sure that Plagg would want some sleeping time too. I'll order some Camembert" Sylvia said and Chat gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, Sylvy. You're the best!" Sylvia laughed and walked towards the door. She switched on the intercom inside her room and ordered the cheese for the small black Kwami. She had an idea that he was going to be hungry.

Adrien changed back into his normal clothing and Plagg flew out of his ring. The kwami whined as he went to lay down onto the bed and pouted. "Argh, the exhaustion! I'm so famished I don't know if I can move a muscle!" Plagg dramatically stated.

"It's good to see you too, Plagg" Sylvia playfully stated and the small creature glanced back at the blonde. "Don't worry, your cheese is on its way" Just as Sylvia pointed at the door, there was a knock and she went to answer it.

"That was fast. The service in this place never seems to amaze me," Adrien said and Sylvia closed the door behind her before she served Plagg. Adrien made a gagging motion at the terrible smell but Sylvia seemed to be indifferent towards it.

"You're a lifesaver!"

Sylvia laughed at the black kwami as he hastily ate the Camembert in fear that it would vanish. Adrien chuckled and merely shook his head. "Something tells me this is going to start to become something regular," Adrien said and Sylvia shrugged.

"I don't mind it if you come by often. Besides, it's not only Plagg that can rest, you can relax too before you go home" Sylvia pointed out and Adrien grinned tiredly at her. Sylvia gave him a warm smile back before her eyes traveled towards the bracelet around his wrist. He still wore it proudly.

"This is nice" Adrien said and Sylvia glanced back at him. "I have my big sis back but not only that, you're Shade as well. I wouldn't want anyone else to be Shade or keep our secret. I know that I can trust you"

Sylvia snickered and ruffled the boy's hair making him yelp. "Just know there's no way I'm ever telling anyone! And that means that you won't get to know who Ladybug is either" Sylvia stuck out her tongue playfully but Adrien smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll find that out on my own. Someday, I'm going to find out who she is and I'm not going to let her go. Moreover, you already gave me a clue in your song. I know that she's in school so all I have to do is figure out who she is" Adrien smirked and Sylvia laughed sheepishly.

"Oops." Sylvia rubbed the back of her head in an innocent gesture. "At least I know that once you two find each other, you'll both find your loved ones. However, it will put you both in danger too. Especially since Hawkmoth will find your true identities too" Sylvia frowned.

"You're right, but that means we only have to find him faster." Adrien determinedly stated and Sylvia gave him a small smile despite a gleam of sadness that passed through her green eyes. She felt a hollow feeling inter her heart again and she unconsciously played with Adrien's hair.

She didn't know what he would do if he found out who Hawkmoth really was. She had a feeling that it would cause great despair for her little brother and wanted to keep him from feeling the hate she currently felt. She just didn't know how to do so.

"That reminds me, Plagg told me that you can hear Hawkmoth's voice every time he akumatizes a new victim. When did that start and why didn't you tell me earlier?" Adrien asked with a small frown of his own and Sylvia snapped out of her haze.

"Oh that... It kind of happened spontaneously. I didn't think that it was important and decided against telling you. You had so much going on anyways and I don't hear his voice the entire time. Only occasionally. There's nothing to worry about" Sylvia said but Adrien wasn't convinced.

"Is that why you had so many nightmares too?" Sylvia's eyes briefly widened and she looked away with a guilty expression over her face. "Sylvy, you need to tell me these things. I want to know what's going on and I want to be part of your life," Adrien said and Sylvia nodded.

"I promise that I'll tell you everything that you need to know. I already promised Ladybug that too and I think it can help a lot if I hear his voice. I can warn you when he has a new victim" Sylvia said and Adrien grunted.

"That can help but I'd prefer it if you didn't get involved. You could get hurt and I don't want that. You were dragged into the fight twice already and I don't want you to be in danger," Adrien said and Sylvia giggled.

"Would you look at that? Little brother is protective over older sister. That's a new one," Sylvia teased and Adrien blushed. "I doubt that Hawkmoth would try anything with me. He's in the same danger as you and Ladybug."

Adrien gave Sylvia a baffled expression, not knowing what she meant by her words and Sylvia shook her head. It was better that Adrien didn't know the meaning behind her words. All he needed to know is that Sylvia would be fine, or so she believed.

Adrien lay his head down next to Sylvia as she continued to play with his hair and a nostalgic feeling washed over both of them. "We used to do this when you were little and couldn't sleep at night," Sylvia said and Adrien smiled.

"Yeah, I remember. I would sneak into your room and under your covers. You would pretend to sleep and wrap an arm around me," Adrien said and Sylvia laughed. So he did know that she pretended to sleep.

"Looks like my little secret is out" Sylvia said and let out a sigh. "But things are different now. Usually, you would play with my hair and then trail your fingers over my scar. Now I'm playing with your hair" Sylvia trailed her own finger over the scar on her forehead and Adrien grinned.

"I like it this way" Adrien stated and Sylvia rolled her eyes. Of course he did. The silver locket around Sylvia's neck caught Adrien's attention and he grabbed it. He silently clicked it open to reveal two pictures and stared at them. "I still miss her you know" Adrien softly murmured.

"Yeah, me too, but I know that despite not being here with us, she's in here" Sylvia poked Adrien in his chest where his heart is and he nodded. He trailed his finger over the picture and stared at it for a few moments before he closed it again.

"Phew! That was delicious!" Plagg exclaimed as he let out a satisfied sigh. He sat back while rubbing his stomach and he had a wide grin on his face. Sylvia and Adrien looked back at the black kwami and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want! I got my own laughs in when this guy played amnesia," Plagg sarcastically stated and Adrien gave him a small glare. "What? At least you two can finally be together as family"

"Thank you, Plagg. I guess I owe you more Camembert," Sylvia said and the black kwami gave her a wide grin. Adrien gave her a look to tell her not to encourage his eating habits but Sylvia merely smiled.

Sylvia's phone suddenly went off and the blonde raised an eyebrow. She reached for the phone while sitting up and Adrien whined at the sudden loss of heat. Sylvia checked her messages and sweat dropped.

"Hey, Ladybug says there are reports of an akuma attack at the Louvre and she wants to see you there in five" Sylvia said and Adrien's eyes widened while Plagg groaned. Sylvia laughed and put down her phone.

"Come on, lazy kitties!"

"Alright... Plagg, claws out!" Adrien exclaimed and Plagg yelped before he was sucked inside the miraculous. Sylvia watched in amazement as Adrien transformed and noted that it was the first time that she saw him transform.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"I'm glad that Sylvia decided to stay here in Paris. You can never go wrong with the city of love!" Julien dramatically stated while holding his wine glass filled with red wine. Hwang rolled his eyes while Petrovna ignored him and continued to pain his nails.

"I agree, Julien. I'm glad that Sylvy's staying here" Léon stated, busy cleaning his baton and briefly stopped when he thought about Julien's words again. "But you know for the city of love I haven't had any luck"

"Léon, have you ever tried to go talk to this mysterious girl you keep fawning over?" Petrovna asked and Léon sadly shook his head. "Exactly. She cannot smell that you like her. How do you expect to come far if you won't even tell her?"

"It's complicated! She only appeared once and I haven't seen her since. No one has seen her ever since and I've been trying to find her for a long time now!" Léon pointed out and let out a heavy sighed while letting his shoulders slumped.

"You said Sylvia knows about girl? Why don't you go and ask her if she knows where mystery girl is" Hwang suggested and Léon's eyes widened. He had a point! Léon knew that Sylvia was friends with Chat Noir and Ladybug and that could mean that she knew where Shade was.

"That's a great idea, Hwang! I'm going to ask her right now!" Léon jumped up and stormed out of the room. Petrovna merely snorted, looked at her nails and then continued to paint them. Hwang blinked a few times before he shrugged it off and Julien grinned.

"See? City of love!" They groaned.

* * *

 ** _Inside Sylvia's room..._**

"Yosh! I guess I need to go help M'Lady before the night ends in a cat-astrophe" Chat said as he stretched out and Sylvia snickered. Adrien was barely transformed into Chat Noir and he was already busy making puns.

"You and your cat puns... What am I going to do with you?" Sylvia said and shook her head in playful disapproval. Chat gave her a wide toothy grin and Sylvia smiled warmly back at him. "Well, you better to check things out"

"Yeah, I don't want an angry Bugaboo tonight" Chat said and Sylvia burst out laughing. Bugaboo? What a strange and funny name for Ladybug. Chat rolled his eyes at Sylvia's amusement but couldn't help the small smile that came onto his lips.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, Sylvy"

Sylvia wiped the tears away and nodded at him. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Chat. Keep safe and don't get yourself into any trouble," Sylvia said and Chat made a fake face of hurt. He would never get into trouble! He grinned at her and nodded.

"I promise I won't" Chat said and turned to leave but glanced back at Sylvia. He hugged her and the girl's eyes widened at his sudden gesture. "Thanks for everything, Shade. Thanks for waiting for me and know, I love you"

Sylvia's eyes widened at his words and unknown to her, the person behind the door's eyes also widened. Sylvia hugged him back and resisted the tears that wanted to fall. "I'll always wait for you, Chat. I love you too" She said and broke the embrace.

Chat grinned at her and gave her a wave before he ran towards the balcony. "See you, Sylvy!" Sylvia waved at the male as he leaped out of her balcony and let out a sigh. She walked back to her bed and flopped onto it, her eyes falling closed and a small smile forming onto her lips.

"Silly kitty..."

* * *

 ** _Outside her room..._**

Léon stood frozen in place, his eyes wide and his body quivering slightly. He had heard it right, he was sure that he didn't mishear anything. Sylvia... Sylvia was Shade. She had been Shade from the beginning. That meant he fell in love with Sylvia without even noticing it.

However, instead of finding joy in the news, he only found a broken heart and the feeling of despair clutched him. Chat Noir loved her, and she loved Chat Noir. He wasn't even in the picture and Sylvia even knew about his crush on her. She was in love with that alley cat.

 ** _"The feeling of betrayal and a broken heart, such a shame. Jealously can turn into the creates hatred and the perfect villain. Fly away my little Akuma and evillize him!"_** Hawkmoth's voice echoed but Sylvia was fast asleep, unaware of the villain that was created.

 ** _"Hello, Dark Commandant, I am Hawkmoth. Once you get rid of Chat Noir, you can have your beloved Shade all to yourself. However, I'm going to need something in return when the time comes"_** Hawkmoth beckoned and Léon darkly smirked.

"Let the performance begin"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Hi, my dear readers!***_ _ **Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 39**_

 ** _The next day..._**

"What a night. I still can't believe that there was a burglar at the Louvre last night. I was sure that there was another akumatized victim," Marinette said as she sat down in front of her computer and Tikki floated in next to her.

"Sometimes a person's instincts can be wrong, Marinette, but at least you and Chat Noir managed to stop him" Tikki said and Marinette smiled at her kwami. She nodded and recalled the previous night's events.

"Yes, but only after I had to message Sylvia. He seems to still go visit her in the nights after patrol. I wonder what Nathanaël's going to say when he finds out. That cat's going to cause trouble," Marinette said and Tikki gave her a smug smirk.

"Marinette, are you jealous?"

"NO!" Marinette exclaimed almost too quickly and cleared her throat as she gained her composure. "Of course not. He's only my partner, Tikki, if he wants to go flirt with other girls it's his decision." Tikki giggled and shook her head.

"I'm just teasing, Marinette," Tikki stated and Marinette blushed slightly. She was embarrassed at her sudden outburst. "Besides, I don't think that Chat Noir likes Sylvia that way and I'm sure that Sylvia told him about her current relationship status."

"You think so? I don't know, Chat Noir has a way to flirt with any girl he sees but he doesn't visit every girl like he does with Sylvia. But maybe you're right," Marinette pointed out and switched on her computer screen.

"Oh, that reminds me, I wanted to go visit Sylvia today. I was thinking that she could meet you and you could talk about the strange things that have been happening to her" Marinette said and Tikki smiled.

"I would love to meet her! There are a few things that I want to ask her too but I don't think that I would be able to answer any of her questions." Tikki replied and Marinette smiled. Then it was settled. They were going to visit Sylvia today.

There was a sudden pop-up on the screen and they glanced at the news report that suddenly came onto Marinette's computer. "What's this?" The camera viewed the Eiffel Tower and after a few moments, the news reporter came in front of the camera.

 ** _"This just in, another Super Villain has appeared in Paris! What you're seeing here is a hostage taken by another akumatized victim. So far there has been no sight of our Super Heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir"_** The reporter said and their eyes widened.

"What?! This is bad! We better get to the Eiffel Tower and fast!" Marinette said and frowned in concern. If someone was in trouble, they had to save them and fast. Luckily, they knew where the villain was and all they needed to do is hurry.

 ** _"Oh dear, I just found out that the hostage is none other than Sylvia Chevalier"_** Marinette and Tikki gasped. **_"It seems that the Villain, Dark Commandant has something to say..."_** The screen shifted towards the Villain and Marinette gritted her teeth when she saw Sylvia tied up on the Eiffel Tower.

 ** _"Chat Noir, I'm waiting here for you at the Eiffel Tower. Today, I'm settling things with you and I'm taking Shade as my own! Come and face me if you dare!"_** Dark Commandant said before the screen shifted again.

"He's challenging Chat? No, that's not the problem here, he knows Sylvia is Shade! Tikki, we need to hurry!" Marinette said and her kwami nodded once again. She couldn't leave her friend in danger and she was definitely not leaving this entire situation to Chat Noir.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

 ** _At the Eiffel Tower..._**

Sylvia slowly started to come to and her green eyes slowly fluttered open. Her head was pounding slightly and she groaned. What did she do? The last thing she remembered was saying goodbye to Chat and then falling asleep.

Her green eyes widened as she took in her surroundings and her breath hitched. She was on the Eiffel Tower and she was tied up by what seemed to the the metal of the tower It was bound all around her and seemed to hold her into place.

"W-What's going on?! What am I doing here?!" Sylvia exclaimed as she rapidly breathed and her heart beat in her ears. She needed to calm down but how could she do that when she was this far up and in a situation that looked like she was kidnapped?!

"I see you finally came to. How was your beauty sleep?" Someone spoke up and Sylvia's eyes shot towards the figure. It was another Super Villain. Sylvia's eyes widened and she mentally cursed at her luck. Why did it always have to be her?

"Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"Me? I am Dark Commandant, your most loyal fan, Shade" He said and Sylvia's eyes widened. How did he know? "You don't have to look so panicked, my love. Soon, everything will be over and you'll be by my side" Sylvia finally recognized his voice and her mouth went dry.

"Léon?!"

"No, it's Dark Commandant! That weak bandleader of yours is no more! I'm stronger now and I'm going to make sure that Chat Noir vanishes out of the picture. Your heart is only allowed to belong to me!" He darkly stated and Sylvia's brows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?! Listen, Léo-I mean, Dark Commandant, you're better than this! Don't let Hawkmoth control you like a pawn! The evil power he gives you isn't worth it" Sylvia tried to convince him but Dark Commandant didn't budge.

"I'm accepting this power so I can defeat Chat Noir and get him out of the picture! Don't act so innocent, Shade. I heard your little talk with Chat Noir last night. I heard how you two confessed your feelings to each other," Dark Commandant said and Sylvia's eyes widened.

She blinked a few times before she laughed, angering the male. "You're misunderstanding everything! We're not in love with each other, Dark Commandant, we're only friends! Believe me! The thought of me and Chat Noir together... That's just wrong!"

"Don't think you can cover for him! I've had enough of you, now stay quiet! We can continue to talk later when I defeated him" Dark Commandant said and pointed his baton at her. Sylvia wanted to talk back at him but found that her mouth was shut and she couldn't utter a word.

 _What the-? I can't talk? Are you kidding me? Does he have the same powers as Sonic?_ Sylvia wondered while looking at Dark Commandant and gritted her teeth. She was upset, no, she was angry! Hawkmoth took control of the misunderstood situation and akumatized Léon.

She wished that she had Chat Noir's powers or even Sonic's powers to show Hawkmoth not to mess with her or anyone dear to her. She warned him, but he didn't listen. As long as he had his own Miraculous, he would keep putting people in danger.

As her anger started to raise she felt a strange tingling sensation overcome her and her eyes widened. She looked back down at the metal binds around her and gaped. The metal was slowly starting to rot away just like Chat Noir's powers would do.

She looked at her right hand and noticed black dots surround it for a few moments before it vanished. _Alright, what's going on? Did I just do that? B-But I don't have the cat miraculous!_ Sylvia thought and gasped when exhaustion overcame her. _Great job, Sylvia. Now you're tired._

Sylvia was thankful that she was loose now, but she couldn't go anywhere. She was high up and her fear of heights was making the situation unbearable. Luckily, Dark Commandant didn't notice her sudden freedom and it gave her time to think of a plan.

If she could get his baton and break it, it would set the akuma free and all this would be over even before Paris Heroes arrived. However, her body was filled with fatigue after using that unknown destruction power and all she could do was hope that Ladybug and Chat Noir would show up.

"Kidnapping a civilian and challenge me to a fight, how cruel and stupid of you" She heard a familiar voice say and Sylvia's eyes widened. Chat Noir jumped down in front of her, his stick in hand and his fist pulled. "Are you alright?" He asked glancing back and she nodded.

"Chat Noir, it's about time you showed up! I was beginning to think that you ran away with your tail between your legs," Dark Commandant said and Chat snorted. Like he would ever run away from a challenge.

"Luckily for you, I'm not a scardy cat! But I would purr-furr it that you don't drag Sylvy into this fight. When you mess with Sylvy, your making this purr-sonal" Chat said and Dark Commandant almost took his seriously if it wasn't for his puns.

"This is personal! You took my beloved Shade away from me and now I'm taking her back!" Dark Commandant yelled and swiped his baton towards Chat. Their eyes widened when the metal bars of the Eiffel Tower bended and all went towards Chat Noir.

"You're kidding me!" Sylvia exclaimed and noticed that she could talk again. Her eyes narrowed onto the baton. She was starting to see what his powers were. He could control anything with his baton but only one object at a time.

"Hold on!" Chat grabbed her and Sylvia immediately paled. She held onto him for life as he dodged the bars by jumping from one place to another. She clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as fear rippled through her body. She didn't want to fall.

 ** _"Stop playing around, Dark Commandant. Get his Miraculous!"_**

"Chat, watch out!" Sylvia yelled as her eyes shot open when she heard the voice. She saw a pole suddenly come out of nowhere and it hit them. Sylvia yelled as she fell out of Chat's grasp and his eyes widened in horror.

"Sylvia! Grab on!" Chat threw his stick onto the Eiffel Tower and extended it. Sylvia managed to catch the extended stick but Chat fell on the opposite side. He sighed in relief when he saw her hanging on before yelping when he was suddenly bound by the metal of the Eiffel Tower.

"Chat!" Sylvia cried and felt her finger slip slightly. She quickly gripped his stick tighter and dared to glance down. It was so far to the ground. "Okay, deep breath, deep breath, deep breath... Where are you Ladybug?!" Sylvia saw Dark Commandant walked towards Chat.

 ** _"Now, take his Miraculous! The ring!"_**

Panic surged through Sylvia's body and her blood ran cold when Dark Commandant grabbed Chat's hand. "I don't think so!" A ladybug yoyo suddenly wrapped itself around Dark Commandant's wrist and he was thrown back.

The bars around Chat fell away and Ladybug grabbed Sylvia. She landed solidly on the Eiffel Tower and put Sylvia down while tossing Chat's stick towards him. Sylvia breathed heavy and her body was shaking drastically. She needed the ground.

"I-I'm okay... T-Thanks, Ladybug" Sylvia murmured softly and Ladybug nodded. The heroine, however, noticed Sylvia distress and knew that they needed to finish off this Villain quickly. She jumped in next to Chat and the male grinned.

"Thanks for dropping in, M'Lady" Chat said and kissed Ladybug's hand making her roll her eyes. "The akuma is in his baton. Also, he can control metal so be careful" He warned and Ladybug nodded before turning her attention back to Dark Commandant.

"Let's wrap this up, Chat"

"Leaving so soon? But you just got here!" Dark Commandant exclaimed before he grinned evilly at them. "You're not going anywhere until I have your Miraculous and you're going to give them to me!" Chat snorted while stepping into a stance.

"Dream on, Dark Commandant. We're never going to hand our Miraculous to you" Chat stated with his own smirk but Dark Commandant was unfazed by the hero's attitude. Sylvia managed to sit against the frame of the Eiffel Tower and watched the scene unfold.

"Oh? But you are! You're going to give me Ladybug's Miraculous and then surrender yours to me!" Dark Commandant ordered and pointed his Baton at Chat. He was about to comment something back but his hands moved on their own towards Ladybug's earrings.

"Chat, what are you doing?! Don't listen to him!" Ladybug yelled and jumped back. Chat and Sylvia's eyes were wide and Dark Commandant burst out laughing. Everything was going according to plan. He would have their Miraculous and Sylvia would be his.

"It's not me! My body, it's moving all on its own! Watch out, Ladybug!" Chat Noir warned her as he pounced after her and Ladybug jumped away. "Hey, what are you doing with my body?!" Chat snapped at the villain.

"Simple, everything I order you to do, you do! If I ordered you to jump off the Eiffel Tower or even kill Ladybug, you would have no choice but to obey!" Dark Commandant laughed and Sylvia narrowed her eyes at him.

He could do that with her too and he could bend the Eiffel Tower's metal at his will. However, earlier he could've controlled Chat to hand Sylvia back over or even hand over his Miraculous but he didn't. Someone changed and Sylvia needed to figure out what it was.

What happened before Ladybug arrived? She recalled that Chat dodged all Dark Commandant's attacks and bended the Eiffel Tower. He was about to take Chat's ring and had the hero in his grip-That's it.

"Ladybug! Don't let Dark Commandant touch you! He can control anything that he touches! His weakness is that he can only control one thing at a time!" Sylvia yelled as she quickly figured out the villain's power and received a curse from Dark Commandant.

"You're going to lose this fight, Dark Commandant. You have three super heroes to stop you and just like all the others, you'll be cleansed from the evil that controls you" Ladybug said and jumped back when Chat attacked her again. Dark Commandant chuckled and moved his baton to the side.

"We'll see"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Hi, my dear readers!* This is the second last Chapter of 'A melody for little brother'. I just want to thank everyone for reading this story and enjoying it with me* Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorite of followed this story* I really enjoyed writing it and experiencing it with you!***_

 _ **Here's a new chapter!***_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 40**_

"We'll see"

Dark Commandant swiped his baton to the side and Ladybug prepared herself for another attack from Chat Noir, but he stood still. Chat blinked in confusion and glanced down at his paws, expecting to move.

"Behind you, Ladybug!" Sylvia cried and Ladybug's eyes shot behind her. However, she was too late and the bars of the Eiffel Tower wrapped around her, trapping her. She tried to get out of the imprisonment but it was no use.

"Look where all that smart talk got you, Ladybug. You think that you and your little kitty cat are so invincible, well you're wrong. Take her Miraculous!" Dark Commandant ordered and Chat gritted his teeth while trying to fight against his moving body.

 ** _"Yes! This is the moment that I've been waiting for! Their Miraculous will finally be mine!"_** Hawkmoth's voice echoed inside Sylvia's head and she winced at the sudden loud exclaim. No, Hawkmoth was going to win and she was going to stand by and watch.

She couldn't let that happen. She needed to find something to stop Dark Commandant and get his control off Chat. All she needed was a distraction. Sylvia looked around, hoping that she would find anything that could help before her eyes settled onto a pipe stuck against the Eiffel Tower frame.

 _Perfect! All I need to do is pull it out!_ She wrapped her hands around the pipe, gripped it hard and then tried to pull it out. She gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut as she tried to pull it out with all her strength.

"Chat! You have to fight against it! Don't let him win!" Ladybug tried to persuade Chat who was already trying his best to fight against his own body. He hesitated a lot more when his hands reached out towards her earrings and he even managed to take a step back.

"I-I'm trying my best, M'Lady! If only I could use my cataclysm to get you out of these binds!" Chat said and Ladybug looked around. There had to be something that she could do to get Chat to move away from her.

"AH!"

Chat suddenly staggered forward and into Ladybug making both of their eyes widen. Chat blushed and quickly took a step back before he noticed that he had complete control over his body. He glanced back and saw Sylvia face Dark Commandant after she threw him with a metal object.

"You wanted to defeat Chat Noir but all you did in the end was control him! That makes you weak!" Sylvia insulted the male while pointing a finger at him. Her brows were furrowed but a small gleam of fear flashed through her green orbs. She was just stalling.

"Chat, now you can use your Cataclysm. Quick, while Sylvia's distracting Dark Commandant" Ladybug whispered to the feline hero and he nodded. He owed Sylvia one for her fast thinking and knew that he was definitely going to thank her later on.

"Cataclysm!"

"Why do you keep defending him?! He's so much more weaker than I am! He couldn't even fathom the power I have and yet you still chose him. Why?!" Dark Commandant angrily yelled and Sylvia took a retreating step back.

Sylvia kept her hardened gave on the villain and resisted to take another step back when he took another step towards her. "You misunderstood the situation! I told you before! Stop trying to control people and go back to your normal self, Léon!" Sylvia yelled.

"It's Dark Commandant! And you will love me, Shade!" Dark Commandant swiped his baton to the side again and Sylvia's eyes widened. Her body was suddenly thrown to the side and off the Eiffel Tower.

"Lucky Charm!"

Sylvia managed to grab hold of the metal frame before she could fall any further. Dark Commandant's attention was suddenly on Ladybug and Sylvia wanted to sigh in relief that his control over her vanished.

However, she resisted in doing so because she was hanging off the large tower a bunch of meters above ground. If she fell, she would get hurt, seriously hurt. She clenched her eyes shut and hoped that Ladybug and Chat Noir would hurry up.

"Sylvia! Hold on!" Ladybug cried as the lucky item landed in the palms of her hands and she raised an eyebrow. It was a pair of Ladybug handcuffs. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked aloud in confusion.

"Hopefully you won't get kinky, LB" Chat joked and received a disapproving glare from Ladybug that made him swallow thickly. "I'll try to keep his attention on me while you figure it out!" Chat quickly added and charged straight towards Dark Commandant.

Ladybug looked around hoping to find any clues as to how she was going to use her charm. There had to be a way that she could get his baton but first she needed to immobilize his arms so he wouldn't control anything.

Ladybug smirked as a plan formed in her head and she twirled her yoyo by her side. "Hey, Dark Commandant! I bet you can't control Chat Noir again to get my Miraculous!" Ladybug mocked and the villain growled.

"What are you doing, Ladybug?!" Chat asked before his body was taken control of. "Oh no, not again!" He groaned and his body ran after Ladybug. She managed to dodge all his efforts to grab her and threw her yoyo towards Dark Commandant.

He flinched as it hit above him but smirked at the fact that it missed him. He was about to mock her because of her aim, until he saw her swing towards him. He commanded the metal bars to go after her but she dodged them all.

He gasped when the one part of the ladybug cuffs locked around his wrist and the other part locked around the metal frame. Ladybug grabbed his baton, swung to the other side and landed next to Chat Noir.

"Game over, Dark Commandant-"

"Not so fast, Ladybug! Aren't you forgetting something?" Dark Commandant intercepted Ladybug before she could destroy his baton. Ladybug and Chat's eyes widened when they saw the villain held Sylvia's wrist and if he left her go, she would fall.

"No! Let her go!" Chat yelled and panic washed through his entire body. His heart pounded in his ears and he paled. They were so close to winning until the villain grabbed Sylvia and they couldn't move an inch or it would result in him dropping the girl.

"Really? You want me to let her go? That could end up real bad for her, don't you think?" Dark Commandant said and loosened his grip slightly. Sylvia gasped and tried to grab tighter onto the male while trying not to look down.

How did she get herself into this mess?

"That's a cowardly act! I thought that you loved her and now you want to let her fall?! That's not love!" Ladybug yelled back at the villain but felt just as hopeless as her partner next to her. If they made one wrong move, it was over.

Dark Commandant growled and found his anger rose. His one hand was bound and in his other hand, he held Sylvia. He was also in a half-hopeless situation but he was going to win. He refused to lose this battle.

"She refused to love me! If I can't have her, then nobody can even if it means getting rid of her once and for all!" Dark Commandant replied and Sylvia bit her bottom lip. She clenched her eyes tighter and tried her best to not let go of his wrist.

"What do you want then?!"

"I want your Miraculous" Dark Commandant replied and Sylvia's eyes shot open before widening. "If you give me your Miraculous, then I'll give you Shade. If you refuse, then it's bye-bye for our little hero!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir glanced at each other in hope to find another answer than agreeing with the villain but found none. If the only way was to safe their friend, then they had no other choice. They couldn't let her die.

"Do you promise to let Sylvia go?"

"NO! Don't do it! Don't give your Miraculous to him! You can't let Hawkmoth win!" Sylvia frantically yelled and was overcome with both shock and disbelief. How did things turn this way? How could they give in so easily?

"What choice do we have, Sylvy?! I won't let you die! That's one thing that I refuse to happen! Even if it means he'll win" Chat said and gave her a deep frown. The fear of losing his older sister was too great. He just got her back and there was no way he was losing her to anyone. Not even Hawkmoth.

"He's right, Sylvia. If it means that we can save your life, then this is all we can do" Ladybug said with a sad facial expression and Sylvia's eyes widened. They were really going to do it. She watched in horror as they went to take off their Miraculous and something inside her snapped.

She wasn't going to let Hawkmoth win. She refused to let him win. All these years she let her Father win and obeyed everything he ordered. It caused her great despair and this would too. This time, she wasn't going to let him win.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that!" Sylvia said and everyone's eyes shot towards the blonde. "I refuse to let you win, Hawkmoth! Not this time!" Sylvia pushed her body up and gave Dark Commandant a strong kick in his side.

Their eyes widened as they watched Dark Commandant's grip on Sylvia vanish and she gave them an apologizing smile. She murmured an apology before she started to fall. There was nothing to stop her from falling.

"SYLVIA!"

Without even thinking, Chat jumped after her and Ladybug immediately broke the baton. If her powers could restore everything that the akuma changed, then maybe she stood a chance to save Sylvia.

Chat hit his stick into the frame of the Eiffel Tower and extended it. "Sylvia! Grab onto me!" Chat yelled and outstretched his hand. Sylvia's green eyes, filled with both fear and yet, warmth shot open and she extended her hand.

She was so close and her fingers brushed passed his long nails. They were almost there but the ground was nearing at an incredible speed. Sylvia managed to grab onto Chat's fingers and her momentum slowed but she was slipping.

"Hang on! Don't let go!"

"Chat, I'm sorry" Sylvia softly murmured and Chat's eyes widened. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and he gritted his teeth while holding tightly onto her. "I'm sorry that I caused trouble for you and Ladybug. Hopefully now, I won't do it again"

"Don't say that! You're not going anywhere! It's not your fault that this happened! I don't mind you causing trouble for us! Please!" Tears started to stream down Chat's cheeks and Sylvia's own tears fell. She gave him a small smile as her finger slipped more.

"I love you, Little Brother" Her grip vanished.

"SYLVIA!" Chat yelled and tried to grab her again, but missed. He watched in horror as Sylvia's body collided with the ground with a sickening thud. Dread filled his entire body and a cold sensation washed over him.

Chat's stick neared the ground and he jumped off. He fell over his own two feet before running towards Sylvia. She had a small trail of blood running down the side of her face and the locket around her neck was broken.

"Sylvia! Talk to me Sylvia! Open up your eyes! Sylvia!"

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug exclaimed before her magic started to restore all the damage done by the akuma. She jumped in next to Chat. She noticed the blood trail vanishing and the broken locket was restored.

"Did it work?" Chat asked, his eyes wide and filled with panic but Ladybug shook her head. She couldn't say. "Sylvy... Hey, please open your eyes... Please... Please don't leave me..." His tears cascaded down his cheeks and fell onto Sylvia's face.

For a few brief moments, there was no reply before a soft groan escaped Sylvia's lips. Their eyes widened and relief washed through their systems. "Sylvia!" Sylvia's eyes slowly fluttered open and it took her another few moments before she noticed the two figures towering her.

"You're alright! Thank goodness! The magic worked" Ladybug let out a sigh and her own tears were falling. Sylvia's wounds were healed and she was conscious. However, Sylvia looked at the two confused and frowned.

"Um...Sorry, but who are you?"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!***_


	41. Epilogue

_**Hi, my dear readers!* This is the last chapter!***_ _ **I hope you enjoy it***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous of any of it's characters but the OC is my own creation!***_

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

His body felt cold.

He could faintly hear his heart beat in his ears but his breath was caught in his throat. Everything around him felt frozen and his heart sunk into his stomach before it shattered into pieces. His mind was reeling and his hands were unconsciously shaking.

 _"Um...Sorry, but who are you?"_

This was not happening. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream-no, a nightmare. There was no way any of this could be real. That's right. He was going to wake up any moment now and everything would return to normal.

Chat wanted to speak, but his mouth ran dry and he was unable to form any word. There were murmuring around him but he couldn't really make out any coherent phrases. His eyes were locked onto Sylvia's confused expression.

"CHAT!" Ladybug's voice rang in his ears and he was suddenly drawn back to reality. "Stop spacing out! We need to get Sylvia to a hospital!" Chat could merely nod and looked back at Sylvia whose face was filled with her own panic.

"H-Hey…What's going on? Who are you people? Where am I?" She asked again and Chat could feel his heart give an incredibly painful squeeze. He watched as her hands went to grab her head and her green eyes widened in terror.

"W-Wait, who am I?!"

Ladybug put a hand on Sylvia's shoulder and the blonde girl jumped in surprise. "Calm down, everything's going to be alright. You had quite a fall so we're taking you to a hospital." Ladybug calmly spoke and Sylvia's shoulders relaxed.

"I…fell…?" Sylvia's eyes closed and she fell into Chat Noir's arms, her facial expression showing the calm that hid the storm underneath. Chat could do nothing as tears streamed down his cheeks and he held her tightly.

"Sylvy…" He couldn't protect her.

"Chat, you need to go before your transformation ends. I'm going to make sure she's alright and safe at the hospital." Ladybug's own tears were about to trail down her cheeks but she held them back will little strength and willpower.

They couldn't protect her.

Chat wanted to disagree and argue but he couldn't. He had to get to the hospital as soon as possible but he still had to keep his identity secret. He felt the warmth of Sylvia leave his arms and left without another word.

* * *

 ** _At the hospital…_**

What has he done?

He knew that he did what he needed to do and what he thought was necessary but now… He knew he did the wrong thing. He was the cause of this. He hurt his own blood. He broke his promise to his loved one.

Was he so caught up in trying to achieve his goal that he abandoned his duty? He was a Father and yet he didn't act like one. He could only hope that she was alright. She had to be. Sylvia had to be alright, no matter what.

"I want to see Sylvia Chevalier immediately" Gabriel Agreste demanded in the voyeur of the hospital, Natalie following him along with his bodyguard. The receptionist immediately stood up with wide eyes in shock.

"I-I apologize Mr. Agreste but I can't allow that. Only family members are allowed to enter and we haven't had clearance for anyone else. You're welcome to wait-" She swallowed back her words at the glare she received.

"I want to see her and that's final. Or do I have to call the head of this hospital to get what I want?" Gabriel asked, his brows furrowing and his eyes narrowing onto the petite female. She swallowed thickly and bit her bottom lip.

"Sir, please understand. I can't just-""Hey! Watch where you're going!" The security guard suddenly exclaimed from the front door and everyone's gazes shifted. Adrien came bursting through the door, his face filled with panic and fear.

"Adrien, what are you doing here?" Gabriel asked, in shock that his son was here. He watched as Adrien briefly froze before he looked back at his father. His face contorted into rage and for the first time, he stood firm in front of his father.

"I'm here to see _my sister_ who got hurt. So don't think you can keep me from seeing Sylvy." Adrien stated and Gabriel along with Natalie's eyes widened. He knew? Moreover, he was standing up to his father?

Adrien then stormed off into the hospital despite the cries of everyone behind him and closed his eyes as tears threatened to fall. Why now? Why was his father only here now? Why did Sylvia have to get hurt before his father cared?

Tears started to cascade down his cheeks and he felt a tug inside his jacket from Plagg. Sylvia might… Sylvia might never recover and the thought of it made his entire body rocket with fear. He couldn't lose her _again_.

However, the miraculous had to work, right? Ladybug was the best and most powerful so her miraculous had to heal her, right? Then, why couldn't she remember? Maybe it was the shock. It had to be. Sylvia had to be fine.

"We're here. I can feel her presence" Plagg softly spoke up inside his jacket and Adrien immediately ceased his running. He stood out of breath in front of the door, sweat cascading down the side of his face and his green eyes staring at the door.

"Plagg… She's going to be alright, neh? Sylvy… She won't leave me again, will she?" Adrien asked in a shaky voice and Plagg sadly glanced at the floor. He knew he shouldn't give Adrien lost hope and let out a soft sigh.

"Sylvia, would never leave you, no matter what." Plagg knew that no matter what, Sylvia would never leave Adrien. Even if she did lose her memory, she wasn't that type of person. He glanced at Adrien who took a deep breath.

Adrien took hesitant steps towards the door. He shakily reached out to touch the cold surface of the door and let out a sigh. He needed to do this. He needed to know she was alright. He needed to know that his sister wasn't gone.

"Sylvia!" He exclaimed as he pushed the door open and stepped inside the room. He stopped a few steps inside the room and saw Sylvia sitting on the hospital bed while staring out of the window. Big green eyes looked back at him and he felt his heart give a squeeze.

Sylvia smiled at him…

 _ **To be continued...?**_

* * *

 _ **That's it for this story, everyone!* Thank you all for reading until the very end!* For those of you, probably everyone, who are wondering about whether there's going to be a sequel or not, I'm not sure myself. I'll look into it and let you know if I'm going to write a next book***_

 _ **Please let me know what you think and**_ _ **Please Review!***_

 _ **Thank you!***_


End file.
